Rete Mirabile
by Lady Whumpalot
Summary: Eine Geschichte von epischen Ausmaßen aus 2005 oder so. Zeitreisen - ohne Paradoxon! - , eine böse Herzkönigin, Bomben, ränkeschmiedende Nietzscheaner, Perseiden, Zombies - oh ja! - und ein Ingenieur, der über sich hinauswächst. Absurd und kompliziert.
1. Sandmann, lieber Sandmann

Anmerkung zum Layout: durch die größeren Zeilenabstände bei gehen die eigentlich größeren Absätze zwischen sinngetrennten Abschnitten innerhalb eines Kapitels verloren. Ich werde Linien zur Trennung einziehen, sobald ich die Zeit habe, aber die Geschichte ist so lang, dass das eine Weile dauern dürfte. Bis dahin etwas Geduld. :)

Zum Inhalt: Kapitel 6-8 sind ein Crossover mit Armee der Finsternis. Daher die Zombies. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kapitel I – Sandmann, lieber Sandmann<span>**

Hush little baby, don't say a word  
>And never mind that noise you heard<br>It's just the beasts under your bed  
>In your closet, in your head.<br>Exit: light  
>Enter: night<p>

_Metallica - Enter Sandman  
>CY 6919<em>

Pfeifend drehte Harper die Intensität des Nanoschweißers etwas herunter, fixierte noch eine Naht und stellte das Gerät dann ab. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schob er sich die Schutzbrille auf die Stirn und betrachtete sein Werk. „Gar nicht schlecht", murmelte er. „Wirklich nicht schlecht."

Beka hatte ihn gebeten, ein abschließbares CD-Fach zu basteln, das sich in eine freie Nische der Maru einbauen ließe und bei Bedarf mitgenommen werden konnte. Anscheinend rechnete sie immer noch damit, dass ihr Bruder Rafe ihre Sammlung eines Tages zurückbringen würde – und auch damit, dass er versuchen würde, sie ihr bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder abzuknöpfen. Wie dem auch sei, die Box war ausgesprochen gut gelungen und würde sich nahtlos in die Wandöffnung einfügen lassen, die Beka zu diesem Zweck auserkoren hatte.

Harper legte das Schweißgerät beiseite und wischte sich über den Nacken, auf dessen Haut sich feine Härchen aufgerichtet hatten. „Andromeda, hör auf, mich zu ärgern. Regle die Temperatur bitte ein paar Grad nach oben, ja?"

Neben ihm baute sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Hologramm der Schiffs-KI auf. Ihre Miene war skeptisch. „Ich habe die Raumtemperatur bereits mehrfach auf Ihren Wunsch hin erhöht. In diesem Maschinenraum sind es inzwischen 298 Kelvin – das weicht um sechs Grad von Ihrer gewöhnlichen Indifferenztemperatur ab. Außerdem registriere ich eine Herzfrequenz von 93, das ist selbst für Sie viel. Fühlen Sie sich wohl?"

„Klar. Das Herzklopfen kommt nur von deiner atemberaubenden Schönheit, Baby." Er zog die Schutzbrille ab und warf sie auf einen bereits ziemlich beachtlichen Stapel aus Ersatzteilen, Werkzeugen und Abfall, der den größten Teil der Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte des Raumes bedeckte. „Dreh einfach noch ein bisschen höher, okay?"

Die Tür des Maschinenraums glitt mit einem Zischen auf, und ein Wartungsdroide trat ein. Schnurstracks bewegte er sich auf den Ingenieur zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Hey, was wird das, Andromeda?" Irritiert trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„Ihre Körperkerntemperatur liegt 1,6 Grad über dem Normwert. Sie sollten sich auf dem Medizindeck melden. Ich werde Trance Bescheid sagen."

„Halt, warte! Ich hab doch gesagt, mir geht's gut." Er hustete kurz, wie um seine Behauptung zu widerlegen.

„Vermutlich nicht mehr lange." Andromeda schien nicht zu Verhandlungen bereit zu sein. Das Hologramm verschwand mit einem Flackern, und der Droide gab Harper einen sanften, aber eindeutigen Stoß zwischen die Schulterblätter.

„Hey, ist ja gut", beschwerte er sich. Mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung ging er vor dem Roboter her und fühlte sich sehr bevormundet. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sich das leichte Kitzeln im Hals, das er nach dem Aufstehen mit Sparky-Cola weggespült hatte, zu einem ausgewachsenen Kratzen gemausert hatte.

Auf der Krankenstation wartete Trance bereits. „Du siehst gar nicht krank aus", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Sag ich doch. Dreiecksmasern, wegfaulende Hautfetzen, Magog-Larven, das ist krank. Ich bin vollkommen fit. Kann ich wieder gehen?"

„Ich sollte dich trotzdem untersuchen. Sicher ist sicher."

Harper seufzte. „Na gut, Goldstück. Aber mach es kurz." Er kletterte auf die Liege, rutschte ein wenig hin und her und ließ gelangweilt die Beine baumeln, während Trance Scans durchführte.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hättest etwas sagen können."

„Wovon denn?"

„Kopfschmerzen, Halsschmerzen, gerötete Augen, Kribbeln in den Händen?"

„Ach das." Harper zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du kennst mich doch. Ich fange mir alle paar Wochen etwas ein. Das hier ist doch nicht der Rede wert."

„Doch, ist es. Du hast die unarische Grippe."

„Grippe. Das ist nichts Neues. Verpass mir eine Ladung von dem, was du sonst immer zusammenbraust, und schick mich wieder an die Arbeit."

Trance schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Geht nicht. Die unarische Grippe ist tückisch. Die Viren mutieren schneller, als ich arbeiten kann. Sobald ich deine Medizin fertig habe, wird sie schon nicht mehr wirken."

„Oh." Für einen Moment fiel ihm nichts ein. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Was du früher auch getan hast. Du gehst ins Bett, deckst dich warm zu und lässt deinen Körper die Viren bekämpfen."

„Äh, hallo?" Harper winkte kurz, als wolle er auf sich aufmerksam machen. „Immunsystem am Boden, keine Abwehrkräfte, ideales Opfer für jegliche Art von Keimen, sitzt genau vor dir?"

„Dabei kann ich helfen. Ich kann zwar die Viren nicht abtöten, aber ich kann dein Immunsystem kurzfristig auf die Beine bringen." Sie lud ein Dermaspray mit einer kleinen gelben Patrone, setzte es an seinen Hals und löste es aus. Mit einem leisen Zischen wurden Vitamine, Enzyme und Interleukine in seine Drosselvene gepresst. „Damit solltest du es gut überstehen. Dein Fieber wird in den nächsten Stunden noch steigen, aber das ist eine ganz normale Reaktion des Körpers."

„Schön. Aber muss ich wirklich ins Bett? In den letzten Tagen war es hier schon langweilig genug, auch im gesamten Rest des Schiffes. Und in meinem Bett ist ja nun nie was los. Leider."

„Glaub mir, es ist besser. Außerdem könntest du jemanden anstecken." Trance überlegte kurz. „Beka hat neue Romane bekommen. Ich könnte fragen..."

Harper zuckte zusammen. „Weißt du nicht mehr, was das letzte Mal passiert ist, als wir uns diese Gruselgeschichten angetan haben?"

„Aber das lag nicht an den Büchern", sagte sie nachsichtig. „Leg dich ins Bett, und ich schicke einen Droiden mit den Holoromanen."

„Soll ich etwa die ganze Zeit alleine bleiben?"

„Ich werde Sie überwachen." Das war Andromeda. Harper drehte sich zur Seite, und am Kopfende der Liege leuchtete ihm in feinen Pixeln das zur Stimme passende Gesicht entgegen. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, sagen Sie es einfach. Sollte es Ihnen schlechter gehen, benachrichtige ich sofort Trance."

Langsam zogen sich die Mundwinkel des Ingenieurs in Richtung Boden. „Ihr meint das ernst. Im Bett alleine mit ein paar schlechten Horrorgeschichten für – wie lange?"

„Zwei Tage. Höchstens Drei." Aufmunternd tätschelte Trance seine Schulter. „Kopf hoch."

„Das sagst du so einfach." Harper sprang von der Liege und schüttelte seine Hände aus, die wie auf Kommando zu kribbeln begonnen hatten. „Dann werde ich wohl mal tun, was der Doktor sagt. Wenn irgendetwas ist – egal was – dann ruft ihr mich, ja?" Es klang fast verzweifelt.

„Wir werden versuchen, alleine klarzukommen." Andromedas Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr das auch gelingen würde.

Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick zurück über die Schulter schlurfte Harper aus dem Raum, wieder begleitet von dem Droiden, der ihn hergebracht hatte.

Trance schüttelte leicht den Kopf und begann, ihre Instrumente wegzuräumen.

„Ich werde Captain Hunt unterrichten." Andromedas Avatar verschwand, wie üblich ohne weitere Verabschiedung. Warum auch, sie war ja immer noch da. Manchmal fand Trance diesen Gedanken sehr beruhigend.

Dylan Hunt stand auf dem Kommandodeck und langweilte sich. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, dass seit über einer Woche keine Hinterhalte, offene Kriegserklärungen oder diplomatische Missionen angestanden hatten, doch diese Ruhe brachte ihn um den Verstand. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er einmal als Kind auf Tarn Vedra Fahrrad gefahren war. Diese Fortbewegungsmittel würden wohl nie aus der Mode kommen. Er hatte wie üblich mit voller Kraft in die Pedale getreten, und mit einem Mal war die Kette abgesprungen. Seine Anstrengungen waren in diesem Moment derart ins Leere gelaufen, dass er nach kurzem Kampf mit der Schwerkraft in einigen sehr dornigen Büschen gelandet war.

Genauso fühlte er sich jetzt. Es war eben etwas anderes, sich Urlaub zu nehmen oder einfach nichts zu tun zu haben.

Mit erfreuter Anspannung registrierte er da das vertraute Geräusch, als die Hologeneratoren das Abbild von Andromedas audiovisuellem Interface vor ihm erscheinen ließen.

„Andromeda! Hast du Neuigkeiten?"

„Keine, über die du dich freuen würdest. Harper ist krank."

„Schon wieder? Ist es ernst?"

"Er wird in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein. Bis dahin bleibt er wegen der Ansteckungsgefahr in seinem Quartier isoliert."

Hunt glaubte, eine gewisse Genugtuung in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Wirst du so lange ohne Bordingenieur zurechtkommen?"

„Seit dem letzten Zwischenfall hat er bereits sämtliche Systeme repariert, die für meine Kampfbereitschaft nötig sind. Die übrigen Instandsetzungsarbeiten kann ich selbst vornehmen."

„Gut. Dann läuft ja alles fast wieder seinen gewohnten Gang." Er klang enttäuscht. Nach kurzem Überlegen wandte er sich wieder an sie. „Lokalisiere Tyr. Ich hätte Lust auf ein kleines Basketballspiel."

„Beka, da bist du." Trance steckte ihren Kopf in einen kleinen Wartungsschacht, in den Beka sich gezwängt hatte, und beobachtete fasziniert die Sohlen ihrer Stiefel, die sich auf und ab bewegten, während die Pilotin sich abmühte, eine verkeilte Dichtung zu lösen.

„Trance, was gibt's?" klang Bekas Stimme mit metallischem Widerhall aus der Röhre. „Hast du vielleicht Harper gesehen? Er soll sich hier reinquetschen, immerhin hat er mit der Maru ein Wettrennen veranstaltet und sämtliche Sicherungen verschmolzen."

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Wegen Harper, nicht wegen des Wettrennens. Er ist krank, und es wäre schön, wenn er einen Zeitvertreib hätte."

„Moment." Langsam schob Beka sich rückwärts aus dem Schacht. Sie richtete sich auf und wischte sich die blonden Haare aus der Stirn, wobei sie auf ihrem ohnehin verschmierten Gesicht eine weitere Ölspur hinterließ. „Harper ist krank?"

„Ja. Eine einfache unarische Grippe, aber es wird besser sein, wenn er die Viren nicht weiter verbreiten kann."

„Und an welchen Zeitvertreib hattest du gedacht? Ich werde sicher nicht Rommee in der Holomatrix mit ihm spielen – er schummelt."

„Du hast doch neue Flexis mit Gruselgeschichten bekommen, oder?"

„Nein, nicht das. Die Dinger sind überhaupt nur noch hier angekommen, weil ich die Bestellung nicht rechtzeitig rückgängig machen konnte. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, was passiert, wenn Harper sie in die Finger bekommt. Kannst du dich –„

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Die Bücher waren es aber doch nicht schuld."

Beka seufzte. „Gut. Sie sind unter meinem Bett. Warte eine Sekunde." Sie verschwand in den Quartieren und kam kurz darauf mit einem Stapel Flexis wieder. „Hier. Sag ihm, wenn ich Colaflecken drauf finde, gebe ich ihm die leeren Dosen zu frühstücken."

„Wird gemacht", lächelte Trance. „Danke."

„Ja, ja. Ich hoffe nur, wir müssen uns dann nicht wieder mit Geistererscheinungen herumschlagen."

Missmutig trat Harper durch die Tür in den Werkstattraum, den er zu seinem Quartier umfunktioniert hatte. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und schloss die Tür, bevor seine mechanische Begleitung ihm folgen konnte. „Du bleibst draußen!"

Er trat einen undefinierbaren grünen Klumpen aus dem Weg, der prompt an seinem Stiefel kleben blieb. „Na toll. Als ob die verdammte Grippe noch nicht genug ist. Alleine eingesperrt, und meine einzige Gesellschaft ist ein großer Haufen Schleim." Langsam kam er in Fahrt. Das konnte man doch mit ihm nicht machen. Nein, Andromeda konnte ihn nicht zwingen, im Bett zu bleiben. Er hatte schon ganz andere Befehle ignoriert, da würde das hier den Brei auch nicht fett machen. Wütend rieb er sich die brennenden Augen und versuchte vergeblich, seine Lungen frei zu husten.

„Harper?" Bekas Gesicht erschien auf dem kleinen Bildschirm der Kommunikationskonsole.

Froh, dass sich doch jemand um ihn kümmerte, ging er zu dem Panel. „Hi Boss. Gibt's Arbeit für mich?"

"Eigentlich mehr als genug. Das Problem ist nur, dass du eigentlich im Bett liegen solltest."

Harper stieß einen leisen Fluch aus. Sie also auch. „Ich habe Trance ein paar Romane für dich mitgegeben", fuhr seine Brötchengeberin fort. „Wenn ich irgendwelche Unstimmigkeiten an Bord feststelle – seltsame Erscheinungen, schleimige Absonderungen", Harper rieb unauffällig seinen Stiefel am Boden, erleichtert, dass er für Beka nur bis zur Brust sichtbar war, „oder sonst welche merkwürdigen Ereignisse, komme ich persönlich vorbei und trete dir in den Hintern."

„Klar, Boss. Hast du sonst noch was, das du mir schon immer sagen wolltest? Hast du vielleicht meine Schraubensammlung entsorgt, oder willst du mir Prügel androhen, falls Dylan einen Schluckauf bekommt?"

Sie registrierte, dass er wirklich aufgebracht war. Auf seine Art hatte er auch Grund dazu, immerhin war er es nicht gewohnt, ohne Gesellschaft auf sein Quartier beschränkt zu sein. „Gute Besserung, Seamus", sagte sie sanft.

Harpers Wut verpuffte. „Danke, Beka."

„Ich melde mich bei Gelegenheit wieder. Wenn du etwas brauchst –„

„Ja ja, dann melde ich mich." Er beendete die Verbindung und ging zu seiner Koje. Dort hockte er sich auf die dünne, aber bequeme Matratze und begann, seine Stiefel auszuziehen. Weiter an sinnlosen Projekten zu arbeiten, würde ihn im Moment ohnehin nicht viel weiter bringen, und er musste gestehen, dass er sich ganz und gar nicht mehr wohl fühlte. Ein paar Stunden im Bett waren sicher nicht die schlechteste Idee.

Als er sich gerade einigermaßen bequem eingerichtet hatte, schob sich zischend die Tür auf, und ein Wartungsdroide trat ein. Er hielt einige Flexis in der Hand und steuerte damit auf Harper zu.

„Danke", sagte dieser, als er die Datenblätter entgegen nahm.

„Keine Ursache", ertönte Andromedas Stimme über Lautsprecher, dann verließ der Droide sein Quartier, und Harper war wieder allein.

Schlafen würde er nicht können, dazu war es viel zu früh am Tag, wenn man die Standardbordzeiten als Grundlage nahm. Und müde war er sowieso nicht. Also blätterte er sich durch die Flexis, bis er auf einen Titel stieß, der sein Interesse weckte. „Die blutenden Hände von Kronos", las er leise vor. Diese Geschichte würde vermutlich ebenso gut oder schlecht sein wie die anderen. Er rutschte unter seiner Decke zurecht und begann zu lesen.

_Es war Nacht auf Kronos, und es war die letzte Nacht für Aenea Reuben vom Stamm der Cthulhu. Sie wusste es nur noch nicht. Langsam, aber elegant bewegte sie sich durch die dunklen Straßen der Hauptstadt des Planeten, und in der Finsternis hätte man sie für einen Schatten halten können. Sie war mit einem Ziel hier. Der Dämon, der angeblich die Stadt heimsuchte, bot ihr die Gelegenheit, ihr Ansehen unter ihren Brüdern und Schwestern zu stärken, heiratsfähige Männer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und nebenbei etwas Geld zu verdienen._

_Es war heiß hier, sogar nachts. Aenea lehnte sich gegen eine Hauswand, die noch die Wärme der abendlichen Sonne abstrahlte, und einige Schweißtropfen perlten ihren Hals hinab und rollten weiter zwischen ihre runden Brüste._

Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf Harpers Gesicht. Einen solch guten Geschmack hatte er Beka gar nicht zugetraut. Begierig las er weiter. Schnell hatte er sich in den Roman vertieft, und ehe er sich versah, waren zwei Stunden vergangen.

_Den blutenden Stumpf ihrer rechten Hand abwehrend ausgestreckt, lag Aenea am Boden und starrte entsetzt in die rot glühenden Augen der Bestie. Schwarzer Dampf trat aus den Nüstern des Dämons, und überall auf seiner Haut regten sich die Fadenwürmer, die sie für Haare gehalten hatte. Nun gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Die Kreatur hatte ihr mehr gezeigt, als ihr Verstand verkraften konnte, und Aenea versank in diesen brennenden Löchern, ließ sich von den Augen des Dämons aufzehren, und ihr Innerstes wurde eine weitere Trophäe in der Sammlung des Seelenjägers._

Was für eine Geschichte! Atemlos legte Harper das Flexi in seinen Schoß und blinzelte sich den Schweiß aus den Augen. Kein Wunder, dass manche Leute süchtig nach diesen Romanen wurden. Der Adrenalinkick war wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern.

Als sich sein Herz nach fünf Minuten wehmütigem Nachsinnen über das Schicksal der Aenea Reuben immer noch nicht beruhigt hatte, wurde ihm langsam klar, dass es nicht nur die zermürbende Spannung rund um den Planeten Kronos, sondern auch das Fieber war, das ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. Auch sein Hals fühlte sich nicht mehr rau, sondern regelrecht entzündet an, kleine Nadeln stachen in seine Finger, und eine Arterie an seiner Schläfe begann schmerzhaft zu pulsieren.

Zeit für eine Pause. Inzwischen war er müde genug, um auf der Stelle wegzudösen, und er beschloss, genau das zu tun. Trances Rat im Hinterkopf, wickelte er die Decke fest um sich und rollte sich auf die Seite.

Wenige Minuten später war er fest eingeschlafen.

_Er fand sich in einer dunklen Gasse wieder, heiße Luft wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Er war hier, um den Tod von Aenea Reuben zu rächen, seiner Verlobten. Der Seelenjäger hatte sie getötet und ihre Seele gefressen, und er würde alles daran setzen, sie zu befreien und die Kreatur zu vernichten._

_Seamus Zelazny Harper, weithin gefürchteter Kopfgeldjäger und der einzige Mensch, der von den Cthulhu als einer der Ihren anerkannt wurde, zog das Amulett aus der Tasche, das er einem alten Magier aus den kalten Fingern gewunden hatte. Es war die einzige Hoffnung, die gefangenen Seelen noch zu retten._

_Er spürte einen heißen Hauch, der noch widerwärtiger roch als die Abfälle, die sich in der Gasse angehäuft hatten. Das war er. Harper hätte in diesem Moment alles gegeben, einen so feinen Geruchssinn wie die Nietzscheaner zu haben, um die Richtung festzustellen, aus der der üble Gestank kam._

_Zu spät stellte er fest, dass ihm der Wind genau in den Rücken wehte._

_Als er das dumpfe Grollen hinter sich hörte, wirbelte er herum, aber er riss das Amulett den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät hoch. Wie gebannt sah er in die glühenden Augen des Dämons, in denen sich die gefangenen Seelen in einem Strudel aus Feuer drehten, immer und immer und immer wieder herum. Ein teuflisches Windspiel im Sturm des Höllenfeuers._

_Langsam kam die Bestie näher, und Harper war wie gelähmt. Er versuchte wegzulaufen, doch das absurde Kaleidoskop der Seelen hielt ihn fest in seinem Bann. Dann spürte er den Sog, der ihn mitten in die Flammen riss._

Mit einem Schrei wachte Harper auf. Ein Traum! Nur ein Traum. "Bitte, nur ein Traum." Keuchend setzte er sich auf, und die Decke, die sich noch fester um ihn gewunden hatte als eine Magog-Larve um eine Darmschlinge, nahm ihm fast den Atem.

Gerade als er versuchte, sich von ihr zu befreien, durchzuckte ein blaues Licht den Raum. Harper hielt inne. Was war das? Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht.

Er wollte aufstehen, aber er verfing sich in der Decke und fiel.

Und fiel.

Und fiel.


	2. Hinter dem Spiegel

Kapitel II – Hinter dem Spiegel

'But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked.

'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'

'How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice.

'You must be,' said the Cat, 'or you wouldn't have come here.'

Lewis Carroll – Alice in Wonderland CY 6793

„Sie sind ja lernfähig", sagte Dylan schwer atmend. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast sagen, Sie spielen fair."

„Ich spiele, um zu gewinnen", entgegnete Tyr, dessen graues Muskelshirt vollkommen durchgeschwitzt war. Hunt wertete das als Zeichen des Triumphs für seine eigene Kondition.

„Ja, daran werden wir noch arbeiten müssen." Dylan schnappte sich den Ball und wollte an dem hünenhaften Nietzscheaner vorbei, doch dieser brachte ihn fast beiläufig mit seiner Schulter aus der Bahn. Hunt, der solche Aktionen von Tyr nach über zwei Jahren gewohnt war, hatte sich schnell gefangen, angelte den Basketball mit einer ebenfalls nicht ganz regelgerechten Bewegung zurück und warf ihn in Richtung Korb.

Wie zu erwarten, drehte der Ball eine Runde über den Rand des Korbes, entschied sich aber dann doch anders und fiel außerhalb des Netzes zu Boden.

„Damit bleibt es beim Unentschieden", kommentierte Tyr.

„Vorerst." Dylan hob den Ball auf und warf ihn seinem Gegner zu. „Sie sind dran."

„Ich muss Ihr Spiel leider unterbrechen", schaltete sich Rommie ein, die plötzlich im Türrahmen stand. „Wir haben ein Problem."

„Wie groß?"

„Für gewöhnlich etwa einen Meter sechsundsechzig. Harper ist verschwunden."

Einen Moment lang starrte Dylan sie nur an. Sie hatte sich weiterentwickelt, seit der Ingenieur sie aus der Taufe gehoben hatte, aber diese Art Ironie war neu. Erst dann wurde ihm der Inhalt ihrer Botschaft klar.

„Was meinst du, verschwunden? Ist er nicht mehr in seinem Quartier?"

„Was ich meine ist, er ist nicht mehr an Bord des Schiffes. Nein, er hat es nicht mit der Maru oder einer Fluchtkapsel verlassen", nahm sie seine nächste Frage gleich vorweg.

„Wo ist er dann?"

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich weiß, auf welche Art er verschwunden ist."

„Muss man erst alles aus dir herausprügeln, Roboter?" fragte Tyr gereizt.

Rommie ignorierte seinen Ausbruch. „Ein Tesserakt."

„Was?" Dylan war fassungslos. "Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Die Maschine, die Harper und Hohne entwickelt haben, hat räumliche und zeitliche Verzerrungen ausgelöst, die sich nicht nur auf die Andromeda oder die damalige Gegenwart beschränkt haben. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sich eine Art Echo manifestiert hat."

„Und dieses Echo hat unseren Ingenieur aus dem Krankenbett entführt. Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, wo er gelandet sein kann."

„Das solltest du aber. Oder du lässt es jemand anderen für dich tun."

Hunt wich ihrem auffordernden Blick aus. Er wusste genau, worauf sie abzielte. „Die Perseiden."

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie bereit sind, weitere Männer auf die Andromeda abzustellen. Es könnte als Selbstmordkommando betrachtet werden."

„Das wird es ganz sicher. Aber sie werden es auch als einmalige Gelegenheit zu wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen ansehen."

„Versuchen wir es. Lege den Kurs nach Sinti fest. Ich bin in fünf Minuten auf der Brücke."

„Sehen Sie, Ihr Raumschiff hat einen gewissen – Ruf auf Sinti." Verlegen blickte das graue Gesicht auf dem Hauptschirm zu Boden.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Archivar Joltar. Trotzdem bitte ich Sie darum, meine Anfrage zumindest weiterzuleiten. Vielleicht würde sich jemand freiwillig für diese", Rommies Kommentar kam ihm in den Sinn, „einmalige Gelegenheit zu wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen melden."

„Einmalig im wahren Wortsinne", nickte Archivar Joltar. „Gut, Captain Hunt, ich werde Ihr Ersuchen übermitteln. Ich werde Sie kontaktieren, sobald ich Ihnen Näheres mitteilen kann."

„Vielen Dank. Das ist alles, was ich wollte." Dylan trennte die Verbindung und warf Beka, die inzwischen von dem Vorfall unterrichtet worden war, einen schiefen Blick zu. „Glauben Sie, sie schicken jemanden?"

„Ich glaube an das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung, die Schlechtigkeit der Welt und an Perseiden, die für einen weiteren Einblick in die großartigen Geheimnisse des Universums einfach alles riskieren würden. Kurz gesagt: ja, sie schicken jemanden."

„Hoffen wir, dass Sie Recht haben."

Harper fiel weiter. Um ihn herum war es vollkommen dunkel, und er hatte keinerlei visuelle Anhaltspunkte, wie weit es noch bis zum Boden war, wenn ihn denn einer erwartete, doch er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er nicht so schnell fiel, wie die Gesetze der Physik es verlangt hätten. Er verspürte keinerlei Angst, nur eine morbide Neugier, ob dies vielleicht sein persönlicher Tunnel war, und wann er beginnen würde, Licht zu sehen.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch, als sein Körper auf weichem Grund aufschlug, riss ihn aus diesen Gedankengängen. Für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg, aber er stellte schnell fest, dass er sich nicht verletzt hatte. Langsam rappelte er sich auf, und seine Hände griffen in feuchtes Moos.

Moos? Wo zur Hölle war er hier gelandet? Und wichtiger noch: wie war er hierher gekommen?

Er streifte die Decke ab, die den kompletten Weg mitgemacht hatte, und versuchte, in der Umgebung mehr zu erkennen als nur schattenhafte Umrisse. Seine Socken saugten sich mit kaltem Wasser voll, und Harper wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick, er wäre wie früher auf der Maru mit Stiefeln ins Bett gegangen.

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Finsternis. Mit gelindem Erstaunen registrierte er, dass um ihn herum Bäume hoch in den Nachthimmel ragten. Er stand in einem Wald.

Verwirrt sah er sich um. So viel war ihm klar: aus dem Bett zu fallen, brachte einen in den wenigsten Fällen von einem Raumschiff direkt in die freie Natur.

Etwas flitzte dicht am Boden an ihm vorbei und blieb einige Meter entfernt kurz sitzen. Es war ein weißes Kaninchen, das kurz die Nase krauste, während es den Kopf schief legte und ihn ansah, und dann im gleichen Tempo davonsprang.

Ratlos ließ Harper sich auf einen Baumstumpf fallen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die anschließend schwarz und grün bekrümelt waren. Fantasierte er? Das wäre zumindest eine einfache und bequeme Lösung. Doch seine klamme Kleidung und der kühle Wind, der den Blättern ein leises Flüstern entlockte, ließen seinen Verstand sich weigern, diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.

Der Reihe nach – was war passiert? Er war eingeschlafen und hatte diesen furchtbaren Albtraum gehabt, und als er aufgewacht war... dieses Licht. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihm dieses blaue Flackern untergekommen war.

„Oh, verdammt."

Ein Tesserakt. Wenn es kam, dann kam es dicke. Er konnte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz ausmalen, wohin oder in welche Zeit ihn die Verzerrung katapultiert hatte. Und vor allem hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er wieder zurück kommen sollte.

Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus. War der Tag denn nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen?

„Dylan, wir werden gerufen." Alle sahen erwartungsvoll auf, als Andromeda Meldung erstattete.

„Auf den Schirm."

„Captain Hunt."

„Archivar Joltar. Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

"Ja, Captain. Eine unserer Wissenschaftlerinnen hat sich bereit erklärt, das Phänomen auf Ihrem Schiff zu untersuchen."

„Wunderbar! Wann können wir sie erwarten?"

„In etwa einer Stunde wird sie abreisebereit sein." Joltar räusperte sich. „Da gibt es allerdings etwas, das Sie wissen sollten."

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Nun, unsere technische Assistentin Farkha arbeitet, wie soll ich sagen, etwas unkonventionell."

„Unkonventionelle Mittel sind vielleicht genau das, was wir gerade brauchen –„

„Sehr schön", sagte der Perseide schnell. „Dann können Sie sie in einer Stunde abholen." Damit war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Dylan blinzelte zwei Mal. „Habe nur ich das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt?"

„Nein." Das waren Beka und Tyr im Chor.

„Der hat uns längst nicht alles gesagt", merkte sein Erster Offizier an.

„Es klang, als wäre er froh, seine technische Assistentin los zu sein", sagte Tyr.

„Nun ja." Dylan zuckte die Achseln. "Wenn die Perseiden nicht mit ihr auskommen, sollte das eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen für unsere Zusammenarbeit mit ihr sein."

Eine knappe Stunde später setzte ein perseidisches Shuttle in Hangardeck 5 auf. Dylan, Tyr, Rommie und Trance warteten an der Schleuse, während Beka das Kommandodeck übernommen hatte.

Gespannte Erwartung machte sich breit. Jemand, der selbst für die experimentierfreudigen Perseiden unkonventionell war, versprach ein interessanter Gast zu sein.

Die Schleuse öffnete sich, und im Rahmen stand eine wenig beeindruckende Gestalt. Keinen Meter sechzig groß, schmal, mit großem Kopf und krummem Kinn, bepackt mit einem Rucksack und einem großen Metallkoffer, lächelte ihnen eine Perseidin entgegen, die man auf der Erde auf etwa vierzig Jahre geschätzt hätte.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt", sagte sie, an Dylan gewandt. „"Sie müssen Captain Hunt sein. Mein Name ist Farkha, technische Assistentin der Forschungsabteilung des Hohen Rats. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten."

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf unserer Seite", erwiderte Hunt rasch. „Willkommen an Bord der Andromeda Ascendant. Dies sind meine Offiziere", er deutete auf Trance und Tyr, „und Rommie hier ist der Schiffsavatar. Wir werden uns nach Kräften bemühen, Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit zu unterstützen. Leider kann unser eigener Techniker Ihnen nicht zur Seite stehen."

„Ja, natürlich. Ich wurde von seinem Verschwinden unterrichtet. Ein höchst interessantes Ereignis."

In diesem Punkt also unterschied sie sich in nichts von den anderen Mitgliedern ihrer Rasse: sie betrachtete aus Prinzip jede Begebenheit zunächst einmal wertfrei als ‚interessant'.

Farkha hob den Koffer leicht an. „Wo kann ich hier arbeiten?"

„Am besten im Quartier unseres Ingenieurs. Dort ist es passiert, und der Raum dürfte mit allem ausgestattet sein, was sie brauchen werden."

Hunt nickte Rommie zu, die der Perseidin den Koffer abnahm und den Korridor hinunter ging. Anstatt ihr zu folgen, wandte sich Farkha noch einmal an Dylan. „Ich habe mich intensiv mit dem erfolgreichen Experiment beschäftigt, das Ihr Techniker in Zusammenarbeit mit unseren Leuten bewerkstelligt hat. Dennoch werde ich einige weitere Fragen haben. Welches Mitglied Ihrer Crew wird mir in dieser Hinsicht am ehesten weiterhelfen können?"

„Wenn es um technische Details geht, steht Ihnen der Schiffscomputer zur Verfügung. Sollten Sie auf der Suche nach Eingebungen sein, fragen Sie am besten Trance." Das goldene Wesen lächelte kurz. „Trance, wollen Sie unserem Gast eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Natürlich."

Wie selbstverständlich hakte sie sich bei Farkha ein und führte sie zu Harpers Quartier.

„Bislang benimmt sie sich wie die anderen auch", sagte Tyr trocken, als er Dylan zurück zum Kommandodeck begleitete. „Sie breitet sich auf dem Schiff aus und kümmert sich um nichts als ihre Arbeit. Wenig unkonventionell. Abgesehen davon, dass sie alleine kam. Was, nebenbei bemerkt, eine Erleichterung ist."

„Noch hat sie nicht angefangen zu arbeiten. Es muss einen Grund geben, dass man uns ihre Fähigkeiten so bereitwillig zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Aber Trance wird ein Auge auf sie haben."

„Wie beruhigend."

Hunt entging der zynische Unterton in der Stimme des Nietzscheaners nicht. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte, doch so lange sie die Chance hatten, Harper zu finden, würde er sich auf die Hilfe der Perseidenfrau einlassen müssen.

Nach einer Weile raffte Harper sich auf und begann, einer Lücke zwischen den dichten Sträuchern am Boden zu folgen, in der Hoffnung, es sei ein Trampelpfad zu einer Siedlung oder etwas Ähnlichem.

Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Warten ihm nicht weiterhelfen würde. Einem Tesserakt nachzuspüren war noch aussichtsloser als die Suche nach der sprichwörtlichen Nadel im Heuhaufen. In diesem Fall war der Heuhaufen etwa so groß wie die Milchstraße, und die Nadel befand sich in stetiger Bewegung, die noch zufälliger war als die eines Elektrons in einer Atomschale. Außerdem fror er sich langsam wertvolle Körperteile ab und musste sich bewegen.

Vorsichtig, damit er nicht auf spitze Steine oder giftige Tiere trat, stapfte er über das nasse Moos, und seine Socken machten platschende Geräusche, wenn er auftrat. Für einen Moment glaubte er, das weiße Kaninchen wieder zu sehen, doch als er genauer hinsah, verschwand der Eindruck.

Vielleicht zwanzig Minuten hatte er sich auf diese Weise fortbewegt, und die frische Nachtluft begann, ihm das Atmen leichter zu machen und seine entzündeten Augen zu kühlen, als er weit entfernt Stimmen hörte. Schreie.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, so etwas wie menschliches Leben zu finden, und dem Widerwillen, sich unbewaffnet in eine möglicherweise gefährliche Situation zu begeben, hielt er kurz inne. Das vielbeinige Tier von der Größe einer Hauskatze, das ihm wenig später über den rechten Fuß glitt, gab seinem Herzen den nötigen Stoß. Eilig hastete er weiter, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht allzu auffällig durch das Unterholz zu schlagen.

Inzwischen war der Nachthimmel nicht mehr ganz dunkel. Wolken rissen auf und gaben den Blick auf einen silbern schimmernden Mond und seinen rötlichen Trabanten frei. Harper war froh, dass er nun zumindest sah, wohin er trat. Immer vorsichtiger bewegte er sich vorwärts, als die Stimmen lauter wurden. Dann sah er Licht durch die Bäume blitzen. Es zuckte ziellos, aber in scharfen Strahlen umher, als würde jemand mit einem Scheinwerfer oder einer starken Taschenlampe durch den Wald laufen.

Er duckte sich schnell, als das Licht über seinen Kopf strich. Hinter einem Findling kauernd, wartete er, was nun passieren würde. Schritte näherten sich, und jemand keuchte angestrengt. Wer auch immer es war, kam direkt auf ihn zu. Er presste sich dichter an den Felsen.

Als die Person an ihm vorbeirannte, hob er kurz den Kopf. Im blassen Mondlicht erkannte er, dass es eine Frau war. Langes dunkles Haar umwehte ihren Kopf, und ihre weite Kleidung wirkte zerrissen. Ihr rechter Arm war vollkommen unbedeckt, und Harper brauchte einen Moment, um die drei Zacken, die sich vom Unterarm abhoben, als Knochendornen zu identifizieren. Eine Nietzscheanerin!

Der Lichtstrahl kam bedenklich nah, und Harper hielt den Atem an. Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem die Frau an ihm vorbeigehastet war, folgten drei Männer, von denen der erste eine große Stablampe trug. Es war ein Mensch. Die anderen beiden hielten jeweils etwas, das im schwachen Licht unangenehm an Gauss-Gewehre erinnerte.

Auch wenn er sich in bewaffnete Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Leuten, die er nicht kannte, eigentlich niemals einmischte, gerade dann, wenn ein Über das Opfer sein sollte, löste er sich aus seinem Versteck und folgte dem Trupp. Vielleicht würde es ihm weiter helfen, wenn er herausfinden konnte, worum es bei dieser Hetzjagd eigentlich ging.

Weiter ging es, über Wurzeln, nasses Moos und kleine Steine, durch schlammige Pfützen und unerwartet auftauchende Löcher im Boden. Harper konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg – und wäre um ein Haar mitten zwischen die drei Männer gerannt, die die Nietzscheanerin umstellt hatten.

Mit vor Angst und Hass verzerrtem Gesicht presste sie sich rückwärts an einen Baum. Sie atmete schwer, schien aber zu wissen, dass es sinnlos war, mit ihren Verfolgern reden zu wollen. Sie sagte keinen Ton.

Der Mann mit der Stablampe trat auf sie zu. „Es hat keinen Sinn, wegzulaufen", sagte er kühl. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich erschöpft. „Du weißt, was du getan hast, und du weißt auch, was dir dafür blüht. Wenn du still hältst, belassen wir es dabei und bringen dich zurück. Solltest du dich wehren, fällt uns sicher noch eine andere Bestrafung ein." Mit seiner freien, schwarz behandschuhten Hand zog er etwas aus dem Gürtel, das wie ein großes Messer aussah. Eine breite Klinge blitzte böse auf.

Harpers Beine zuckten, wollten ihn geradewegs auf den Mann zustürzen lassen, der wie die beiden anderen eine schwarze Uniform trug, aber er zwang sich, hinter einem Baum in der Hocke zu bleiben. Er wusste nicht, was hier vorging, wer die Guten und wer die Bösen in diesem Spiel waren. Instinktiv hatte er sich schon auf die Seite der Frau geschlagen, auch wenn ihre Knochenstacheln vermuten ließen, dass sie seine Sympathie nicht erwidern würde. Trotzdem konnte sie immer noch eine gefährliche Verbrecherin sein, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er es unbewaffnet nicht mit drei Soldaten aufnehmen konnte. Ihm blieb nur, abzuwarten was geschah.

Lange musste er nicht warten.

Der Mann mit der Lampe hob den rechten Arm der Frau und legte ihn an den Baum, an dem sie lehnte. Sie bewegte sich nicht und sah ihm starr in die Augen. Der Soldat hob das Messer, das auf den zweiten Blick eher Ähnlichkeit mit einem Säbel hatte, holte aus und schlug zu.

Jetzt erhob die Nietzscheanerin zum ersten Mal ihre Stimme. Als ihre abgetrennte Hand zu Boden fiel, stieß sie einen Schrei aus, der Harper das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. In diesem Moment schaltete sich die kleine Sicherung, die ihm schon oft das Leben gerettet hatte, aus. Lautlos schnellte er hoch und warf sich auf den Soldaten, der ihm am nächsten stand.

Der Mann hatte nicht im Geringsten mit einem Angriff von hinten gerechnet und wurde von Harpers Gewicht nach vorne gerissen. Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch drückte sich sein Gesicht in den Schlamm, und Harper konnte ihm gerade eben das Gewehr entreißen und damit auf den anderen Bewaffneten feuern, der die Gefahr schnell erkannt hatte. Von einem blau leuchtenden Projektil getroffen, fiel der Uniformierte rücklings zu Boden. Harper dachte gar nicht daran, jetzt den Menschenfreund herauszukehren, und schoss auf den Mann mit dem Säbel. Dieser jedoch hechtete in Deckung, und statt Gegenfeuer hörte man nur schnelle Schritte, die das Unterholz knacken ließen. Offensichtlich machte er sich nicht viel aus einem fairen Kampf.

Harper blickte sich schnell um und versuchte, die Situation zu erfassen. Der Soldat, auf den er geschossen hatte, sah ziemlich tot aus, und das Opfer seiner ersten Attacke wirkte auch nicht, als würde es allzu bald wieder aufstehen. Blieb die Nietzscheanerin. Sie war in die Knie gegangen und hielt sich den blutenden Armstumpf, gab aber keinen Laut des Schmerzes von sich. Vorsichtig ging er auf sie zu.

„Dein Arm", sagte er ziemlich hilflos. Er wusste nicht, wie er anfangen oder was er mit ihr anstellen sollte.

„Ja, mein Arm", gab sie überraschend und sehr zornig zurück. Sie sah auf seine Unterarme und stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus. „Kludge! Was denkst du eigentlich, was du hier treibst?"

Verwirrt ließ Harper das Gewehr sinken. „Ich –„

„Jetzt werden sie in Horden hinter mir her sein. Du hättest dich nicht einmischen sollen. Und wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?" Sie sah an ihm herunter. „Ohne Stiefel?"

„Lange Geschichte." Selbst für das blasse Mondlicht war ihr Gesicht zu fahl. Er musste etwas tun. „Du verlierst Blut", stellte er fest. „Wir müssen das abbinden."

„Deinen Gürtel. Und dein – Hemd." Ein befremdeter Ausdruck zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Harper hatte eines seiner alten, schreiend bunten Hawaiihemden ausgegraben und trug es über einem einfachen weißen T-Shirt. Auf ihren Befehl hin zog er das Hemd aus, und während sie sich den Stoff auf den Stumpf drückte, aus dem einige Handwurzelknochen weiß leuchteten, öffnete er seinen Gürtel und zog ihn aus den Schlaufen seiner Hose. Mit einer Hand brachte sie es nicht fertig, das Leder um ihren Arm zu schlingen, und er musste ihr helfen. So kräftig er konnte, zog er den Gürtel straff, wickelte ihn zweimal um ihren Unterarm und steckte das freie Ende fest.

„Das sollte halten", kommentierte er, „aber du brauchst einen Arzt. Gibt es hier in der Nähe einen Ort, wo wir hinkönnen?"

„Ja. Aber zuerst nimmst du die Stiefel von diesem Mistkerl. Wenn dich ein Gnarl beißt, bist du tot, und dann nutzt du mir nichts mehr."

Er fragte lieber nicht, was ein Gnarl war, sondern ging zu dem Soldaten, der ihnen am nächsten lag, und zog ihm schnell die Stiefel aus. Nicht ganz seine Größe, aber er konnte nicht wählerisch sein. Und weil er schon dabei war, nahm er auch die trockenen Socken an sich. Lieber Fußpilz als Marschblasen so groß wie Pflaumen. Rasch hatte er sein neues Schuhwerk angezogen und trat wieder neben die Nietzscheanerin.

„Kannst du laufen?"

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Die Gewehre. Los!"

Allmählich verlor sich Harpers Mitleid für die Verwundete und machte einem gewissen Ärger über ihre typisch herrische Art Platz. Trotzdem sammelte er die beiden Gauss-Gewehre auf und reichte ihr eins. „Können wir?"

„Ja." Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, die für eine Nietzscheanerin wenig beeindruckend war. Harper schätzte sie auf etwa einen Meter siebzig, wobei allerdings jeder Zentimeter genau richtig geraten war. Lange konnte er sie indes nicht bewundern, denn schon war sie losgelaufen, ohne ihn mehr als eines kurzen Blickes zu würdigen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln hetzte er hinterher. Die Frau hatte gerade ihre Hand verloren und benahm sich, als wäre es ein Kratzer. Er hoffte nur, dass es dort, wo sie so zielsicher hinstrebte, einige Erklärungen geben würde.

Farkha und Trance betraten Harpers Quartier, wo Rommie bereits wartete. Der Koffer der Perseidin stand neben ihr auf dem Boden.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unordnung", sagte sie. „Unser Ingenieur ist – wenig anspruchsvoll, was die Hygiene seines direkten Umfeldes angeht."

„Unordnung würde ich es nicht nennen", erwiderte Farkha, während sie mit fasziniertem Gesichtsausdruck langsam im Raum umherging. „Das Universum scheint ein unüberschaubares Chaos zu sein, bis man die Gesetzmäßigkeiten erkennt. Hier herrscht eine bestimmte Ordnung, und ich glaube, das Muster erschließt sich mir."

„Aha." Rommies Miene zeigte klar, dass sie hier kein Muster außer vielleicht den Krümelspuren auf dem Boden erkannte. „Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein. Trance, Sie werden unserem Gast sicher weiter helfen können." Sie warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu und verließ das Quartier.

„Kann ich Ihnen schon irgendwie helfen?" fragte Trance die Perseidin, die inzwischen dazu übergegangen war, einige leere Coladosen in einen kleinen Container zu werfen.

„Wenn Sie mir genauere Angaben darüber machen könnten, wo genau es passiert ist –„

Trance deutete auf das niedrige Bett an der Wand. „Andromeda hat ihn überwacht, es gibt Aufzeichnungen von dem Ereignis."

„Gut, die würde ich mir gerne ansehen. Außerdem wäre es einfach wunderbar, wenn sich einige Teile des Tesseraktgerätes der ersten Generation noch an Bord befänden und mir zur Verfügung gestellt werden könnten."

„Alles, was mit dem Gerät zu tun hatte, muss immer noch hier sein."

„Ich verstehe." Farkha sah sich kurz um und ging dann zielstrebig auf einen Metallschrank zu. Sie öffnete die Flügeltür, und Zufriedenheit zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. „Das Kernstück ist noch da. Was für ein Glück."

Trance kam verwundert näher. „Woher wussten Sie, wo Sie suchen müssen?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin drehte sich zu ihr um. „Muster. Wenn es eines gibt, erkenne ich es für gewöhnlich. Mister Harper hat eine außergewöhnliche Art, Dinge zu organisieren. Kein Wunder, dass es auf den ersten Blick wie Chaos wirkt." Sie hielt ihr den kleinen, durchsichtigen Stab entgegen.

Trance nahm ihn nachdenklich. „Sie erkennen Muster. Aber Tesserakte sind doch gerade die Ereignisse, die Muster durchbrechen."

„Und das macht sie so faszinierend. Sie kreieren Paradoxa, aber in sich bergen sie wieder eigene Gesetzmäßigkeiten. Man muss größer denken, um sie sehen zu können, und ich habe vor, genau das zu tun." Sie ging zu ihrem Koffer und öffnete ihn. In seinem Innern schimmerte ein Wirrwarr aus Geräten und Kleinteilen. Dann holte sie Luft, als wolle sie etwas sagen, überlegte es sich wieder anders und begann nach einem Moment doch noch zu sprechen. „Und was tun Sie?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte Trance.

„Sie sind – anders, fließend. Was Sie tun, folgt keinem Schema. Es ist, als würden Sie selbst das Muster ändern, während es entsteht." Es schien, als wäre es Farkha peinlich, dies zu sagen. „Es tut mir leid, falls ich –„

„Nein, schon gut. Sagen wir einfach, auch ich denke größer. Und auch ich kann Muster erkennen. Wenn auch andere und auf andere Art als Sie." Sie blickte lange in das freundliche graue Gesicht. „Ich glaube, wir werden uns wunderbar verstehen", sagte sie schließlich.

Die Perseidin nickte. „Gehen wir an die Arbeit."

Völlig atemlos hetzte Harper hinter der Frau her. Nietzscheanische Gene schön und gut, aber langsam wurde sie ihm unheimlich. Wo nahm sie nur die Kraft her, sich in ihrem Zustand derart schnell durch das Gestrüpp zu kämpfen?

Er blieb kurz stehen, als ihn ein unerwarteter Hustenkrampf schüttelte, und stützte die Hände auf die Knie. Als er wieder aufsah, war sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Verdammt! Sie hatte ihn abgehängt.

„Kludge, wo bleibst du?"

Etwa zehn Meter voraus sah er ihre Silhouette, die sich hell gegen den schwarzen Wald abzeichnete. Er konnte es nicht fassen – sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Schnell richtete er sich auf und näherte sich ihr. Als sie weiterlaufen wollte, hielt er sie rasch an der Schulter ihres gesunden Arms fest. „Ich habe einen Namen."

„Schön für dich. Kludge." Ohne Mühe machte sie sich los und rannte weiter.

Harper verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung.

Während sie sich durch die Büsche schlugen, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab. Wenn es auf diesem Planeten Nietzscheaner gab, konnte er nicht allzu weit von der Andromeda weggerissen worden sein. Nur schienen die Rollen hier etwas anders verteilt zu sein. Menschen, die Nietzscheaner kontrollierten? Wenn die zwei Monde nicht gewesen wären, hätte er vermutet, auf der Erde gelandet zu sein, irgendwann in einer Zukunft vielleicht, in der die Sklavenaufstände erfolgreich gewesen waren.

Er prallte gegen den Rücken seiner Führerin, die abrupt stehen geblieben war. Sein Gesicht grub sich in ihr dichtes Haar. Erstaunt sog er die Luft ein. Sie roch gut, nach Tannenharz, Gras und einem Hauch von Honig. Schnell zog er seine Nase zurück, als sie sich wütend umdrehte.

„Tu was ich sage, sonst werden sie dich töten. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Gut, dann rühr dich nicht hier weg, bevor ich dich rufe." Sie trat aus dem Unterholz auf eine kleine Lichtung und stieß einen kurzen Ruf aus. Er konnte keine Worte erkennen, es klang wie eine Mischung aus einem Tierlaut und Gesang.

Sekunden später glitt vor ihr etwas aus einem Baum und landete fast lautlos im Moos. Als sich die Gestalt aufrichtete, erkannte Harper, dass es ein hochgewachsener Mann war. Ein weiterer Nietzscheaner. Er fasste unter das Kinn der Frau und hob es an, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dann erst schien er ihre Verwundung zu bemerken, und ein wütendes Grollen entkam seiner Kehle. Er klang fast wie ein verletzter Bär.

Die Nietzscheanerin sagte etwas zu ihm, schien ihn beruhigen zu wollen. Dann deutete sie in Harpers Richtung. Ihr Gegenüber hob den Kopf, und Harper, der die Szene wie gebannt beobachtet hatte, blickte genau in seine Augen. Er schluckte. Wer auch immer es war, war momentan sicher nicht besonders gut auf Menschen zu sprechen.

Die Frau winkte ihm zu, er solle aus seinem Versteck kommen. Langsam, um niemanden zu unbedachten Aktionen hinzureißen, hob Harper das Gauss-Gewehr hoch über den Kopf, die Mündung zur Seite gerichtet, und trat auf die Lichtung.

Der Nietzscheaner kam auf ihn zu und riss ihm wortlos die Waffe aus der Hand. Dann ging er wieder zu der Frau zurück und schien sie stützen zu wollen, doch sie wehrte ihn ab. Nebeneinander gingen sie auf eine Lücke zwischen den Sträuchern zu. Harper folgte vorsichtig – nicht zu dicht, um sie nicht zu verärgern, aber auch nicht mit so großem Abstand, dass er sie verlieren würde. Nach einigen Metern kniete der Mann sich hin, schob ein paar Äste beiseite und öffnete eine Art Falltür im Boden. Er half der Verwundeten, hinabzusteigen, und blieb dann in der Hocke. „Rein oder raus", herrschte er Harper an. „Drei – zwei – eins –„

Bei ‚zwei' stand Harper schon an dem grob ausgeschachteten Loch im weichen Waldboden und machte, dass er hinunter kam. Unten angekommen, wich er eben noch aus, bevor die Stiefel des nachfolgenden Nietzscheaners ihn im Gesicht treffen konnten.

Dies war offensichtlich eine Art Tunnel. Der Abschnitt gleich an der Öffnung zum Freien war dunkel, aber einige Meter weiter hingen in regelmäßigen Abständen schwache Lampen an den Wänden. Der Tunnel selbst war vielleicht einen Meter siebzig hoch, höchstens einen halben Meter breit, und aus den lehmigen Wänden ragten Baumwurzeln. Es ging ziemlich steil bergab, soviel konnte Harper erkennen. Weit voraus bewegte sich die Gestalt der Nietzscheanerin, die immer noch ein erstaunliches Tempo vorlegte.

Ein unsanfter Stoß in den Rücken erinnerte ihn daran, dass hinter ihm jemand ungeduldig wurde. „Ja doch", sagte er gereizt und lief los. Schnell hatte er wieder den Rücken der Frau vor sich, die sich nicht ein einziges Mal zu ihm umdrehte.

Schätzungsweise einen Kilometer ging es geradeaus und immer weiter abwärts, bis sich der Tunnel plötzlich in einen Raum öffnete, der dem Ingenieur nach der beklemmenden Enge geradezu gewaltig vorkam. Teils eine natürliche Höhle in unterirdischen Felsformationen, teils in den festen Boden gegraben, erstreckte er sich über etwa fünfzig Meter in der Breite und mehr als hundert in Längsrichtung. Das Steingewölbe, das die Decke bildete, war gute zehn Meter von ihren Köpfen entfernt. Und es wirkte, als sei diese Höhle nicht die einzige. Dunkle Löcher in den Wänden deuteten weitere Tunnel an, vielleicht auch Verbindungen zu anderen Grotten.

Was Harper am meisten überraschte, waren die Menschen. Nein, Nietzscheaner hauptsächlich, aber es waren einige ohne Knochensporne darunter – tragische Unfälle oder einfach die seltsamste Gruppierung humanoider Wesen, die er jemals gesehen hatte, annähernd zweihundert oder noch mehr an der Zahl. Es herrschte ein Betrieb wie in einem kleinen Dorf. Überall war Bewegung: hier wurde gearbeitet, dort geschwatzt oder zusammen geschwiegen. Es standen sogar einige kleinere Hütten da, und auf unregelmäßig verteilten Flächen hatte man sich offensichtlich Schlafplätze eingerichtet.

Alle waren schäbig gekleidet: einige in Kleidung, die aussah, als wäre sie vor vielen Jahren einmal professionell hergestellt worden, viele in Leder oder ein grobes hellbraunes Material, das gewebt und sehr kratzig wirkte. Wenn nicht die Lampen, einige wenige Gewehre und andere höher entwickelte Geräte gewesen wären, hätte man meinen können, in der Steinzeit gelandet zu sein.

Als er sich von dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick losreißen konnte, fiel Harper auf, dass er alleine war. Wenn man ihn eben noch unfreundlich herumgestoßen hatte, ignorierte man ihn nun einfach. Wunderbar.

Rasch ließ er seinen Blick durch die Höhle schweifen. Da unten waren sie, auf dem Weg zu einer der Hütten. Die Frau wurde inzwischen von ihrem Begleiter gestützt. Kurzentschlossen stapfte er hinterher.

Während er sich vorsichtig in Richtung der Hütte bewegte, in die die beiden verschwunden waren, bemerkte er, wie ihm misstrauische Blicke zugeworfen wurden. Kein Wunder. Er hoffte nur, dass er es unbehelligt schaffen würde.

Zu seiner Erleichterung hielt ihn jedoch niemand an, und bald stand er vor der etwas krumm, aber stabil zusammengezimmerten Bretterwand, in der sich die nur mit einem schweren, dunkelgrauen Tuch bedeckte Eingangsöffnung befand. Langsam schob er den Vorhang beiseite.

Im Inneren der Hütte lag die Nietzscheanerin auf einem Lager aus Decken, und der Mann hielt ihre linke Hand, während eine alte Frau mit grauem Haar, das langsam das sinkende Schiff zu verlassen begann, den Gürtel von ihrem Armstumpf löste und das inzwischen blutgetränkte Hemd entfernte. Auch ihre Arme wurden von Knochenstacheln geziert.

Der Mann sah auf. „Du schon wieder!" knurrte er. „Verschwinde, um dich kümmern wir uns später."

Unschlüssig stand Harper in der Öffnung. Dann trat er dreist einfach ein. Er musste endlich einige Dinge erfahren, und das würde nicht geschehen, wenn er sich kleinlaut verkrümelte.

Der Nietzscheaner erhob sich drohend zu seiner vollen Größe, und die dunklen Augen unter einem wilden schwarzen Haarschopf funkelten, doch die Frau auf dem Boden hielt seine Hand fest. „Lass ihn, Daimon."

Der Angesprochene ging wieder neben ihr in die Hocke, aber sein wütender Blick haftete fest auf Harper.

Dieser trat näher. Als er die Wunde sah, wurde ihm ganz anders. Er hatte schon einiges gesehen, als er sich auf der Erde um verletzte Freunde gekümmert hatte, und das Schlüpfen von Magog-Larven gehörte zum Schlimmsten, was er jemals hatte mit ansehen müssen, aber die Verletzung war gerade durch ihre Exaktheit so absurd. Der Säbel hatte nicht nur Haut, Muskeln und Blutgefäße glatt durchtrennt, sondern auch die darunter liegenden Knochen. Das Mark hatte sich rot eingefärbt, doch die feste Randsubstanz schimmerte weiterhin blass weiß.

„Es wird heilen", sagte die alte Frau. Ihre Stimme klang wie Sandpapier, über das ein Metallstab gezogen wurde. In einer Holzschüssel in ihrer linken Hand befand sich eine schwammig braune Masse, die sie mit dem Finger umrührte. Sie griff in die Schüssel und nahm eine Handvoll der Substanz heraus. Dann strich sie sie auf die Wunde. Sofort veränderte sich ihr Aussehen. Der flüssige Teil des Breis schien in die Wunde gesogen zu werden, während der Rest schnell grau wurde, eine dicke, netzartige Struktur auf dem Stumpf bildete und ihn so verschloss.

„Ich glaube, das gehört dir." Mit diesen Worten reichte die Heilerin Harper sein Hemd, das nur mehr ein blutiger Lappen war, und seinen Gürtel, den ebenfalls dunkle Flecken verunzierten. „Hab Dank."

„Äh. Keine Ursache." Er hätte nicht verwirrter sein können.

Die verletzte Nietzscheanerin hatte während der Behandlung nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, aber allem Anschein nach linderte die ungewöhnliche Schlammpackung den Schmerz, denn ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, und sie hob ihren Blick.

„Und?" fragte sie ihn.

„Was?" Hilflos zuckte er die Achseln.

„Dein Name. Du sagtest doch, du hast einen."

"Harper. Seamus Zelazny Harper."

Die Frau verzog das Gesicht. „Warst du als Baby so hässlich, oder gibt es nicht genug Buchstaben, wo du herkommst?"

Er beschloss, diese Bemerkung vorerst zu ignorieren. „Und du? Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Karee Muindor vom Stamm der Kodiak", sagte sie stolz.

Das gab Harper den Rest. „Kodiak?"

Daimon verlor offensichtlich die Geduld. „Können wir die Floskeln beiseite lassen?" Er erhob sich wieder und pflanzte sich genau vor Harper auf. „Woher kommst du, und was hast du mitten in der Nacht im Schwarzgrund verloren? Bist du einer ihrer Spione?"

Noch nie hatte der Ingenieur weniger Ahnung gehabt, was er sagen sollte. Er war aus seinem Bett mitten in eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd gestürzt, hatte einer Nietzscheanerin den Hals gerettet, wenn auch nicht die Hand, und befand sich jetzt in einer unterirdischen Höhle, wo sich ein ganzer Haufen Übers vor Menschen versteckte. Und mindestens eine von ihnen war Kodiak. Wessen Spion er darüber hinaus noch sein sollte, war ihm nicht einmal annähernd klar.

„Rede!"

„Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer habe, wo ich hier bin, wer ihr seid oder was hier vorgeht?" versuchte er die ehrliche Tour.

„Nein." Eine erschreckend große Hand packte ihn an der Kehle.

„Daimon!" Karee hatte sich auf ihrem Lager aufgerichtet und blitzte ihn zornig an. „Hör dir zuerst seine Erklärung an. Er hat zwei Männer der Unterwache überwältigt. Sie hätten mich wieder zurück gebracht. Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht hier."

„Genau", ergänzte Harper schnell. „Immer erst fragen, dann schlagen."

Mit einem genervten Grollen gab Daimon seinen Hals frei. „Also, was bist du?" fragte er wütend. „Ein Überläufer? Wir können nicht noch mehr von euch durchfüttern."

„Okay, auch wenn du das vermutlich nicht glaubst – ich bin nicht von diesem Planeten. Ich weiß nicht, wo ‚hier' ist, und auch nicht, wie ich eigentlich hier gelandet bin. Ich bin kein Überläufer – dazu müsste ich erst mal einer Seite angehören."

„Du musst zugeben, dass das wenig ist, womit wir etwas anfangen können", kommentierte Karee trocken. „Was ist mit deiner Kleidung? Sie ist ungewöhnlich. Und ohne Stiefel in den Wald zu gehen –„ sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo genau kommst du her?"

„Ursprünglich von der Erde. Seit ein paar Jahren bin ich –„

„Erde?" Karee warf Daimon einen überraschten Blick zu. „Milchstraße? Zwischen dem Andromeda-Nebel und dem M87-Cluster?"

„Äh. Ja."

„Warte draußen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte raus!" Mit einem Mal war ihre fast freundliche Art wie weggefegt, und ihr Ton wurde schroff.

Harper, dem das Hin und Her langsam zuviel wurde, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Situation ihn eindeutig überforderte, brummelte einen leisen Fluch und verließ die Hütte.

Draußen hockte er sich auf den felsigen Boden, legte seinen Gürtel wieder an und pfefferte das unbrauchbare Hemd ein paar Meter weit weg. Wütend starrte er auf einen Kiesel, als wäre der schuld an seiner Misere. Seine Laune war auf dem Nullpunkt. Und als ob sie nur auf ein Stichwort gewartet hätten, schienen sich nun auch die Grippeviren daran zu erinnern, dass sie eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatten. Kopfschmerzen, Augenbrennen, wunder Hals, Müdigkeit, kribbelnde Hände, es war alles wieder da.

Langsam begann Harper, den Ernst seiner Lage zu erfassen. Er war auf einem fremden Planeten gestrandet, und es sah nicht aus, als würde man hier über die Technik verfügen, die ihn wieder zurück auf die Andromeda bringen konnte. Merkwürdig eigentlich, denn die Gauss-Gewehre sprachen eine andere Sprache. Vielleicht waren diese Nietzscheaner nur deshalb so schlecht dran, weil sie sich gegen denjenigen stellten, der hier das Sagen hatte. Dieser Jemand hatte unter Umständen auch die Möglichkeiten, diesen Planeten zu verlassen. Das wiederum waren gute Aussichten. Wenn er nicht gerade anderthalb Soldaten der anderen Seite umgebracht hätte, wären sie womöglich noch besser gewesen.

Karee und ihr – Mann? Zumindest benahm er sich so – brachten ihn noch mehr ins Grübeln. Zunächst war da ihre verstümmelnde Verletzung, die zwar behandelt, aber nicht betrauert wurde. Dann hatte sie behauptet, eine Kodiak zu sein. Der Stamm der Kodiak war aber vor über zwanzig Jahren von den Drago Kazov ausgelöscht worden. Wenn er hier also nicht auf eine Kolonie von Flüchtlingen gestoßen war, musste er ein gutes Stück in der Zeit zurückgeworfen worden sein. Oder sie hatte gelogen. Aber warum war sie so überrascht gewesen, als er die Erde erwähnt hatte?

Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. „Ich will wieder ins Bett", jammerte er leise.

„Kludge!"

Harper blickte auf. Daimon stand in der Eingangsöffnung der Hütte und hielt den grauen Stofffetzen beiseite. „Komm rein. Wir haben mit dir zu reden."

„Und was, wenn ich keine Lust mehr habe?" entgegnete Harper trotzig. Er hatte es langsam satt, sich herumschieben zu lassen.

„Dann lass es." Der Nietzscheaner ließ das Tuch los, und es fiel schwer vor die Öffnung.

Er hatte ihn einfach draußen stehen lassen. Offensichtlich war Daimon nicht derjenige gewesen, der eine erneute Diskussion angeregt hatte.

Die Neugier des Ingenieurs siegte schnell über seinen Stolz. Er rappelte sich auf und betrat die Hütte.

Die alte Frau hatte sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen, und auf dem Lager aus Decken lag immer noch Karee.

„Ich habe einige Fragen", sagte sie.

„Da bist du nicht die einzige", murmelte Harper.

„Setz dich."

Er folgte der Aufforderung – nicht, weil er den Wunsch hatte, besonders höflich zu sein, sondern eher, weil seine Füße nachdrücklich nach Ruhe schrieen. Mit überkreuzten Beinen saß er da und sah Karee erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Was willst du wissen? Nein, ich hab heute Abend noch nichts vor."

Die Nietzscheanerin zog die Nase kraus und musterte ihn ungeniert. „Das dachte ich mir." Bei all ihrer Überheblichkeit war sie doch zumindest schlagfertig. „Du sagst, du kommst von der Erde. Und du weißt nicht, wie du hierher gekommen bist?"

Harper dachte kurz nach. Würde sie mit Tesserakten etwas anfangen können? Und würde er sich einen wichtigen Vorteil verscherzen, wenn er ihr zuviel verriet?

Sie interpretierte sein Zögern als Unsicherheit. „Es wäre möglich, dass uns ein gemeinsames Schicksal verbindet."

„Weißt du, das ist normalerweise meine Anmache!"

Karee verdrehte die Augen. „Würdest du einfach zuhören?"

„Okay."

„Wir wissen auch nicht, wie dieser Planet heißt. Wir nennen ihn Wittgenstein. Unsere Vorfahren waren auf einem Sklaventransporter unterwegs, als sie von einem Licht erfasst und aus dem bis dahin bekannten Universum geschleudert wurden. Sie fanden sich über diesem Planeten wieder, viel zu schnell und zu dicht, um einen Aufprall zu verhindern. Bei der Landung wurden viele getötet und das Schiff flugunfähig gemacht. Die anderen versuchten, Fountainhead oder Enga's Redoubt zu kontaktieren, aber ohne Erfolg."

„Moment. Eure Vorfahren? Wann genau ist das passiert?" unterbrach Harper ihre Erzählung.

„Vor fünf Generationen. Wenn die Kalender richtig geführt wurden – und davon gehe ich aus – vor ziemlich genau 131 Standardjahren."

„Wow." Harper war baff. Dies waren tatsächlich Abkömmlinge der Kodiak. Tyrs verlorene Familie. „Noch eine Frage. In welchem Jahr ist es passiert?"

„10064, nach Commonwealth-Jahren. Warum fragst du?"

Ein Jahr vor der Vernichtung durch die Draganer. „Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel Schwein ihr hattet." Moment, langsam – das hieß auch, dass er sich über einhundert Jahre in der Zukunft befand. Zurück konnte er also wirklich nur, wenn sich eine Möglichkeit fand, ein Tesserakt zu schaffen.

„Du denkst, wir haben Glück? Sieh dich doch mal um!" Daimon, der sich zurückgehalten hatte, mischte sich jetzt erzürnt in das Gespräch ein. „Wir leben hier wie die Tiere. Und damit geht es uns noch gut, wenn ich an die Spieler denke."

„Spieler?"

„Der Reihe nach", sagte Karee. „Wenn du, wie du sagst, nicht weißt, was hier vorgeht, musst du noch einiges erfahren. Auf dem Transporter befanden sich Kodiak, Drago Kazov und Menschen."

„Als Sklaven natürlich."

„Natürlich. Nach dem Absturz ging zunächst alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Man richtete sich ein, versuchte das Schiff zu reparieren, vergeblich. Mit der Zeit ergab man sich in sein Schicksal. Doch dann, viele Jahre später, kam sie." Karees Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von Widerwillen und Angst, und Harper schwieg, bis sie von alleine weiter sprach: „Niemand weiß, wo sie herkam, oder ob sie vielleicht schon immer hier gewesen ist. Sie hat – alles verändert, sich zur Herrscherin aufgeschwungen. Die Alten waren die einzigen, die sie noch zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Jetzt bedeutet ihr Anblick den Tod."

„Hey, warte. Die Alten? Meinst du die Originalbesatzung des Schiffes?"

„Ja. Damals hat sie sich noch nicht vor unseren Blicken verborgen."

„Das kann doch nicht sein! Dann wäre sie ja uralt!" Harper kam sich immer mehr wie in einem bösen Märchen vor.

„Das muss sie wohl sein. Den Geschichten nach war sie eine wunderschöne Frau, als sie das erste Mal erschien. Manche sagen, sie saugt ihren Opfern das Leben aus, um ihr eigenes zu erhalten. Ich denke, sie ist eine Kindgöttin."

„Eine was?"

„In unseren alten Sagen gibt es eine Erzählung über eine Göttin, die sich selbst erschaffen hat, nur um zu wissen, wie das Leben sich anfühlt. Die Kindgöttin. Die Spieler, die Daimon erwähnt hat – sie sind Verdammte, die grausame, aber trotzdem merkwürdig phantasievolle Wettkämpfe bestreiten müssen. Es kommt mir vor, als würde sie sich hier nur die Zeit vertreiben."

„Ziemlich blutiger Zeitvertreib, wie mir scheint", kommentierte Harper.

„Allerdings. Als es anfing, nannte einer der Menschen sie ‚Herzkönigin', weil man damals glaubte, sie würde sich von den Herzen derjenigen ernähren, die die Spiele verloren. Dieser Name ist haften geblieben – wenn man es wagt, ihn auszusprechen."

„Gab es keine Revolte? Ich meine, sie ist immerhin allein."

Daimon begann, in der Hütte auf und ab zu gehen. „Sie hat sich Rückendeckung beschafft", sagte er. „Die Kludges waren mehr als froh, als sie ihnen angeboten hat, ihr zu dienen statt uns."

„Na, kein Wunder", erwiderte Harper zynisch. „Alles ist besser, als sich von Euch Dreckskerlen wie ein Tier behandeln zu lassen." Er sprang auf, als Daimon auf ihn zustürzte, konnte den gut einen Kopf größeren Nietzscheaner aber nicht abwehren, und beide gingen zu Boden.

Harper blutete bereits aus einer Platzwunde an der Unterlippe und hatte seinem Gegner den Ellbogen ins Auge gerammt, das vermutlich bald in Blau- und Grüntönen schillern würde, als Daimon das Gesicht verzog und von Harper abließ. Langsam richtete er sich auf, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, und wirkte nun alles andere als angriffslustig. Hinter ihm stand die alte Heilerin und hatte ihn mit einer Hand im Nacken gepackt.

„Daimon Muindor, Sohn von Renata und Gareth, ich habe es dir gesagt: keine Kämpfe in meiner Hütte. Verstehen wir uns?"

„Ja, Großmutter", presste Daimon hervor.

Harper lag immer noch auf dem Rücken und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder sich lieber sehr ruhig verhalten sollte. Ein strenger Blick der alten Frau brachte ihn schnell und schweigend auf die Füße.

„Und du, Seamus Zelazny Harper von der Erde, hüte deine Zunge. Bis auf weiteres wirst du bei uns leben, und ich erwarte Respekt und Anstand, wenn du dich unter unserem Schutz befindest."

„Ja, Ma'am", brachte er hervor und fühlte sich unglaublich jung und zurechtgewiesen. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Heilerin ihn gerade auf ihre Art willkommen geheißen hatte. Sie schien hier das Sagen zu haben, zumindest inoffiziell, und er war froh, dass er sich nicht allein auf Daimons guten Willen verlassen musste.

„Und jetzt hinaus, alle beide. Karee braucht Ruhe." Mit einem kleinen, aber sehr eindeutigen Winken scheuchte sie die Streithähne aus der Hütte.

Widerwillig folgte Harper der Aufforderung. Er hätte noch so viele Fragen gehabt. Wo war das Raumschiff abgeblieben? Selbst wenn es nicht mehr flugtauglich war, konnte man vielleicht ein paar Einzelteile verwenden. Wie war ein kompletter Sklaventransporter überhaupt in diese Ecke des Universums gelangt? Ein Tesserakt von diesen Ausmaßen war schlicht und einfach unmöglich. Und er hätte gerne mehr über diese seltsame Herrscherin erfahren, und über ihre Spiele. Die Geschichte war ihm eine ganze Ecke zu gruselig.

„Hey", schimpfte er, als Daimon an ihm vorbeidrängte und ihn aus dem Weg stieß. „Jetzt komm mal wieder runter!"

Der Nietzscheaner drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich kenne dich nicht, und ich mag dich nicht, Kludge", sagte er. „Du hast meine Cousine zurückgebracht und hast sie womöglich vor den Spielen bewahrt. Das ist der einzige Grund, aus dem du noch am Leben bist. Aber sieh dich vor. Hier passieren oft Unfälle."

Diese eindeutige Drohung quittierte Harper mit einem höhnischen Lächeln, aber innerlich zuckte er zusammen. Das also hatte der Soldat gemeint, als er sagte, sie würden Karee zurückbringen. Sie musste der Herzkönigin in die Hände gefallen sein.

Ohne Daimon eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, begann er, die Höhle zu erkunden. Nach ein paar Schritten ging ihm noch etwas auf. Sie war seine Cousine, nicht seine Frau. Natürlich, keiner der beiden trug die Doppelhelix. Warum dieser Gedanke ihn überhaupt beschäftigte, wusste er allerdings selber nicht recht.

Wieder wurden ihm misstrauische Blicke zugeworfen, als er über den rauen Felsboden stapfte, aber die Bemerkung der alten Frau, deren Namen er noch gar nicht kannte, wie er jetzt feststellte, verlieh ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit.

Jetzt, da er wieder ruhig atmen konnte, musterte er die Bewohner der unterirdischen Zuflucht genauer. Es waren Nietzscheaner und Menschen jeder Altersstufe, und wie er mit fast dumpfer Gewohnheit registrierte, waren nicht wenige von ihnen verstümmelt. Er fühlte sich plötzlich um zehn Jahre und auf die Erde zurückversetzt, als dieser Anblick für ihn vollkommen normal gewesen war.

Keiner von ihnen schien aber seine Behinderung als solche anzusehen. Kein Wunder. Wenn der Mangel Normalität war, wurde das Normale schnell als Geschenk betrachtet.

In einer dunklen Ecke jedoch saßen einige Gestalten, die auf unbestimmbare Art grotesk wirkten. Auch ihnen fehlten Gliedmaßen, einem jungen Mann sogar das linke Ohr und ein Teil des Kinns. Er saß nur da und starrte vor sich hin, während drei andere grunzende Geräusche von sich gaben, ungelenk mit ihren Armen oder Armstümpfen gestikulierten und sich dabei vor und zurück wiegten.

„Spieler."

Harper drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand ein etwa 17-jähriger Junge, mager, mit kurzen, ungekämmten dunkelblonden Haaren, die wild in alle Richtungen abstanden, und braunen Augen. Keine Knochensporne. Ein Mensch.

„Was sagst du?"

„Es sind Spieler. Ehemalige. Die meisten kommen nie wieder zurück. Sehr wenige schaffen es, aber wenn du einmal die Herzkönigin gesehen hast, bist du nie wieder wie früher. Elinor schickt mich, ich soll dir deinen Schlafplatz zeigen."

„Elinor? Die Heilerin?"

"Ja. Komm, bei uns bist du besser aufgehoben als bei den Niets." Er winkte Harper, ihm zu folgen, und führte ihn zu einem Bereich der Höhle, der nur von Menschen bewohnt zu sein schien. Auch dort warf man dem Ingenieur argwöhnische Blicke zu, aber der herablassende Ausdruck in den Gesichtern fehlte.

Der Junge wies ihm eine grobe Decke zu, die auf dem nackten Felsboden lag. Neidisch sah Harper auf die benachbarten Schlaflager, die zumindest getrocknetes Moos und dünne Zweige als behelfsmäßige Matratze untergelegt hatten, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er sich diese Nacht beim Schlafen einige blaue Flecken zuziehen würde. Für die Polsterung würde er morgen selbst sorgen müssen.

Der Junge hatte sich unauffällig verzogen, so dass Harper sich nicht bei ihm bedanken oder ihn ausfragen konnte. Gut, der Tag war auch wild genug gewesen. Und abgesehen davon, dass er sich ernsthaft ein sauberes Papiertaschentuch wünschte, weil sein Ärmel kein wirklich zweckmäßiger Ersatz war, der seiner konstant laufenden Nase hätte standhalten können, übermannte ihn inzwischen die Erschöpfung, die teils durch die Hetzjagd, teils durch seine unarischen Freunde bedingt war.

Morgen würde er sich darum kümmern, wie er hier wieder weg kommen konnte. Um die Herzkönigin und ihre Spiele. Um Karee. Aber jetzt musste er schlafen.

Müde legte er sich hin und bettete den Kopf auf die Hände. Er driftete ab, kaum dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Blaue Lichter zuckten durch seine Gedanken und katapultierten ihn zurück auf die Andromeda, wo er die gute Luft im hydroponischen Garten genoss. Goldene und lila Wesen bevölkerten den Raum und verbreiteten wohltuende Ruhe und einen sanften, frischen Duft.

Gott, wie er Trance vermisste.

Als Andromeda sein Wecksignal ertönen ließ, hob Dylan mühsam die schweren Augenlider. Ein weiterer Tag im Dienst der gerechten Sache. Schade, dass die gerechte Sache ihn so selten ausschlafen ließ.

Er gähnte wenig würdevoll und kämpfte sich aus dem Bett. Irgendetwas war da, das ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. Dann fiel es ihm siedend heiß ein: Harper.

„Rommie?"

„Ja?" Der holographische Avatar erleuchtete den Raum ein wenig, als er erschien.

„Wie sieht es bei Trance und unserem Gast aus?"

„Die beiden haben Harpers Quartier nicht verlassen und arbeiten immer noch."

„Danke."

Das Hologramm nickte kurz und verschwand, nicht ohne einen weiteren anerkennenden Blick auf Dylans entblößten Oberkörper geworfen zu haben.

Hunt schleppte sich ins Bad und drehte das kalte Wasser voll auf, als er endlich unter der Dusche stand. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt eine solide Außenmission mit einem anständigen Kampf Mann gegen Mann. Oder Mann gegen Alien, wie auch immer. Nur nicht wieder diese Tesserakte – es gab kaum etwas, das ihn so viele Nerven kostete wie unkontrollierbare Zeit- und Raumsprünge.

Zehn Minuten später betrat er, rasiert, gekämmt und mit dem gewohnt entschlossenen Funkeln in den Augen, das Quartier des Ingenieurs. Trance und Farkha blickten auf, als sie das Zischen der Gleittür hörten.

„Wie geht es voran?" erkundigte er sich.

Die perseidische Technikerin seufzte tief. „Mr. Harper hat leider übermäßig viel Vorsicht walten lassen, als er das Gerät demontierte." Sie hielt das Kernstück hoch, den Dataport-Einsatz, den Harper vor knapp einem Jahr der Agentin des Abyss abgenommen hatte. „Es ist nicht funktionsfähig, er hat einige wesentliche Komponenten entfernt."

„Ja, das tut er gerne." Dylan hob hilflos die Hände. „Können Sie daraus etwas machen? Gibt es vielleicht jemanden, der Ihnen bei der Arbeit helfen könnte?"

„Außer Mr. Harper niemand. Aber ich habe mich mit Trance unterhalten. Es gäbe möglicherweise eine andere Möglichkeit."

„Alles, nur nicht das!" Rommie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihren Captain trotzig an. Hinter ihr auf den Hauptschirm des Kommandodecks projizierte sich ein Abbild der Haupt-KI und legte einen ähnlich begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag. „Du kannst dir nicht annähernd vorstellen, wie unangenehm es beim letzten Mal war."

Dylan, der diese Reaktion vorhergesehen hatte, legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Es ist ja nicht für lange."

„Halt, aufhören, alles auf Anfang." Beka hetzte durch die offene Tür, ihre Kleidung und Hände ölverschmiert. Sie musterte kurz den Rest der Crew, der inklusive Farkha vollzählig angetreten war, und bremste direkt vor Dylan ab. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte auf der Maru zu tun. Wenn Sie etwas vorhaben, hätte ich gerne die Kurzfassung."

Dylan lächelte milde. „Wir können keinen Tesserakt schaffen, deshalb müssen wir einen suchen."

Bekas Kinn bewegte sich kurz in Richtung Boden. „Gut", sagte sie dann langsam, „die etwas längere Fassung, bitte."

„Farkha?" Hunt nickte der Perseidin zu.

Diese wirkte fast begeistert, dass sie ihre Theorie noch einmal darlegen konnte. „Wir haben schon einmal begonnen, die Wellenfunktion des Universums zu kartographieren", begann sie und trat zwischen die Crewmitglieder. „Sie wissen, was damit möglich gemacht werden kann. Teleportation, ja sogar Zeitreisen." Beka fing an, ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. „Nun, im Endeffekt ist ein Tesserakt nichts anderes als eine Verzerrung der Wellenfunktion. Es ist, stark vereinfacht ausgedrückt, als würden Sie einen Stein ins Wasser werfen. Als der verehrte Technische Direktor Hohne mit Mr. Harper zusammen die Tesserakt-Maschine entworfen hat, wurde ein etwas größerer Stein in das Wasser des Universums geworfen, und die Echos, die auf Sinti und auf Ihrem Schiff auftraten, waren die Wellen, die dadurch verursacht wurden."

„Könnten Sie zum Punkt kommen?" unterbrach Beka ihren Redeschwall. „Ich werde noch seekrank."

Dylan warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch Farkha schien den Einwand nicht übel zu nehmen. „Natürlich", sagte sie. „Der Punkt ist, dass sich die Wellen im ganzen Universum ausgebreitet haben und dort mehr oder minder große Auswirkungen verursachen. Hin und wieder kommt es vor, dass sich mehrere dieser Wellen überlagern und ein größeres Ereignis auslösen, wie zum Beispiel den Tesserakt, der Ihren Ingenieur erfasst hat. Wenn es uns nun gelingen würde, das einmalige Experiment zu wiederholen, das seinerzeit zur Entwicklung des Teleporters geführt hat, mit dem Captain Hunt in die Vergangenheit gereist ist, könnten wir berechnen, wo und wann wir auf eine Verzerrung stoßen, durch die wir Mr. Harper folgen können."

Beka krauste die Nase. Ein einmaliges Experiment wiederholen? Allein dieses Paradoxon ließ ihre Alarmglocken schrillen.

Dylan jedoch schien von dieser Idee angetan. Nachdem Farkha ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte, fuhr er fort, Rommie die positiven Seiten einer Verbindung mit einem Schwarzen Loch anzupreisen.

Tyr hatte einen ganz anderen Einwand. „Ihre Theorie ist schön und gut, aber wie kommen wir wieder zurück?" Er sah auf die Perseidin herunter, die er um zwei Köpfe überragte. „Können Sie berechnen, wohin wir befördert werden, und wie wir dort einen weiteren Tesserakt finden, der uns nach Hause bringt?"

Verlegen blickte Farkha zur Seite. „Daran arbeite ich noch."

„Aha." Der Nietzscheaner hatte genug gehört. „Captain, bei allem Respekt – solange wir nicht wissen, dass dieser Zaubertrick in beide Richtungen funktioniert, bin ich dagegen, dass wir unser Leben einer wirren Folge von Raum-Zeit-Verzerrungen anvertrauen."

„Zur Kenntnis genommen, Mr. Anasazi. Auch ich werde weitere Ergebnisse abwarten, bevor ich mein Schiff und das Leben meiner Crew riskiere. Trotzdem sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren. Vom Herumstehen allein löst sich unser Problem nicht. Rommie, ohne dich geht es nicht."

Andromedas Gesicht auf dem Hauptschirm verzog sich ein wenig, aber sie nickte. „Ich werde Harper bei Gelegenheit daran erinnern, dass er mir etwas schuldet."

„So lob ich mir das." Hunts Miene erhellte sich. „Beka, setzen Sie einen Kurs zum nächsten erreichbaren Schwarzen Loch. Technische Assistentin Farkha, Sie haben freie Hand."

„Vielen Dank, Captain."

Als sie das Schwarze Loch im Canari-System erreichten, hatte Tyr sich bereits zurückgezogen, und nur noch Dylan, Beka, Trance und Farkha hielten sich auf dem Kommandodeck auf.

Die Perseidin wurde zusehends aufgedrehter und entsprach nun vollends dem Bild, das man von ihrem Volk hatte. Nervös ging sie hierhin und dorthin, als sie die Verbindung vorbereitete, und ihre grauen Augen leuchteten.

Hunt stand vor dem Hauptschirm und starrte in die undurchdringliche Schwärze, als ziehe die unvorstellbare Schwerkraft auch seine Blicke an, um sie nie wieder freizugeben. Eine kalte Hand schien sich um sein Herz zu legen. Nein, mit Schwarzen Löchern würde er sich nie anfreunden können. Sie nahmen und nahmen, und nichts, was mit ihnen in Berührung kam, sah man jemals wieder.

„Wie lange wird es dauern?" fragte er.

Farkha drückte wild auf einem Eingabepad herum, das sie in der Hand hielt. „Das kann ich nicht genau sagen. Wir brauchen genaue Daten, wann und wo Tesserakte aufgetreten sind und wohin sie geführt haben. Ich werde die Daten Ihres Schiffes durch die ergänzen, die ich von Sinti habe. Mit etwas Glück werden wir dann feststellen können, wohin ungefähr Mr. Harper verschwunden ist und wie wir ihm folgen können."

„Einen Moment. Sagten Sie ungefähr?"

„Nun, es gibt einige Unsicherheitsfaktoren. Zum einen ist natürlich die Rechenkapazität Ihrer künstlichen Intelligenz begrenzt." Rommie lächelte dünn. „Außerdem haben wir nicht so viele Angaben über Verzerrungen, wie mir angenehm wäre. Glücklicherweise sind wir im Besitz von Daten, die direkt an der Quelle des ursprünglichen Tesserakts aufgezeichnet wurden, sozusagen die Ursprungsfunktion der Welle. Erschwerend ist aber, dass das Universum, wenn wir bei diesem Vergleich bleiben, nicht einfach eine flache Schüssel mit Wasser ist. Ich würde es eher mit einem tiefen See, vielleicht einem Ozean vergleichen. In der Tiefe gibt es immer wieder Bewegungen, die man nicht sieht, die sich aber auf jedes Atom im Wasser auswirken."

„Lassen Sie mich raten." Dylan seufzte schwer. „Chaos-Theorie."

„Kurz gesagt: ja."

„Wie nah können Sie uns heranbringen?"

„Geben Sie mir ein paar Stunden, dann werde ich genauere Angaben machen können. Momentan würde ich schätzen, dass wir bis auf Slipreichweite herangebracht werden. Nur finden müssen wir Mr. Harper dann noch."

Beka, die noch immer an der Steuerung stand, lachte kurz auf. „Ich liebe präzise Angaben. Können wir nicht, wenn wir festgestellt haben, wohin Harper verschwunden ist, einfach eine Slipstream-Route suchen?"

„Das können wir. Solange das Ziel in erreichbarer Entfernung liegt, und solange kein Zeitsprung stattgefunden hat." Farkha lächelte freundlich. „Erinnern Sie sich an die Verschiebungen im Zeitgefüge auf der Andromeda?"

„Schon gut. Vergessen Sie, dass ich gefragt habe."

Einige Minuten später hatte die Perseidin die Verbindung zwischen dem Hauptrechner und dem Schwarzen Loch hergestellt, was Rommie mit einem schmerzlichen Zucken quittierte. „Jetzt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit", sagte sie.

„Wie viel Zeit?" wollte Dylan wissen.

„Möglicherweise einige Tage. Wenn wir die Zuverlässigkeit der Voraussagen überprüfen wollen, noch etwas länger."

„Wie genau haben Sie sich diese Überprüfung vorgestellt?"

„Nun, das zeitliche Auftreten der Verzerrungen können wir leicht kontrollieren, indem wir eine Drohne oder einen Slipfighter dorthin schicken, wo ein Tesserakt erscheinen soll. Zumindest dahingehend werden wir dann Gewissheit haben."

„Wohin sie führen, können wir aber erst im Selbstversuch erfahren."

„Richtig."

„Dachte ich's doch." Hunt ließ die Schultern sinken. „Gut – melden Sie sich, wenn Sie Fortschritte machen."

„Und was treiben Sie solange?" fragte Beka, die die Reparaturarbeiten auf der Maru insgeheim auch als willkommene Abwechslung vom Nichtstun angesehen hatte.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, das alte Schachbrett zu suchen. Nach einer Woche Go habe ich etwas Abwechslung mehr als nötig."

„Wenn Sie einen Partner brauchen, melden Sie sich", rief Beka ihm hinterher, und fügte dann ein leises „Schach. Partner." an.

Harper schlug die Augen auf und stöhnte auf, als er feststellen musste, dass sein Nacken die harte Unterlage mehr als übel genommen hatte. Beim Versuch, den Kopf zu heben, rastete in seiner Wirbelsäule irgendetwas ein, und sein Hals wurde sofort steif wie die zwei Tage alte Leiche eines Than.

„Und auch dir einen schönen guten Morgen, liebes Universum", knurrte er. Wobei er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob es wirklich Morgen war. Die Höhle war genauso schwach beleuchtet wie am Abend, als er angekommen war, und die einzige Möglichkeit, die Tageszeit festzustellen, war wohl, sich wieder in den Wald zu wagen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wer sich dort nach dem gestrigen Kampf womöglich alles herumtrieb, schob er eine weitere Erkundung vorerst nach unten auf seiner Liste der Dinge, die er dringend vorhatte.

Weiter oben rangierte ein Besuch bei Elinor und Karee. Er wollte wissen, wie es seiner neuen Bekanntschaft ging, und die alte Heilerin konnte ihm vielleicht noch einige Dinge erklären, die bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen nur angedeutet worden waren.

Man schien sich hier schnell an Neuankömmlinge zu gewöhnen, wenn man sie auch nicht herzlich willkommen hieß. Als er sich auf den Weg zur Hütte machte, ging das Treiben um ihn herum unverändert weiter.

Er wollte nicht einfach hereinplatzen, deswegen klopfte er vorsichtig an das Holz neben der Eingangsöffnung. Sofort wurde das Tuch beiseite gezogen, und Harper tat einen erschrockenen Schritt nach hinten, als Elinor ihm ein fast zahnloses Lächeln schenkte. Sie musste hinter dem Vorhang gelauert haben – wie sonst hätte sie so schnell da sein können?

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Seamus Zelazny Harper?"

„Ich – äh, ich wollte nach Karee sehen. Und ein paar Fragen hätte ich auch noch."

„Bei deinen Fragen kann ich dir weiterhelfen. Karee ist allerdings nicht mehr da."

„Was? Wo, ich meine, ist sie -?"

„Sie ist bei einer Versammlung."

„Oh." Erleichtert lächelte er. Fast hatte er befürchtet, dass ihre Verletzung doch schwerer gewesen war, als es den Anschein gehabt hatte.

„Tritt ein." Elinor hielt einladend das Tuch beiseite, und Harper folgte der Aufforderung.

In der Hütte hielt sich tatsächlich niemand auf, und am Dämmerlicht und der irgendwie gemütlichen Atmosphäre hatte sich nichts geändert. Auf eine Geste der Heilerin hin ließ er sich auf dem Deckenlager nieder und knotete seine Beine zu einem unbeholfenen Schneidersitz. Elinor werkelte derweil an etwas, das verdächtig nach einem alten Zutar-Kern-Heizöfchen aussah, und kam dann mit einer Schale zurück, aus der geheimnisvolle Schwaden aufstiegen. „Hier", sagte sie, als sie sie ihm reichte. „Schließ die Augen, und dann tief einatmen. Dein Röcheln ist ja erbarmungswürdig."

Röcheln. So schlimm war es denn doch nicht. Trotzdem nahm Harper die Schale, hielt sie dicht vor sein Gesicht und tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

Fast hätte er das Gebräu über der alten Frau ausgeschüttet, als die Dämpfe wie Rasierklingen in seine Nase und den Rachen schossen und ihn explosionsartig von allen Verschleimungen befreiten. Ebenso wie von essentiellen Bestandteilen seines Atmungstrakts, wie ihm düster schwante. Er hielt den Atem an, weil die Luft plötzlich eiskalt in seinen Brustkorb strömte, musste aber aufgeben, als seine Lippen langsam blau anliefen. Keuchend gab er Elinor die Schüssel zurück. „Danke", sagte er leise, „eins ist sicher – da setzt sich nie wieder etwas fest." Mit zusätzlichem Missfallen musste er feststellen, dass die Prozedur seinem Nacken alles andere als gut getan hatte. Aber man konnte wirklich nicht alles haben.

„Du hast Fragen. Ich kann sicher nicht alle beantworten, aber mehr als die meisten anderen in dieser Zuflucht."

„Besser als gar nichts. Also: wo ist das Raumschiff, das eure Vorfahren hergebracht hat?"

„Die Herzkönigin hat es."

Eine kurze und vernichtende Antwort. „Hat sie daher die Waffen?"

„Ja. Waffen und einiges andere an Technik. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass mit dem, was zur Verfügung stand, mehr entwickelt wurde."

„Was zum Beispiel? Ich meine, über welche Technologie verfügt sie? Hat sie das Schiff wieder flugtüchtig gemacht?"

Elinor lächelte, amüsiert über die Energie, die der kleine Mensch an den Tag legte. „Wenn sie ein Schiff besitzt, das den Planeten verlassen kann, ist es nicht die Mephistopheles. Der Transporter diente als Grundstein für ihre Festung und wird sich vermutlich nie wieder irgendwo hin bewegen."

„Eine Festung, großartig. Wie viele waren ursprünglich auf dem Schiff?"

„Die Besatzung bestand aus etwa 1200 Nietzscheanern, dazu die menschlichen Sklaven. Ungefähr 2500 von ihnen waren an Bord."

„1200 Nietzscheaner allein auf einem Planeten. Die besten Voraussetzungen, um die Blutlinie rein zu halten." Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, bereute Harper sie auch schon. Zwar war es genau das, was er dachte, doch wollte er seine Gastgeberin nicht beleidigen. Sie selbst schien eine starke Persönlichkeit zu sein, die sich weniger an Traditionen als an den Erfordernissen des Augenblicks orientierte.

Die alte Frau nahm es ihm nicht übel. „Nach fünf Generationen wäre es Zeit für einige neue Gene im Pool", sagte sie. „Doch von einer Vermischung mit humaner DNA will hier niemand etwas hören, und Spontanmutationen ausmerzen können wir mit unseren Mitteln nicht. Schon bald werden die ersten sichtbaren Defekte auftreten. Vielleicht wird sich dann jemand an meine Worte erinnern."

Harper betrachtete ihr zerfurchtes Gesicht. „Wie kommt es, dass so viel über die Geschichte deines Volkes bekannt ist? Und über DNA-Manipulationen?"

„Unsere Vorfahren haben Geräte von Bord geschafft, bevor die Herzkönigin sie vertrieben und selbst die Mephistopheles für sich beansprucht hat. Sie haben Aufzeichnungen gemacht, Botschaften aufgenommen. Sie haben uns auch Flexis mit technischen Informationen, geschichtlichen Daten und Poesie hinterlassen."

„Wäre es möglich, dass ich mir die Daten mal ansehen kann? Ich bin Ingenieur, vielleicht kann ich hier irgendwie helfen."

„Aber vor allem möchtest du wieder nach Hause, nicht wahr?" Elinor nickte wissend. „Das möchten wir alle. Es gibt viele Sagen, Theorien und Gedichte darüber, woher das weiße Licht kam, das unsere Vorfahren hierher brachte."

Harpers Augen verengten sich. „Sagtest du weiß? Ganz sicher nicht blau?"

„Ein blendend weißes Licht, das das Schiff umhüllte und wie eine riesige Hand sanft über diesem Planeten absetzte. So heißt es in einem Tagebuch des früheren Captains." Die Heilerin sah Harper an, dessen Gesichtausdruck heillose Verwirrung wiederspiegelte. „Bist du auf anderem Wege hergekommen?"

„Ganz offensichtlich schon. Aber eigentlich tut das auch nichts zur Sache." Er atmete tief durch. „Was muss ich noch wissen?"

„Alles weitere wirst du noch lernen. Überstürze nichts. Du hast viel Zeit, und du solltest sie nutzen. Du bist ein Hitzkopf, was hier tödlich sein kann. Ich sehe, dass du am liebsten gleich losziehen und dich der Herzkönigin stellen möchtest, aber noch ist nicht die Zeit. Lebe dich ein, und lerne, das Feuer zu nutzen, das in dir steckt. Du wirst hier einiges bewegen."

Die sanft ausgesprochenen, aber für seinen Geschmack zu kryptischen Worte ließen Harper stutzen. „Bist du eine Seherin oder so etwas?"

Elinor lachte herzhaft. „Nein", erwiderte sie dann. „Ich benutze lediglich das, was du als gesunden Menschenverstand bezeichnen würdest. Und der sagt mir, dass die Versammlung gleich beendet sein wird. Geh einfach in Richtung der lauten Stimmen, dort wirst du Karee finden."

Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken – mehr ließ sein Hals nicht zu – erhob er sich und verließ die Hütte.

Draußen kratzte er sich am Kinn. Die ersten Bartstoppeln sprossen bereits und juckten ein wenig. Seinen Haaren hingegen machte die fehlende Pflege wenig aus. Wie üblich standen sie in alle Richtungen ab und trotzten der etwas höheren Schwerkraft auf diesem Planeten.

Elinors Rat folgend, ging er dorthin, wo er ein lautes Stimmengewirr ausmachte, das ihm eben nicht weiter aufgefallen war. In einer abgegrenzten Ecke der Höhle hatten sich etwa fünfzig Nietzscheaner versammelt, und einer von ihnen, es war Daimon, schien gerade einige abschließende Worte zu sprechen und die Gruppe dann zu entlassen, denn als er fertig war, zerstreute sich die Versammlung.

Harper wand sich durch die ihm Entgegenkommenden und musste ein paar Mal hochspringen, um sich zwischen den hochgewachsenen Gestalten zu orientieren. Schließlich entdeckte er Karee unter ihnen. Vorsichtig schob er sich in ihre Richtung, bis er schließlich im Gedränge gegen sie gedrückt wurde.

„Hallo", begrüßte er sie. „Wie geht's dem Arm?" Er hätte sich in den Hintern beißen können. Er machte oft dumme Sprüche, aber eine Unterhaltung so anzufangen, war selbst für ihn der Gipfel der Dämlichkeit.

„Fantastisch", entgegnete Karee trocken. „So gut wie neu. Und viel leichter als vorher. Solltest du auch probieren."

„Tut mir leid", sagte er zerknirscht. „Ich wollte nur wissen, wie's dir geht."

„Gut soweit, danke der Nachfrage. Du scheinst dich hier noch nicht eingelebt zu haben, was?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

Karee schob ihn aus der Menge und schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln. „Du rennst mir hinterher wie ein kleiner Hund, anstatt dich unter dein Volk zu mischen."

„Ach, herrscht hier also saubere Rassentrennung, ja?" Harper zog zynisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tut mir leid, ich bin's gewohnt, mit anderen Lebensformen gleichgestellt zusammenzuleben. Und damit das klar ist, ich renne dir nicht hinterher. Ich wollte lediglich wissen, ob es dir besser geht. Da deine Manieren schon wieder zu wünschen übrig lassen, schätze ich, dass ich mir da keine Sorgen zu machen brauche." Er schnaubte. „Dann werd ich mich jetzt wohl wieder unter die Kludges mischen."

„Warte." Eine kräftige, aber feingliedrige Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „So war es nicht gemeint. Du hast gestern Abend gut gekämpft, auch wenn wir jetzt die Unterwache wieder für einige Zeit dicht auf dem Pelz haben werden. Mut zumindest hast du. Den werden wir vielleicht bald brauchen können."

Er spitzte die Ohren. „Habt ihr etwas vor?"

„Es steht noch nichts fest. Daimon drängt auf einen offenen Kampf, aber die meisten sind dagegen. Wir haben gelernt, uns zu verstecken und so zu überleben, und niemand weiß, wie mächtig die Herzkönigin eigentlich ist."

„Ihr könnt auch nicht ewig so weitermachen. Wenn ihr es nicht versucht, nehmt ihr euch selbst die Chance, jemals frei zu leben. Glaub mir, ich weiß wovon ich rede."

„Karee!" Daimon näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten und hatte für Harper nur einen verächtlichen Blick übrig. „Was treibst du hier mit diesem Kludge? Wir müssen gute Leute für den Jagdtrupp zusammenstellen."

„Schreib mir meine Gesellschaft nicht vor. Wir werden hier jeden Mann brauchen, wenn du deinen wahnwitzigen Plan in die Tat umsetzen willst."

„Ja. Und ich kann kämpfen, kann ich wirklich. Ich kenne jede Guerilla-Taktik und kann euch Waffen bauen, von denen ihr nicht mal wusstet, dass es sie gibt." Diese Behauptung hätte wahrscheinlich eindrucksvoller gewirkt, hätte er Daimon dabei ins Gesicht schauen können. Dummerweise ließ sein Nacken die entsprechende Kopfbewegung jedoch nicht zu.

Daimon runzelte die Stirn, als er die seltsamen Verrenkungen sah, mit denen der Ingenieur versuchte, Blickkontakt herzustellen, und nahm ihn dann kurzerhand in den Schwitzkasten.

„Hey, was soll das?" rief Harper empört, doch Daimon hatte ihn schon an den Haaren gepackt und riss seinen Kopf mit einer kurzen, kräftigen Bewegung zur Seite. Dann ließ er ihn los, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Was -?"

„Wenn du hier überleben willst, musst du kampffähig bleiben", sagte der Nietzscheaner kurz.

Harper bewegte vorsichtig seinen Kopf hin und her. Statt ihm wie befürchtet das Genick zu brechen, hatte Daimon ihm offensichtlich einige Wirbel wieder eingerenkt. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich bedanken sollte, deshalb nickte er nur kurz.

„Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir jetzt den Jagdtrupp auswählen?" fragte Daimon ungeduldig.

„Jagdtrupp? Wie in ‚Jagd nach Wild'?" erkundigte Harper sich.

„Bist du etwa immer noch da? Ja, wir jagen, damit wir heute essen können. Und nein, du bleibst hier. Wir brauchen Männer, die stark sind und sich gut verstecken können. Du hast ja dafür gesorgt, dass es hier von Soldaten wimmelt."

„Ich habe jahrelang überlebt, indem ich mich versteckt habe. Wenn ich will, bin ich unsichtbar."

„Wärst du's nur." Der Nietzscheaner war sichtlich genervt, während Karees Lippen sich in einem Schmunzeln kräuselten.

„Wenn ihr mich mitnehmt, werdet ihr's nicht bereuen. Ich bin einfallsreich."

„Nimm ihn mit", sagte Karee. „Ich falle für eine Weile aus, bis ich wieder mit Speer und Schlinge umgehen kann. Und das Wild ist hier in der letzten Zeit knapp geworden. Wir brauchen Jäger."

„Wenn er dann für ein paar Minuten den Mund hält, ja." Seine braunen Augen blitzten den kleineren Mann an. „Solltest du dich verraten, bin ich der Letzte, der dir helfen würde. Ist das klar?"

„Glasklar."

Daimon drehte sich um und ging mit zornrotem Kopf davon.

„Na, ob das so eine gute Idee war?"

„Er regt sich gerne auf", beruhigte Karee Harper. „Sieh nur zu, dass du niemandem im Weg stehst. Zurückhaltung wird dich hier im Übrigen nicht weiter bringen. Du musst dir einen Platz in der Gruppe erkämpfen."

„Langsam. Redest du davon, dass ich diesen Nietzscheanerstamm von mir überzeugen soll?"

„Elinor versucht uns seit langem einzureden, dass eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Menschen von Vorteil wäre. Immerhin leben schon einige von ihnen mit uns zusammen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir die Idee gefällt, unsere DNA zu vermischen, aber zumindest eine Vereinigung der Kampfkraft würde die Chancen auf unser unmittelbares Überleben vergrößern. Was dann geschieht, werden wir sehen." Sie musterte ihn, wobei ihr Blick wie zufällig an seinen Oberarmen hängen blieb und seinen vom T-Shirt bedeckten Brustkorb taxierte. „Wenn du jagen willst, brauchst du andere Kleidung."

„Und wo bekomme ich die her?"

„Maßfertigung. Ich würde Dir gebrauchte Sachen besorgen, aber darin würdest du etwas verloren aussehen."

„Ha-hah. Du bist für eine Nietzscheanerin auch nicht gerade groß, weißt du?"

„Dass ich trotzdem größer bin als du, sollte dir zu denken geben. Jetzt komm schon mit." Sie schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „So streitlustig wie du bist, bist du in zwei Wochen entweder tot oder verheiratet."

Harper verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wovor ich mehr Angst haben soll."

Karee führte Harper zu einem kleinen Platz, der durch einfache Holzstangen auf dem Boden begrenzt war. Zwischen Stapeln von Fellen, Lederresten und langen braunen Pflanzenfasern saßen zwei Nietzscheaner, ein Mann und eine Frau, beide etwa Ende Dreißig. Der Frau, die ihre hellblonden Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten trug, fehlte die rechte Hand, dem rothaarigen Mann das rechte Bein vom Knie abwärts.

Bevor sie die zwei erreichten, nahm Karee Harper beiseite. „Das sind Hagen und Emilia. Sie wurden von der Unterwache entdeckt, als sie gejagt haben. Das Ergebnis siehst du ja."

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum töten sie euch nicht einfach? Warum diese Verstümmelungen?"

„Es macht die Sache spannender", sagte Karee zynisch. „Für die Herzkönigin scheint alles hier nur ein Spiel zu sein. Wird einer unserer Leute aufgegriffen, verliert er ein Körperteil, meistens eine Hand. Das behindert uns und macht uns zukünftig zu einer leichteren Beute. Einige werden außerdem gefangen und zu Spielern."

„Das hatten sie mit dir vor, nicht wahr?"

Karee starrte düster an ihm vorbei. „Ja. Sie haben mich erwischt, und ich habe auf dem Weg zur Festung einen von ihnen getötet. Ich konnte fliehen, und gerade als sie mich eingeholt haben, kamst du dazwischen."

„Worin bestehen die Spiele? Ich habe die Männer gesehen, die zurückgekommen sind. Sie –„ er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „sehen leer aus."

„Das erfährst du noch früh genug. Jetzt brauchst du neue Kleidung. Wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen? Dein Name ist ein paar Silben zu lang für meinen Geschmack."

Harper ließ den Blick über das versammelte Elend schweifen. „Seamus dürfte kurz genug sein, aber so wie es hier aussieht, reicht Shay. Genau wie früher auf der Erde."

„Also gut, Shay. Du darfst mich Karee nennen. Wenn du den Namen weiter abkürzt, breche ich dir die Finger."

„Das ist doch mal ein Angebot."

Sie stiegen über die primitive Begrenzung, und Karee begrüßte die beiden Nietzscheaner, die damit beschäftigt waren, Felle zuzuschneiden.

Emilia nickte traurig in Richtung von Karees Verwundung. „Wir haben davon gehört. Du bist stark, die Soldaten werden dafür bezahlen."

„Zwei von ihnen haben schon bezahlt. Er hat sie getötet."

Zweifelnd sahen die Nietzscheaner den Ingenieur an, der sich streckte und versuchte, imposanter auszusehen.

„Er wird vorerst als Jäger eingesetzt und braucht Kleidung. Die Hose ist vertretbar", sie zeigte auf die robusten braunen Hosen mit Seitentaschen, die auch den Waldlauf ohne Schaden überstanden hatten, „aber dieser weiße Fetzen ist zu auffällig."

Mit geübtem Blick hatte Emilia Harpers Statur abgeschätzt. Missfallen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als sie keine Knochensporne entdecken konnte. „Er ist ein –„

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Wir werden umdenken müssen." Eine kurze Pause entstand, und Karee fuhr sanfter fort. „Ich danke euch für eure Hilfe." Sie nickte den beiden zu. „Bleib hier", sagte sie dann zu Harper. „Ich werde dich zu den Jägern bringen, wenn es losgeht."

„Ist gut." Mit Unbehagen beobachtete Harper, wie Karee elegant verschwand, und schluckte hart, als er den Ausdruck in Emilias blauen Augen sah.

Die Nietzscheanerin jedoch tat ungerührt ihre Arbeit, wenn sie dabei auch kein Wort mit ihm wechselte. Stumm maß sie seinen Brustkorb, die Hüfte, Hals und Arme ab und sprach nur mit Hagen, wenn sie ihm die entsprechenden Längen mitteilte. Dieser schnitt aus dickem schwarzem Leder Stücke heraus, und beide nähten mit Bewegungen, die lange Übung verrieten, die Einzelteile zusammen. Emilia gebrauchte dabei, wie Harper mit Bewunderung beobachtete, ihre linke Hand und einen Fuß, mit dem sie so geschickt arbeitete, dass sie ebenso schnell vorankam wie ihr Partner.

Sie brauchten nur wenige Stunden, um eine Weste herzustellen, die vorne durch einen langen, mehrfach über Kreuz geschnürten Lederriemen zusammengehalten wurde, und eine Jacke mit kurzem, hochgestelltem Kragen, die seitlich durch Holzknöpfe geschlossen werden konnte.

Harper zog beides über seinem T-Shirt an. Die Sachen saßen perfekt, waren bequem und boten mehr Bewegungsfreiheit, als er sich hätte träumen lassen. Er wollte sich bedanken, doch die beiden Nietzscheaner setzten sich demonstrativ mit dem Rücken zu ihm und fuhren fort, die Felle zurechtzuschneiden.

So blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Etwas verloren hockte er sich auf einen der Holzbalken und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Langsam begann auch sein Magen zu knurren, immerhin hatte er nichts mehr gegessen, seit er von der Andromeda gerissen worden war. Wie lange war das jetzt her? Sicher mehr als 24 Stunden.

Es dauerte erneut mehrere Stunden, bis Karee wieder erschien. Anscheinend hatte sie mitgedacht, denn sie drückte ihm einen kleinen Streifen getrocknetes Fleisch in die Hand, bevor sie ihm bedeutete, mitzukommen. Kauend folgte er ihr.

„Mit welchen Waffen kannst du umgehen?" fragte sie.

„Was jagen wir denn?"

„Wild. Hier gibt es Rehe, Falmons, ein paar Wildschweine. Aber wenn du einen Hasen erlegst, würde mich das fast schon wundern."

„Ich habe jahrelang Ratten gefangen. Wenn es klein und schnell ist, kriege ich es."

„Zumindest reden kannst du gut. Schön, du kannst meinen Speer haben und ein Messer. Der Speer ist natürlich für mich ausbalanciert und wird ein wenig zu lang für dich sein. Trotzdem kannst du es versuchen. Bring ihn bitte in einem Stück wieder mit."

„Klar."

Harper konnte sich inzwischen in der Höhle recht gut orientieren, und er stellte fest, dass sie sich auf die Schlaflager der Nietzscheaner zu bewegten. Respektvoll wollte er Abstand halten, doch Karee zog ihn kurz am Ärmel. „Du musst dich durchsetzen, hast du das schon vergessen?"

Etwas verlegen trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als sie auf ein Fellbündel zusteuerte, das etwas abseits in dem Bereich lag, der offensichtlich den Frauen vorbehalten war. Daneben lagen einige Waffen, und sie griff nach einem robust wirkenden, mit einigen einfachen Schnitzereien verzierten Speer. In einer abrupten Bewegung warf sie ihn Harper zu, der zusammenzuckte, als das Holz mit Wucht in seine Hand prallte und er eben noch die Finger darum schließen konnte. Auf dem Weg zurück zog Karee noch ein Messer aus dem Stiefel und reichte es ihm. „Immer in den Stiefel", sagte sie leise, „niemals in den Hosenbund. Das wäre eine Verwundung, mit der du hier nie anerkannt würdest. Verstanden?"

„Wenn ich mit etwas umgehen kann, dann sind das Messer." Er warf es in einer wirbelnden Bewegung hoch und fing es gekonnt wieder auf. Dann steckte er es innen in den Stiefel und packte den Speer fester. „Wann geht es los?"

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange." Karee deutete auf einen der Gänge in der Höhlenwand. „Dort werden sie sich sammeln. Daimon ist der Jagdführer. Wenn er dir etwas befiehlt, tust du es. Er kennt den Wald, und er sorgt dafür, dass seine Männer zurückkommen. Und jetzt geh. Gute Jagd!"

„Danke. Äh, warte."

„Was denn?"

„Was ist ein Gnarl?"

„Zwei Fuß hoch, dunkle Schuppen, spitze Zähne, lange Ohren. Sieh zu, dass dich keiner beißt. Sie sind giftig."

Harper schüttelte sich kurz und lief zu dem Höhlenausgang, den Karee ihm gezeigt hatte. In dem dunklen Gang hatten sich schon einige Jäger versammelt, und während er versuchte, möglichst ebenbürtig zwischen ihnen zu warten, stießen weitere Männer und auch ein paar Frauen dazu. Als Daimon als letzter eintraf, zählte Harper neun Männer, sich selbst eingeschlossen, und vier Frauen. Außer ihm waren alle Nietzscheaner.

Daimon schenkte ihm keine besondere Beachtung. „Heute Nacht müssen wir besonders vorsichtig sein. Es sind vermutlich verstärkte Patrouillen unterwegs. Ich möchte keine Kämpfe. Wir brauchen lediglich Nahrung. Es geht auf Rehe. Gejagt wird in V-Formation. Achtet auf eure Tarnung. Fertig?"

Alle nickten.

„Dann los." Daimon ging voran, und die Jäger folgten durch den engen Tunnel. Schnell erreichten sie den Ausgang und kletterten durch eine Luke nach oben, die Harper als Letzter vorsichtig schloss und mit ein paar Zweigen bedeckte. Dem Beispiel der anderen folgend, rieb er sich eine Portion Schlamm auf Gesicht, Hals und Hände, und widerwillig strich er auch seine hellen Haare mit Brackwasser nach hinten.

So getarnt, verteilten sich die Jäger in einem breiten „V" im Unterholz. Die Nietzscheaner bewegten sich fast lautlos, und selbst Harper, der sein halbes Leben damit zugebracht hatte, sich zu verstecken, hatte Mühe, es ihnen gleichzutun. Seine schlechtere Sicht war hier auch nicht von Vorteil. Trotzdem hielt er seinen Platz in der Formation, und die Handzeichen, die Daimon von der linken Spitze aus gab, waren selbst für ihn eindeutig. Sie durchkämmten den Wald in zügigem Tempo, und alles, was von ihnen zu sehen war, waren einige nachschwingende Zweige und das Weiß ihrer Augen, das das Mondlicht reflektierte.

Dann war es soweit. Daimon signalisierte, dass Wild in Sicht war, und das „V" zog sich zu einer Linie auseinander. Harper kauerte neben einem dicken Baumstamm und atmete unwillkürlich flacher, als er das Reh entdeckte. Er wartete ab, denn er wollte die Chance auf ein Abendessen nicht durch vorschnelle Aktionen verderben. Irgendwelche Regeln für den Angriff schien es aber zu geben, denn ohne ein weiteres Zeichen hob Daimon seinen Speer, schleuderte ihn kraftvoll fort, und das Reh fiel wie vom Blitz getroffen auf den Waldboden. Hinter seiner linken Schulter steckte der Speer des Nietzscheaners.

Leises, anerkennendes Knurren von allen Seiten war die Antwort auf den Jagderfolg. Doch es blieb keine Zeit, sich zu freuen, denn es mussten nicht wenige versorgt werden.

Sie ließen die Rehe liegen, wie sie sie erlegten. Harper schätzte, dass sie sich nicht mit dem Gewicht belasten wollten und sie später auflesen würden.

Als sie wieder einmal flach auf dem Boden lagen und darauf warteten, dass ein kleiner Hirsch sich seiner Wasserstelle näherte, meldete sich plötzlich Harpers Magen wieder. Vergeblich versuchte der Ingenieur, das deutliche Knurren zu unterdrücken. Der junge Nietzscheaner, der neben ihm lag, grinste ihn an, und seine Zähne blitzten weiß gegen seine dunkle Tarnschminke. „Hunger, was?" flüsterte er.

„Ja", zischte Harper zurück.

Der Nietzscheaner sah sich suchend um und griff dann neben sich ins Unterholz. Als er die Hand zurückzog, hielt er einige große Pilze darin, von denen er zwei Harper reichte. „Hier", wisperte er. „Die schmecken nicht besonders, füllen aber den Magen."

Zweifelnd nahm Harper die Pilze an. Er betrachtete skeptisch die grünlich schimmernden Hüte, aber als sein Nebenmann herzhaft in seinen Anteil biss, siegte auch bei ihm der Hunger. Die Pilze schmeckten tatsächlich nicht gerade großartig, aber auch nicht so schlecht, dass er auf die Idee gekommen wäre, sie gleich wieder auszuspucken. Als er beim zweiten angelangt war, gab Daimon von vorne ein Zeichen, und mit leichtem Bedauern feuerte er den Rest in die Büsche.

So jagten sie mehrere Stunden, und Harper spürte schmerzhaft, dass seine Kondition zu wünschen übrig ließ. Das bequeme Leben auf der Andromeda hatte ihn zwar gekräftigt, aber auch langsam werden lassen. Doch auch die Nietzscheaner zeigten erste Anzeichen von Erschöpfung. Sie bewegten sich nicht mehr ganz so lautlos, und der erste Speer verfehlte sein Ziel. Daimon erkannte das schnell und gab ein Zeichen, sich zu versammeln.

„Das war eine gute Jagd", sagte er leise. „Wir gehen zurück. Lockeres Rudel, und haltet die Augen offen."

Harper fragte sich, was ein Rudel sein sollte, die Frage wurde aber schnell beantwortet. In einer Reihe, jeweils leicht nach links und rechts versetzt, schlichen die Jäger den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Dabei sammelten sie die Rehe auf, und jeder schulterte eines. Die Reihe war zum Glück noch nicht an Harper – er schätzte, dass er sich mit einem 200-Kilo-Tier mächtig schwer tun würde.

Im hinteren Drittel des Rudels stapfte er vorwärts, als er von rechts ein Rascheln hörte. Auch die Nietzscheaner wurden aufmerksam, aber sie bewegten sich unbeirrt, wenn auch mit größerer Vorsicht, weiter.

Doch dann ertönte ein wildes Knurren, und alle ließen ihre Last fallen. „Gnarl!" rief einer, und sie hoben kampfbereit ihre Speere. Auch Harper packte seine Waffe fester. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, aber die Nietzscheaner schienen das Tier ebenso wenig orten zu können wie er.

Dann knackte es genau neben ihm. Harper tat einen Satz zur Seite, und genau an seinen Beinen vorbei schoss ein etwas über kniehohes Tier, dessen Körper von dunklen Schuppen bedeckt war. Das musste es sein.

Der Gnarl brach durch die Reihe der Nietzscheaner, und als ob er es so geplant hätte, stand jedem der Jäger sein Vorder- oder Nebenmann genau in der Schusslinie. Er hielt genau auf den ersten Mann zu – auf Daimon.

Harper bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er vollkommen freies Feld hatte. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, holte er aus und schleuderte den Speer grob in die Richtung des Tieres. Wie durch ein Wunder bohrte sich die Spitze von hinten durch die Schuppen, und der Gnarl fiel zu Boden. Durch seinen eigenen Schwung rollte er noch einige Meter weiter und kam genau vor Daimons Füßen zu liegen.

Nach einigen Sekunden der Stille erhob sich wieder leises, anerkennendes Brummen. Der Junge, der ihm eben die Pilze gegeben hatte, klopfte Harper leicht auf die Schulter, die anderen nahmen die Rehe wieder auf, und es ging weiter in Richtung der Höhle. Den Gnarl ließen sie liegen. Im Vorbeigehen pflückte Harper noch seinen Speer aus dem Körper des Tieres und betrachtete schaudernd die spitzen Zähne, die das im Tode entblößte Gebiss aufwies.

In der Höhle wurden die Jäger freudig begrüßt. Man nahm ihnen die Rehe ab, und sie bekamen Schüsseln mit frischem Wasser, mit dem sie sich den Schlamm abwuschen. Sie zerstreuten sich nach einer kurzen, aber lebhaften Diskussion über die gut verlaufene Jagd.

Harper streckte die schmerzenden Glieder, als er Karee bemerkte, die ihn wohl schon seit einiger Zeit beobachtete. Er lächelte sie zufrieden an. Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und wirkte fast erstaunt, dass er so gute Laune hatte.

„Ist es gut gelaufen, Shay?" fragte sie.

„Wunderbar", kam die Antwort. Harper hatte sich trotz seiner Müdigkeit selten besser gefühlt.

Eine noch etwas schmutzige Hand packte ihn kräftig von hinten an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn kurz. „Gut gemacht", rief der junge Nietzscheaner, der neben ihm gejagt hatte.

„Was hat er gut gemacht?" fragte Karee verwundert.

„Er hat den Gnarl getötet, der auf Daimon losgegangen ist. Ein sauberer Wurf." Ein weiterer Schlag auf die Schulter, der Harper fast in die Knie gehen ließ, und der Junge war verschwunden.

Karee riss die Augen auf. „Du hast einen Gnarl erlegt? Woher wusstest du, wo sie verwundbar sind? Der Wurf ist selbst für geübte Jäger schwierig."

Harper hätte sich gern mit dem Erfolg gebrüstet, zuckte aber dann die Achseln. „Anfängerglück", grinste er.

„Dann kannst du aber wirklich von Glück reden. Und Daimon noch viel mehr. Er wird sich übrigens nicht bei dir bedanken."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet."

„Dafür hast du aber die Anerkennung der Jäger. Das ist viel wert."

Harper grinste weiter. Karee hätte ihm in diesem Moment alles erzählen können. Das Adrenalin der Jagd pulste immer noch durch seine Adern, und er fühlte sich einfach großartig. Während Karee weiter ausführte, welche Vorteile sein Glückstreffer ihm bringen würde, betrachtete er sie eingehend. Ihr blasses, leicht rundes Gesicht wurde von dunkelbraunen Haaren eingerahmt, die ihr bis zur Hüfte reichten. Von ihren schmalen Lippen lenkte ein Paar wunderschöne dunkelgrüne Augen ab, das für gewöhnlich entschlossen geradeaus blickte. Jetzt jedoch wurde ihr Blick etwas unsicher.

„Starrst du mich an?" fragte sie.

„Wie könnte ich da wegsehen?" konterte er mit einem weiteren langen Blick auf ihren Körper, und er war sich vollkommen darüber im Klaren, dass er gerade aggressivstes Balzverhalten an den Tag legte.

Karee lachte erstaunt. „Du brauchst dringend eine kalte Dusche, kleiner Mann", sagte sie. „Und nicht nur wegen der Schlammkruste. Die Jagd ist vorbei, und ich bin nicht die Beute."  
>"Keine leichte zumindest."<p>

„Jetzt ist es aber bald gut. Komm mit." Sie zog ihn mit sich und in einen der Tunnel, die sich in den Wänden der Höhle öffneten. Dieser Tunnel führte zu einem kleinen Wasserfall, der sich am Boden in einem kleinen unterirdischen Bachlauf fortsetzte. „Ausziehen", sagte sie, und fügte dann schnell an: „Nur den Oberkörper freimachen."

Harper entledigte sich der Jacke, der Weste und seines durchgeschwitzten T-Shirts, und Karee schob ihn unter den Wasserfall. Das eiskalte Wasser brachte ihn sofort zur Besinnung. Mit einem Schrei wollte er flüchten, doch sie drückte ihn erbarmungslos wieder unter die natürliche Dusche. Nach zwei langen Minuten erst entließ sie ihn.

„Bist du jetzt wieder klar im Kopf?" fragte sie erheitert.

„G-g-glasklar." Zitternd griff Harper nach seinem T-Shirt, doch Karee nahm es ihm energisch ab. „Dieses Ding will ich nicht mehr an dir sehen." Kurzerhand warf sie es in den Bach, und langsam trudelte es davon, bis es dem Wasserlauf in einen weiteren niedrigen Tunnel folgte und von da an nie wieder gesehen ward.

Wenig begeistert strich Harper sich die nassen, aber immerhin wieder sauberen Haare nach hinten und zog Weste und Jacke über.

Etwas zerknirscht sah er Karee an. „Du nimmst mir das nicht übel, oder?"

„Wenn ich es dir übel nehmen würde, hättest Du längst ein Messer zwischen den Rippen. Jetzt sieh zu, dass du ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommst. Morgen fangen wir an zu trainieren."

„Wie jetzt – trainieren? Was willst du mir beibringen?"

„Nicht ich dir. Ich muss den einhändigen Umgang mit Speer, Messer und anderen Waffen lernen, und du wirst mein Trainingspartner sein."

„Warum gerade ich?"

„Weil du vermutlich mit zwei Händen so gut kämpfst wie ich mit einer." Sie warf ihm ein gut gelauntes Lächeln zu.

„Besten Dank auch", erwiderte Harper beleidigt. „Ich habe gerade einen Gnarl erlegt, weißt du?"

„Jaa. Und ich weiß zufällig auch, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wie du das gemacht hast. Wenn du nett zu mir bist, verrate ich es niemandem."

Harper knurrte einen leisen Fluch und ging, ohne sich umzusehen, zurück in die Haupthöhle.

Neben dem Wasserfall stand Karee und blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Ungeniert gähnend trottete Harper auf sein Lager zu. Angenehm überrascht entdeckte er, dass sich unter der kratzigen Decke plötzlich ein dünnes Moospolster befand. Ihm war ziemlich gleichgültig, wer es vorbereitet hatte – er wollte nur noch seine müden Knochen ausstrecken.

Während er sich zurechtlegte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Knochen tatsächlich in ihrer ganzen Länge schmerzten. Ein merkwürdiges Ziehen im Rücken machte es ihm fast unmöglich, sich gemütlich hinzulegen. Die Anstrengungen der Jagd in allen Ehren, aber so aufreibend war es doch nicht gewesen. Seufzend wälzte er sich noch eine Weile hin und her, bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Auf der Andromeda herrschte angespanntes Nichtstun, und wer nichts anderes zu erledigen fand, hielt sich mehr auf der Brücke als irgendwo anders auf. Dort zumindest hatte man das Gefühl, in irgendeiner Form aktiv zu sein, auch wenn es die meiste Zeit Andromeda war, die mit der nur Computern gegebenen Ausdauer endlose, komplizierte Rechenoperationen durchführte.

Ansonsten verbrachte jeder die Zeit auf seine Weise. Beka las oder schraubte an der Maru herum, Tyr vertiefte sich in Nietzsches Weisheiten, wenn er nicht gerade trainierte, Trance kümmerte sich um ihre Pflanzen, und Dylan langweilte sich beim Schachspiel. Andromeda hatte genug Kapazitäten übrig, um ihn als virtueller Partner leicht zu schlagen, doch hätte er sich einen menschlichen Gegner gewünscht.

Gefüttert mit Farkhas Angaben und präzisen Rechenalgorithmen, konnte Andromeda zwei Tage nach der Ankunft der Perseidin die ersten Ergebnisse liefern.

„Tesserakte in erreichbarer Nähe und innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden", erläuterte sie die Angaben, die auf ihrem Hauptschirm zu lesen waren. „Genau dreizehn Ereignisse. Soll ich Drohnen hinschicken?"

„Tu das", erwiderte Dylan.

„Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt", bemerkte Beka, als die Drohnen sich vom Schiff lösten und in verschiedene Richtungen verschwanden.

„Das sind wir wohl alle", sagte Hunt.

Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden vergingen ereignislos. Dann trafen die ersten Drohnen wieder ein. Da sie immer noch mit dem Schwarzen Loch verbunden war, dauerte es ein wenig, bis Andromeda die Daten ausgewertet hatte. „Fünf Drohnen sind bislang zurückgekehrt", meldete sie, „und alle haben Aufzeichnungen von Tesserakten, die zum errechneten Zeitpunkt auftraten."

„Gut, warten wir die restlichen auch noch ab."

Während eine weitere Stunde verstrich, speiste Farkha die bestätigten Daten in das laufende Programm ein. Sie wirkte sehr zufrieden, und ein leichtes Lächeln wich nicht von ihrem Gesicht.

Schließlich waren alle Drohnen zurück. „Zwölf der dreizehn Drohnen melden die erwarteten Tesserakte", informierte Rommie. „Eine konnte kein Ereignis erfassen."

„Hundert Prozent wären mir lieber gewesen."

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden, Captain", erwiderte Farkha aufgeregt. „Stellen Sie sich vor, wir hätten eine größere Rechenleistung zur Verfügung und mehr nachvollziehbare Ereignisse. Das Wissen, das wir erwerben könnten, wäre grenzenlos."

„Bleiben wir bei dem, was wir haben. Können Sie etwas über die zeitlichen Verschiebungen sagen?"

„Oh, natürlich konnte ich sie nicht nachprüfen, aber wenn sie ebenso übereinstimmen wie die räumlichen Daten, sollten die Ergebnisse sehr präzise sein. Wir werden uns an Alice-Strings orientieren – sie verhalten sich proportional der Expansion des Universums und bieten uns somit eine zeitunabhängige Raumkonstante."

„Das klingt faszinierend, aber solange wir nicht mit absoluter Genauigkeit arbeiten, werde ich mein Schiff nicht in eine solche Verzerrung fliegen."

„Äh, Dylan?"

„Beka?"

„Da wäre noch etwas. Die Tesserakte, denen wir begegnet sind, waren nicht annähernd so groß, dass die Andromeda durchgepasst hätte."

„Auch daran habe ich gedacht", rief Farkha fröhlich. „Ich werde die Suche auf Ereignisse beschränken, die mindestens ein Schiff von der Größe Ihrer Eureka Maru hindurchlassen."

„Ich wusste, Sie haben noch irgendeine Überraschung." Beka war nicht sonderlich wütend, dass die Maru die Reise allein machen sollte. Sie und Trance kannten Harper länger als alle anderen auf der Andromeda, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es einfach ihr Job war, ihn zurückzubringen. Außerdem war sie Alleingänge gewohnt und freute sich auf den Adrenalinkick, endlich wieder in unbekannte Gefilde vorzudringen, ohne die monströse Bewaffnung der Andromeda im Rücken zu haben. Klein und wendig, schnell rein und schnell raus, so hatten sie es früher immer gemacht. Und so würde es dieses Mal auch klappen.


	3. Verbündete

Kapitel III – Verbündete

Was aus Liebe getan wird, geschieht immer jenseits von Gut und Böse.

Friedrich Nietzsche

Harper erwachte, weil er sich beobachtet fühlte. Als er ein Auge öffnete und einen kurzen Blick ringsum warf, erkannte er schnell den Übeltäter. Karee.

„Was machst du denn hier?" brummte er und setzte sich auf.

„Für die Aufhebung der Rassentrennung sorgen", grinste sie. „Irgendjemand muss ja damit anfangen."

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Gerade erst angekommen. Du solltest aufstehen, sonst schaffen wir meine Trainingseinheit nicht, bevor du wieder jagen gehst."

„Wieder? Mir tun jetzt noch die Knochen weh." Als er aufstand, bemerkte er, dass er in seinen nassgeschwitzten Ledersachen geschlafen hatte, die darauf mit leichtem Schrumpfen geantwortet hatten. Sie passten zwar noch, würden aber ein wenig gedehnt werden müssen, wenn er sich darin weiter so leicht bewegen wollte wie in der Nacht zuvor.

„Du hast dich gestern gut gehalten. Offensichtlich hast du deine Aufgabe hier gefunden."

„Hmm. Und beim nächsten Mal habe ich vielleicht weniger Glück."

„Deswegen arbeiten wir jetzt auch am Können. Aber zuerst gehen wir zu Elinor, sie hat noch Fleisch übrig von gestern. Du bist ja so schnell weg gewesen, dass du nichts mehr bekommen hast."

„Klingt gut." Harper ging neben Karee her, und die verwunderten Blicke der Höhlenbewohner prallten einfach von ihm ab. Er strich sich über das Kinn, auf dem sich innerhalb von zwei Tagen ein ansehnlicher Stoppelwuchs von Drei-Tage-Ausmaßen gebildet hatte. Da er keine Lust hatte, sich mit dem Messer zu rasieren, beschloss er, der Sache einfach ihren Lauf zu lassen.

Sie betraten Elinors Hütte, und die Heilerin begrüßte sie freundlich. „Ich sehe, dass du meinen Rat befolgt hast", sagte sie zu Harper, als sie ihm eine große Schüssel mit einem bräunlichen Eintopf reichte, in dem undefinierbares Gemüse zwischen großen Fleischbrocken trieb. „Dir ist wohl doch zu helfen."

Sie hockten sich auf den Boden, und da die beiden Frauen keine Anstalten machten, sich ebenfalls Essen zu holen, begann Harper, den Eintopf in selbst für ihn ungewöhnlichem Tempo in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Karee hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete ihn interessiert. „Hunger hast du jedenfalls für zwei", sagte sie anerkennend.

„Wundert dich das?" erwiderte er, als er gerade den Mund halbwegs frei hatte. Eine Antwort wartete er gar nicht erst ab, sondern kümmerte sich um die Reste des Eintopfs.

„Nein. Immerhin siehst du aus, als müsstest du noch wachsen." Sie zeigte ihm ihre nicht ganz weißen, aber ebenmäßigen Zähne.

„Mhm-hm." Auch jetzt machte er sich nicht die Mühe einer deutlichen Erwiderung, aber sein giftiger Blick sagte alles.

„Was habt ihr heute vor?" erkundigte Elinor sich.

„Training." Karee hob ihren rechten Arm. „Ich fühle mich nutzlos, wenn ich hier bleiben muss. Und nähen wie Emilia werde ich wohl nie lernen."

„Wir könnten immer noch eine Heilerin brauchen." Elinor wiegte den Kopf, als sie Karees mitleidigen Blick auffing. „Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Aber seid vorsichtig, wenn ihr in den Wald geht. Tagsüber sehen die Menschen besser."

„Natürlich, Großmutter."

Sie warteten, bis Harper aufgegessen hatte. Dieser reichte die leere Schüssel der Heilerin. „Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Ich wünsche euch viel Erfolg beim Training."

„Willst du sicher nach draußen gehen? Es könnten Wachen unterwegs sein."

„Es könnten nicht nur, es sind ganz sicher. Aber damit lebe ich schon, seit ich als Kind das erste Mal die Höhle verlassen habe. Keine Sorge, die bekommen uns nicht." Ausgerüstet mit Speer und einigen Messern, steuerte Karee auf einen Gang zu, der Harper noch unbekannt war.

Nach fast zwei Kilometern durch den Tunnel, an dessen Ende eine Wache postiert war, die Karee respektvoll zunickte, öffnete sich eine Falltür in den fast unerträglich hell erleuchteten Wald.

Harper kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sich über den Rand des Schachtes auf den feucht-moosigen Boden zog. Karee stand schon ein paar Meter weiter weg und sah sich angespannt um.

„Die Luft ist rein", meldete sie schließlich. „Tarn den Ausstieg ab."

Er schloss die Falltür und schob Zweige, Erde und Moos darüber. Als er fertig war, hatte er sich auch an das Tageslicht gewöhnt, und er genoss die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie liefen etwa zehn Minuten, bis sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichten, an deren Rand ein paar Findlinge lagen. Karee legte ihre Messer auf einen der großen Steine und steckte den Speer mit dem Schaft nach unten in den Boden.

„Mein Problem ist, dass ich Rechtshänderin bin, oder war", begann sie übergangslos. „Ich werde umlernen müssen. Sowohl im unbewaffneten Kampf als auch im Umgang mit Messer und Speer."

„Was ist mit Feuerwaffen?"

„Wir haben nur ein paar, die wir von den Wachen erbeuten konnten. Leider fehlen uns die Möglichkeiten, Munition herzustellen."

„Zielübungen könnt ihr euch da nicht leisten", stellte Harper fest.

„Richtig. Also beschränken wir uns auf das, was wir haben. Wir fangen mit Nahkampf an. Keine Waffen."

„Regeln?"

„Ich bringe dich nicht um, und du lässt dich von mir nicht umbringen."

„Witzig." Harper nahm Kampfhaltung ein, als Karee begann, ihn wie eine Löwin zu umkreisen. Er beobachtete ihre Bewegungen und versuchte sie einzuschätzen. Zwar war sie nicht sehr groß und eher zierlich gebaut, doch ihre sehnigen Arme unter der lockeren Kombination aus Stoff und Leder verrieten, dass sie kräftig und schnell war.

Wie schnell, wurde ihm erst klar, nachdem sie ihn in gepackt, von den Füßen gehebelt und mit Schwung ins knöchelhohe Gras befördert hatte. Überrascht keuchte er auf, als er ihren Ellbogen an der Kehle spürte.

„Das war zu einfach", sagte sie. „Streng dich bitte ein bisschen mehr an."

„Okay", sagte er langsam. Wieder auf den Füßen, zog er als erstes die Jacke aus, warf sie über einen Findling und ging vorsichtig auf Karee zu. Er wusste, sie würde ihn nicht zwei Mal auf die gleiche Weise angreifen.

Ihre nächste Attacke sah er in ihren Augen, noch bevor sie sich bewegte. Mit Mühe schaffte er es, sich soweit zur Seite zu drehen, dass er ihren Schwung ablenken und diesmal sie zu Boden bringen konnte. Sie riss beide Arme nach vorne und stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, als ihr Sturz durch den Armstumpf abgefangen wurde.

Sofort war Harper an ihrer Seite. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Keine Sekunde später lag er auf dem Bauch, die Nase tief in die weiche Erde gedrückt.

„Eine Regel wäre da noch", hörte er Karees Stimme. „Kein Mitleid. Das wirst du in einem richtigen Kampf auch nicht bekommen."

„Kein Mitleid. Verstanden."

Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, wie ernst der Nietzscheanerin das Training war. Es ging ums Überleben, und zwar nicht nur um ihres, sondern auch um seins. Er begann, den Bordingenieur abzulegen, der hochkomplizierte Geräte betreute und für ein ganzes Schiff verantwortlich war, und entdeckte den alten Shay, der einfach einen Tag nach dem anderen überlebte, Low-Tech-Lösungen fand und dafür sorgte, dass er und seine Freunde den nächsten Sonnenaufgang sahen.

Sie beobachteten einander, fanden die Schwächen des jeweils anderen und stießen sich buchstäblich mit der Nase darauf. Zwei vollkommen verschiedene Techniken trafen aufeinander: nietzscheanische Kampfkunst, entwickelt aus Tradition und verfeinert durch Generationen des Guerilla-Kampfes, und menschliche Angriffstaktik, geboren aus der Verzweiflung und der Notwendigkeit, größere und kräftigere Gegner besiegen zu müssen.

Schließlich hob Harper abwehrend die Hände. „Genug."

Karee sah ihn abschätzend an, für einen Moment unschlüssig, ob es ein Trick war. Doch dann nickte sie und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen der von der Sonne erwärmten Findlinge. „Ganz gut für den ersten Tag", sagte sie.

„Wen von uns meinst du?" Harper wischte sich Schweiß und Erde von der Stirn und grinste.

„Wenn wir ohnehin eine Pause machen, können wir auch dafür sorgen, dass du eine eigene Waffe bekommst", wechselte sie das Thema. „Such dir einen Stock, etwa so lang wie du groß bist. Ich kümmere mich um die Spitze." Sie verschwand im Unterholz, das dunkelbraune Haar, das sie mit einem Lederriemen zusammengebunden hatte, lag schwer vom Schweiß auf ihrem Nacken und Rücken.

Harper stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, schlug sich aber ebenfalls in die Büsche. An Stöcken herrschte hier kein Mangel, und bald hatte er ein geeignetes Exemplar aus hartem, leicht elastischem Holz gefunden.

Als er zur Lichtung zurück kam, wartete Karee bereits auf ihn. Schade, er hätte sich gewünscht, ein paar Minuten einfach in der Sonne sitzen zu können.

„Nicht schlecht", urteilte die Nietzscheanerin, als sie den Stab in der Hand wog. „Damit kann ich arbeiten."

Sie hockte sich hin und begann, mit dem Messer eine Kerbe in ein Ende des Stabes zu ritzen. Dann zog sie einen spitzen, scharfkantigen Stein aus der Tasche, der aussah, als hätte Mutter Natur ihn als Speerspitze ausersehen. Sie steckte ihn in die Kerbe und umwickelte die Stelle mit einer langen Sehne, die sie ebenfalls aus einer Tasche geholt und im Mund angefeuchtet hatte. „Das ist die Rohfassung", sagte sie, als sie Harper den Speer reichte. „Die Sehne muss noch trocknen, damit sie sich zusammenzieht, und dann werden wir an der Balance arbeiten. Werfen üben musst du allerdings selber."

Harper betrachtete die Waffe und nickte. „Kein Problem." Dann sah er Karee flehend an. „Können wir vielleicht eine kleine Pause machen, bevor es weitergeht?"

Sie warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu und hatte anscheinend eine entsprechende Bemerkung schon auf den Lippen. Dann aber überlegte sie es sich anders. „Ein paar Minuten", stimmte sie zu.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander ins Gras und lehnten sich an die warmen Steine.

„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht wirklich unterhalten", stellte Karee fest. „Ich weiß kaum etwas über dich, außer dass du von der Erde kommst. Ich kenne sie aus einigen Aufzeichnungen. Ein guter Teil unserer Kultur war dort beheimatet, und ich würde sie gerne einmal sehen. Hat sie sich sehr verändert?"

„Das ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Aus eurer Sicht komme ich aus der Vergangenheit, etwa 20 Jahre, nachdem eure Vorfahren hierhin gebracht wurden."

„Warum wundert mich das nicht mehr?"

„Tja. Und das beste ist, es wäre vielleicht möglich, dass ich dahin zurück komme, wo ich herkam, aber nicht mit den Mitteln, die ihr hier habt. Dazu bräuchte ich fortschrittlichere Technologie, und wie es aussieht, ist die einzige Person, die hier darüber verfügt –„

„Die Herzkönigin."

„Ja."

„Könntest du uns auch zurückbringen? Es gibt so viele Berichte über Fountainhead – es würde mich sehr interessieren, was in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Rest unseres Stammes geworden ist, und wie man uns aufnehmen wird."

Harper schwieg kurz, als er sich die grauenhaften Berichte über die Vernichtung des Kodiak-Stammes ins Gedächtnis rief. Er konnte ihr doch nicht erzählen, dass die Drago-Kazov, die sich hier offensichtlich friedlich mit dem Kodiak-Clan vermischt hatten, sich in der Vergangenheit zu ihren Todfeinden entwickelt hatten. Zwistigkeiten zwischen den Nietzscheanern hier waren nun wirklich das Letzte, was sie in dieser Situation noch gebraucht hätten. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das wirklich wollt", sagte er dann.

„Aber du würdest es können?"

„Vielleicht. Das hängt davon ab, was sich in der Festung findet."

„Du hast wirklich vor, dort einzudringen." Karee schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Vielleicht muss ich das gar nicht. Sie lässt doch Menschen für sich arbeiten. Wer weiß, es könnte doch sein, dass ich da gar nicht weiter auffalle – oder dass sie einfach nur etwas gegen Nietzscheaner hat."

„Du hast ihre Grausamkeit noch nicht kennen gelernt. Wenn es das Böse als Person gibt, muss sie es sein."

„Die Frau wird mir zunehmend unsympathisch."

Karee lachte leise. „Du verlierst deinen Humor nie, was?"

„Selten."

Sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn an, und Harper blickte verlegen weg. Was war nur los mit ihm? Sicher, sie sah gut aus, aber das taten die meisten Nietzscheanerinnen, und wenn ihn das auch schon oft zu sinnlosen Anmachversuchen verleitet hatte, so war ihm doch klar, dass er es eigentlich nur getan hatte, gerade weil er sicher war, damit nicht durchzukommen. Außerdem war das hier der falsche Ort und definitiv die falsche Zeit, um sich mit solchen Überlegungen überhaupt zu befassen. Wenn die Chance da war, nach Hause zu kommen, konnte er sich hier nicht einrichten.

„Was ist?"

„Was?"

Sie sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Das willst du nicht wissen. Ähm, können wir weitermachen?"

„Kann es sein, dass du heute nicht wirklich weißt, was du willst?"

„Wäre möglich." Er sprang auf und las den Speer auf, den er neben sich abgelegt hatte. „Lass uns loslegen."

Mehrere Stunden später war der einzige Gedanke, der ihn noch beschäftigte, wie er eine weitere Nacht auf der Jagd überstehen sollte. Diese Doppelbelastung – ab vormittags das Training mit Karee, fast die ganze Nacht getarnt im Unterholz, und dazwischen vielleicht fünf Stunden Schlaf – würde er wahrscheinlich nicht lange mitmachen. Aber vielleicht musste er das auch gar nicht. Früher oder später würde er sich zur Festung aufmachen und versuchen, dort unauffällig Informationen zu sammeln. Mit etwas Glück würde er auch gleich ein paar Geräte mitnehmen können, die ihnen nützen konnten.

Er ließ den Blick durch den Wald schweifen, als er so neben Karee herlief. „Die Festung", begann er.

„Nein." Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn scharf an. „Denk nicht, dass es nicht schon viele Männer versucht hätten. Einen von ihnen hast du vielleicht schon gesehen. Er gehört zu den Spielern, die zurückgekommen sind."

„Ich will euch nicht beleidigen, aber ihr habt hier nicht allzu viel Erfahrung mit Technik. Ich bin Ingenieur auf einem großen Schiff, und Elinor sagte, die Festung besteht zu einem großen Teil aus dem Frachter eurer Vorfahren. Wenn es Schaltkreise hat, komme ich rein. Und wieder raus."

„Da sind aber noch ein paar Schwächen in deinem Plan. Wie willst du überhaupt bis zur Festung gelangen? Rundherum sind Wachen postiert, die jeden Eindringling abfangen. Und wie es drinnen aussieht, weiß bislang noch niemand."

„Das sind zwei Probleme, denen sich abhelfen lässt. Wir sollten dringend mit Elinor reden."

„Verrätst du mir auch, was du vorhast?"

„Erst wenn ich weiß, ob es überhaupt klappen kann."

„Vorsicht. Keine Alleingänge. Alles, was du tust, kann auch uns gefährden, und das lasse ich nicht zu."

„Keine Sorge. Wenn ich einen Plan habe, bist du die erste, die es erfährt."

Sie betraten Elinors Hütte, und die Heilerin musterte ihre schmutzigen Gesichter und die mit Grasflecken übersäte Kleidung. „Ihr scheint gut trainiert zu haben", sagte sie.

„Es war ein guter Anfang", bestätigte Karee. Sie nickte Harper zu. „Er hat irgendetwas vor."

„Schon?" Elinor sah ihn fast traurig an. „Du bist wirklich ungeduldig, Seamus Zelazny Harper. Aber ihr seid sicher nicht ohne Grund zu mir gekommen. Wie kann ich euch helfen?"

„Du sagtest, dass eure Vorfahren Daten von der Mephistopheles gebracht haben, bevor die Herzkönigin sie übernommen hat. Wenn möglich, hätte ich gern alles an technischen Informationen, was du noch auftreiben kannst."

„Das kann ich erlauben. Komm in ein paar Tagen wieder, dann habe ich alles hier."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Aber nimm dir meine Worte zu Herzen und lass dir Zeit. Was auch immer du planst, du wirst nur einen Versuch haben."

„Hoffnungslose Situationen sind mein Element."

„Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, was du tust", sagte Karee, nachdem sie die Hütte verlassen hatten.

„Das hoffe ich auch", erwiderte Harper, der inzwischen selbst ein bisschen Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekam.

„Du hast noch fast drei Stunden bis zur Jagd. Was tust du in der Zwischenzeit?"

„Irgendwo hinfallen und schlafen vermutlich", lächelte er gequält.

Karee schien für einen Moment mit sich zu kämpfen. „Ich wüsste da einen besseren Platz als das Lager", sagte sie dann. „Es ist ruhig dort, und ich glaube nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand außer mir kennt."

„Solange der Boden aus etwas anderem als Felsen besteht, bin ich dabei."

„Das tut er ganz sicher. Komm mit."

Erneut verließen sie die Höhle, wieder durch einen anderen Ausgang. Harper bewunderte das verwinkelte Gangsystem, das die Arbeit von Generationen wiederspiegelte. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum das Lager in all den Jahren noch nicht entdeckt worden war.

Wieder im Wald, ging es eine gute Weile durch das Unterholz, bis der Grund nicht mehr sumpfig und moosbedeckt war und sich immer höhere Hügel vor ihnen auftaten. Das Gelände wirkte freundlicher und wärmer als das, was Daimon als Schwarzgrund bezeichnet hatte.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte Harper.

„Im Waldstreifen zwischen Schwarzgrund und den Dîn-Auen. Die Auen sind die Grenze zwischen unserem Territorium und dem Reich der Herzkönigin."

„Das klingt, als wäre es hier nicht ganz ungefährlich."

„Das ist es hier nirgendwo. Komm, es ist nicht mehr weit." Ihre dunkelgrünen Augen bekamen einen fast kindlichen Schimmer, als sie ihn bei der Hand packte und mit sich zog. Bald erreichten sie einen Baum mit breitem Stamm, der zum Klettern einlud.

„Was ist das für ein Rauschen?" fragte er.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen." Karee begann am Stamm emporzuklettern, wobei Harper zum ersten Mal auffiel, dass ihre Verletzung sie tatsächlich beeinträchtigte. Er hielt sich dicht hinter ihr für den Fall, dass sie den Halt verlor.

Sie kletterten vielleicht zehn Meter nach oben, und Harper bekam schon langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl, als seine Begleiterin halt machte. Ein dicker Ast ging vom Stamm ab und verzweigte sich zu einem kräftigen Netz aus Zweigen, das eine Art Plattform bildete, stark genug, um einige Menschen zu tragen und gut zwei mal drei Meter groß. So dicht hatten sich die Zweige ineinander verschlungen, dass es fast wie von begabter Menschenhand geschaffen wirkte. Zufrieden ging Karee ein paar Schritte hinaus und ließ sich auf das natürliche Polster aus Blättern fallen. Harper folgte ihr vorsichtig.

„Sieh nach vorne." Sie deutete in die Richtung, aus der die abendliche Sonne den Wald beschien.

Harper verfiel in ehrfürchtiges Schweigen. Das Rauschen, das er gehört hatte, kam von einem breiten Fluss, der sich ein paar Kilometer entfernt durch die hügelige Landschaft zog. Sein Wasser reflektierte die Sonnenstrahlen und floss mit einer Ruhe dahin, die nur ein Werk der Natur ausstrahlen konnte, das auch dann noch hier sein würde, wenn alle anderen Wesen von diesem Planeten verschwunden waren.

„Warum zeigst du mir das?" fragte Harper.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass bald etwas passieren wird. Vielleicht wollte ich einfach, dass noch jemand es sieht und mir sagt, dass ich das alles nicht geträumt habe." Sie sah mit fast verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck in die Ferne. Dann nahm sie sich spürbar zusammen. „Es hat sich einiges verändert, seit du angekommen bist. Du hast es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt, aber die Leute werden unruhig. Man spricht über den Fremden von der Erde, und einige betrachten deine Anwesenheit als Zeichen."

„Nein, nur nicht das." Der Gedanke, schon wieder für etwas gehalten zu werden, das er nicht sein konnte, war ihm unerträglich. Brendans Gesicht erschien vor seinem inneren Auge, und er erinnerte sich an seine Hilflosigkeit, als die Ereignisse auf der Erde einmal ins Rollen gekommen und ihm vollkommen entglitten waren.

„Keine Sorge, Daimon hält sie im Zaum. Aber ich kann nicht leugnen, dass sich etwas bewegt. Ich glaube nicht an Zeichen, aber fest steht, dass es einen Auslöser brauchte, damit wir aus Generationen von Unterdrückung und Verfolgung ausbrechen können. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, du bist dieser Auslöser. Und wenn du neue Ideen bringst, neue Pläne, die Herzkönigin zu stürzen, können wir sie vielleicht überraschen."

„Danke. Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie es ist, für ein ganzes Volk verantwortlich zu sein."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Noch steht alles in den Sternen. Ich kenne Daimon gut, und er wird froh sein, dir diese Verantwortung abzunehmen. Außerdem schienst du vor einer Stunde noch sehr von deinem Plan überzeugt."

„Da ging es auch nur darum, sich in der Festung umzusehen und Informationen zu sammeln."

„Dann bleib dabei. Wir leben seit über hundert Jahren unter der Herrschaft der Herzkönigin. Ein paar Wochen werden da keinen Unterschied machen."

Harper nickte ergeben. „Du hast recht. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen."

„Lass uns später weiter darüber reden. Du hast keine zwei Stunden mehr, bis wir zurück müssen. Leg dich eine Weile hin."

„Ja. Es schläft sich einfach besser mit der Last der Welt auf den Schultern."

„Du kannst sehr theatralisch sein, weißt du das?" Sie boxte ihm in die Rippen. „Mach einfach die Augen zu, der Rest kommt von alleine."

„Hoffen wir's." Harper legte sich zurück, und die weichen Blätter über den Zweigen waren tatsächlich um einiges bequemer als sein Lager in der Höhle. Das entfernte Rauschen des Flusses wirkte fast betäubend, und dass ihr Aussichtspunkt sich sanft im Wind wiegte, tat ein übriges. Er döste in Sekundenschnelle weg und träumte von tropischen Stränden.

„Die Sonne geht unter", riss Karee ihn allzu bald aus seinen Träumen.

„Ist gut." Sie kletterten den mächtigen Stamm hinunter und legten den Weg zur Höhle schweigend zurück.

„Gute Nacht", verabschiedete Harper sich, als das gelbliche Halbdunkel sie wieder umfing, und wollte mit seinem Speer zum Ausgang gehen, den er vom Vorabend wiedererkannte, doch Karee hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte." Sie zog ihr Messer aus dem Stiefel. „Ein gutes Messer kann dein Leben retten. Behalte es, ich habe noch ein paar."

„Danke." Er steckte es in seinen Stiefel und wandte sich nun endgültig dem Tunnel zu.

In dem Gang warteten bereits acht andere Jäger, die Harper mit kurzem Nicken begrüßten. Er erwiderte den Gruß, wartete aber gespannt auf Daimon. Er musste etwas mit ihm besprechen.

„Wir haben etwas", sagte Rommies holographischer Avatar, der ohne Vorwarnung in Dylans Quartier erschienen war.

Hunt zuckte zusammen und hätte fast die Schachfiguren vom Brett gefegt. „Danke", sagte er säuerlich.

Das Hologramm lächelte milde und verschwand.

Dylan schloss seine Uniformjacke und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kommandodeck. Nun also würde endlich etwas geschehen. Er konnte nicht sagen, dass er allzu unglücklich darüber war.

„Bericht", verlangte er, als er auf das Kommandodeck trat.

Farkha kam stolz lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Wir haben einen möglichen Tesserakt errechnet."

„Möglich?"

„Einen wahrscheinlichen Tesserakt", korrigierte die Perseidin schnell. „Er ist groß genug, dass die Maru hindurch kann, und er führt etwa dorthin, wo Mr. Harper sich derzeit aufhalten dürfte."

„Ich nehme an, dieser Ort ist nicht in Slipstream-Reichweite?"

Ein kompliziertes Netz aus hellen Punkten erschien auf dem Hauptschirm. „Das ist eine Karte des uns bekannten Universums", erklärte Andromeda. „Wir befinden uns in dieser Galaxie." Ein hellblauer Kreis erschien in der linken oberen Hälfte des Schirms.

„Gut, und wo ist Harper?"

„Wenn die Angaben stimmen, die ich errechnet habe, und wenn ich den Maßstab dieser Karte beibehalte – säße er momentan im Tagungsraum des Hohen Rates auf Sinti, von unserer Position aus gesehen."

„Oh." Dylan sah die Karte an, dann Farkha. „Nicht gerade Slipstreamreichweite."

„Nein", bestätigte die Technische Assistentin. „Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass er einen Zeitsprung von etwa einhundert Jahren in die Zukunft erlebt hat."

„Großartig. Wie genau können Sie den Zeitsprung errechnen? Ich möchte ihn ungern als 50-Jährigen wiedertreffen."

„Nun, das ist nicht so einfach. Sehen Sie, wir konnten die Genauigkeit der temporalen Daten nur anhand eines einzigen Beispiels überprüfen."

„Das ist mir zu unsicher."

„Ja, aber das eben ist das Großartige an Tesserakten. Wir müssen es gar nicht wissen. Wenn wir, wie ich schon erwähnt hatte, die Wellenfunktion für einen speziellen Tesserakt ableiten und Alice-Strings als zeitkonstante Richtschnur verwenden, haben wir eine Ungenauigkeit von einigen Monaten, höchstens."

„Monate?"

„Ich finde das annehmbar", meldete Beka sich zu Wort. „Besser zumindest, als gar nichts zu tun. Wenn man, wo immer er gelandet ist, überleben kann, wird er es ein paar Monate aushalten. Immerhin hat er es zwanzig Jahre lang auf der Erde geschafft."

„Gehen wir davon aus, dass ich diesen Ausflug genehmige. Wie kommt meine Crew zurück?"

Auch hier schien Farkha nur auf ihr Stichwort gewartet zu haben. „Wir wissen, wo ungefähr sie landen werden. Ich werde einen Satz Tesseraktwahrscheinlichkeiten in der Umgebung errechnen, die sich über einen Zeitraum von etwa zwei Jahren verteilen. Diese Sprünge werden sie zurück in diese oder eine der Nachbargalaxien führen."

Für Dylans Geschmack waren in diesen Ausführungen noch zu viele Wahrscheinlichkeiten enthalten. Trotzdem nickte er. „Arbeiten Sie weiter, und melden Sie sich, wenn Sie brauchbare Ergebnisse haben." Dann wandte er sich Beka zu. „Ich könnte jetzt einen Partner brauchen. Schach. Partner."

Als Daimon erschien, ging Harper schnell auf ihn zu und nahm ihn beiseite. Dem Nietzscheaner gefiel das gar nicht, doch er sagte nichts.

„Sind die Leichen noch da?"

„Die Leichen der Soldaten?"

„Ja."

Daimon runzelte die Stirn. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Wegen der Uniformen. Ich dachte, wenn wir unbemerkt in die Nähe der Festung kommen wollen, könnten sie nützlich sein."

„Du willst Uniformen? Sieh dich um. Wir haben den Wachen in der Vergangenheit schon einiges abgenommen. Unnötig, die Kadaver zu suchen."

Gut, das hatte er sich noch nicht überlegt. „Noch eine Frage. Wäre es möglich, einen der Soldaten gefangen zu nehmen?"

„Warum sollten wir das tun wollen?"

„Informationen. Vielleicht können wir etwas aus ihm herausbekommen."

Daimon verdrehte die Augen. „Auch das haben wir schon getan. Sie reden nicht. Bist du jetzt fertig?"

„Ich schätze schon", sagte Harper kleinlaut.

„Gut, dann können wir jetzt wohl endlich dafür sorgen, dass unsere Leute zu essen bekommen." Daimon ging an die Spitze des Jagdtrupps und führte sie in den nächtlichen Wald.

In dieser Nacht jagten sie Falmons – kleine, kaninchenähnliche Wesen, die sehr schnell und wendig waren. Diesmal sahen sie in der Ferne auch die Taschenlampen der Unterwachen, aber keiner der Trupps kam ihnen so nahe, dass es hätte gefährlich werden können.

Als er wieder einmal zwischen seinen Gefährten auf der Lauer lag, bemerkte Harper neben sich einige Pilze. Die Hüte schimmerten genauso seltsam wie die derjenigen, die er in der letzten Nacht gegessen hatte. Er schnitt einen ab und schnupperte kurz daran. Auch der merkwürdige Geruch war derselbe. Da er einen Bärenhunger hatte, beschloss er, dass es das Risiko wert war. Diesmal war er es, der seinem Nachbarn eine Handvoll Pilze anbot, und der Nietzscheaner nahm sie mit einem dankbaren Nicken.

Nach dieser Jagd fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen. Müde trottete er hinter den anderen her, trennte sich aber von ihnen, sobald sie die Höhle erreicht hatten, und schlurfte zu seinem Lager. Seine Knochen fühlten sich an, als wollten sie bersten, und bei jedem zweiten Schritt blieb er an irgendwelchen Kanten im Boden hängen. Ob es die Reste der Grippe waren, die ihm da so zu schaffen machten? Anders konnte er sich die ziehenden Gliederschmerzen nicht erklären.

Diesmal dachte er daran, die Ledersachen abzulegen, bevor er sich die Decke bis zum Kinn hochzog, trotzig entschlossen, sich zumindest die paar Stunden Schlaf zu holen, die ihm zustanden.

„Was haben Sie?" Dylan ignorierte die leidende Miene auf dem Gesicht von Andromedas Hologramm und versuchte, sich durch das aufgeregte Auf- und Abgehen Farkhas nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Ihre unverminderte Energie nach zwei Tagen ununterbrochener Arbeit machte den seltsamen Eindruck einer Mischung aus Trance und Harper.

„Zwanzig Tesserakte rund um das Ereignis, das die Maru in die Nähe Ihres Ingenieurs bringen wird. Sie werden zurückkommen." Die Perseidin strahlte ihn an, als sei sie gerade zum Weihnachtsmann ernannt worden und habe eben ihre ersten Geschenke ausgeliefert.

„Im Moment steht noch nicht fest, ob wir überhaupt hinkommen", dämpfte Dylan ihre Freude. „Sie sind Wissenschaftlerin. Geben Sie mir Zahlen. Wie groß sind die Chancen, dass wir nahe genug an Harpers Standort herangebracht werden, und dass wir dann tatsächlich wieder an einen Ort zurückkommen, von dem aus wir die Andromeda erreichen können?"

„Etwa Eins zu Fünf."

„Zwanzig Prozent." Dylan sah Beka fragend an. „Für mich klingt das zu wenig. Aber es ist letzten Endes Ihre Entscheidung. Ihr Schiff."

„Meine Chancen standen schon schlechter. Ich tu's. Trance?"

Trance blickte zweifelnd drein. „Ich würde gerne kurz mit Farkha sprechen", sagte sie dann.

Hunt stutzte, signalisierte aber sein Einverständnis. Trance und die Perseidin verließen das Kommandodeck.

„Sie möchten nicht gehen?" Die Frage klang eher wie eine Feststellung.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, ich habe keine Angst. Aber Tesserakte sind – sie verwirren mich. Es gibt zu viele Variablen, um sie alle zu berücksichtigen. Sie haben sich mit ihnen beschäftigt. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie auf der Maru mehr helfen können als ich. Auf der Andromeda wird es genug Probleme geben, die mich beschäftigen werden, das habe ich im Gefühl."

„Mir geht es ähnlich. Ich wollte schon von mir aus fragen, ob ich Sie begleiten darf."

„Dann sind wir uns wohl einig."

Farkha nickte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück."

„Das wünsche ich Ihnen auch." Trance drückte die kleine Perseidin an sich. „Wir sehen uns wieder."

„Natürlich."

„Trance, bist du wahnsinnig?" Beka zog ihre Freundin beiseite und fuhr im Flüsterton fort. „Du kannst mich doch nicht mit einer Perseidin allein lassen. Dylan kommt ja prächtig mit ihnen aus, aber mich bringen diese Leute um den Verstand. Die Maru ist einfach nicht groß genug, um ihr zu entkommen."

„Es muss sein. Glaub mir, sie ist an Bord der Maru besser aufgehoben, und ich auf der Andromeda. Es ist doch nicht für lange."

„Was für ein Trost. Jede Minute ist schon eine zuviel. Aber ich kann Harper nicht einfach auf irgendeinem Felsen verrotten lassen."

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagst."

Beka grinste spöttisch. „Und ich wusste, dass du das sagst. Gut, beichten wir das Ganze mal dem Captain."

Als Dylan die drei unschuldig lächelnden Frauen auf sich zukommen sah, wusste er, dass etwas im Gange war.

„Wir müssen eine kleine Umbesetzung vornehmen", sagte Beka. „Wir nehmen unsere Besucherin in der Maru mit, und Trance bleibt auf der Andromeda." Sie bemerkte, dass Dylan dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, und gab ihm gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit. „Es war Trances Idee. Sie muss gut sein."

Hunt wirkte nicht allzu niedergeschlagen, dass die Perseidin mitkommen sollte. „Gut, es kann nicht schaden, diejenige an Bord zu haben, die sich mit Tesserakten auskennt, wenn wir uns in dieses Abenteuer stürzen."

Beka warf ihm einen unauffälligen Blick zu. Anscheinend hatte Dylan sich selbst auch schon fest für diese Mission eingeplant.

„Dann haben wir die Frage der Crew wohl geklärt", sagte sie. „Bleibt nur noch eines – wann geht es los?"

„Der Tesserakt, den die KI errechnet hat, wird im Okazaki-System auftreten, in genau elf Tagen", informierte Farkha.

„In elf Tagen." Entgeistert sah Beka sie an. „Einen früheren Termin haben Sie nicht gefunden? Schon gut, ich habe gar nicht gefragt."

„Dylan, wir werden gerufen."

„Wer ist es?"

„Das Flaggschiff der Sabra-Jaguar-Flotte. Es ist Charlemagne Bolivar."

„Stell ihn durch." Dylan ahnte nichts Gutes. Für gewöhnlich meldeten sich ihre nietzscheanischen Alliierten nur, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollten. Und bislang war jeder Kontakt mit den Sabra-Jaguar auf die eine oder andere Art in einen bewaffneten Konflikt mit ihren gemeinsamen Feinden ausgeartet.

„Erzherzog Bolivar", grüßte er, als Rommie die Verbindung freigab. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Captain Hunt", sagte der Führer der kürzlich vereinigten Stämme mit einem Nicken. „Ich möchte Sie in einer persönlichen Angelegenheit um Unterstützung bitten. Wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mein Schiff andocken zu lassen."

„Warum wenden Sie sich nicht an das Oberkommando des Commonwealth? Sie haben die Charta unterzeichnet und somit die vereinigte Flotte im Rücken, wenn Sie militärische Hilfe benötigen. Wir haben ein diplomatisches Corps, medizinische Einsatzkräfte -"

„Wie ich schon sagte, es ist persönlich. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wäre es mir höchst unangenehm, diese Affäre weiterhin auf einer offenen Frequenz zu besprechen. Wenn es Ihnen also nichts ausmacht?"

„Natürlich nicht." Dylan zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Andromeda, Dock 2 vorbereiten." Er gab ihr ein Zeichen, die Transmission zu beenden, und rieb sich unbehaglich den Nacken.

„Das kann nur Ärger bedeuten", sagte Rommie lakonisch.

„Danke, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam machst."

„Stets zu Diensten."

„Beka, Sie begleiten mich zum Dock. Farkha, jetzt wäre wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt, die KI vom Schwarzen Loch zu trennen. Wenn Sie keine weiteren Untersuchungen durchzuführen haben."

Die Perseidin überlegte ernsthaft. „Nun, es gäbe da noch einige Experimente –„

„Sie haben die nötigen Daten, um die Tesserakte zu finden und Mr. Harper zurückzubringen?"

„Ja, das schon –„

„Dann befreien Sie Andromeda." Er lächelte ihr gequält zu. „Bitte."

„Natürlich, Captain Hunt."

Dylan stapfte auf die Tür zu, mit Beka ihm dicht auf den Fersen. „Ich hoffe nur, dass wir das hier schnell hinter uns bringen", murmelte er entnervt. „Ich hasse es, als Handlanger missbraucht zu werden."

Wie es seine Art war, trat Bolivar mit selbstsicherem, lässigem Gebaren aus der Luftschleuse, gefolgt von zwei Leibwächtern. Sein hellblondes Haar, etwas länger als bei seinem letzten Besuch auf der Andromeda, wellte sich leicht und wurde von reichlich Gel im Zaum gehalten. Lediglich eine einzelne Locke fiel ihm in die Stirn. Ganz sicher kein Zufall, sondern ein wohldurchdachtes Detail im Gesamtbild seines makellos gepflegten Äußeren. Ebenso wie sein ganzer Auftritt auf Wirkung ausgelegt war.

Beka störte sich an dieser so offensichtlichen Show nicht, sondern betrachtete den Nietzscheaner mit einem gewissen Wohlwollen. Auch wenn sie ihm immer noch nicht traute, gefiel ihr doch seine Art, und sie glaubte in ihm so viel von sich selbst wiederzuerkennen, dass sie es rechtzeitig bemerken würde, wenn er versuchte, sie zu hintergehen. Außerdem sah er höllisch gut aus.

„Willkommen auf der Andromeda Ascendant", begrüßte Dylan ihn. „Ich nehme an, Sie möchten gleich zur Sache kommen."

„Das wäre mir sehr angenehm." Bolivar sah Hunt nur kurz an und schenkte Beka dann ein anerkennendes, genau bemessenes Nicken.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen, gehen wir in mein Büro."

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch die Korridore der Andromeda, bis sie schließlich vor der Tür zu Dylans Raum angekommen waren.

„Captain Hunt", sagte Charlemagne leise. „Es handelt sich hier um eine sehr delikate Situation, die ich gerne zuerst mit Ihnen allein besprechen würde."

„Also gut. Beka, gehen Sie und – suchen Sie sich etwas zu tun."

„Aye, Captain." Ihr Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie von der Geheimniskrämerei wenig hielt. Trotzdem ging sie festen Schrittes den kurzen Weg zum Hangardeck. Wenn sie die neuesten nietzscheanischen Intrigen überlebten, hatte sie einen Freund zu suchen, und ganz fit war die Maru immer noch nicht.

„Also – wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Dylan lehnte sich an den Tisch und machte keine Anstalten, für die Bequemlichkeit seines Gastes zu sorgen. Dieser benötigte auch keine Aufforderung, sondern griff zielsicher nach einer Karaffe mit sündteurem Rubinfrucht-Destillat von San-Ska-Re, schenkte sich reichlich ein und ließ sich dann müde auf einen hohen Hocker fallen.

„Elssbett wurde entführt", begann er übergangslos. Seine Stimme klang schwer getroffen.

„Von wem?"

„Von kalderanischen Söldnern."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Warum sollten die Kalderaner Elssbett entführen?"

„Hier wird die Sache delikat. Sie haben im Auftrag der Aconcaguanischen Regierung gehandelt."

„Was haben Sie mit den Aconcaguanern zu schaffen?"

„Sagen wir, ich habe dort einige Geschäfte abgewickelt, von denen die Commonwealth-Regierung besser nichts erfahren sollte."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Dylan griff nun seinerseits nach einem Glas und füllte es halb. „Dieser Planet ist der größte Tummelplatz für Gesindel, den das Universum jemals gesehen hat."

„Das eben war das Attraktive daran. Leider sind die Menschen dort sehr leicht reizbar."

„Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie ihnen genug Anlass dazu gegeben haben." Hunt nahm einen Schluck der roten Flüssigkeit und stellte das Glas dann auf dem Tisch ab. „Und nun verraten Sie mir, warum ich Sie in dieser Angelegenheit unterstützen soll. Auf unser Abkommen können Sie nicht pochen, dann müssten Sie sich gleich an das Oberkommando wenden. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Ihnen einen Gefallen schulde."

„Dafür würde ich in Ihrer Schuld stehen. Natürlich kann ich Ihnen auch Geld, Frauen und illegale, aber sehr effektive Waffen anbieten, doch jederzeit einen Gefallen einfordern zu können, und das vom Führer eines der mächtigsten nietzscheanischen Stämme, wird wohl eher Ihr Interesse wecken."

„Was mich zu meiner nächsten Frage bringt. Sie stellen mit Ihrer Flotte gut zehn Prozent der Feuerkraft des gesamten Commonwealth-Kontingents. Wozu brauchen Sie mich und mein Schiff?"

Bolivar ließ affektiert seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Ich liebe Ihre Inneneinrichtung." Er sah Hunt an, und sein Ausdruck wurde ernst. „Außerdem ist es derzeit für ein nietzscheanisches Schiff praktisch unmöglich, auf Aconcagua zu landen. Wenn die Andromeda, sagen wir, Hilfsgüter oder Medikamente liefern würde, oder auch wenn Sie einfach vorgeben, Handel treiben zu wollen, wird man sich Ihnen kaum in den Weg stellen."

„Sie verlangen eine Menge."

„Es wäre nicht zu Ihrem Nachteil. Im Übrigen kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie Elssbett in einer solch misslichen Lage nicht helfen würden."

Dylan lachte belustigt auf. „Oh, ich denke, sie kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Das hat sie oft genug bewiesen."

„In den Händen der Aconcaguaner auf einem abgeschirmten Planeten wird selbst sie Schwierigkeiten haben, sich einfach so davonzumachen."

Dylan wusste bereits, dass er nachgeben würde. Wochenlanges Nichtstun hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er auf eine Mission geradezu brannte, selbst wenn sie sich am Rande der Legalität und auch darüber hinaus bewegen würde. Und wie Bolivar gesagt hatte, konnte er Elssbett nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen, wenn sonst keine Chance bestand, dass sie gerettet werden würde. Im Übrigen stand das Commonwealth ohnehin auf wackligen Füßen, und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, einen ihrer stärksten Verbündeten zu verärgern, ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Tod von Elssbett unweigerlich weitere Rangkämpfe und Attacken gegen den Sabra-Jaguar-Clan nach sich ziehen würde, wodurch das Commonwealth in unnötige Kampfhandlungen verstrickt und von wichtigeren Angelegenheiten abgelenkt würde.

Genug Gründe also, um dem Erzherzog schnelle, unbürokratische Hilfe zuzusichern.

„Einverstanden. Sie geben uns, was Sie an Informationen haben – und ich erwarte, dass Sie nichts zurückhalten. Ich möchte keine unangenehmen Überraschungen erleben, wenn ich auf Aconcagua eintreffe. Außerdem haben wir unser eigenes Problem zu lösen und können nicht die ganze Crew für diese Mission abstellen."

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was Sie hier an einem Schwarzen Loch treiben. Darf ich fragen, welcher Natur Ihr Problem ist? Vielleicht könnte ich hier schon behilflich sein."

Dylan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das denke ich nicht. Unser Bordingenieur ist uns abhanden gekommen, und wir müssen etwas ungewöhnliche Methoden anwenden, um ihn zurückzuholen."

„Ah, der aufgeregte kleine Mann. Ich erinnere mich. Amüsanter Bursche." Charlemagne leerte sein Glas und stellte es geräuschvoll ab. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit", sagte er, stand auf und verließ mit einem angedeuteten Nicken den Raum. Draußen schlossen sich ihm seine Leibwächter an und folgten ihm dichtauf zurück zum Dock.

„Ich nehme an, Sie finden allein nach draußen", sagte Dylan, als der Nietzscheaner schon längst weg war.

„Andromeda. Ruf bitte Beka, Tyr und Trance zum Kommandodeck. Wir werden umdisponieren müssen."

Die Crew wartete bereits, als er auf die Brücke kam. Er beschloss, nicht die gleiche Heimlichtuerei wie Bolivar an den Tag zu legen. Er war fast immer schonungslos ehrlich zu seiner Crew gewesen, und Charlemagnes ungewohnt zurückhaltendes Angehen dieser Sache war jetzt wenig zweckdienlich.

„Sie wissen bereits, dass Feldmarschall Bolivar um unsere Hilfe ersucht hat. Um es kurz zu machen: Elssbett wurde entführt, und wir werden sie befreien."

„Hurra." Die wenig enthusiastische Bemerkung stammte aus Bekas Mund.

„Es könnte aber sein, dass wir ein kleines Zeitproblem bekommen. Andromeda, der Tesserakt wird in elf Tagen erwartet, richtig?"

„Ja, Captain."

„Wir müssen nach Aconcagua, um Elssbett zu holen. Es sind etwa zwei Tage bis dort. Andromeda, wie groß ist die Entfernung zwischen Aconcagua und dem Ort, an dem die Verzerrung auftreten wird?"

„Wenn wir uns an die klassischen Slipstream-Routen halten – sieben Tage."

„Und von hier aus?"

„Viereinhalb Tage."

„Das macht zwei Tage für die Prinzessinnenrettung, wenn wir uns darauf einlassen", rechnete Beka vor. „Kein großes Zeitpolster, wenn etwas dazwischenkommt."

„Deshalb werden Sie auch sofort mit der Maru losfliegen und am errechneten Punkt auf den Tesserakt warten. Auf Aconcagua sind Nietzscheaner nicht gerne gesehen, also kommt Tyr mit Ihnen, und für Farkha hatten Sie sich ohnehin schon entschieden. Ich werde die angenehme Gesellschaft von Trance und Rommie genießen."

„Elssbett nicht zu vergessen", murmelte Beka. Etwas lauter sagte sie: „Einverstanden. Ich würde ungern wegen dieser Braut die Gelegenheit verpassen, Harper zurückzuholen."

„Gut. Sprechen Sie mit der Perseidin – es wäre angenehm, wenn sie tatsächlich alle Berechnungen abgeschlossen hat, bevor Sie starten. Sollten wir früher fertig sein als erwartet, werden wir zu Ihnen stoßen und Ihnen den Rücken freihalten."

Die letzten Vorbereitungen waren schnell getroffen. Mit Hilfe einiger Wartungsandroiden, die sie normalerweise ungern auf ihr Schiff ließ, beendete Beka die nötigen Reparaturarbeiten an der Maru, Farkha hatte ihre Ausrüstung in wenigen Minuten zusammengepackt, und Tyr reiste wie üblich mit leichtem Gepäck. Oder anders ausgedrückt, mit dem, was er als ‚leichtes Gepäck' bezeichnete. Der Waffenschrank der Maru, der für gewöhnlich ausreichend bestückt war, um die meisten zu erwartenden Gefahren abzuwehren, ließ sich zwanzig Minuten, nachdem der Nietzscheaner begonnen hatte einzuladen, kaum noch schließen.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf", sagte Dylan, als die Hangartore der Andromeda sich bereits öffneten. Auf dem Hauptschirm lächelte das Gesicht seines Ersten Offiziers zurück.

„Keine Sorge", grinste Beka. „Wir sind zurück, bevor Sie überhaupt merken, dass wir weg waren. Außerdem haben wir es nur mit Raum-Zeit-Phänomenen, unbekannten Teilen des Universums und möglicherweise tödlichen Gefahren auf einem fremden Planeten zu tun. Sie müssen sich mit Bolivar und Elssbett herumschlagen. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Andromeda noch heil ist, wenn wir zurückkommen."

„Wird gemacht, Captain Valentine."

Die Eureka Maru entfernte sich schnell von der Andromeda und verschwand bald in einem Slipstream-Portal.

Dylan wandte sich Rommie zu. „Haben wir schon Nachricht von Bolivar?"

„Noch nichts."

„Na, hoffentlich bekommen wir die versprochenen Daten bald. Ich möchte diese Mission so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."

Charlemagnes Meldung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Entschuldigen Sie die Verzögerung", sagte er, und in seiner Stimme zeigte sich wenig Reue. „Meine Informanten haben sich verspätet. Ich sende Ihnen jetzt die Daten, die Sie benötigen werden. Verteidigungssysteme, Einrichtungen auf dem Planeten, Elssbetts vermutliche Position."

„Ich hoffe für Sie, dass uns keine unangenehmen Überraschungen dort erwarten."

„Garantieren kann ich für nichts, aber Sie können sich darauf verlassen, dass ich Ihnen alles an Informationen gebe, was ich habe."

„Sehr schön. Wo werden Sie sich währenddessen aufhalten?"

„Außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Flotte natürlich. Kontaktieren Sie mich, wenn Sie Erfolg hatten."

Dylan starrte den Hauptschirm an, auf dem nur noch Bolivars Schiff zu sehen war, nachdem dieser die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte, und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wie kann jemand so unnietzscheanisch sein und trotzdem derart arrogant?"

„Er hat Angst", sagte Trance unvermittelt.

„Wie bitte?"

„Natürlich ist er überheblich, aber im Moment verbirgt er seine Angst."

„Wovor?"

„Um wen. Er fürchtet, dass Elssbett nicht zurückkommt. Anscheinend liebt er sie wirklich."

„Und irgendwann erfahren wir vielleicht sogar, ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht", seufzte Dylan. „Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hätte sie ihn jederzeit für eine bessere Partie eingetauscht. Oder umgebracht." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Vermutlich hätte sie ihn auch ohne Grund beseitigt, einfach um in Übung zu bleiben."

„Ich habe einen Kurs nach Aconcagua errechnet", informierte Andromeda.

„Dann lass es uns herausfinden." Hunt trat an die Steuerkonsole und tippte etwas ein, woraufhin sich von hinten die Stütze für den Piloten heranschob und die Slipstreamkontrollen sich über seinen Kopf senkten. Er schwor sich, dass er Änderungen auf der Brücke durch Harper künftig vorher absegnen würde. Manchmal wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher zurück als einen bequemen Pilotensessel. „Zwei Tage Flug. Machen wir das Beste daraus."

Tyr hatte als erster das Steuer der Maru übernommen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass er und Beka sich als Piloten abwechselten, damit sie nicht in Versuchung kam, die Route in einem Stück abzufliegen oder Abkürzungen auszuprobieren, zumal sie mehr als genug Zeit hatten.

Beka und Farkha saßen sich im Aufenthaltsraum gegenüber, und zunächst herrschte peinliches Schweigen. Beka fragte sich jetzt schon ernsthaft, wie sie es auf diese Art elf Tage lang aushalten sollten.

Nach einer Weile stand die Perseidin auf. „Ich werde mich um meine Ausrüstung kümmern", sagte sie verlegen. Beka nickte, doch dann musste sie eine Frage loswerden, die sie die ganze Zeit schon geplagt hatte.

„Ich würde gerne etwas wissen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Warum Sie? Warum kommen Sie mit, während Trance auf der Andromeda bleibt?"

„Nun, wir waren beide der Ansicht, dass unsere Fähigkeiten auf diese Weise besser genutzt würden."

Großartig, noch ein Mitglied in Trances kleinem Geheimclub. „Raus damit: was genau sind Ihre Fähigkeiten? Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: wissen Sie vielleicht mehr über Trance als ich?"

Farkha faltete die Hände. „Was meine Person betrifft, so kann ich Ihnen alles sagen, was Sie wissen möchten. Meine besondere Begabung, wenn Sie es so nennen möchten, besteht darin, gewisse Muster zu erkennen."

„Ja, etwas in der Art habe ich mitbekommen. Aber wie genau funktioniert es?"

„Es ist ein wenig schwierig, es einem Außenstehenden zu erklären, aber ich werde es versuchen. An meiner Art, Dinge herzuleiten, ist nichts Übernatürliches. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie betreten ein fremdes Raumschiff. Sie werden anhand Ihrer Erfahrungen schnell feststellen, wo sich die Kontrollen befinden, und das Schiff fliegen können. Ebenso werden Sie sich rasch im Quartier eines anderen zurechtfinden, wenn Sie die Person gut kennen. Ihr Instinkt oder logisches Schlussfolgern wird Ihnen verraten, nach welchem Prinzip die Ordnung im betreffenden Raum aufgebaut ist. Ich verfahre nicht anders, nur scheine ich derartige Muster schneller und besser zu durchschauen als die meisten anderen. Im Prinzip funktioniert das auch mit Handlungsmustern."

„Das heißt, Sie könnten vorhersagen, was ich als nächstes tun werde?" Beka runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Natürlich nicht mit vollkommener Präzision, dazu sind die meisten Lebewesen viel zu sprunghaft. Eine gewisse Kontinuität in den Charakterzügen ist aber bei jedem vorhanden. Unbelebte Gegenstände sind natürlich erheblich einfacher, aber wenn ich eine Voraussage treffen soll, würde ich vermuten, dass Sie mich testen wollen."

Beka nickte mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Nicht schlecht. Aber das hätte sich jeder denken können, dem sein Gehirn nicht in der Luftschleuse abhanden gekommen ist. Machen wir es doch gleich schwierig. Sie kennen Harper?"

„Nicht persönlich, aber ich habe viel über ihn und seine Arbeit gelesen. Darüber hinaus habe ich in seinem Quartier einigen Einblick in seine Denkweise erhalten."

Beka schüttelte sich. „Keine Details, bitte. Sie haben auch die Maru gesehen, und die Betten der Crew. Wenn Sie wirklich so gut sind, verraten Sie mir doch, was Harper unter seinem Kopfkissen hat." Herausfordernd verschränkte sie die Arme. „Ein Tipp: es befindet sich schon seit über vier Jahren dort."

Nachdenklich wiegte Farkha den Kopf hin und her. „Das ist natürlich schwierig. Ich habe eine vage Vermutung, aber die möchte ich ungern laut aussprechen."

Beka stieß ein helles Lachen aus und tippte dann an ihre Ohrmuschel. „Hören möchte ich es schon."

Die Perseidin beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und wisperte etwas in ihr Ohr.

Beka riss die Augen auf. „Falsch, aber erstaunlich dicht dran", sagte sie. Dann winkte sie ihrerseits Farkha näher und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

„Das hatte ich fast befürchtet", kommentierte die Perseidin. In ihrer Stimme schwang so etwas wie Entsetzen mit. „Es ist sicher nicht vorgesehen, dass ich in seinem Bett nächtige, nicht wahr?"

„Keine Sorge, wir haben genügend Ausweichmöglichkeiten." Beka wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als ihr auffiel, dass eine ihrer Fragen noch nicht beantwortet worden war. „Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum Sie hier sind und nicht Trance."

„Das ist schwieriger zu erklären. Ich kenne die Rasse von Miss Gemini nicht, und ich würde mir nicht anmaßen zu vermuten, wie genau ihre Wahrnehmung der Dinge funktioniert, aber auch sie kann gewisse Begebenheiten vorhersagen, oft auch solche, die unerwartet auftreten. Tesserakte allerdings scheinen ihr Konzept der Ereignisse durcheinander zu bringen."

„Und Sie haben kein Problem damit?"

„Sagen wir, ich lerne gerade, mit ihnen umzugehen. Ich arbeite rein deduktiv, und auch wenn Tesserakte scheinbar die Zeitlinie stören, so sind sie doch in gewisser Weise berechenbar. In jedem Fall war es eine sinnvolle Entscheidung, uns auf diese Art einzusetzen."

Farkha schien so von ihrer Aussage überzeugt, dass Beka nicht weiter nachhakte. Einen erfrischenden Vorteil hatte die ansonsten nervtötende Geschwätzigkeit der Perseiden: zumindest machte sie kein Geheimnis aus ihren Fähigkeiten, wie Trance es immer tat.

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen für Dylan angenehm schnell. Die meiste Zeit war er damit beschäftigt, das Schiff durch den Slipstream zu steuern, und wenn sie sich im Normalraum bewegten und Andromeda das Ruder übernahm, setzte er sich mit Trance und Rommie zusammen und brütete über einem Plan, wie man Elssbett schnell und ohne viel Aufsehen oder Blutvergießen befreien konnte.

Aconcagua war der Erde geographisch sehr ähnlich. Der Planet war zu 60 Prozent von Wasser bedeckt, es gab zwei eisbedeckte Pole und jedes denkbare Klima zwischen Eiswüste und tropischem Dschungel. Die Hauptstadt der planetaren Regierung, wo Elssbett vermutet wurde, lag am Fuß eines Zweitausenders in einer gemäßigten Klimazone. Die älteren Häuser waren nach der traditionellen Bauweise in den Fels eingelassen, doch hatte das exponentielle Bevölkerungswachstum dafür gesorgt, dass man sich bald vom schützenden Berg wegbewegt und riesige, hässliche Wolkenkratzer hochgezogen hatte, die geradezu obszön in den allgegenwärtigen Nebel stachen.

Dylan, der mit Rommie in seinem Quartier saß, sah sich die Bilder eine Weile an und wechselte dann wieder zu den 3D-Lageplänen des Berges. Irgendwo dort im Inneren hielten sie die Stammesfürstin gefangen.

„Zumindest einen Vorwand haben wir", sagte er. „Quechua ist nicht nur die Hauptstadt, sondern auch eine freie Handelszone. Interplanetarer Handel ist dort nicht gern gesehen, aber wir werden wohl kaum abgeschossen, wenn wir uns in offensichtlich friedlicher Absicht nähern."

„Hoffentlich", sagte Rommie trocken.

„Wer würde wohl einem Schiff wie dir die notwendigen Ersatzteile verwehren, wenn wir außerdem bereit sind, gut dafür zu zahlen?" fragte Dylan unschuldig.

„Aconcagua ist für seine wenig herzliche Art gegenüber Fremden bekannt. Und seit wann haben wir zuviel Geld? Ich hole dich ungern auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, aber wir könnten allenfalls einen Tauschhandel anbieten."

„Schon, aber das wissen die Aconcaguaner nicht." Hunt zwinkerte ihr zu. „Trance und ich sehen uns ein wenig auf dem Markt um. Wirst du solange mit einer Horde Kalderaner klarkommen?"

Rommie stieß einen belustigten Laut aus.

„Das dachte ich mir." Er schob ihr einige Flexis hin. „Wenn kein nietzschanisches Einsatzkommando vor der Tür steht, werden sie wohl auch keinen Angriff erwarten, immerhin liegen sie nur mit Bolivar im Streit. Die normalen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind für dich kein Problem, und der Berg besteht aus Granit. Keine störenden Erze oder Strahlung, die deine Scans behindern könnte. Wie viel Zeit sollen wir dir geben?"

„Vier Stunden sollten mehr als genug sein."

„Gut. Melde dich, wenn du sie gefunden hast. Wir holen euch ab. Andromeda, wann werden wir Aconcagua erreichen?"

„In sechs Stunden und dreiundzwanzig Minuten. Zwischen uns und dem Planeten liegen allerdings noch vier Slipstreamsprünge."

„Ich komme sofort."

Dylan navigierte die Andromeda durch den Slipstream und hielt sie dann im Orbit über dem Planeten. „Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dich ganz allein zu lassen", sagte er, als er einige Minuten später in die schwarze Lederkombi schlüpfte, die ihn schon auf vielen Außenmissionen begleitet hatte und heute noch genauso perfekt saß wie vor 300 Jahren.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Andromedas Hologramm, das ihm wie selbstverständlich zusah, „ich kann auf mich aufpassen."

„Ja", lachte Dylan. „Wenn nicht du, wer sonst." Er zog den Reißverschluss der Jacke hoch. „Sind die Slipfighter klar?"

„Slipfighter 1 und 2 sind in Bestzustand und warten nur noch auf ihre Piloten."

„Ausgezeichnet. Gib mir eine Verbindung zum Planeten."

„Mit wem genau möchtest du sprechen?"

„Lass uns einfach anklopfen und sehen, wer antwortet. Jemand wird sich für Handelsanfragen schon zuständig fühlen."

Wenig später saß Hunt im Pilotensitz eines Slipfighters, während hinter ihm Trance an ihrer Uniform nestelte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

„Ja." Sie fingerte am Kragen ihrer Jacke, als sei er zu eng. „Das heißt – ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl."

„Eine Ahnung, was uns erwartet?"

Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Noch nicht."

Dylan griff nach der Steuerung. „Warten Sie nicht zu lange damit, es mir mitzuteilen, wenn es soweit ist, okay?"

„Okay." Sie lächelte gequält, doch Dylan konzentrierte sich bereits auf seine Instrumente.

Ihr Slipfighter verließ den Hangar keine halbe Sekunde vor dem Rommies. Sie wurden auf ihrem Weg zur Planetenoberfläche nicht aufgehalten, doch als sie im Hafen aufgesetzt hatten, erwarteten sie bereits vier Gestalten in langen, dunklen Gewändern. Alle waren bewaffnet.

„Willkommen auf Aconcagua", sagte ein junger Mann mit langen, hellblonden Haaren. Seine Körperhaltung stand in klarem Kontrast zu seinen Worten. „Sie haben die Erlaubnis, sich in Quechua frei zu bewegen und die Ersatzteile zu erwerben, die Sie benötigen. Ich möchte Ihnen allerdings nahe legen, sich nicht an Sehenswürdigkeiten aufzuhalten. Wir erwarten, dass Sie diesen Planeten sobald als möglich wieder verlassen."

„Natürlich." Hunt nickte. „Wir wissen, was wir brauchen, und werden den Betrieb hier nicht länger als nötig stören. Vielen Dank, dass Sie auf unser Ersuchen reagiert haben."

Der Mann nickte knapp, drehte sich dann abrupt um und ging. Seine Begleiter folgten in präziser Marschordnung.

„Wenn das alles ist, was wir zu erwarten haben, wird die Sache ein Kinderspiel", sagte Dylan.

Trance zog die Nase kraus. „Hoffentlich."

„Gibt es etwas, das Sie mir sagen möchten?"

„Nein, ich habe nur immer noch dieses seltsame Gefühl. Etwas stimmt hier nicht, aber es hat nicht unbedingt mit uns zu tun."

„Dann sollten wir hier schnellstmöglich fertig werden. Rommie?"

„Ich bin unterwegs." Der Androide hob den Kopf, wie um Witterung aufzunehmen, und verschwand dann mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung des hoch aufragenden Berges.

„Bleiben wir beiden Hübschen, um den Markt zu erkunden. Wollen wir?" Hunt bot Trance galant seinen Arm an, und sie hakte sich lächelnd ein.

„Gerne."

Rommie brauchte nicht lange, um die ersten Häuser zu erreichen, die sich unauffällig an die Bergwand duckten. So unpassend die riesigen Bauwerke im neueren Teil der Stadt wirkten, so natürlich fügten sich die Behausungen hier in die Umgebung ein.

Ein kurzer Scan bestätigte ihr, dass das Gangsystem im Inneren des Berges zum größten Teil mit den Plänen übereinstimmte, die sie gespeichert hatte. Bis hierhin gab es also noch keine Überraschungen. Allerdings empfing sie zu viele Lebenszeichen, um das von Elssbett herauszufiltern. Wie auch immer – sie hatte noch drei Stunden und 53 Minuten und konnte sich an ihr Ziel heranarbeiten.

Auf diesem Planeten war man Fremden gegenüber zwar skeptisch bis feindselig eingestellt, doch wurden die meisten schon am Betreten der Oberfläche gehindert, so dass die Häuser praktisch nicht gesichert waren. Rommie fand schnell eines, dessen Bewohner nicht daheim waren und das an das Tunnelsystem angeschlossen war.

Die Geschichtsdaten besagten, dass die Gänge in den Berg gehauen worden waren, um Schutz vor den jährlich wiederkehrenden Wirbelstürmen zu bieten, was inzwischen durch die effektiv arbeitende Wetterkontrolle unnötig geworden war. Nebenbei waren sie im Laufe der Jahre auch als Schmuggelpfade und Bunker für Rebellengruppen missbraucht worden, und allem Anschein nach boten sie weiterhin Unterschlupf für Söldnergruppen mit nietzscheanischen Prinzessinnen im Gepäck.

Rommie betrat den Tunnel, der hinter der Vorratskammer begann und sich bald in das kompliziert verzweigte Netz öffnete, in dessen Zentrum den Informanten zufolge Elssbett festgehalten wurde. Sie bewegte sich rasch, aber vorsichtig durch die dunklen Gänge, und ihre Infrarotsensoren warnten sie rechtzeitig, wenn sie sich still hinter einen Vorsprung drücken musste, weil jemand ihren Weg kreuzte. Natürlich hätte sie mühelos jeden überwältigen können, dem sie begegnete, aber noch hatte sie die Hauptaufgabe ihrer Mission vor sich und konnte es sich nicht leisten, Aufsehen zu erregen, und wenn es durch eine Spur aus Körpern geschah, die ihren Weg markierte.

Nach weniger als einer Stunde stand sie vor einer Stahltür, hinter der sie vier Personen ortete, und hielt nebenbei einen sich windenden Kalderaner am Hals gepackt. Kein Zweifel, hier war sie richtig. Mit der freien Hand zog sie ihre Kampflanze, riss die Tür auf und feuerte auf die drei grün beschuppten Gestalten, von denen der schnellste gerade seine Waffe gehoben hatte, als er sein Leben aushauchte.

Inzwischen rührte sich auch der Kalderaner nicht mehr, dessen Gurgel sie noch immer fest im Griff hatte, und sie ließ ihn fallen.

Erst jetzt wandte sie ihren Blick der Frau zu, die gefesselt auf dem Boden an der Wand hockte. Es war unzweifelhaft Elssbett, denn ihre ersten Worte waren ein ungläubiges: „Sie schicken den Roboter?"

„Zumindest schicken sie jemanden", sagte Rommie kühl. Das Verhalten der Nietzscheanerin war wie üblich vollkommen unangemessen. „Werden Sie meinen Anweisungen Folge leisten, wenn ich Sie losbinde, oder muss ich Sie nach draußen tragen?"

„Ich werde selbst laufen."

Rommie ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ihre Frage damit noch nicht beantwortet war. „Wenigstens haben Sie diesmal kein Gepäck", sagte sie sarkastisch, kniete sich neben Elssbett und löste rasch die Fesseln um ihre Beine und Handgelenke. „Bleiben Sie dicht hinter mir", warnte sie noch, bevor sie aufstand und mit einem kurzen Blick den Abschnitt des Tunnels vor der Tür sicherte. Ohne sich umzusehen, lief sie los. Den kürzesten Weg zurück zu dem Haus, durch das sie das System betreten hatte, hatte sie bereits errechnet, als sie Elssbett identifiziert hatte.

Wider Erwarten folgte die Nietzscheanerin ihr ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, wie ihre Sensoren unfehlbar auch ohne visuelle Kontrolle meldeten. Sie erreichten den Ausgang genau zwei Stunden und sieben Minuten, nachdem Dylan den Ausführungsbefehl gegeben hatte.

Es war nicht einfach, über den Markt zu streifen, sich interessiert die angebotenen Ersatzteile anzusehen und dabei nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, tatsächlich etwas kaufen zu wollen. Tatsächlich gab es einiges, von dem Hunt wusste, dass Harper schon seit längerem danach gesucht hatte. Natürlich konnte Andromeda Droiden, Drohnen und sogar Slipfighter selbst bauen, aber dazu benötigte sie nun einmal Rohmaterial. Leider waren sie aber nicht im Besitz des nötigen Kleingeldes, und so blieb ihnen nur, Kauflust vorzutäuschen und mit den Händlern zu feilschen, nur um dann doch mit leeren Händen weiterzugehen.

Zumindest aber konnten sie so ihren Verfolgern eine nette Vorstellung liefern. Trance hatte Dylan bereits einige Minuten nach Betreten der ausgedehnten Handelsfläche unauffällig darauf hingewiesen, dass der Blonde, der sie begrüßt hatte, nun an ihren Fersen klebte und anscheinend nur darauf wartete, dass sie etwas taten, das ein Eingreifen rechtfertigen würde.

Dylan hätte gerne Rommie kontaktiert, doch war anzunehmen, dass ihr Funkkontakt abgehört würde, und so konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass sie etwaige Verfolger abgeschüttelt hatte.

Etwa zwei Stunden bummelten sie schon umher, als Hunt Rommies Stimme in seinem Kommunikationsimplantat empfing.

„Dylan, ich habe sie. Wir sind fast draußen. Und wir haben ein kleines Problem."

„Was für ein Problem?"

Rommie duckte sich hinter das offene Fenster und drückte auch Elssbett nach unten, die sich empört gegen die Berührung wehrte. Ein kurzer Blick, als sie den Kopf hob und gleich wieder abtauchte, zeigte ihr den in einen langen dunklen Umhang gekleideten Mann, den sie als Mitglied des Begrüßungskomitees wiedererkannte, und der in diesem Moment wild in ein Mikrofon an seinem Handgelenk sprach. Hatte er sie von Anfang an verfolgt? Falls ja, musste sie ihn in den Tunnels verloren haben, und er hatte draußen auf sie gewartet. Doch die Suche nach Kausalitäten würde sie jetzt nicht weiterbringen.

„Ein Schatten", beantwortete sie Dylans Frage. „Und er scheint Verstärkung zu rufen. Wir brauchen etwa viereinhalb Minuten zu den Slipfightern. Wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

„Keine zwei Minuten. Wir sichern euren Rückzug, so gut wir können."

Rommie nickte Elssbett zu. „Jetzt werden wir sehr schnell fliehen müssen. Trauen Sie sich das zu?"

Die Nietzscheanerin schnaubte empört. „Mein Körper ist in perfekter Verfassung."

„Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt." Rommie erhob sich und feuerte in der gleichen Bewegung auf den Mann vor dem Fenster. Dann schob sie Elssbett vor sich her aus der Tür, und sie begannen zu rennen.

„Es ist soweit."

Trance benötigte keine weitere Aufforderung, sondern wandte sich genau wie Dylan beiläufig um und hielt sich neben ihm, als er rasch in Richtung der Slipfighter ging.

Als sie noch ein paar Meter vom Landeplatz entfernt waren, hatte ihr blonder Verfolger offensichtlich endlich seine Anweisungen erhalten. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und rief ihnen etwas zu, doch sie beschlossen, das Geschrei geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Sie kletterten schnell in den Slipfighter, mit dem sie angekommen waren, und Dylan zog ihn vom Boden hoch, noch ehe Trance sich angeschnallt hatte.

Der Blonde schien unschlüssig, was zu tun war, und hob halbherzig seine Waffe. Als Dylan daraufhin kurz das bordeigene Arsenal überlud und sich ein bedrohliches Summen wie ein Schwarm Wespen in alle Richtungen ausbreitete, stellte er seinen ohnehin lächerlich wirkenden Versuch der Einschüchterung ein.

„Da kommen sie!" Trance deutete nach draußen, wo Rommie und Elssbett heranhetzten.

„Weniger als vier Minuten", sagte Dylan anerkennend.

Er hielt den Slipfighter direkt über dem am Boden, und niemand wagte es, sich den beiden Gefährten zu nähern.

„Es kann losgehen", tönte Rommies Stimme dann über den Bordfunk, und Dylan riss den Fighter in steilem Winkel nach oben. Er genoss die Beschleunigung, die ihn schwer in seinen Sitz presste und seine Halsmuskeln hervortreten ließ, als er seinen Kopf trotzig gegen die gewaltigen Kräfte anhob.

„Andromeda an Captain Hunt."

„Hunt hier."

„Ich orte eine Aktivierung des orbitalen Verteidigungssystems."

Dylan grinste. „Anscheinend haben sie endlich bemerkt, dass ihnen jemand abhanden gekommen ist. Kannst du uns durchlotsen?"

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Das System ist weitgehend automatisiert. Ich berechne einen sicheren Kurs."

Sekunden später leuchteten zusätzliche Linien auf der Navigationsanzeige.

„Alles klar. Wir kommen rein." Die beiden Slipfighter schlängelten sich durch das dichte Netz aus Laserkanonen, scharfgemachten Minen und Torpedos und landeten im Hangar der Andromeda, die sich gleich darauf aus dem Orbit entfernte.

Dylan sprang aus dem Slipfighter und hetzte ohne Pause aufs Kommandodeck. „Wenn die Aconcaguaner ihre Flotte noch nicht eingemottet haben, würde ich sagen, wir machen, dass wir hier wegkommen."

Er aktivierte die Slipstreamkontrollen, öffnete ein Portal, und die Andromeda wurde zwischen die locker verwobenen, ständig in Bewegung begriffenen Quantenverbindungen gezogen, die sie wie eine Schleuder fortkatapultierten, weg von Aconcagua und einer ausgesprochen verärgerten Regierung.

„Dann hat Sie Ihr Gefühl doch wenigstens einmal getrogen", sagte Dylan gut gelaunt zu Trance, als das Schiff wieder in den Normalraum abbremste. „Gut für uns."

„Ganz kann ich dem nicht zustimmen", widersprach Andromeda.

„Warum?" Sofort war Hunt alarmiert.

„Während ihr unten wart, habe ich den Planeten gescannt. Kurz bevor wir den Orbit so überstürzt verlassen haben, habe ich auf der Nachtseite eine lokal sehr begrenzte, aber deutlich erhöhte Konzentration an Voltarium registriert."

„Nicht schon wieder." Böse Erinnerungen an die Voltariumfabrik auf Marduk zogen in seinen Gedanken auf wie dunkelgraue Gewitterwolken. „Sag bitte nicht, dass die Aconcaguaner jetzt auch angefangen haben, Nova-Bomben zu produzieren. Das scheint ja fast ein neuer Volkssport zu werden."

„Ich konnte keine Anzeichen für eine Produktion feststellen, aber es besteht eine 99-prozentige Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass auf Aconcagua Novabomben gelagert werden."

„Wie viele?"

„Den Messwerten nach zwei."

Hunt fasste sich müde ans Kinn. „Das sind zwei zuviel."

„Was werden wir tun?" fragte Trance ängstlich.

„Zunächst mal liefern wir unseren reizenden Gast bei ihrem Mann ab. Wo ist sie eigentlich?"

„Sie sagte etwas von unerhörter Behandlung und verschwand in deinem Quartier", sagte Rommie nicht ohne Schadenfreude.

„Hervorragend. Ich wusste, diese Reise würde immer angenehmer werden." Dylan seufzte. „Jedenfalls werde ich Bolivar bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich an ein Versprechen erinnern, das er mir gegeben hat. Gib mir einen Kurs – ich möchte unseren Passagier schnellstmöglich wieder in angemessener Umgebung wissen."

Für Harper stellte sich in den nächsten vier Tagen ein gewisser Trott ein. Tagsüber trainierte er mit Karee, nachts ging er mit den Nietzscheanern auf die Jagd. Daimon akzeptierte ihn nur soweit, als dass er ihn mitkommen ließ, er wechselte jedoch nur so viele Worte mit ihm wie unbedingt nötig.

Nahrung war knapp, aber mit etwas Einfallsreichtum konnte man halbwegs satt werden. Abgesehen von dem Fleisch, das sie erjagten, gab es genug essbare Pflanzen, und Harper gewöhnte es sich an, immer auf einem Stück der merkwürdigen Pilze herumzukauen, wenn er schlammbedeckt im Gestrüpp auf der Lauer lag. Die Gliederschmerzen, die ihn jede Nacht plagten, schob er weiterhin auf die Anstrengung und ein paar hartnäckige Virenherde. Ansonsten vergingen die Tage ereignislos, und langsam wurde er unruhig.

Als Harper sich am Morgen des achten Tages, den er sich auf diesem Planeten befand, anziehen wollte, erlebte er eine Überraschung, die ihn in der Bewegung erstarren ließ. Seine Jacke passte nicht mehr. Für einen Moment überlegte er ernsthaft, ob er einfach so müde war, dass er sich verheddert hatte, aber auch weitere Versuche brachten keine Besserung. Die Ärmel waren ein gutes Stück zu kurz, und die Jacke schließen zu wollen, wäre wohl auch ein vergebliches Unterfangen gewesen.

Verunsichert fummelte er an den Lederriemen der Weste, doch auch diese spannte bedenklich, was er bis eben nicht gemerkt hatte. Hatte man ihm vielleicht einen Streich gespielt und die Sachen ausgetauscht? Nein, warum sollte irgendjemand auf so eine dämliche Idee kommen? Außerdem erkannte er die Scharten und Kratzer wieder, die das Training und die Jagd hinterlassen hatten. Doch all diese Überlegungen lösten sein Problem nicht, und er musste trotz der feuchten Kühle in der Höhle auf die Jacke verzichten.

Sehr verwirrt zog er los, um Karee zu suchen. Es war fast Zeit für ihr Training.

Wie erwartet erspähte er sie im Lager der Frauen, wo sie zwischen einigen anderen Nietzscheanerinnen saß und sich an einer lebhaften Diskussion beteiligte. Es schien nicht um essentielle Themen des Überlebens zu gehen, denn die Stimmung war gelöst, und als Karee ihn sah, winkte sie ihm zu, stand auf und näherte sich ihm.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Harper. Er blinzelte kurz. Irgendetwas an ihr war anders. Sie wirkte so – klein.

„Guten –„ Karee hielt inne. „Du –„ verblüfft sah sie an ihm herunter. „Halte mich bitte nicht für verrückt, aber bist du gewachsen?"

Irritiert stellte Harper fest, dass seine Augen sich auf einer Höhe mit ihrer Stirn befanden. War sie nicht gestern noch ein gutes Stück größer gewesen als er? „Ich – ich glaube, du hast recht."

„Wie um alles in der Welt ist das denn passiert?" Sie sah mindestens genau so verdutzt aus, wie er sich fühlte.

„Wenn ich das wüsste." Hatten die merkwürdigen Schmerzen vielleicht etwas damit zu tun? Aber selbst wenn, wie zur Hölle konnte er mit fast dreißig Jahren plötzlich noch einen Wachstumsschub bekommen, noch dazu einen so monströsen? „Meinst du, Elinor hat vielleicht..."

„Sie weiß einiges, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie Menschen wachsen lassen kann." Karee begutachtete ihn noch einmal. „Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefällt, aber wir sollten sie fragen, ob sie etwas darüber weiß."

„Ist vielleicht besser so."

Während sie zur Hütte der Heilerin gingen, warf Karee ihm immer wieder unauffällig verwunderte Blicke zu. Kein Wunder – ein Schuss von mehr als fünf Zentimetern praktisch über Nacht war alles andere als normal. Was auch immer es verursacht hatte, er hoffte nur, dass es dabei bleiben würde.

Trotz ihrer Eile klopften sie an und warteten Elinors Aufforderung ab, bevor sie die Hütte betraten. Der Respekt vor der Heilerin war zu tief verwurzelt, als dass sie jetzt ihren Anstand vergessen hätten.

Sie musste Harper nur kurz ansehen, um zu erkennen, was los war. „Interessant", sagte sie und ging um ihn herum.

„Das ist nicht gerade das Wort, das ich dafür benutzen würde", sagte Harper in fast komischer Verzweiflung.

„Nun, das sehe ich nicht alle Tage, insofern ist es für mich durchaus interessant."

„Mag sein", wandte Karee ein, „aber könnte es gefährlich sein?"

„Nichts in diesem Leben ist ohne Risiko, Kind."

„Eine klare Aussage wäre mir lieber", sagte Harper in sarkastischem Tonfall.

„Alles, was ich dir sagen kann, ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie oder warum dir dies widerfahren ist, oder ob es vielleicht gefährlich ist. Es ist aber eine beeindruckende Veränderung, die dir vermutlich nur von Nutzen sein wird. Du warst selbst für einen Menschen recht klein, wenn ich das sagen darf."

Harper lächelte schief.

„Ich kann mir aber vorstellen, dass du Schmerzen hast."

„Im Moment ist es nicht so schlimm. Die letzten Nächte hätte ich allerdings in den Felsen beißen können."

„Ich verstehe." Elinor ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem auch der Heizofen stand, und kam mit einer kleinen, schrumpeligen Wurzel wieder. „Hier, kau das. Damit wirst du für die nächsten 24 Stunden Ruhe haben. Du solltest aber diese Nacht nicht jagen gehen."

„Ah ja, und keine schweren Geräte bedienen."

„Bitte?"

„Ach, nichts. Danke. Schon wieder."

„Immer gerne." Elinor zeigte in einem breiten Lächeln die Reste ihrer Zähne. „Ich habe da noch etwas für dich. Hier sind die Daten, die ich dir versprochen habe." Sie übergab ihm einen Stapel Flexis. „Damit sollte deine Neugier für eine Weile befriedigt sein. Euer Training solltet ihr allerdings nicht vernachlässigen. Geht, los." Mit einem Wedeln scheuchte sie die beiden nach draußen, und nachdem sie die Decke vor den Eingang gezogen hatte, schüttelte sie belustigt den Kopf. „Ihr beiden seid ein hartes Stück Arbeit", sagte sie leise. „Aber ich habe sie noch alle weich bekommen."

Nachdem sie die Höhle verlassen hatten, diesmal jeder mit seinem eigenen Speer bewaffnet, steckte Harper die Wurzel in den Mund und begann, darauf herumzukauen. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht.

„Das Ding schmeckt genauso eklig, wie es aussieht", würgte er hervor.

„Dafür wirkt Elinors Medizin immer", sagte Karee, die eine Tasche aus dem groben Gewebe trug, das auch für Kleidung verwendet wurde. In der Tasche befanden sich die Flexis, die Elinor ihnen gegeben hatte. „Verlass dich darauf, deine Schmerzen werden dich so bald nicht wieder plagen."

„Solange ich dabei keine Farben rieche, soll es mir recht sein."

„Manchmal sagst du sehr merkwürdige Sachen, weißt du?"

„Ja, das höre ich oft." Er sagte es leichthin, doch als er daran dachte, wer ihm das letzte Mal ein ‚Blödsinn!' an den Kopf geworfen hatte, schlug seine Stimmung abrupt um. Er hatte sich so sehr darauf konzentriert, hier einen Halt zu finden, dass er den Ort, der ihm als einziger im Chaos des Universums ein fester Boden gewesen war, für eine Weile fast vergessen hatte. Er vermisste die Andromeda, er vermisste Beka und Trance. Und Rommie natürlich. Dylan und seine meist felsenfeste Ruhe, und selbst Tyr, den er langsam glaubte verstehen zu lernen.

Karee bemerkte, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck traurig wurde. „Was quält dich?" fragte sie. „Heimweh?"

„Ja, das ist es wohl. Ich gehöre hier nicht her. Aber wenn mich jemand zurückbringen kann, bin das ich. Es kommt mir so sinnlos vor, hier zu warten, wenn ich daran arbeiten sollte, wie ich nach Hause komme, und ihr vielleicht auch."

„Deshalb sind wir hier draußen. Wenn du schon wartest, dann fülle die Zeit mit etwas, durch das du dich weiterentwickelst. Das war schon immer mein Wahlspruch."

„Da habe ich schon schlechtere gehört." Harpers Stimmung hellte sich ein wenig auf. Fast fröhlich schlenderte er neben Karee her – bis nicht weit entfernt das Geäst knackte.

Inzwischen brauchte er kein Zeichen mehr, um blitzschnell neben Karee in Deckung zu tauchen. Flach auf dem Boden liegend, hörten sie schwere Schritte näher kommen, und leise Stimmen. Soldaten. Er konnte sie fast riechen.

Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass sie die Richtung gewechselt hätten. So hätte jeder seiner Wege gehen können, und der Tag hätte für alle gut geendet. Aber wie so oft im Leben, ging auch dieser Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung, und die Schritte kamen immer näher. Als sie so dicht heran waren, dass die Soldaten die beiden unweigerlich entdecken mussten, gab Karee ein kurzes Signal, und sie sprangen auf. Auf die geringe Distanz mussten sie nicht groß zielen, und beide Soldaten fielen zu Boden, jeder mit einem Speer tief in der Brust. Mehr Männer waren diesmal nicht in Sicht.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Karee kurz, als sie mit einer geübten Drehbewegung ihren Speer aus dem Opfer zog und ihm sein Gewehr abnahm.

„Gleichfalls." Auch Harper nahm seinen Speer an sich, musste aber ein wenig länger daran arbeiten. Umso schneller hatte er das Gauss-Gewehr an sich gebracht. Er wunderte sich ein wenig, warum er so wenig Mitleid mit den Wachen hatte, doch es war einfach wieder die alte Situation. Töten oder getötet werden. Es würde sich nie ändern.

Ruhiger als vorher zogen sie weiter. „Wir sollten uns heute einen anderen Platz suchen", sagte Karee. „Sie werden die beiden vermissen, und bald sind hier zu viele Trupps unterwegs."

„Wie wäre es mit deinem Baum?"

„Nein, das ist ein Ruheplatz. Aber ich weiß noch ein Fleckchen, wo wir nicht gestört werden."

Diesmal ging es tiefer in den Schwarzgrund, wo der Boden sumpfiger und die Luft an einigen Stellen von Nebelschwaden durchzogen war.

„Kuschelig." Harper verzog das Gesicht.

„Ungestört, das ist die Hauptsache. Können wir anfangen?"

„Keine Pause. Ich hätte es mir denken können."

Sie begannen wieder mit waffenlosem Kampf. Harper hatte einige Probleme, sich zu koordinieren – ständig schienen seine Füße im Weg, die Arme zu lang oder der Boden zu weit unten. Doch bald hatte er sich gefangen und stellte fest, dass es auch Vorteile hatte, wenn der Gegner ein wenig kleiner war.

Auch Karee musste sich umgewöhnen, wenn es ihr auch leichter fiel, da sie es, ob im Training oder im Ernstfall, fast immer mit größeren Gegnern zu tun gehabt hatte. Diese neue Herausforderung gefiel ihr.

Als sie ihn zur Abwechslung mit voller Wucht von vorne attackierte, blieb Harper mit einem Fuß in einem kleinen Wasserloch hängen und fiel hintenüber. Auf beiden Seiten weich gefallen, konstatierte er dann vergnügt. Unter ihm der sumpfige Boden, auf ihm Karee, fühlte er sich rundum gut abgepolstert. Fast hätte er laut über diesen Gedanken gelacht.

„Was grinst du so?" fragte die Nietzscheanerin, machte aber keine Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Hast du dich schon mal einfach nur wohl gefühlt?"

„Nicht, wenn ich im Schlamm lag wie du gerade."

Keiner der beiden bewegte sich. Harper starrte das mit schlammigen Streifen verzierte Gesicht über sich an und atmete etwas schwerer als nötig. Ihr Haar hatte sich gelöst, und wieder roch er die Mischung aus Tannenholz und Honig. Überwältigende Wärme wallte in ihm hoch.

„Wo ist dein Messer?" fragte er.

„Drüben auf dem flachen Stein, gleich neben dem Speer. Warum?"

„Weil ich mit Schlägen leben kann." Damit hob er den Kopf, zog sie mit einer Hand an sich heran und küsste sie fest. Karee zuckte zusammen, zog sich aber nicht zurück. Für einige Sekunden erwiderte sie den Kuss hitzig, dann drückte sie ihn zurück, stand auf und zog ihn auf die Füße. Einen Moment lang sagte keiner der beiden etwas.

„Ach ja." Ohne Vorwarnung landete sie einen Treffer mit der linken Faust auf sein Kinn, und wieder lag Harper am Boden. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und ließ Karee dabei nicht aus den Augen. Sie schien nicht wütend zu sein, eher verwirrt.

„War's das?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Noch nicht ganz." Bevor er ausweichen konnte, hatte sie ihn gepackt und gegen einen Baumstamm gedrückt. „Ich bin Karee Muindor, Tochter von Marlind und Arthur, und ich allein entscheide, wann ich geküsst werde." Ihr Atem wehte ihm heiß ins Gesicht. „Hast du das verstanden?"

„Klar und deutlich."

„Gut." Sie ließ ihn los und ging zu dem Stein, auf dem sie ihre Waffen abgelegt hatten. „Es geht weiter. Kampf mit einer Klinge, keine Knochensporne, keine verborgenen Waffen."

„Ähm." Harper war ganz und gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie jetzt mit Messern aufeinander losgehen würden. Andererseits schien er nicht wirklich eine Wahl zu haben, denn Karee hatte ihres schon in der Hand und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Mit einem unangenehmen Engegefühl in der Kehle nahm auch er sein Messer auf.

Der Kampf half beiden, sich zu sammeln. Wenn der eigene Hals nur wenige Zentimeter von hartem, scharfem Metall entfernt ist, leert das den Kopf schnell von unnötigem Ballast.

Harpers Kopf fühlte sich darüber hinaus leichter an, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Entweder war es Elinors Medizin oder aber der kräftige Schlag Karees, in jedem Fall aber bekam er den Eindruck, sein Schädel sei von innen mit Watte gepolstert. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber es machte ihn langsam. Kurz bevor er soweit war, um eine Pause zu bitten, machte Karee einen Ausfall, dem er vor einigen Minuten noch leicht ausgewichen wäre. Jetzt reagierte er einen Moment zu spät, und die Klinge ihres Messers hinterließ einen klaffenden Schnitt an seinem rechten Oberarm. Sofort brach die Nietzscheanerin jeden Angriff ab.

„Was war das denn?" fragte sie bestürzt, als sie das Messer wegsteckte und ihre linke Hand auf die Wunde drückte. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen."

Harper betrachtete interessiert das kleine Rinnsal Blut, das an seinem Arm hinunterlief und träge auf den Boden tropfte.

„Warum sagst du nichts?"

„Es tut überhaupt nicht weh", bemerkte er fasziniert.

„Kein Wunder. Noch wirkt die Wurzel, die du bekommen hast. Sie scheint eine stärkere Wirkung auf dich zu haben als auf uns. Das Training ist für heute beendet. Ich will dich nicht zurücktragen müssen."

Schnell pflückte sie einige Blätter von einem niedrigen Busch, zerdrückte sie und presste sie auf die Wunde. Mit einem Stück des Lederriemens von Harpers Weste band sie sie fest und begutachtete den Verband. Die Blutung war fast augenblicklich zum Stillstand gekommen. „Gut, es ist nur ein Kratzer", sagte sie.

„Schön." Vermutlich hätte es ihn auch wenig gestört, wenn das Blut in dicken Strahlen hervorgepulst wäre. „Und was machen wir mit dem Rest des Tages?"

Karee atmete tief durch. „Ich denke, wir können beide eine längere Pause brauchen. Lass uns für eine Weile verschwinden."

Der Blick auf die Dîn-Auen war noch genauso beeindruckend wie einige Tage zuvor. Gemächlich wälzte sich das Wasser im Fluss stromabwärts und glitzerte silbern im Schein der Sonne.

Jede Spannung schien von Karee abzufallen, als sie sich neben Harper setzte und in die Ferne blickte. „_Ein Unverwundbares, Unbegrabbares ist in mir, ein Felsensprengendes: das heißt mein Wille_." Ihre Stimme war leise und friedvoll. „_Schweigsam schreitet es und unverändert durch die Jahre_." Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Nietzsche. Wenn ich den Dîn sehe, muss ich immer an diesen Satz denken. Er erinnert mich daran, dass diese Stärke in mir steckt, auch wenn ich es einmal vergessen habe."

„Das ist wunderschön."

„Ja. Wir haben nicht allzu viel Schönes hier. Aber das Wenige erhält unsere Seelen am Leben und erinnert uns daran, dass wir noch keine Tiere sind."

Ganz entgegen seiner sonstigen Art erkannte Harper, dass jedes weitere Wort eines zuviel gewesen wäre, und verstummte.

Es war Karee, die als erste wieder das Wort ergriff. „Willst du die Flexis durchgehen?"

„Ja. Ja, vielleicht sind Pläne der Mephistopheles dabei."

„Lagepläne?"

„Vor allem Schaltpläne. Wenn wir die Technik überlisten können, ist uns schon viel geholfen."

Karee zog ihre Tasche heran und breitete die Flexis auf der Unterlage aus Laub aus. Nacheinander gingen sie die Datenblätter durch, auf denen nicht nur technische Informationen und Sternkarten, sondern auch Logbücher, persönliche Notizen und Geschichtsdaten gespeichert waren.

„Sieh mal." Lächelnd gab Karee Harper ein Flexi.

„_Ich bin nicht schön – so spricht die Sternenblume_", las er vor. „_Doch Menschen lieb' ich / Und Menschen tröst' ich / sie sollen jetzt noch Blumen sehn, / nach mir sich bücken / ach! und mich brechen - / in ihrem Auge glänzet dann Erinnerung auf, / Erinnerung an Schöneres als ich: / - ich seh's, ich seh's - und sterbe so_." Seine Miene wurde nachdenklich. „Von wem ist das?"

„Nietzsche."

„Oh. An dem Guten scheint doch mehr zu sein als ‚was mich nicht umbringt'."

„Viel mehr. Er war ein großer Denker. Und Dichter."

Harper legte das Flexi zur späteren Lektüre beiseite und nahm sich dann die anderen vor. Bald hatte er einige aussortiert, die Grundrisse und technische Daten der Mephistopheles enthielten.

„Weiß irgendjemand mehr über die Festung? Wie groß sie ist, wo die Eingänge liegen, wie viel an das Schiff angebaut wurde?"

„Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass selten jemand zurückkommt, um uns detaillierte Berichte zu liefern."

„Das heißt, das hier ist alles, was wir haben?"

„So gut wie. Natürlich haben wir Späher, die auskundschaften, wie die Wache organisiert ist, aber auch die können uns nur das geben, was man aus sicherer Entfernung sehen kann."

„Also gut. Was habt ihr sonst an technischen Geräten? Habt ihr Nanowerkzeuge, Codegeneratoren, irgendetwas?"

„Es gibt eine kleine Sammlung. Du kannst sie dir gerne einmal ansehen und entscheiden, ob etwas Brauchbares dabei ist."

„Hmm. Ein Transferkabel wäre schön." Er tippte sich an den Dataport. „Damit wären die meisten Schlösser kein Problem mehr, und wenn der Bordcomputer noch intakt ist, könnte ich einiges an Chaos verursachen."

„Ich wollte dich die ganze Zeit schon danach fragen. Der Cheftechniker der Mephistopheles hatte ein neurales Interface, wenn man den Aufzeichnungen glauben darf. Ich habe selber noch nie eines gesehen. Außer an dir, natürlich."

„Der Bordtechniker hatte eines?" Das jungenhafte Grinsen, das schon so lange nicht mehr seinen Weg auf das Gesicht des Ingenieurs gefunden hatte, gab zwischen dunkelblond überwachsenen Lippen den Blick auf zwei glitzernde Reihen Zähne frei. „Dann wird er dafür gesorgt haben, dass er es auch einsetzen kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich in dieser Festung eine Menge Spaß haben werde."

„Sag das bitte nicht", sagte Karee schaudernd.

Harper wurde klar, dass er immer noch sehr wenig über diese Welt und ihre Bewohner wusste. Er hatte keine Vorstellung, welche Grausamkeiten hier vor sich gingen. Eine Furcht, wie sie vor der Herzkönigin herrschte, konnte nicht allein durch Aberglauben und Gerüchte genährt werden. Es musste weit mehr dahinterstecken.

„Entschuldige." Er blinzelte in die Sonne, die langsam begann, sich über dem Horizont zu senken. Wie schnell ein Tag vergehen konnte. Möglichst unauffällig schielte er zu Karee hinüber. Als er sie im Schwarzgrund geküsst hatte, war der Impuls einfach aus der Situation heraus entstanden, aber ein tiefer gehendes Gefühl der Zuneigung hatte sich nicht geändert. Er mochte sie sehr, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Sie war stark und trotz des harten Lebens nicht verbittert. Seine Jugend war ihrem ganzen Leben nicht unähnlich, und er selbst hatte oft seine Menschlichkeit zugunsten des Überlebens weggeschlossen. Wäre sie ein Mensch gewesen, hätte er nicht weiter gezögert, aber die tödlichen Knochenstacheln schufen eine Barriere, die zu überwinden nicht seine Sache war. Wenn hier jemand eine Entscheidung traf, musste sie es sein.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass sie seinen Blick seit einer Weile erwiderte. „Woran denkst du?" fragte sie.

„Danke, für heute habe ich genug Prügel bezogen. Ich halte lieber mal die Klappe." Er zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Andererseits – warum bist du nicht verheiratet?"

„Schmaler Grat, Shay. Aber wenn du es wissen willst – es gibt zwei Gründe. Einen hast du kennen gelernt. Er heißt Daimon und beschützt mich vor allem, und das schließt Männer mit ein. Der andere ist das, was Elinor gerne als ‚die verdammte Muindor-Sturheit' bezeichnet."

„Verstehe."

Sie rückte näher, als die Sonne schon fast die fernen Hügel berührte. Wie selbstverständlich berührten ihre Fingerspitzen seinen Handrücken.

„Wo sind Sturheit und Rassentrennung abgeblieben?" fragte er, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Es wird sich einiges verändern, das weißt du auch. Und nicht alles wird gut sein. Wenn es zur Revolte kommt, werden viele sterben." Sie hob ihren rechten Arm. „Das hier hat mir gezeigt, dass es auch mich treffen kann. Und ich würde es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich gehen müsste, ohne bestimmte Dinge noch einmal erlebt zu haben. Du gehörst dazu." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

„Dir ist klar, dass das keine Zukunft hat." Jetzt blickte er sie an.

„Ja. Vielleicht fällt es mir deswegen auch leichter. Wenn wir Erfolg haben, gehen wir alle dort hin, wo wir hingehören. Wenn wir versagen – macht es auch keinen Unterschied."

„Keine Verpflichtungen. Du gehst wirklich kein Risiko ein." Ein kleiner, bitterer Unterton schlich sich in seine Stimme.

„Doch, eines. Ich habe dich sehr gern. Es wird ein wenig weh tun, es aufzugeben, wenn wir uns einmal darauf eingelassen haben."

„Musst du wirklich so weit planen?"

„Es ist eine realistische Einschätzung unserer Situation."

Dann war es also nicht die große Liebe, sondern einfach eine günstige Gelegenheit für sie. Oder war da doch mehr? Selbst das Zugeständnis, dass sie ihn mochte, musste sie einiges an Überwindung gekostet haben. Was auch immer dahinter steckte, würde sich schon noch zeigen.

„Nietzscheaner. Schalt doch einfach mal dein Gehirn für eine Weile ab. Oder warte." Er packte sie fest an den Unterarmen, um ihr keine Chance zu geben, ihm einen weiteren Kinnhaken zu verpassen. „Ich mache das."

Sanft fuhren seine Lippen ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals ab, doch lange ließ sie ihn nicht gewähren. Als er die Haut in ihrer Drosselgrube küsste, wand sie sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus seinem Griff und lag plötzlich auf ihm. Seine rechte Hand hielt sie mit ihrer Linken fest, die andere drückte sie mit dem Ellbogen nach unten.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du mich so einfach bekommst?" Sie biss ihn leicht in die Unterlippe. „Da musst du dich schon etwas mehr anstrengen, Shay."

„Wie du willst. Karee Muindor vom Stamm..." Ein weiterer Kuss verschloss ihm den Mund.

„Lass doch die Förmlichkeiten."

„Du hast recht. Und weißt du was? Wir sollten weiter trainieren." Ein fast entsetzter Blick war die Antwort, und Harper verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen. „Nahkampf. Keine Waffen. Ich muss mich natürlich vergewissern, dass du nirgendwo welche versteckt hast."

„Versuch es."

Sie machte es ihm nicht leicht, und er bekam das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihm spielte wie eine Katze mit einem Wollknäuel. Immer wieder entzog sie sich ihm, schmiegte sich im einen Moment an ihn und ließ ihn im nächsten ihre Fingernägel spüren. Einem Beobachter wäre es schwer gefallen zu entscheiden, ob sich auf der natürlichen Plattform hoch im Geäst des Baumes eine Rangelei oder ein Austausch von Zärtlichkeiten abspielte.

Irgendwann wurde es Harper zu bunt. Er rollte sich auf Karee und drückte ihre Schultern fest in das Laub. „Entscheide dich endlich", sagte er atemlos. „Entweder willst du mich oder nicht, aber du wirst mich nicht am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen."

Karee lächelte zufrieden. „Na endlich", sagte sie. „Und ich dachte schon fast, du würdest dich am Ende doch noch unterkriegen lassen."

So war das also. Selbst hier hatte er sich noch beweisen müssen, um ihre Anerkennung zu finden. Ärgern konnte er sich über diese Feststellung allerdings nicht. Er ließ ihre Schultern los und spürte die Hitze ihrer Haut, als er mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange strich. Ein Blick in ihre Augen, und er tat, was er ihr eben noch geraten hatte: er schaltete seinen Verstand aus und überließ seinem Körper die Führung. Und endlich gab Karee nach.

Benommen lag Harper auf dem Rücken und blickte durch das dichte Astwerk hinauf in den sternenklaren Himmel. Den linken Arm hatte er um Karee geschlungen, deren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er fühlte sich gut. Er war zerschlagen, mit Kratzern übersät und todmüde, doch um nichts in der Welt hätte er jetzt schlafen mögen.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er leise.

Karee kuschelte sich an ihn. „Jetzt gerade könnte ich fast glauben, dass doch noch alles gut wird."

„Ja. Ja, vielleicht." Als er an die Leute im Lager dachte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen. „Wir sollten zurück."

„Nein. Würdest du jetzt gern die Höhlenwände anstarren? Ich möchte heute Nacht nur dich neben mir und die Sterne über mir haben. Eine Nacht lang nicht nachdenken, sondern einfach frei sein."

Er zog sie fester an sich. In diesem Moment hätte er sie gerne vor allem beschützt, hätte mit Freuden alles Übel von ihr ferngehalten, wenn er nur gekonnt hätte. Aber auch dieser Tag würde kommen, und mit dem, was er an Informationen über die Festung zusammengetragen hatte, würde es bald soweit sein.

Die Sterne spiegelten sich in seinen Augen, als er regungslos dalag und hinaufstarrte in den Himmel, der ungerührt und kühl zurückblickte und beobachtete, was auf diesem winzigen Planeten vor sich ging.

In der Ferne brauste das Wasser des Dîn, und es klang wie das weit entfernte Toben eines gewaltigen Kampfes.

Auch nachdem Karee eingeschlafen war, lag Harper noch lange wach.

Beka stieß den Steuerknüppel von sich weg, als die Maru den Slipstream verließ, und strich sich müde über die Stirn. Selbst im Wechsel mit Tyr waren fast fünf Tage am Steuer anstrengend genug gewesen, und ihre Augen brannten, als verlangten sie nach etwas, das sie ihnen nicht geben wollte.

Ein Blick auf die Navigationsanzeigen: sie waren am Ziel. Dies waren die Koordinaten, die Farkha errechnet hatte. Beka starrte nach draußen, wo sich rund um das Raumschiff über Lichtjahre hinweg nur der leere Raum ausdehnte. Weit entfernt blitzten Sterne auf und wanden sich Galaxien um sich selbst, aber dieser spezielle Teil des Universums schien wie leergefegt.

„Ist es hier?" Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war Tyr hinter sie getreten.

„Ja." Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster, versuchte etwas zu finden, an dem sich ihre Augen festhalten konnten, doch immer wieder glitt ihr Blick in die schwarze Leere ab. „Wenn es ein Ende der Welt gibt, haben wir es vermutlich gefunden."

„Zumindest werden wir hier kaum von Piraten oder rivalisierenden Rassen überrascht werden." Natürlich, da sprach wieder der Taktiker aus ihm.

Beka löste den Gurt, erhob sich aus dem Pilotensitz und streckte sich. „Wo ist unsere graue Begleitung?"

„Brütet im Aufenthaltsraum über irgendwelchen Flexis. Soll ich ihr sagen, dass du sie suchst?"

Beka riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Bloß nicht! Wir werden die nächsten sechs Tage hier verbringen, ohne dass etwas passiert. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Nietzscheaner reagieren, wenn ihnen todlangweilig ist, aber so ungewöhnlich sie auch sein mag, bei der Perseidin reicht ein Wort zuviel, und ich drehe ihr den Hals um."

„Ich würde dich nicht davon abhalten, aber leider brauchen wir sie noch." Tyr grinste amüsiert. „Ich habe ein paar gute Bücher dabei. Vielleicht möchtest du einen Blick darauf werfen?"

„Auf deine Bücher? Tut mir leid, aber die sind nicht ganz mein Geschmack."

„In spätestens zwei Tagen wirst du darum betteln, sie lesen zu dürfen."

„Hah! Eher würde ich dich–„

„Ja?"

„Ach, nichts."


	4. Willkommen

Kapitel IV – Willkommen

Welcome to where time stands still

No one leaves and no one will

_Metallica – Sanitarium_

_CY 6914_

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harper durch einen Kuss auf die Stirn geweckt. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah Karees Gesicht über sich. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie.

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sie nur an. Ein leises Kribbeln in der Magengegend bestätigte ihm, dass er tatsächlich wach war. Für einen Moment war er unsicher, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Würde sie seine Nähe weiterhin zulassen, oder hieß es jetzt wieder Umschalten auf Normalbetrieb?

„Was ist? Habe ich deine Zunge verschluckt, oder warum sagst du nichts?"

Diese Bemerkung entlockte ihm ein Lachen, und er zog sie zu sich hinunter. „Hätte mich nicht gewundert", sagte er. „Und guten Morgen."

„Wir müssen zurück ins Lager", sagte sie bedauernd. „Heute ist wieder eine Versammlung, und je nachdem, wie wir entscheiden, kann es sein, dass du deinen Willen bekommst und zur Festung gehen kannst."

„Die Geräte?"

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie dir ansehen darfst."

„Sehr begeistert scheinst du nicht."

„Ich halte die Idee nicht für gut. Wie kommst du darauf, dass ausgerechnet du derjenige sein wirst, der einfach dort eindringt und auch heil wieder zurückkommt?"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Aber ich muss es zumindest versuchen."

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten auf andere Art etwas tun."

„Jemand, den ich kenne, sagte mal, dass man schon bereit sein muss, ein paar Eier zu zerschlagen, wenn man ein Omelett machen will. Es ist zufällig einer von deinem Stamm."

„Ein merkwürdiges Bild. Aber ich will es dir auch gar nicht ausreden. Als Mensch wirst du zumindest nicht gleich gefangen genommen, wenn man dich entdeckt."

„Einer der vielen Vorteile, die ich ins Spiel zu bringen gedenke."

„Könntest du vielleicht aufhören, ständig von Spielen zu reden?" Karee schien ehrlich entsetzt zu sein.

„Du musst mir dringend mal erklären, was bei diesen Spielen passiert. Lässt die Herzkönigin euch zusehen?"

„Sozusagen. Wir finden regelmäßig Aufzeichnungen im Wald. Sie werden offensichtlich dort platziert, damit wir sie finden. Es ist, als wüsste sie genau, was wir tun."

„Kann ich diese Aufzeichnungen sehen?"

Karees Blick verdüsterte sich. „Du solltest es sehen, bevor du losziehst. Das ist nur fair. Aber jetzt lass uns gehen."

„Warte."

„Was ist?"

Harper zog sie so eng an sich, wie er konnte. „Haben wir noch ein paar Minuten?"

Jetzt verzog sich auch ihr Gesicht wieder zu einem Lächeln. „Du bist unmöglich."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Der Reiz des Neuen."

Spielerisch fuhr sie mit zwei Fingern durch seinen inzwischen recht ansehnlichen Bart und strich ihm durch die Haare, die sich nach wie vor jedem Versuch der Bändigung widersetzten. „Dann würde ich sagen, warten wir doch bis heute Abend. Das steigert die Spannung." Damit löste sie sich von ihm und begann, den Baum hinunterzuklettern.

Harper stöhnte leise auf. „So viel Spannung kann auch unangenehm werden, weißt du?" Auch er begann den Abstieg, und unter ihm ertönte ein leises Kichern.

„Benimm dich. Wenn du dich mir näherst, während wir im Lager sind, wird Daimon dich zerfleischen."

„Die lieben Verwandten. Ich wusste doch, an der Sache war ein Haken."

Wieder warteten sie vor Elinors Hütte, bis sie sie einließ. Die Besuche bei der alten Frau waren fast schon zum Ritual geworden, und da sie eine der wenigen war, die Harper ungeachtet seiner Rassenzugehörigkeit anerkannten, fühlte er sich in ihrer Nähe wohl.

Harper und Karee waren übereingekommen, dass eine Zurschaustellung der Bande, die sich zwischen ihnen zu bilden begannen, wenig konstruktiv sein und vermutlich nur für Ärger sorgen würde. Elinor, die in ihrem Leben schon einiges gesehen hatte, durchschaute die verstohlenen Blicke und das angespannt lässige Verhalten sofort. Einen Kommentar dazu gab sie aber nicht ab, da sie ebenfalls wusste, dass ein falsches Wort viel von dem zerstören konnte, was sich so mühsam entwickelt hatte.

„Shay möchte unbedingt zur Festung", erklärte Karee, „und ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn länger davon abhalten können. Ich möchte aber, dass er vorher alles erfährt, was es zu wissen gibt. Er soll sich darüber im Klaren sein, was ihn dort erwarten kann."

„Die Spiele. Du hast lange gezögert. Ich hoffe nur, dass dies nicht deine Meinung ändern wird." Die letzten Worte waren an Harper gerichtet.

„Und wenn es das Grausamste ist, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Langsam sind eure Andeutungen fast schlimmer als das, was in der Festung vor sich gehen kann. Wenn man es sieht, verliert es oft seinen Schrecken."

„Ja, die eigene Vorstellungskraft kann Bilder erschaffen, die um vieles grausamer sind als die Realität. Sieh es dir an und urteile selbst."

„Ich bin bei der Versammlung", meldete Karee. „Wenn ich wiederkomme und die Entscheidung zu deinen Gunsten gefallen ist, gehen wir die Sammlung der Geräte durch, die wir hier haben."

„Bis später." Fast hätte er ihr einen Abschiedskuss gegeben, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment bremsen.

Elinor schmunzelte nur. Aus einer Holzkiste, die bis oben hin gefüllt schien mit Flexis und anderen Datenträgern – offensichtlich hatte sie ihm nicht alles an Aufzeichnungen gegeben, und er fragte sich, welche Informationen nicht in diesem „Best Of" gelandet waren – nahm sie eine schwarze Halbkugel, die Harper als Holoprojektor erkannte.

Als sich der Vorhang hinter Karee geschlossen hatte, betätigte sie den kleinen Knopf an der Seite des Gerätes, und eine Art Spielfeld, gut zwei Mal zwei Meter groß, baute sich durchscheinend im Raum auf, bestückt mit roten und weißen Figuren.

„Ein Schachbrett?" Harper verzog kurz das Gesicht. Brettspiele konnten furchtbar öde sein, aber zum Foltern brauchte es selbst für ihn schon mehr als einen Schachmarathon. Dann erkannte er, dass die Figuren sich bewegten. Nicht von Feld zu Feld – einer der Bauern, in der Projektion nur etwa zwanzig Zentimeter hoch, wischte sich über die Stirn. Ein Läufer trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und bei einem der Springer konnte Harper den dicken Verband erkennen, der um den Stumpf seines am Ellbogens abgetrennten Arms gewickelt war.

„Scheiße." Etwas Passenderes fiel ihm nicht ein. Lebendige Spielfiguren? Eigentlich wollte er schon nicht mehr wissen, was mit den Spielern geschah, die geschlagen wurden, doch jetzt begann auf dem Brett die Partie. Er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden und verfolgte mit einem klammen Gefühl das Spiel.

Ein paar Züge lang geschah nichts, doch bald bewegte sich einer der roten Läufer auf einen weißen Bauern zu. Fast zögernd überquerte er die Felder und schob den anderen Spieler von seinem Platz. In diesem Moment begann der Bauer zu rennen, doch er schaffte es nur ein paar Schritte weit, bis ihn etwas traf, das wie ein roter Blitz aussah, und er zuckend zu Boden ging. Sofort erschienen zwei Menschen in schwarzen Uniformen, hoben ihn auf und verließen das Brett so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

Ein höchst morbider Gedanke durchzuckte Harper. Was wohl auf seinem Grabstein stehen würde? ‚Hier ruht Tristan Guevara, Sohn von Magdalena und Napoleon. Er starb für seinen König und schaffte es bis G4.'

„Warum ausgerechnet Schach?" fragte er vollkommen verwirrt.

„Oh, dies ist nicht das einzige Spiel. Das Schachspiel findet nur einmal im Jahr statt, immerhin braucht sie 32 Opfer dafür. Es gibt noch viele andere – wir haben eine Sammlung dieser Projektoren, die über einhundert Jahre umfasst. Genug für mehrere Wochen, wenn du sie dir alle ansehen willst."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten weitere Spieler ihr Leben gelassen – der rote Läufer ebenso wie mehrere weiße Bauern, ein Springer jeder Seite und einer der weißen Türme.

Harper griff nach dem Projektor und schaltete ihn schnell aus. „Das ist Wahnsinn", sagte er. „Gladiatorenkämpfe wären grausam, aber nicht so sehr wie das hier. Die Leute können doch nur abwarten, bis sie an der Reihe sind." Eine andere Frage kam ihm in den Sinn. „Wer spielt hier überhaupt? Ich meine, entscheiden die Figuren selber, oder werden sie gezogen?"

„Sieh es dir zuende an." Unbarmherzig stellte Elinor den Projektor wieder an.

Wer auch immer die roten Figuren zog, hatte es offensichtlich darauf abgesehen, die weißen Spieler vollständig zu eliminieren. Einer nach dem anderen wurde vom Feld getragen, und bald war der weiße König, der nur noch von einem einsamen Springer bewacht wurde, umzingelt von roten Gestalten. Selbst Harper, der wenig Ahnung von Schach hatte, konnte sich ausrechnen, dass seine Chancen gering bis nicht vorhanden waren. Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis auch der König fiel, gefolgt vom Springer, der anscheinend das Schicksal der restlichen Weißen teilen sollte.

Die roten Spieler blieben stehen, wo sie waren. Keiner rührte sich. Dann flackerte das Bild kurz, und das Feld verschwand. An seiner Stelle erschien die Projektion von mehreren Gestalten. Einige trugen die schwarze Uniform der Unterwache und schienen einen großen, dunkelhaarigen Mann zu bewachen, dessen verstörter Gesichtsausdruck klar zu erkennen war, ebenso wie seine Knochensporne. Etwas in seinen Zügen kam Harper bekannt vor.

„Daimons Vater", sagte Elinor leise. „Er hat die weißen Figuren gezogen."

Eine weitere Gestalt war zu sehen, gekleidet in eine Art helle Kutte, die Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen. Harper versuchte, in dem Schatten unter dem Stoff ein Gesicht zu erkennen, aber es war unmöglich. Dass es nicht nur an der Kapuze lag, wurde ihm klar, als die Person sich leicht drehte und die Hände halb hob. Nur die Fingerspitzen ragten aus den weiten Ärmeln, doch selbst für ein Hologramm waren sie auf merkwürdige Art zu durchscheinend, fast, als würden sie sich absichtlich seinen Blicken entziehen.

„Die Herzkönigin?"

Elinor nickte. „Sie scheint zu schwinden, nicht wahr? Schon so wenig von ihr zu sehen, ist beunruhigend. Man sagt, der Anblick ihres Gesichtes treibe auch den stärksten Mann in den Wahnsinn."

Harper glaubte ihr aufs Wort. Plötzlich bewunderte er die Selbstbeherrschung von Karees Cousin. Als Nietzscheaner musste er darauf brennen, an der Herzkönigin Rache zu nehmen. Wenn sie seinen Vater gezwungen hatte, seine eigenen Leute umzubringen, und ihn womöglich hatte töten lassen, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, welche Kraft ihn noch davon abhielt, seinen Kreuzzug sofort zu starten.

Ohne Vorwarnung ertönte eine Stimme, die kaum einen Klang hatte und in den Ohren ebenso schmerzte, wie die Abwesenheit von Substanz der Herzkönigin die Augen beleidigte. Sie sagte nur ein Wort.

_Schachmatt_.

Unwillkürlich drehte Harper sich weg und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Er hob den Blick erst wieder, als der Projektor sich abgeschaltet hatte.

„Diese Aufzeichnung ist etwa ein Jahr alt. Verstehst du, warum Karee wollte, dass du sie siehst?"

„Sie sagte, es sei nur fair. Ich sollte wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse."

„Jetzt weißt Du es."

„Ja. Und es gefällt mir nicht."

„Die Herzkönigin war ein Jahrhundert lang übermächtig. Ich denke nicht, dass wir sie mit unseren Waffen besiegen können, doch ich traue dir zu, dass du in die Festung eindringen und womöglich die Informationen beschaffen kannst, die sie zu Fall bringen werden. Es ist deine Entscheidung, aber du solltest dich nicht von deiner Furcht zurückhalten lassen."

„Ach nein? Meine natürliche Furcht vor mysteriösen, übel gelaunten Oberschurken hat sich bisher eigentlich als ziemlich gesund erwiesen."

„Das wird sie auch weiterhin. Es erwartet niemand, dass du dich ihr stellst. Ich würde dir sogar dringend raten, dich so weit wie möglich von ihr fernzuhalten."

„Danke, das habe ich vor." Harper schob den Holoprojektor ein Stück weit weg.

Er zuckte zusammen, als ein gelblicher Lichtstrahl in die Hütte fiel, entspannte sich dann aber, als er Karee in der Türöffnung sah. War die Versammlung etwa schon vorbei? Andererseits hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, wie lange das grausame Schachspiel gedauert hatte.

„Seid ihr fertig?" fragte sie. Harper nickte. „Gut, die Versammlung hat entschieden. Du bekommst, was du zum Eindringen in die Festung brauchst. Du musst aber allein gehen. Wenn du noch gehen willst." Hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Für einige Augenblicke kämpfte er mit sich selber. Sein Instinkt riet ihm, hier zu bleiben und sich von dieser Festung und der absurden Herzkönigin, die sich dort verbarg, fernzuhalten. Doch seine Neugier und der Wunsch, sich selbst und die Leute hier wieder nach Hause zu befördern, siegten. „Ich tu's", sagte er.

Karees Schultern sackten ein wenig nach unten. „Gut. Du brauchst die Lagepläne und die Schichtzeiten der Unterwache, und dann sehen wir die Geräte durch."

„Ich brauche auch eine Uniform. Glaubst du, Emilia und Hagen können da etwas machen?"

„Sicher. Du willst dich also als einer von ihnen ausgeben?"

„Warum sollte ich mich mühsam durchkämpfen, wenn die Chance besteht, dass ich einfach reinspazieren kann?" erwiderte Harper mit einem Grinsen.

„Solange du hinterher auch wieder rausspazierst, soll es mir recht sein. Der Bart muss übrigens ab."

Harper strich sich bedauernd über die mühsam angezüchtete Pracht. „Warum?"

„Die Männer der Unterwache sind immer glatt rasiert. Es würde dich verraten."

„Das wäre schlecht. Okay, lass uns anfangen." Er sprang auf, hielt aber inne, als Elinor ihn zu sich winkte.

„Es gibt noch einen Grund dafür, dass ich dir dieses Spiel gezeigt habe. Es muss bald wieder soweit sein, denn ein Jahr ist fast vorbei. 32 Spieler, und sie beginnt lange vorher, sie auszuwählen."

Harper schaltete schnell. „Sie sind irgendwo in der Festung."

„Vielleicht findest du sie. Du wirst sie nicht befreien können, aber falls ein Angriff stattfindet, wäre es von Vorteil, zu wissen, wo sie sich aufhalten."

„Ich tu mein Bestes."

Harper und Karee traten hinaus in die Höhle. „Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass Daimons Vater ein Spieler war", sagte er leise.

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Jeder hier hat irgendwen an die Herzkönigin verloren. Ich dachte nicht, dass es wichtig wäre."

Sie gingen zu Emilia und Hagen, die Harper wesentlich herzlicher begrüßten als beim letzten Mal, und erklärten ihnen ihr Anliegen. Hagen machte sich sofort auf, um von den anderen Nietzscheanern einzelne Uniformteile als Vorlagen zu sammeln, und Emilia nahm erneut bei Harper Maß. Dabei kniff sie mehrmals die Augen zusammen, als könne sie nicht glauben, was sie gerade selbst gemessen hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie die erste Begegnung mit dem Menschen noch nicht vergessen.

Karee und Harper hielten sich nicht lange bei den Schneidern auf, sondern suchten eine kleine Grotte auf, die sich der Haupthöhle durch einen kurzen Tunnel anschloss. Dort befanden sich mehrere Stapel kleiner Kisten, die von einem älteren Nietzscheaner bewacht wurden.

Der Mann ließ sie ohne Fragen passieren. Karee stellte sich vor den Kisten auf und machte eine ausladende Geste. „Du kennst dich mit diesen Sachen sicher besser aus als ich. Wie möchtest du vorgehen?"

„Am besten nehmen wir uns eine Box nach der anderen vor und sortieren das aus, was noch funktionstüchtig ist. Danach sehe ich mal, was ich davon brauchen könnte."

„Gut."

Harper hob die erstbeste Kiste herunter und öffnete sie. Im Innern lagen einige angerostete Antimaterie-Kompressoren und eine Lasersäge, die wilde Funken sprühte, als er sie probehalber einschaltete.

„Das war wohl nichts", kommentierte er. Er warf die Säge zurück, ließ den Deckel auf die Kiste fallen und schnappte sich gleich die nächste. Bei dieser hatten die Dichtungen die Jahre besser überstanden, und der Inhalt war vor Korrosion geschützt geblieben. Leider konnte Harper sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was er hier mit Ersatzfiltern für die Protonenrezirkulationseinheit des Slipstreamantriebs anfangen sollte.

Der Inhalt der nächsten Kisten war ähnlich nutzlos, und langsam begann Harper zu zweifeln, ob sich hier wirklich etwas finden würde, das ihm den Einstieg in die Festung erleichtern würde. Dann allerdings stieß er einen kurzen, triumphierenden Ruf aus, als ihm aus einem luftdicht versiegelten Duro-Schlauch ein fast neu wirkendes Datenkabel in die Hände fiel. „Na bitte", sagte er zufrieden. „Das ist der Stiefel, mit dem ich dir in den Arsch treten werde, Baby."

Karee runzelte stumm die Stirn.

Beim Durchstöbern der restlichen Kisten förderte er nur noch ein Speicherpad mit altersschwachen Batterien zutage, das er mit Schaltplänen zu füttern gedachte, und einige kleinere Werkzeuge.

„Magere Ausbeute", sagte er bedauernd, „aber das Wichtigste habe ich. Alles andere wird sich schon ergeben." Er rieb sich die brennenden Augen. „Es ist spät, oder?"

„Die Sonne ist schon untergegangen."

Harper bewunderte Karees ausgeprägten Zeitsinn. Wahrscheinlich musste man den entwickeln, wenn man einen Großteil seiner Zeit in einer Höhle verbrachte, in die das Tageslicht nicht reichte. „Ich muss mir die Beine vertreten. Mal sehen, ob Daimon heute Nacht noch einen Jäger brauchen kann."

„Ich komme mit."

„Wie bitte?" Entgeistert sah Harper sie an. „Aber du kannst doch nicht –„

Sie warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Und ob ich kann. Du weißt genau, dass ich noch immer besser kämpfe als du, und mit dem Speer kann ich auch noch umgehen." Eine kurze Pause und ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln folgten. „Wenn du dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen hast, erzähle ich auch gerne von dem Gnarl."

Harper trat ganz nah an sie heran. „Im Moment bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich erwürgen oder in eine ruhige Ecke ziehen soll, wo uns keiner stört", flüsterte er.

„Du bist niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst", flüsterte sie zurück. „Hast du alles?" fragte sie dann lauter.

„Äh – ja."

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen." Karee marschierte stolz zurück in den Tunnel, und Harper folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd.

Auch Daimon wirkte nicht begeistert, dass Karee mit auf die Jagd wollte, doch ein scharfer Blick von ihr erstickte jeden Widerspruch im Keim. Harper reihte sich genau hinter ihr ins Rudel ein, um ihr notfalls den Rücken freihalten zu können.

Inzwischen hatte er sich an den aufreibenden Lebensrhythmus gewöhnt, und was auch immer seinen Wachstumsschub bewirkt hatte, schien auch seine körperliche Ausdauer zu fördern. Unter dem durch knappe Nahrung und die täglichen Anstrengungen fast gänzlich geschmolzenen Fettpolster zeichneten sich angenehm klar Muskeln und Sehnen ab, und die präzise Rückmeldung, die er bei jeder Bewegung von seinem Körper erhielt, war ein sehr gutes Gefühl.

Lautlos wie die anderen pirschte er durch den Wald, und die klare Nachtluft durchströmte ihn und ließ nichts als eine wilde Freude an der Jagd in ihm zurück, und einen unbändigen Drang, sich noch dichter am Wild zu halten, noch schneller zu laufen, in diesem Gefühl aufzugehen und alles andere zu vergessen.

Ab und zu blitzten Karees Augen vor ihm auf, wenn sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, aus dem dieselbe Begeisterung strahlte.

Viel zu schnell war die Jagd vorbei. Als er sich durch den engen Einstieg in den Tunnel fallen ließ, zitterten seine Hände vor überschüssiger Energie, und kaum waren sie in der Höhle angelangt, als er sich von den anderen Jägern trennte und sich so, wie er war, unter den eiskalten Wasserfall stellte.

Das Gesicht dem wuchtig herabprasselnden Nass entgegengereckt, bemerkte er bald, dass er nicht allein war. Karee stand ein paar Meter entfernt und sah ihm lächelnd zu.

„Komm mir nur nicht zu nah, sonst stelle ich noch was Dummes an", prustete er und blinzelte sich das Wasser aus den Augen.

Karee trat zwei Schritte näher. „Klingt gut."

„Entschuldige, aber ich hab da noch die Wörter ‚Daimon' und ‚zerfleischen' im Kopf."

„Dazu müsste er uns erst einmal sehen. Auch in dieser Höhle gibt es Möglichkeiten, allein zu sein." Sie hob seinen Speer auf, den er einfach auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte, und stellte ihn zusammen mit ihrem so an die Felswand gleich neben dem Wasserfall, dass die beiden ein X bildeten.

„Was wird das denn?"

Sie packte Harper bei den Schultern und schob ihn rückwärts, bis er an den Felsen stieß. „Das sorgt dafür, dass uns niemand stört", sagte sie und deutete nach oben. Knapp anderthalb Meter über dem Boden öffnete sich hinter dem Wasserfall eine weitere kleine Höhle, nicht groß genug, um darin zu stehen und auch nicht besonders tief, aber vor Blicken geschützt durch einen dichten Vorhang aus Gischt.

„Oh, ein Besetzt-Zeichen. Sehr clever." Schnell kletterte er zur Höhle hinauf und zog dann Karee nach oben. Sie verlor – vollkommen unabsichtlich natürlich – das Gleichgewicht und landete wie durch Zufall auf ihm.

„Ich sehe, die Spannung ist immer noch da?" sagte sie.

„So könnte man es auch nennen", grinste Harper.

„Ich kenne da ein paar bewährte Entspannungstechniken."

„Verschiedene Rassen und hundert Jahre Unterschied. Da frage ich mich doch, ob du andere kennst als ich."

„Probieren wir es aus."

Viel später erwachte Harper, weil er erbärmlich fror. Das schäumende Wasser vor dem Eingang bot zwar einen ausgezeichneten Sichtschutz, sprühte aber weit in die kleine Höhle hinein und hatte das Paar vollkommen durchnässt.

Was Harper in diesem Moment herzlich egal war. Früher war ihm nie bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er jemanden vermisst hatte, der ihm in diesem großen, kalten Universum Zuflucht war und den er selbst beschützen wollte. Das hier war anders als das, was er für Beka empfand, es war auch mehr als bloße körperliche Anziehung. Wenn es jemanden gab, dem er sich ähnlich nah fühlte, war das höchstens Trance, doch seit sie ‚erwachsen' geworden war, wie sie es nannte, hatte auch sie sich von ihm entfernt. Es war nichts Persönliches, das wusste er. Es hatte mit ihrer Mission zu tun, denn dass sie eine hatte, war ihm vollkommen klar.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken an seine Freunde ab und betrachtete zärtlich Karees entspanntes Gesicht neben sich. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nur kurz ein sicherer Hafen in diesem verrückten Abenteuer war und er sie womöglich bald nie wieder sehen würde, war es doch ein gutes Gefühl, sie genau jetzt bei sich zu wissen.

Langsam verstand er, was sie ihm klarzumachen versucht hatte, als sie sich auf dem Baum unterhalten hatten. Es war nicht die Sicherheit, ihn loswerden zu können, die sie suchte. Es war die Sicherheit, ihm jetzt vertrauen zu können, ohne nachdenken zu müssen, wie die Zukunft aussah. So hatten also auch scheinbar aussichtslose Situationen ihr Gutes. Man nahm das Glück, wie es kam, und stellte keine Fragen.

Es musste schon Morgen sein. Wenn alles gut lief, würde er heute noch losziehen. Kein weiterer Aufschub mehr, schwor er sich. Je länger er jetzt noch wartete, desto größer würden die Gefahren werden, die sich jetzt schon vor seinem geistigen Auge auftürmten.

Als habe sie seine Gedanken gespürt, zuckte Karee im Schlaf zusammen.

Für Beka gewann der Ausdruck „gepflegte Langeweile" allmählich eine ganz neue Bedeutung. Reglos saß sie im Pilotensitz und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Im Fenster des Cockpits sah sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, durchscheinend und gesprenkelt mit einigen wenigen Lichtpunkten, denen sie inzwischen schon Namen gegeben hatte.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als mitten im Quadrat aus Bob, Walter, Zack und Fred ein blaues Leuchten erschien, kaum einhundert Meter von der Maru entfernt. Ein Tesserakt, wie es aussah, und ein großer dazu. So schnell, wie er erschienen war, verlor sich der Blitz, aber er hatte etwas zurückgelassen.

Beka schaltete die Bordkommunikation ein. „Tyr, Farkha – kommt mal nach vorne. Irgendetwas ist hier."

Tyr war fast sofort zur Stelle, als habe er nur auf eine Aufforderung gewartet. Ein riesiges Gauss-Gewehr im Anschlag, sah er sich suchend um. „Was ist los?" fragte er.

„Da vorne. Ein Tesserakt, und irgendetwas ist durchgekommen." Sie aktivierte die Heckthruster und brachte die Maru vorsichtig näher heran. „Was zur Hölle ist das?"

„Ein vierrädriges Gefährt", sagte Farkha, die inzwischen auch im Cockpit angelangt war.

„Danke, sehr hilfreich." Beka verschluckte weitere Bemerkungen und kniff die Augen zusammen, um das Vehikel genauer erkennen zu können, ein klobiges, beigefarbenes Monstrum mit eingedrücktem Dach, von einer hellen Staubwolke umschwebt. Es sah aus wie ein Auto, nur dass es tatsächlich vier Räder hatte. Dieses Ding musste antik sein. „Würden Sie mir das bitte erklären?" fragte sie die Perseidin.

„Was genau?"

„Zum Beispiel, warum vor uns ein Auto im luftleeren Raum treibt. Ich dachte, der nächste Tesserakt wäre erst in", sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Konsolen, „vier Tagen fällig."

„Der, den ich errechnet habe", präzisierte Farkha. „Ich habe es mir fast gedacht: dadurch, dass dieser Teil des Weltalls fast keine bremsende Materie enthält, häufen sich hier die Tesserakte bis zum Hauptereignis."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass wir in den nächsten Tagen mit noch mehr Schrott rechnen müssen, der sich hier ansammelt?"

„Nicht notwendigerweise. Allerdings dürfte es hilfreich sein, wenn Sie Acht geben, wohin Sie Ihre Füße setzen."

„Als ob der Schub Kalderaner damals nicht genug gewesen wäre." Beka zwang sich, ruhig und leise zu sprechen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie uns das früher oder später auch ohne Aufforderung gesagt hätten."

Farkha lächelte nur verständnislos, und Beka betete in Gedanken die Sicherheitscodes der Maru herunter. Als sie fertig war, holte sie tief Luft. „Nur, um das klarzustellen: dies ist mein Schiff, und ich will über alles informiert sein, was eine potentielle Gefahr darstellt. Sollte ich noch einmal ein ‚das habe ich mir fast gedacht', ein ‚ich vergaß' oder auch ein ‚ich dachte nicht, dass es Sie interessieren würde' hören, verbringen Sie den Rest der Reise in der Luftschleuse. Ob ich das äußere Schott öffne oder nicht, hängt ganz von meiner Tagesform ab. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Die Perseidin nickte eingeschüchtert, während hinter ihr Tyr vergebens versuchte, ein breites Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Und wenn du lachst, fällt mir für dich sicher auch noch was ein", sagte Beka, ohne sich umzudrehen. Tyr zog ertappt die Schultern hoch und begegnete ihrem Blick, als er ihre Reflektion im Fenster ansah. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wer hier überlegen war, und er hob die Mundwinkel noch ein Stück weiter. Wenn Beka wütend war, kämpfte sie einfach besser, und er hatte nichts dagegen, heute noch etwas Bewegung zu bekommen.

„Du kannst nicht vor heute Abend gehen."

Harper hätte von jedem Widerstand erwartet, nur nicht von Daimon. „Warum nicht?" fragte er auch gleich. „Die Uniform ist fast fertig, ich habe alles, was ich brauche – worauf soll ich noch warten?"

„Wie du sagtest. Die Uniform ist fast fertig. Vor dem Mittag wirst du sie nicht bekommen, und der Marsch zur Festung ist weit. Einer von uns muss mitkommen, um dir den Weg zu zeigen, und wir müssen den Wachwechsel in der Morgendämmerung abpassen. Genau vor Sonnenaufgang sehen sie am schlechtesten und werden dich vielleicht durchlassen."

„Na, ihr habt ja gut für mich geplant."

Daimons Miene schwankte zwischen fieberhafter Aufregung und Verachtung. „Jemand musste es ja tun. Dies ist unsere Chance, endlich einen Einblick in die Festung zu bekommen, und ich will nicht, dass du es verdirbst." Er sah kurz Karee an, dann wieder Harper. „Und vielleicht bist du heute Abend auch endlich ausgeruht."

Ertappt. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber eine leichte Röte stahl sich auf seine Wangen. Zumindest würde er vor Daimons Wut sicher sein, bis er aus der Festung zurückkam – was der Nietzscheaner dann mit ihm anstellen würde, malte er sich lieber nicht aus. Blieb zu hoffen, dass er etwas wahnsinnig Informatives mit zurückbrachte, das Karees Wachhund für eine Weile beschäftigen würde.

„Ich – geh mich dann mal rasieren", sagte er und machte, dass er wegkam.

Da er die Höhle nicht verlassen wollte, ging er zum Wasserfall, wo er das Messer aus dem Stiefel zog, das Karee ihm gegeben hatte. Scharf genug war es, aber für gewöhnlich bestand sein Rasierapparat nicht aus zwanzig Zentimetern Stahl mit einem Holzgriff. Zögerlich begann er, an seinem Kinn herumzuschaben, und mit etwas Mühe schaffte er es tatsächlich, dabei die Haut dort zu lassen, wo sie hingehörte.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als er wieder spürte, dass sie hinter ihm stand. Allmählich schien er einen sechsten Sinn für Karees Anwesenheit zu bekommen.

„Kriegen wir Ärger?" fragte er, den Blick auf den Wasserfall gerichtet.

„Ich werde mir niemals von einem Mann etwas vorschreiben lassen", kam die Antwort, „und das schließt Daimon mit ein. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und ihm gesagt, dass es ihn nichts angeht, wen ich mir als Partner wähle."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er behält dich im Auge."

„Großartig." Harper setzte das Messer ab. „Und andere beschweren sich über unausstehliche Schwiegermütter."

„Gib mir das Messer." Karee trat dicht hinter ihn. „Ich fände es schade, wenn du dir jetzt noch selbst die Kehle aufschlitzt bei dem Versuch, die paar kümmerlichen Haare zu entfernen."

„Kümmerlich? Dieser Bart ist mein ganzer Stolz!" protestierte er halb im Scherz.

„War, wolltest du sicher sagen." Sanft fuhr die Klinge seinen Hals entlang.

Erst als sie sie wenig später absetzte, wurde Harper klar, dass er sich dabei nicht einen Moment lang unwohl gefühlt hatte. Bedingungsloses Vertrauen, eine für ihn seltene Erfahrung.

„Danke", sagte er.

„Keine Ursache." Schwer legte sich der Griff wieder in seine Hand. „Ich würde das gerne noch einmal tun, also komm zurück."

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich vor."

Wie Daimon angekündigt hatte, war zur Mittagszeit die Uniform fertig. Karee, Emilia und Hagen betrachteten Harper skeptisch, als er sie anlegte und den Reißverschluss, für den vermutlich eine erbeutete Jacke hatte herhalten müssen, hochzog.

„Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte er.

„Wie einer von ihnen", erwiderte Emilia mit einem unbehaglichen Blick.

„Dann habt ihr gut gearbeitet", sagte Karee beruhigend.

„Viel Glück", sagte Hagen. Harper sah ihn erstaunt an. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass der Nietzscheaner in seiner Gegenwart den Mund aufgemacht hatte.

Er nickte als Antwort. Anscheinend hing doch mehr an seinem Ausflug, als er gedacht hatte.

„Wir sollten zu Daimon und den Spähern gehen." Karees Miene war besorgt. „Du musst jedes Detail über die Wachen und die Festung kennen, das wir herausgefunden haben. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, jetzt noch nachlässig zu sein."

Sie hatten Karees Cousin schnell gefunden und baten ihn, die Späher zusammenzurufen.

Es waren drei junge Männer, alle hatten helle Augen, dunkelblonde Haare und unauffällige, aber entschlossene Gesichter, die sich sehr ähnlich sahen.

Daimon machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie vorzustellen. „Erzählt ihm alles, was ihr wisst", sagte er kurz. „Einer von euch wird heute Nacht mit uns kommen. Wir treffen uns bei Sonnenuntergang am Südostausgang." Damit zog er sich zurück.

Harper sah die drei Burschen erwartungsvoll an. „Also, was habt ihr für mich?"

„Hast du die Lagepläne gesehen?" fragte einer der drei.

„Ja. Die Mephistopheles ist groß, fast 500 Meter lang, 250 breit und 50 hoch. Der einfachste Weg rein wäre durch die Hangartore."

„Das wird nicht gehen. Das Schiff hat sich tief in den Boden gegraben, als es abgestürzt ist, und die Hangardecks befinden sich etwa zehn Meter unter der Oberfläche."

„An Backbord ist eine ganze Reihe Luftschleusen in Höhe von Deck 4, was ist mit denen?"

„Sie sind zugänglich, und sieben von ihnen werden regelmäßig als Ein- und Ausgänge genutzt. Hast du die Pläne dabei?"

Harper griff in die Innenseite der Jacke und zog das Speicherpad heraus. „Alles hier drin." Er rief eine Blaupause des Decks auf.

Der Größte der drei tippte auf das Display. „Hier. Die ersten drei, eine ist zu, dann wieder eine in Betrieb, eine verschlossen, und weitere drei offen. Es scheint einen geschützten Öffnungsmechanismus zu geben. Eine Art Code, den sie auf einer Tafel eintippen."

„Konntet ihr Genaueres erkennen?"

„Nein, aber der Code ändert sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Wir sind heute Morgen erst zurückgekommen, und gestern Abend hatte er acht Stellen."

„Gut, das kriege ich hin. Was ist mit dem Wachwechsel?"

„Das erledigen wir. Es würde zu lange dauern, dir die Routine zu erklären, aber dicht an der Festung machen Wachen allein die Runde. Wir beseitigen einen, und du nimmst seinen Platz ein."

Harpers Kehle wurde trocken, als er sich die Situation vorstellte. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon beobachtet.

„Sobald du an der Festung bist, können wir nichts mehr für dich tun. Es ist zu riskant für uns, dort zu bleiben, also wirst du draußen keine Verstärkung haben. Sorg dafür, dass du auch beim Verlassen der Festung nicht auffällst."

„Okay. Was muss ich noch wissen?"

Seine Gesprächspartner zuckten in derselben Bewegung die Achseln. „Die Festung ist von außen so schwer bewacht, dass es keinen Sinn hätte, dir alle Details zu geben", erhob einer von ihnen seine Stimme, die jünger klang als die seines Vorredners. „Solltest du dich verraten, kannst du nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Und von drinnen kennen wir wenig mehr als Gerüchte. Es heißt, die Herzkönigin hat ihre Augen überall."

Kameras vermutlich. Also hieß es auch in der Festung, sich unauffällig zu verhalten. Zumindest hatte die Mephistopheles als Frachtschiff nur in wenigen Bereichen ein internes Verteidigungssystem. Ein schwacher Trost, aber immerhin eine Erleichterung. „Wie viel wurde an das Schiff angebaut?" fragte er.

„Sehr viel. Die Luftschleusen gehören zu den wenigen Stellen, die man von außen noch als Teil des Frachters erkennen kann. Die Mauern bestehen aus schwarzem Felsen, und das mitten in den Auen. An den hinteren Teil des Schiffes, dort wo die Hangardecks sind, wurde eine runde Steinmauer angefügt. Ungefähr zwanzig Meter hoch, hundert Meter im Durchmesser und von außen fast vollkommen glatt. Keine Möglichkeit, dort hineinzuklettern."

Harper sah Karee an, und in ihren Augen erkannte er die Reflektion seines eigenen Gesichtes. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass man ihm die Angst so deutlich ansehen konnte. „Ich danke euch", sagte er. „Wer von euch wird heute Nacht mitkommen?"

Der Mann, der als erstes gesprochen hatte, hob die Hand. Im Grunde war es egal, weil Harper die drei sowieso nicht auseinanderhalten konnte, aber er wollte zumindest gefragt haben.

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns später."

Die Männer verabschiedeten sich und gingen davon, und allein zurück blieben Karee und Harper.

„Ich muss wahnsinnig sein", sagte er kläglich.

„Ein wenig." Sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Ich hätte auch Angst", sagte sie dann. „Allein die Vorstellung, sich in ihre Festung zu wagen..."

Sie fröstelte, und Harper zog sie an sich. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich ein zitterndes Nervenbündel sein, aber ich mache jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr." Nach eine Pause fügte er an: „Ich würde gerne noch mal zu Elinor gehen."

„Warum?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze, ich will für alles vorsorgen. Wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, will ich mich wenigstens verabschiedet haben."

Karee schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg. „Fang an, positiv zu denken. Wenn du dich in die Vorstellung verrennst, dass sie dich erkennen, werden sie es tun. Du bist ihnen jetzt oft genug ausgewichen und weißt, wie sie sich verhalten. Tu das gleiche, und du wirst niemandem auffallen."

„Okay." Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab und war froh, dass sie sich mit seiner kurzen Antwort zufrieden gab. Nichts war tödlicher für den Rest seiner Zuversicht als das unerschütterliche Vertrauen, das Karee offensichtlich in seine Fähigkeiten setzte. Dabei würde es mehr als technisches Geschick brauchen, um aus diesem Bau heil wieder rauszukommen. Und zur guten alten Fortuna hatte er ein sehr zwiespältiges Verhältnis.

Bevor die lähmende Kälte, die langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff, ihm das Atmen schwer machen konnte, straffte er sich und nahm Karee am Arm. „Komm. Wir haben nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit."

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du mich noch einmal mit deinem Besuch beehrst", sagte Elinor freundlich. „Heute Abend geht es los, richtig?"

„Hmm."

„Ich verstehe. Du bist auf der Suche nach tröstenden Worten."

„Es könnte zumindest nicht schaden. Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur noch mal sehen und mich für alles bedanken."

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„Klar."

„Du bist Ingenieur auf einem großen Schiff, hast du gesagt. Das heißt, du musst etwas von deiner Aufgabe verstehen."

„Es gibt keinen Besseren." Der Stolz in seiner Stimme zeigte, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Du trägst eine Uniform der Wache und bist ein Mensch, also ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie dich erkennen. Du bekommst detaillierte Anweisungen, wohin du dich zu wenden hast. Richtig?"

„Richtig."

Elinor seufzte leise. „Wovor hast du dann noch Angst?" Sie sah ihn lange an. „Es ist gefährlich dort, aber lass dich nicht von den Gerüchten und vom Aberglauben der Leute hier irreführen. Gleichgültig, was man sagt: die Herzkönigin ist nicht allwissend. Vermutlich wird sie gar nicht bemerken, dass du in ihrer Festung warst. Sie rechnet nicht damit, dass wir es überhaupt versuchen könnten."

Da hatte sie recht. Vermutlich hatte die Herzkönigin weitaus Besseres zu tun als darauf zu warten, dass ein kümmerlicher Mensch sich bei ihr umsah, und ihn eines grausamen Todes sterben zu lassen. Stop, den letzten Teil streichen. Sie hatte Besseres zu tun, als darauf zu warten, dass er sich bei ihr umsah. Punkt. Das war besser.

Die letzten Stunden bis Sonnenuntergang vergingen viel zu schnell. Nervös tigerte Harper in der Höhle auf und ab, und nichts, das Karee sagte oder tat, konnte ihn dazu bringen, sich für einen Moment still hinzusetzen. Wieder und wieder sah er sich die Lage- und Schaltpläne auf dem Speicherpad an, obwohl er sich seine Vorgehensweise schon längst zurechtgelegt hatte. Er wiederholte die Abzweigungen der Gänge bis zur ersten Kontrollkonsole wie ein Mantra. Erste links, zweite und dritte geradeaus, vierte links, fünfte geradeaus, sechste rechts.

Seine rechte Hand spielte mit dem Datenkabel, das er sich unter dem Gürtel um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Er würde vor allem schnell sein müssen. Wenn der Herzkönigin und ihren Leuten inzwischen keine genialen Einfälle gekommen waren, musste das Codesystem ziemlich veraltet sein, und es zu knacken, würde nicht das Problem sein.

Was brauchte er? Der Computer war noch in Funktion, soviel war klar. Hatten die alten nietzscheanischen Frachtschiffe künstliche Intelligenzen? Wohl bestenfalls Steuerungs- und Speicherprogramme wie die Maru. Das hieß, dass er sich in Ruhe umsehen konnte, ohne in einem Funkenschauer aus der Matrix hinauskatapultiert zu werden. Mit etwas Glück konnte er persönliche Einträge der Wachen, oder noch besser, der Herzkönigin aufstöbern. Vielleicht auch aktualisierte Lagepläne, die die Anbauten umfassten.

Einige Meter entfernt stand Daimon. Er rührte sich nicht, aber Harper sah in seinem Gesicht, dass es soweit war. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu.

Karee hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgegeben, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, und sich auf den Boden gehockt. Jetzt richtete sie sich auf und ging zwischen den beiden Männern her. Keiner der drei sagte ein Wort.

Am Höhlenausgang wartete einer der Männer vom Nachmittag. Wie erwartet, hätte Harper nicht sagen können, welcher von ihnen es war. Der Mann hielt ein Gauss-Gewehr in der Hand, das er Harper reichte.

Sie verloren keine Zeit, doch Harper nahm sich die zehn Sekunden, sich noch einmal zu Karee umzudrehen und sie zu umarmen. Sie war stocksteif in seinen Armen und machte sich viel zu früh wieder los.

„Geh schon", sagte sie. „Umso schneller bist du wieder da."

„Bis später."

Sie legten ein mörderisches Tempo vor, und Harper war für sein doppeltes Programm in den letzten Tagen und den unverhofften Wachstumsschub mehr als dankbar. Nur so hatte er die Chance, mit den beiden durchtrainierten Nietzscheanern mitzuhalten.

Daimon und der andere Mann waren getarnt, doch Harpers Gesicht und Haar schimmerten hell im Mondlicht. Eine getarnte Unterwache wäre paradoxerweise im Umfeld der Festung viel zu auffällig gewesen.

Sie hetzten durch das sumpfige Gelände des Schwarzgrundes und gelangten bald zu den sanften Hügeln, die die Nähe der Dîn-Auen ankündigten. Harpers Herz begann heftiger zu pochen, nicht nur wegen der Anstrengung. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als der Baumbestand schlagartig dichtem Gras und niedrigen Büschen Platz machte. Nicht weit entfernt brauste der Dîn durch die Dunkelheit, und obwohl Harper dankbar für die Geräuschkulisse war, nagte das konstante Rauschen an seinen ohnehin angegriffenen Nerven. Er hätte gerne gefragt, wie weit es noch war, doch seine Begleiter gönnten sich und ihm keine Pause. Sie legten noch an Tempo zu, nachdem das Gelände sich geöffnet hatte.

Nachdem sie den Fluss etwas über eine Stunde zur Linken gehabt hatten, schwenkten sie nach rechts und ließen das dunkle Wasser hinter sich. Es ging wieder ein gutes Stück in den Wald hinein, der hier kaum noch die Bezeichnung verdiente, und dann, endlich, gab Daimon das inzwischen altbekannte Zeichen, Deckung zu suchen.

Keuchend lag Harper neben den beiden anderen auf dem Bauch und versuchte, das ziehende Brennen zu ignorieren, mit dem seine Lungen ihn für den Gewaltmarsch bestraften. „Sind wir da?" fragte er leise.

Daimon stieß ein kurzes, verächtliches Lachen aus. „Mach deine Augen auf", sagte er kurz.

Harper hob den Kopf. Zwischen den Bäumen, etwa hundert Meter entfernt, türmte sich die absurdeste Monstrosität auf, die jemals als Bauwerk bezeichnet worden war. Das Mondlicht war nicht stark genug, um die tiefschwarzen Steine als solche erkennbar zu machen. Die Festung bot sich als groteske, unförmige Silhouette dar, noch dunkler als der Nachthimmel. Von außen war keine Beleuchtung erkennbar, lediglich einige winzige bläuliche Lichtpunkte auf Bodenniveau boten einen Anhaltspunkt. Die Codetaster? Er hätte zumindest so etwas wie Suchscheinwerfer erwartet, doch auf den Zinnen konnte er nur schemenhaft einige Gestalten erahnen.

Instinktiv zog er den Kopf ein, als plötzlich die scharfen Strahlen der verhassten Handlampen die Dunkelheit durchstachen. Verdammt, wie hatte er die nur so lange übersehen können? Es war fast, als hätte sich die Dunkelheit um die Festung herum zusammengezogen und würde einen guten Teil des Lichtes einfach verschlucken, nur um dadurch noch dichter zu werden.

Fast wäre ihm entgangen, wie Daimon sich plötzlich wieder in Bewegung setzte, dicht am Boden und absolut geräuschlos. Durch die regelmäßige Jagd gedrillt, wollte er ihm folgen, wurde aber von dem Blonden zurückgehalten.

Wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein Knacken, das Harpers geschärfte Ohren beim besten Willen nicht als brechenden Ast einordnen konnten, und schon war Daimon wieder da. In den Händen hielt er ein Gauss-Gewehr und eine ausgeschaltete Lampe.

„Er hatte die zweite Runde", sagte er und drückte Harper die Lampe in die Hand.

Mit einer kurzen Geste lenkte der andere Nietzscheaner seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Pass auf. Die zweite Runde ist einfach, da hast du Glück. Halte dich dicht am Waldrand, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um die Festung. Bei Sonnenaufgang gibt es Lichtzeichen von dort oben." Er deutete vage hinauf. „Beende dann deine Runde und geh zur mittleren offenen Luftschleuse. Versuche als Letzter anzukommen, dann beobachtet dich niemand, wenn du dir am Eingabegerät zu schaffen machst. Hast du alles verstanden?"

Harper nickte und atmete tief aus. „Dann mal los."

Der Nietzscheaner klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Behalte auf dem Rückweg die Mittagssonne im Rücken. Viel Glück."

Sogar Daimon ließ sich zu einem Nicken hinreißen. „Wir sehen uns später", sagte er.

Wie zwei Schatten glitten die beiden dann durch das Gras davon, und nach einem Augenblick, in dem er kaum zu atmen wagte, war Harper vollkommen alleine.

Mit trockenem Mund rappelte er sich auf, ging ein paar Schritte und schaltete dann die Lampe an. Immer am Waldrand, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Der kalte weiße Lichtstrahl tat ihm mehr in den Augen weh, als dass er ihm den Weg wies, doch die Lampe auszuschalten, wäre Selbstmord gleichgekommen. Während er mit möglichst militärischem Schritt voranstapfte, sah er sich nach anderen Wachen um, konnte aber nur hin und wieder einen Lichtstrahl vorbeihuschen sehen.

Nach seiner dritten Runde um die Festung, die von allen Seiten hässlich war, doch aus jedem Blickwinkel irgendwie anders, zeichnete sich der erste zartrosa Schimmer am Horizont ab. Die Sonne ging auf.

Die kurzen Lichtblitze von den Zinnen der Festung erschreckten ihn, als wären plötzlich doch noch Suchscheinwerfer aufgeflammt, die alle auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er stellte fest, dass er sich in der Nähe der Luftschleusen befand, und verlangsamte seine Schritte.

Dunkle Gestalten näherten sich aus allen Richtungen, und blasse Lichtfinger tasteten sich über das Gras. Er bemühte sich, hinter den anderen zu bleiben und einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck beizubehalten, der ein kleines, nervöses Zucken am linken Auge verbergen sollte.

Es waren etwa fünfzehn Männer, die sich vor der Festung sammelten. Nacheinander traten sie an die insgesamt sieben Luftschleusen. Harper hielt sich weiter im Hintergrund. Natürlich hätte er sich einreihen und durch die vom Vordermann geöffnete Schleuse gehen können. Nur hätte er dann auch drinnen den anderen folgen müssen, und für eine kameradschaftliche Annäherung fühlte er sich noch nicht wirklich bereit.

Endlich hatten alle Wachen die Festung betreten. Harper trat an die mittlere Luftschleuse, die wieder geschlossen war, unterdrückte den Impuls, sich nach allen Seiten umzusehen, und sah sich das Eingabefeld an. Wie erwartet ein ganz altmodisches Ding, das darüber hinaus durch die jahrzehntelange Benutzung etwas gelitten hatte. Die Herzkönigin musste sich sehr sicher fühlen, wenn sie so wenig Wert auf eine gute äußere Sicherung ihres Baus legte.

Er öffnete das Kästchen, das seinen Bemühungen nur wenig Widerstand entgegensetzte, erfasste mit einem Blick das Verdrahtungsschema und schloss den Öffnungsmechanismus kurz. Die Schleuse öffnete sich, und er brachte den Taster mit fliegenden Fingern in den Originalzustand, bevor er sich im letzten Moment durch den Eingang drückte.

Hinter ihm schloss sich die Luftschleuse mit einem dumpf saugenden Geräusch.

Er war drinnen.

Als sich vor ihren Füßen ein sprudelndes Dampfbad öffnete, blieb Beka stehen, zählte in Gedanken bis Fünf und ging dann ohne hinzusehen weiter. Das warme Wasser machte dem abgenutzten Metallboden der Maru Platz, keine halbe Sekunde bevor ihr Stiefel ihn berührte. Noch drei Tage bis zum Sprung, sagte sie sich. Nur noch drei Tage. Trotzdem wusste sie nicht, ob sie diese Zeit überstehen würde, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie hatte sich noch nicht ganz entschieden, was das größere Übel war: die Perseidin, die mit jeder Stunde aufgeregter wurde, als stehe die Bescherung kurz bevor, oder die unvorhersehbar auftretenden Tesserakte, die selten gefährlich waren, aber auch schon Schlimmeres als nasse Füße verursacht hatten.

Sie drückte auf den Knopf, der die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum öffnete, und die schwere Metallplatte schob sich zischend zur Seite.

Statt auf eine Hängematte und ein paar Pflanzen starrte Beka plötzlich in einen dunklen Raum, in dem wenig zu erkennen war bis auf die Gestalt einer jungen Frau auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl. Sie war schlank, fast mager, und wirkte sehr übernächtigt. Wo auch immer sie sich befand, schien es sehr warm zu sein, denn sie trug leichte, helle Kleidung. Dunkelblonde Haare reichten ihr bis knapp über die bloßen Schultern, und ein Paar dunkle Augen, die im zuckenden Licht des Tesseraktes blau erschienen, blickten ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Schreck oder Verwunderung zurück. Diesen Blick kannte Beka, sie hatte ihn schon oft gesehen. Bei Trance. Er reflektierte das Wissen um zukünftige Ereignisse, das nur wenigen Wesen in diesem Universum gegeben war.

Es hätte Beka beruhigt, wenn der Ausdruck in den Augen der Frau weniger traurig gewesen wäre.

Ein elektrisches Summen, und der Tesserakt verschwand. Zurück blieb eine Hängematte, eine kleine Sammlung an Topfpflanzen und ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte – düstere Gänge mit Fackeln, Heulen aus tiefen Gewölbekellern, vielleicht den einen oder anderen angeketteten Gefangenen. Stattdessen erinnerten ihn die Korridore an eine etwas ungepflegte Version der Andromeda, oder eine riesige Ausgabe der Maru. Weit über einhundert Jahre der Benutzung ohne ein Wartungsdock hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen, aber das Schiff war weitläufig und hell erleuchtet.

Die Kameras. Nicht trödeln. Zügig, aber nicht zu schnell strebte Harper auf sein Ziel zu.

_Kleiner großer Menschenmann._

Als er um die letzte Ecke bog, hätte er vor Schreck fast laut aufgeschrieen, als ihm zwei Wachen entgegenkamen. Diese aber deuteten nur ein Nicken an, das er schnell erwiderte, und gingen weiter. Seine Verkleidung schien also ihren Zweck zu erfüllen.

_Einen Kopf zu groß._

Da war es, das Kontrollpanel, das er als Eingang zur VR-Matrix des Computers benutzen wollte. Da gab es nur ein kleines Problem, das man auf den Lageplänen unmöglich hatte erkennen können: anscheinend war dieser Korridor, zumindest um diese Tageszeit, ausgesprochen belebt. Ständig liefen schwarz Uniformierte an ihm vorbei, und als der erste von ihnen sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte, um ihn zu mustern, beschloss er, dass er hier nicht einfach herumstehen konnte. Na gut, dann würde er sich etwas umsehen. Es gab sicher auch noch eine ruhigere Ecke auf diesem Schiff, und es gab keinen Grund, warum die Anbauten nicht auch so einfach zugänglich sein sollten.

_Ab mit dem Kopf._

Er sah Männer in den gleichen Uniformen, die mit Reparaturen oder ähnlichem beschäftigt schienen. Sein Speicherpad würde hier wohl nicht weiter auffallen.

Er rief die Lagepläne des Schiffes auf und beschloss, sich das Heck etwas genauer anzusehen. Dort waren die größten Teile an die Festung angebaut worden, und wenn es ein funktionierendes Shuttle oder größere Waffen gab, befanden sie sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf den Hangardecks.

Die wenigsten der Männer schienen Waffen zu tragen. Das machte Sinn, weil sie hier nun wirklich nicht mit einer Bedrohung zu rechnen hatten, aber Harper fühlte sich unwohl. Vielleicht würde er sein Gewehr bald loswerden müssen.

Möglichst unverkrampft wanderte er die Korridore entlang, immer wieder die Grafiken auf dem Pad als Rückversicherung benutzend. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, sich zu orientieren, und er war froh, dass er wenigstens nicht durch zielloses Umherwandern auffallen würde.

_So weit weg, so neu, so alt._

Irgendetwas an den Soldaten, die ihm begegneten, war merkwürdig. Nein, sie verhielten sich nicht seltsam. Was ihn störte, war eine derart offensichtliche Tatsache, dass er eine Weile brauchte, um zu realisieren, was es war. Es waren keine Frauen dabei. Harper fragte sich, welche Arbeit die Herzkönigin wohl für sie gefunden hatte, denn dass es hier auch Frauen geben musste, war klar.

Weiter, nicht stehen bleiben. War es seine Einbildung, oder wurde das Licht tatsächlich schwächer, je tiefer er in die Eingeweide des Frachters vordrang? Feuchtigkeit kondensierte an den metallenen Wänden und rann in rostroten Bächen auf den Boden, wo es zwischen den verzogenen Hartkunststoffplatten versickerte. So hatte er es sich schon eher vorgestellt.

Noch zwanzig Meter bis zum nächstgelegenen Hangardeck. Da war das Schott, geschlossen, aber nicht verriegelt. Wenn Harper in seiner Zeit auf der Erde und den Jahren in Gesellschaft von Beka Valentine eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass man meist dann am unauffälligsten war, wenn man sich so dreist wie irgend möglich aufführte. Er schob das Schott auf und trat ein.

_Was tust du hier?_

Das Hangardeck selbst war verlassen. Das Loch, das sich über eine Fläche von etwa zehn mal fünfzehn Metern im Boden ausdehnte, verstärkte den Eindruck einer unpersönlichen Leere. An jeder der langen Seiten führte eine Treppe tief nach unten, und Lampen erhellten den Weg bis zum Grund. Das Loch schien nur ein Eingang zu sein, eine Art Schacht zu einem unterirdischen Gewölbe. Da also hatte er es, sein düsteres Versteck. Und ein verzweifeltes Heulen gab es heute gratis dazu.

Zurück zu den Computern, oder weiter nach unten? Ihm fiel wieder ein, was Elinor gesagt hatte: hier mussten sich Dutzende Gefangene aufhalten, und wenn er hätte wetten sollen, er hätte alles auf diese Grube gesetzt. Also weiter und dabei alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen einprägen.

Auf der Treppe gab es keine Wachen – nur feuchte, rutschige Stufen, blasses Licht und immer wieder schwache Rufe wie aus einer fernen Welt. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den soliden Stahl hinter sich zu lassen und sich in diese modrige Gruft zu wagen, aber es musste sein. Schnell hatte er die letzten Stufen erreicht, und die Sohlen seiner Stiefel krallten sich in feuchte Erde.

Nach links, dem dumpfen Stöhnen nach. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Links und rechts des breiten Ganges schnitten Gitterstäbe den Raum in Würfel, jeder mit etwa zwei Metern Kantenlänge, und jeder besetzt mit einem blassen, mitgenommenen Nietzscheaner. Einige von ihnen waren abgemagert, andere wirkten, als seien sie noch nicht lange hier. Allen gemein war die Angst in den Augen und ein Ausdruck von Hoffnungslosigkeit. Ein süßlicher Hauch, aufdringlich und unangenehm, erfüllte die stickige Luft.

Langsam schritt Harper den Gang entlang. Die Decke war nicht sehr hoch, und etwas streifte sein Gesicht. Er schob es beiseite und konnte mit Mühe ein Würgen unterdrücken, als er den Gegenstand als abgetrennte Hand erkannte. Entsetzt hastete sein Blick über die Decke, zehn Meter voraus, dann fünf zurück. Überall hingen Körperteile in allen Stadien der Verwesung. An manchen klebte noch Blut, andere bestanden nur mehr aus Knochen und ein paar trockenen Sehnen, die bei einer Berührung sofort zu Staub zerfallen würden. Eine kranke, irrsinnige Trophäensammlung.

_Willst mich suchen, musst mich finden._

Aus dem Dunkel näherten sich Schritte. Das musste eine Wache sein. Harper beschloss, es nicht auf eine Begegnung anzulegen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging schnell zurück zur Treppe. Wie betäubt stolperte er die Stufen hinauf. Da unten saßen mehr als die 32 Spieler fest, die die Herzkönigin für ihr Schachspiel brauchte. Männer, Frauen, ein paar Jugendliche. Keine Kinder, dem Göttlichen sei Dank. Zumindest hatte er keine gesehen.

Als er die kühle Neutralität des Hangardecks erreicht hatte, machten Entsetzen und Ekel langsam einer dunklen Wut Platz. Herzkönigin? Wer oder was auch immer sie war, sie hatte einfach nicht das Recht, lebenden Wesen so etwas anzutun. Ob es nun Übers waren oder nicht. Es wurde langsam Zeit, sich mal ein Bild von dieser mysteriösen Dame zu machen. Informationen. Die Waffe derjenigen ohne Macht.

_Wirst du helfen?_

Mit neuer Energie marschierte er zurück in den Hauptteil des Schiffes und begann, sich nach einer ruhigen Ecke umzusehen. Tatsächlich fand er sich bald in einem Korridor, der ansonsten vollkommen leer war. Schnell glich Harper den Weg, den er gegangen war, mit den Lageplänen ab und stellte fest, dass keine zwei Meter entfernt ein Zugang zur VR-Matrix des Bordcomputers möglich war.

Er nahm die Verkleidung von dem Zugangsknoten ab, stellte sie beiseite und klemmte das Speicherpad an eine Nebenstelle an. Dann wickelte er das Datenkabel von seiner Hüfte ab. Es mit dem Einwahlpunkt zu verbinden war kein Problem, und mit leicht verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck in Erwartung eines Schutzmechanismus steckte er das andere Ende in seinen Dataport.

_Tanz mit mir._

Ein kurzes Kribbeln, ein Gefühl, als würde er fallen, und schon stand er mitten in der virtuellen Matrix der Mephistopheles. Ein wenig altmodisch war sie, und flackernde Stellen verrieten Mängel in der Programmierung. So weit, so gut – noch hatte ihn kein Scanner entdeckt. Ein wenig ziellos begann er herumzuwandern. Er fragte sich, ob es wohl aktualisierte Lagepläne des Festungskomplexes gab.

Hier war lange nicht mehr richtig aufgeräumt worden. Harper fand Lagerlisten von Fracht, die größtenteils längst ausgeliefert war, nach Daten sortiert. Die neueste Eintragung war die von Lebensmitteln, Waffen und Menschen. In der Aufzählung war kein Unterschied zwischen Kalimelonen und lebenden Wesen gemacht worden, die Liste setzte sich ohne auch nur einen Absatz fort. Von Trak-Nüssen zu Kludges, lediglich unterschieden durch eine Geschlechts- und Altersgruppenangabe sowie eine laufende Nummer. Kurz flammte der Hass auf die Nietzscheaner wieder auf, doch Harper machte sich klar, dass diese Leute mit den Sklaventreibern von früher nichts mehr gemeinsam hatten. In diesem Moment waren sie selbst die Opfer.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich mit moralischen Überlegungen aufzuhalten. Schnell ging er weiter, und nach einigem Wühlen und Herausfiltern von veralteten Daten und Logbüchern, die er bereits kannte, stieß er auf Einträge, die neueren Datums waren. Ergänzungen zu Schaltplänen, ein wenig unbeholfen angelegt, und etwas besser ausgestaltete Blaupausen einiger Anbauten mit Anmerkungen zu zukünftigen Projekten. Weiterhin eine Liste mit Ein- und Ausgängen im unterirdischen Kerker. Es gab mehrere Spalten: erst die Nummer des Gefangenen – anscheinend lernten die Menschen hier schnell und hatten sich die gefühllose Effizienz ihrer ehemaligen Unterdrücker bald angeeignet - , ein Datum, dann eine Spalte, die mit „gespielt" betitelt war und in der Zahlen zu lesen waren, eine weitere mit der Überschrift „verbraucht", hier nur ein Kreuz, und eine mit dem zynischen Titel „entsorgt". Hier ebenfalls nur ein Kreuz.

Auch diese Liste würde er kopieren. Mit den Zahlen ließen sich die Spieler nicht identifizieren, aber vielleicht konnte man an den Eingangsdaten erkennen, was aus einigen der gefangenen Nietzscheaner geworden war. Harper schob den Eintrag in den gleichen virtuellen Order, in dem schon die Lage- und Schaltpläne lagen, und sah sich weiter um. Vielleicht gab es auch Übersichten über Wachzeiten innerhalb der Festung, Codes, und vor allem Informationen über die Herzkönigin. Er programmierte schnell eine Suchroutine und startete einen Scan nach bestimmten Schlüsselwörtern in Texteinträgen.

Die Suche ging langsam vonstatten. Über hundert Jahre abgelagerter Datenmüll und schlecht geschriebene neue Algorithmen behinderten den Vorgang, doch nach einigen quälend langen Sekunden warf das Programm die ersten Ergebnisse aus. Er öffnete die erste Datei, eine Zusatzeintragung eines Technikers, die bereits achtzig Jahre alt war.

_Sieh mich nicht an._

Er hatte kaum Zeit, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Er konnte fühlen, wie weit entfernt ein Schutzprogramm ansprang, dessen dumpfes Knurren die VR-Matrix erschütterte. Wenn alles andere in diesem Computer Schrott war, der Wachhund funktionierte einwandfrei. Schnell lud Harper die gesammelten Informationen in das Speicherpad und bemühte sich dann, die Verbindung zur Wirklichkeit wiederherzustellen.

Es war mehr als knapp. Etwas traf ihn wie ein Fausthieb von innen heraus und hinterließ einen langen, stechenden Schmerz genau zwischen den Augen, und als er sich in dem verlassenen Korridor wiederfand, sengten Funken aus seinem neuralen Interface gerade seine Haare an. Mit einer fast krampfartigen Bewegung riss er den Stecker aus dem Port und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen.

„Autsch."

Harper holte tief Luft. Das Stechen zwischen den Augen hatte einem dumpfen Drücken Platz gemacht, und etwas Warmes, metallisch Riechendes begann aus seiner Nase über Mund und Kinn zu laufen. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte Blut.

„Hätte schlimmer kommen können."

_Geh, geh._

Hastig nahm er das Pad an sich, hob das Datenkabel auf und wischte sich notdürftig das Blut vom Gesicht. Jetzt musste er sich beeilen, wenn er aus diesem Bau wieder rauswollte. Er schob das Pad in seine Uniformjacke, griff das Gewehr, das er zum Glück doch nicht abgelegt hatte, und lief los. Bloß nicht rennen. Noch hatte es keinen Alarm gegeben, und vielleicht konnte er zumindest ein Stück weit unbehelligt vorankommen.

_Nicht mehr lange._

Als er wieder in den belebteren Teil des Frachters kam, fing er einige erstaunte Blicke auf, ignorierte sie aber und ging wie selbstverständlich weiter. Bald erkannte er den Bereich nahe des Eingangs wieder. Wenn ihn jetzt niemand davon abhielt, die Festung zu verlassen, hatte er es geschafft.

_Dunkel bin ich, kalt und schwer._

Das Kontrollpanel, dann die Abzweigungen in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Links, geradeaus, rechts, geradeaus, geradeaus, rechts. Da war die Luftschleuse, und niemand in Sicht. Konnte man so viel Glück haben? Von innen musste kein Code eingegeben werden, und die Schleuse öffnete sich auf Knopfdruck.

Harper ging hinaus und zwang sich auch draußen noch, langsam zu gehen. Inzwischen war es heller Tag, und die Sonne schien von einem wolkenlosen Himmel, was für seine Flucht denkbar schlechte Voraussetzungen waren. Aber was war das Leben schon ohne Herausforderungen.

Er atmete auf, als er den Waldrand erreichte. Ausnahmsweise war ihm der Anblick von Bäumen und dichtem Gesträuch lieber als klar definierte Technik und die einfachen Konturen der von denkenden Lebensformen beherrschten Welt.

Tagsüber schienen weniger Wachen unterwegs zu sein, und je weiter er sich von der Festung entfernte, desto seltener musste er in Deckung gehen und mit angehaltenem Atem abwarten, bis eine weitere schwarze Uniform zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

Den Fluss hatte er schnell erreicht, und als er das tosende Wasser sah, beherzigte er den Rat, den der Blonde ihm gegeben hatte. Die Sonne im Rücken, setzte er sich in einen schnellen Trab.

Tief im Innern der Festung fiel eine rote Träne schwer zu Boden und blieb dort liegen wie blutiges Quecksilber.

_Dunkel, oh, so dunkel._

Harper legte keine Pause ein, sondern lief unermüdlich, bis die Sonne sich langsam Richtung Boden senkte. Sein Kopf schwirrte, und er konnte das, was er gesehen hatte, noch nicht wirklich verarbeiten. Er hatte es nicht fertiggebracht, irgendetwas über die Herzkönigin herauszufinden, doch zumindest hatte er ein paar Pläne und dazu den Aufenthaltsort der Gefangenen.

Irgendetwas war falsch gelaufen. Er hatte ein Sicherungsprogramm ausgelöst, als er eine Datei hatte öffnen wollen, aber man hatte ihn nicht verfolgt. Es hatte noch nicht einmal einen Alarm gegeben. Nachlässigkeit oder Absicht?

Als das rote Licht der Abenddämmerung der Schwärze der Nacht wich, sah er öfter als nötig über die Schulter zurück. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, und irgendwo im Süden ballte sich eine kalte Finsternis zusammen.

Der Boden wurde weniger federnd, sog mehr an seinen Füßen, und die Luft war feucht und klamm. Endlich war er wieder im Schwarzgrund. Es wurde langsam Zeit, dass seine Füße ein bisschen Ruhe bekamen, und er konnte die Augen kaum noch offen halten. Immerhin hatte er die letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen, in den letzten dreißig Stunden mindestens siebzig Kilometer zurückgelegt, und durch die Anstrengung lief ihm erneut ein kleines, aber konstantes Rinnsal Blut über die Lippen. Das Schutzprogramm hatte wirklich mächtig zugelangt.

Ein Rascheln nur wenige Meter entfernt ließ ihn fast reflexartig in Deckung hechten. Still kauerte er am Boden und versuchte, in der wolkenverhangenen Dunkelheit zu erkennen, ob es ein Nietzscheaner, eine Wache oder ein Gnarl war.

Die kalte Speerspitze, die sich hart und schmerzhaft gegen seinen Hals drückte, gab ihm die Antwort.

„Ich bin's", flüsterte er, ohne sich zu rühren.

„Wir hätten dir doch Parolen beibringen sollen", klang es spöttisch aus dem Dunkel. „Sei froh, dass du an mich geraten bist, sonst wärest du jetzt tot."

„Daimon?"

Der Speer wurde zurückgezogen, und als Harper sich umdrehte, erkannte er das Gesicht des Nietzscheaners.

„Natürlich." Daimon half ihm auf. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich überrascht bin", sagte er. „Ich dachte, du würdest es nicht schaffen. Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

„Einiges. Hoffentlich genug." Misstrauisch warf Harper ihm einen schiefen Blick zu. Halb erwartete er einen Kinnhaken oder eine ähnlich derbe Überraschung als Quittung für sein Anbändeln mit Karee, doch Daimon schien friedlich gestimmt.

Hätte er einen Spiegel zur Hand gehabt, hätte er den wahren Grund für die Zurückhaltung des Nietzscheaners erkannt. Nach der Tortur, die er hinter sich hatte, das Gesicht verklebt mit Blut und Dreck, sah er einfach furchtbar aus. Daimon war noch nicht mit ihm fertig, aber die Lektion, die er ihm erteilen wollte, hätte Harper womöglich den Rest gegeben. Außerdem war der Nietzscheaner neugierig, was der merkwürdige, plötzlich nicht mehr so kleine Mensch an Informationen mitgebracht hatte.

„Komm", sagte Daimon. „Unten warten viele, die deinen Bericht über die Festung hören möchten."

„Na, hoffentlich hat sich der Trip gelohnt."

Sie schlossen sich dem Jagdtrupp an, der sich nicht weit entfernt aufhielt, und die Männer ließen ein erstauntes Raunen hören, als sie Harper sahen. Anscheinend hatte man seine Chancen nicht allzu hoch eingeschätzt.

Sie betraten die Höhle, und in dem allgemeinen Gedränge dunkel gekleideter Gestalten fiel Harper zunächst niemandem besonders auf. Dann entdeckte er nicht weit entfernt Karee. Auch sie sah nur wenig interessiert den Jägern zu, wie sie ihre Beute abluden, und wirkte ansonsten, als sei sie mit ihren Gedanken woanders.

Da Daimon sich wie die anderen Jäger zuerst wusch und vorerst nicht weiter auf seinen Erfahrungsbericht drängte, ging Harper langsam auf sie zu. Sie sah die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und drehte automatisch den Kopf zu ihm. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. Für einen Moment sah es aus, als würde sie ihre Fassung verlieren, doch im nächsten Augenblick hatte sie sich gefangen und musterte ihn abschätzend, bis er genau vor ihr stand.

„Sieht aus, als hättest du deinen Spaß gehabt", sagte sie trocken, aber mit einem besorgten Unterton.

„Ja, es war ganz nett", erwiderte Harper beiläufig. „Wie war dein Tag?"

Ihm blieb die Luft weg, als Karee ihn an sich zog und so fest drückte, dass er glaubte, seine Rippen knacken zu hören. Er war froh, dass sie ihn bald wieder losließ.

„Ereignislos", sagte sie dann, ihre Stimme betont gelangweilt.

Harper war zu erleichtert, sie wiederzusehen, als dass er dieses Spielchen weiter hätte treiben können. Er beugte sich über sie – war er denn schon wieder gewachsen? – und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Daimon will einen Bericht, und ich habe ein paar Daten gesammelt", sagte er.

Karee nickte. „Nimm dir ein paar Minuten, um dich zu waschen", riet sie ihm. „Und bitte, zieh diese Uniform aus." Sie schauderte. „Erinnerst du dich an den Platz, wo die Versammlungen stattfinden?"

„Ja."

„Komm dorthin, wenn du fertig bist. Wir werden dort auf dich warten." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie für einen Moment fest. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist."

Das Pad schien Tonnen zu wiegen, als er es in sicherer Entfernung vom Wasserfall ablegte. Hoffentlich enttäuschte der Inhalt die Hoffnungen der Nietzscheaner nicht – anscheinend hatten sie doch mehr von ihm erwartet, als er vermutet hatte.

Harper pellte sich aus der Uniform und warf sie neben seine sauberen Sachen, die er vorher von seinem Lager geholt hatte. Mit leicht entnervter Resignation nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass er wohl tatsächlich wieder ein Stück gewachsen war. Wenn das nicht bald aufhörte, würde Elinor sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

Schnell wusch er sich Blut, Schweiß und Dreck ab und stieg dann wieder in seine alten Klamotten. Vielleicht sollte er Emilia und Hagen bitten, ihm den nächsten Satz einfach eine Nummer größer zu schneidern, nur zur Sicherheit.

Als er zum Versammlungsplatz kam, warteten dort bereits etwa fünfzehn Nietzscheaner, einschließlich Daimon und Karee. Diesmal war auch Elinor anwesend.

Sie bildeten eine Gasse, um Harper durchzulassen, und er stellte sich so neben Daimon, dass er den anderen das Gesicht zuwandte. Die erwartungsvollen Mienen sorgten dafür, dass seine Schultern eingeschüchtert nach unten sanken. Hilfesuchend sah er Daimon an, der keine Aufforderung benötigt hätte, um die Führung zu übernehmen.

„Einer ist in die Festung gegangen. Und er ist zurückgekommen", begann der Nietzscheaner. „Das bedeutet, dass die Herzkönigin nicht allmächtig oder allwissend ist. Sie muss besiegbar sein."

„Lässt du immer noch nicht von deinem Plan ab?" fragte ein älterer Mann mit kurzen grauen Haaren und einem hageren Gesicht. Quer über seinen Hals zog sich eine breite Narbe.

„Nein, Pales. Ich weiß, dass du dich am liebsten hier verkriechen möchtest wie ein Falmon in seinem Bau, aber ich würde lieber bei dem Versuch sterben, die Herzkönigin zu stürzen, als weiter so zu leben. Und ich würde mit einem Lachen sterben."

„Nicht alle teilen deine Überzeugung", entgegnete Pales.

„Darum sind wir zur Abstimmung zusammengekommen", wandte Elinor ein. Ihre Stimme war leise, aber jeder vernahm ihre Worte. „Lasst den jungen Menschen berichten. Vielleicht hat er etwas herausgefunden, das uns nützen kann. Ich denke auch nicht, dass sein Erfolg uns ermutigen sollte, die Festung anzugreifen, aber wer weiß, was er entdeckt hat." Sie nickte Harper zu. Der räusperte sich – einmal, zweimal – bis seine Kehle soweit frei war, dass er sprechen konnte.

„Unser Hauptproblem ist nicht die Herzkönigin selber", begann er zögernd. „Keiner von euch hat sie tatsächlich gesehen, und nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte sie genauso gut eine Erfindung der Menschen in der Festung sein."

„Die Alten haben sie gesehen, und sie schickt uns Nachrichten", unterbrach ein weiterer Mann, dessen rötliches Haar langsam zu ergrauen begann.

„Schon klar, aber mit der richtigen Technik ist alles möglich." Harper schüttelte den Kopf. Die Diskussion, ob die Herzkönigin existierte oder vielleicht nur ein Hologramm war, würde sie jetzt nicht weiterbringen. „Wie auch immer, sie tritt nie persönlich in Erscheinung. Diejenigen, mit denen ihr – wir uns rumschlagen, sind die Wachen, und diese Typen sind auch die, an denen wir vorbeimüssen. Es sind viele, und sie haben Waffen. Darüber sollten wir uns den Kopf zerbrechen. Wenn wir die Soldaten ausgeschaltet haben, steht die Herzkönigin alleine gegen uns alle."

„Er hat recht", sagte Karee. „Ohne ihre Armee wird sie hilflos sein."

„Aber wie sollen wir sie besiegen? Nacheinander alle töten, die sich hierher wagen?" fragte Pales bitter. „Das tun wir seit vielen Jahren, und ihr seht, wohin es uns gebracht hat."

„Es gibt nur zwei Wege", sagte Daimon. „Entweder müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass alle aus der Festung herauskommen, oder wir müssen sie stürmen."

„Die Festung stürmen?" Pales lachte auf. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Das wird wirklich schwierig", gab Harper zu. „Es gibt nicht viele Eingänge, und sie würden uns einzeln umbringen, wenn wir durch die Tür kommen."

„Also müssen wir sie aus der Festung treiben. Aber wie soll das gehen?"

„Lasst uns erst sehen, was Shay mitgebracht hat", sagte Karee energisch. „All das Gerede hilft uns nicht. Wir müssen wissen, was uns erwartet. Bisher kannten wir unsere Feinde nicht wirklich, und vielleicht können wir das jetzt ändern."

„Ich habe die Gefangenen gesehen." Harper wusste, dass diese Bemerkung das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken würde, und sein Gefühl trog ihn nicht.

„Unsere Leute?" fragte Daimon ungläubig.

„Ja. Sie sitzen in einem Keller unter Hangardeck 4. Und es sind viele." Jetzt hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Versammelten. „Es gibt drinnen kaum Wachen. Anscheinend rechnet keiner damit, dass irgendwer es überhaupt in die Festung schafft, und die Zellen sind stabil. Keine Chance, da auszubrechen."

„Es scheint mir immer mehr, als wäre ein stilles Eindringen sinnvoller als gewaltsames Drauflosstürmen", sinnierte Elinor.

Harper nickte. In ihrer Situation konnten sie sich keinen offenen Kampf leisten. Es musste auch andere Wege geben. „Ich habe ein paar neuere Lagepläne gefunden, konnte sie mir aber noch nicht ansehen."

„Zeig her." Daimon nahm das Pad, und er und einige der versammelten Männer steckten über dem Display die Köpfe zusammen.

Elinor musterte Harper und sah, wie erschöpft er war. „Diese Daten werden uns für eine Weile beschäftigen", sagte sie. „Wenn es nichts mehr gibt, das du uns unbedingt sofort mitteilen musst, geh und ruh dich aus. Was auch immer wir tun werden, will gut geplant sein, und wir haben keine Eile. Schlaf ein paar Stunden. Morgen werden wir weiter reden."

Kurz überlegte er, ob er den Zwischenfall mit dem Sicherungsprogramm berichten sollte, schob den Gedanken dann aber beiseite. Immerhin war nichts weiter passiert, und er konnte sich auch später noch den Kopf zerbrechen, ob das Ganze überhaupt Folgen haben würde.

„Nein, nichts Wichtiges mehr", sagte er müde. Inzwischen war über dem Datenpad eine hitzige Diskussion entbrannt, und niemand beachtete ihn weiter, als er sich umdrehte und wegschlurfte. Einzig Karee folgte ihm.

„Willst du alleine gehen?" fragte sie.

„Wollen ist der falsche Ausdruck. Ich würd mich gerne irgendwo mit dir zusammenkuscheln, aber hier in der Höhle mit Daimon in der Nähe könnte ich mir genauso gut selbst das Messer in den Kopf rammen, und ich schaffe keine fünfzig Schritte mehr." Er beugte sich vor und legte für einen Moment seine Stirn an ihre. „Morgen, okay?"

„Ist gut. Süße Träume."

‚Am liebsten wären mir keine Träume', dachte Harper. Er hatte das dunkle Gefühl, dass ihn die Herzkönigin dort vielleicht aufspüren würde. Und dass sie dort mehr Macht haben würde, als er in seiner Naivität gedacht hatte.

Erschöpft trotte er zu seinem Lager. Am Kopfende der Decke lag eine kleine, unscheinbare Blume mit hellblauen Blättern. Ein schönes Willkommensgeschenk. Ihr Duft erinnerte ihn an die Stunden mit Karee oben auf dem sicheren Baum, an den Sonnenuntergang und die beruhigende Nähe des Flusses.

Harper legte sich hin und rollte sich zusammen, die Blume gleich neben seinem Kopf. In seinen Gedanken sah er vor sich das goldene Schimmern der untergehenden Sonne auf dem Wasser, aber wenn er sich umdrehte, lag hinter ihm schon die Nacht auf der Lauer, halb verborgen hinter dem Horizont, doch jederzeit bereit hervorzukriechen, sobald die Sonne ihre schützende Hand von der Erde nahm.

Irgendwo in der Finsternis gab es einen Ort, der kalt war und dunkler als die Nacht.

_Verschlingen._

„Glaubst du, dass das klug ist?" fragte Tyr.

Beka sah auf und blickte den Nietzscheaner entnervt an. „Es wird nicht ungefährlicher, wenn du mich unterbrichst." Bedauernd zog sie das Messer aus dem harten Kunststoff der Tischplatte und betrachtete ihre Finger. „Kein Kratzer." Sie hielt demonstrativ ihre Hand in die Höhe. „Ich bin nicht die beste Pilotin im bekannten Universum, weil meine Reflexe so mies sind. Alles klar?"

„Ich habe nichts gegen ein kleines Spiel ab und zu. Aber zwei Stunden am Stück sind vielleicht etwas zu lang. Du kannst zwar auch mit neun Fingern fliegen, aber mit zehn siehst du einfach symmetrischer aus."

„Deine Komplimente sind unschlagbar. Wenn ich demnächst mal einen schlechten Tag habe, sprich bitte nicht über mein Aussehen, ja?"

„Es ist bald soweit!"

Beka zuckte zusammen und hätte fast ihre Waffe gezogen, als Farkha plötzlich im Raum stand. Die Stimme der Perseidin klang für sie in diesem Moment wie das akustische Äquivalent eines handfesten Kolbenfressers, und es kam Beka vor, als müsste ihr Trommelfell sich kräuseln.

„Was?" bellte sie.

„Der Tesserakt. Es sind kaum noch dreißig Minuten!"

Diese Nachricht allerdings hätte Farkha ihr auch mit einem stumpfen Messer in den Rücken ritzen können. Sie hätte sich nicht beklagt.

„Na endlich." Beka sprang auf, warf das Messer auf den Tisch und beeilte sich, ins Cockpit zu kommen.

Tyr folgte etwas langsamer. Er wusste, die letzte halbe Stunde würde auch nicht schneller vergehen, wenn er sich hetzte. Als er das Cockpit erreichte, hatte Beka sich bereits auf dem Pilotensitz angeschnallt, und Farkha stand im hinteren Teil an einer Konsole und sah abwechselnd auf die Anzeigen und aus dem vorderen Fenster.

„Fünfundzwanzig Minuten", kündigte sie an.

Weit draußen flackerte es kurz hellblau auf, dann war es wieder dunkel.

„Wir bewegen uns auf den Wellengipfel zu", sagte die Perseidin. „Jetzt werden wir eine massive Häufung von Tesseraktereignissen feststellen können."

„Wir bewegen uns?" Beka wirkte skeptisch, konzentrierte sich aber trotzdem weiter auf die Anzeigen vor sich.

„Zeitlich gesprochen", erklärte Farkha. „Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Ich kann auf keinen Fall berechnen, wo die anderen Tesserakte hinführen, oder was möglicherweise durch sie hindurchkommt."

Wortlos drehte Tyr sich um und verließ das Cockpit. Sein Ziel war der Waffenschrank.

Er öffnete die vergitterte Tür des Schranks und sah sich den Inhalt an wie eine Schaufensterauslage. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm er einige Kampflanzen heraus, außerdem drei Pistolen und ein riesiges Gewehr, mit dem er notfalls seine Feinde auch mühelos erschlagen konnte. Er würde auch die Perseidin bewaffnen, gleichgültig was sie davon hielt. Sie war die einzige, die bei Problemen einen Weg zurück errechnen konnte, und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, sie zu verlieren.

Zurück im Cockpit, drückte er Farkha zwei Kampflanzen und eine Pistole in die Hände. „Hier, nehmen Sie."

„Was? Waffen? Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin!" protestierte sie.

„Ab sofort sind Sie eine Wissenschaftlerin in unbekanntem Territorium, von deren Überleben das von drei weiteren Personen abhängt. Zögern Sie nicht, die Waffen zu benutzen. Wissen Sie, wie man sie bedient?"

Zögerlich nickte die Perseidin. „In der Theorie."

„Dann hoffen Sie, dass es dabei bleibt. Beka –„ Die Pilotin drehte sich um, und er warf ihr zwei weitere Kampflanzen und die zweite Pistole zu. Sie steckte sie weg und blickte dann wieder auf die Konsolen.

„Sechzehn Minuten. Ich aktiviere die Maschinen." Ein dumpfes Summen signalisierte, dass die Maru flugbereit war.

Draußen zuckten inzwischen in Abständen von weniger als zwanzig Sekunden blaue Blitze durch die Leere des Universums, und auf den Anzeigen der Sensoren blinkten immer mehr kleine Objekte auf, die sich durch die Tesserakte in diesen Raumabschnitt verirrt hatten.

Beka blendete geflissentlich jeden Gedanken daran aus, dass einige dieser Objekte lebende Wesen sein konnten. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um den Steuerknüppel, lösten sich wieder, wanderten über sämtliche Schalter und prüften, ob sie in der richtigen Position standen.

„Vierzehn Minuten", meldete Farkha.

„Eine Frage." Tyr sah nervös aus. Angespannt blickte er nach draußen, wo die Verzerrungen weiter entfernt fast so etwas wie ein Wetterleuchten aussandten. „Woran erkennen wir den richtigen Tesserakt, wenn sie so dicht zusammen auftreten?"

„Keine Sorge." Auch die Perseidin war angespannt, aber es lag ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Meine Berechnungen sind präzise. Ich erkenne ihn. Dreizehn Minuten."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen, während die Sekunden verstrichen.

„Sechs Minuten." Draußen wurde es ruhiger, und die Tesseraktwelle schien abzuebben. Beka begann sich zu fragen, ob die Perseidin sich verkalkuliert hatte.

„Vier Minuten." Vielleicht auch nicht. Jetzt war wieder die Hölle los. „Farkha, ich brauche einen genauen Kurs."

Graue Finger rasten über die Kontrollkonsole. „Korrigieren Sie die Lage der Maru um 1,4 Grad nach Steuerbord. Auf mein Signal geben Sie vollen Schub geradeaus."

„1,4 Grad Steuerbord. Sollen Sie haben." Mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl drehte Beka die Nase des Frachters in die angegebene Richtung.

„Drei Minuten."

Mehrere dumpfe Geräusche ertönten, als sei etwas auf der Außenseite des Schiffes aufgeprallt.

„Was war das?" wollte Tyr wissen.

Beka checkte die Anzeigen. „Ein Tesserakt auf 170 Grad. Mehrere kleine Objekte sind durchgekommen und haben uns getroffen. Kein Schaden, aber sie scheinen an der Hülle zu kleben."

„Ich sehe nach."

„Nein, bleib da. Bei dem Feuerwerk hier läufst du wahrscheinlich genau in einen Tesserakt. Darum kümmern wir uns später."

„Zwei Minuten." Farkhas Stimme zitterte leicht.

Eine weitere Verzerrung nur wenige Meter vor dem Bug brachte einen Schwall Flüssigkeit mit, die die Maru mit der Wucht einer überdimensionalen Wasserbombe traf und das Schiff erbeben ließ. Jetzt wurde die Perseidin panisch. „Es hat uns von unserem Ausgangspunkt wegbewegt! Schnell, richten Sie das Schiff neu aus! 7,5 Grad backbord, zwölf Meter und... siebenundzwanzig Zentimeter nach vorne."

Beka folgte den Anweisungen, so schnell sie konnte. „Erledigt", rief sie, als die Anzeigen noch eine Minute bis zum Sprung auswarfen.

Ein dumpfes Rumpeln erklang aus den Eingeweiden der Maru. Kurz darauf folgte ein krächzendes Heulen und etwas, das fast wie eine menschliche Stimme klang.

„Was war das schon wieder?" Tyr entsicherte seine Waffe.

„Diesmal haben wir uns etwas an Bord geholt", stellte Beka fest. „Noch vierzig Sekunden."

Ein lauter Knall hallte metallisch durch das Schiff, dann noch einer.

„Das reicht." Tyr drehte sich um und wollte aus dem Cockpit stürmen, doch ein scharfer Ruf Bekas hielt ihn zurück.

„Bleib hier, verdammt!" schrie sie. „In zwanzig Sekunden kannst du von mir aus alles in seine Atome zerlegen, was sich auf mein Schiff geschlichen hat, aber bis dahin bleibt dein Hintern hier, kapiert?"

Tyr knirschte mit den Zähnen, als ein weiteres Krachen ertönte, gefolgt von einem wütenden Heulen, rührte sich aber nicht. Er wusste, dass Beka recht hatte. Sie befanden sich mitten in einem chaotischen Durcheinander von Tesserakten, und die beste Strategie, nicht hineingerissen zu werden, war, sich nicht vom Fleck zu bewegen.

„Zehn Sekunden. Da ist er!" Beka deutete auf ein blaues Leuchten genau vor der Maru und wollte darauf zu steuern, aber Farkha hielt sie entsetzt zurück.

„Nein, noch nicht!" rief sie. Im nächsten Moment verschwand der Tesserakt und ließ nur eine giftig gelbe Wolke zurück. In dem Augenblick, als der Countdown-Zähler die Null erreichte, sprang an der gleichen Stelle eine weitere Verzerrung auf, ein waberndes Feld aus blauen Lichtblitzen.

„Jetzt!"

Das ließ Beka sich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie riss den Steuerknüppel nach vorne, und die Maru machte einen Satz, der die Insassen kräftig durchschüttelte. Elektrische Entladungen ließen im Cockpit Funken sprühen, doch noch bevor sie sich um die Instrumente sorgen konnten, waren sie durch.

„Oh, verdammt." Beka riss die Augen auf. Das Blau des Tesseraktes vor der Maru wich einem staubigen Rot, und es kam viel zu schnell näher. „Haltet euch fest!"

Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich zu überlegen, ob sie auf einen Asteroiden oder einen Planeten zuflogen, aber das Ding hatte eine hohe Anziehungskraft, und sie waren keine fünf Kilometer über der Oberfläche. Zu allem Überfluss begannen jetzt auch noch die Maschinen der Maru zu husten.

„Irgendetwas in der Atmosphäre blockiert die Düsen der Thruster, und die Navigation spielt verrückt. Hier scheint es ein starkes Magnetfeld zu geben. Macht euch auf eine harte Landung gefasst."

Die Maru schien wie ein Stein auf den felsigen Grund zuzufallen, bis Beka die Maschinen überreden konnte, zumindest hin und wieder Schub zu geben. Ein wenig konnte sie den Sturz des Schiffes verlangsamen und es so ausrichten, dass sie sich nicht mit der Nase voran in den Grund bohren würden.

Immer noch zu schnell, aber mit einer realistischen Chance, nicht wie eine leere Coladose zerdrückt zu werden, näherte sich die Maru der Oberfläche. Fünfhundert Meter, dreihundert, und mit einem gewaltigen Knirschen setzte der Frachter auf dem Boden auf.

Beka wurde auf ihrem Sitz nur kräftig durchgeschüttelt, aber Farkha und Tyr warf es zu Boden. Irgendwie schafften die beiden es, sich dabei nichts an den reichlich vorhandenen scharfen Kanten aufzuschlagen, und nach einigen Sekunden atemlosen Schweigens kamen sie schnell wieder auf die Füße.

Tyr hatte ihre Gäste nicht vergessen. Wortlos stürmte er aus dem Cockpit, und Beka löste ihre Gurte, zog ihre Waffe und folgte ihm. „Versuchen Sie, herauszubekommen, wo wir sind", rief sie über die Schulter zurück.

Farkha nickte, obwohl Beka die Geste schon längst nicht mehr sehen konnte. Etwas eingeschüchtert sah sie sich um. So abenteuerlustig sie auch war, das hier war ihr schon fast zu aufregend. Dann jedoch siegte wieder der wissenschaftliche Eifer. Sie beugte sich über die Konsolen und begann Berechnungen anzustellen.

Laut hallten Tyrs und Bekas Schritte durch das Schiff, als die beiden in Richtung des Frachtraumes rannten, von wo die merkwürdigen Geräusche zu kommen schienen. Zu dem Heulen gesellte sich jetzt noch eine Art Knattern und Brummen – was auch immer es war, es konnte nicht menschlich sein.

Vor dem Schott zum Frachtraum blieben sie stehen. Tyr hob schussbereit sein Gewehr und nickte Beka zu. Während er sich zum Stürmen des Decks bereit machte, entriegelte sie die Tür, und als sie sie aufriss, sprang der Nietzscheaner mit einem Kampfschrei vor. Dann war er plötzlich still.

Beka packte ihre Waffe fester und stürzte ebenfalls in den Frachtraum. Dort blieb sie wie angewurzelt neben Tyr stehen, und ihr Kinn sackte ein Stück nach unten. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie da sah.

„Das ist – eklig", stieß sie hervor.

„Eine maßlose Untertreibung."


	5. Nacht

Kapitel V – Nacht

It's a trick. Get an axe.

Ash – Army Of Darkness CY 6921

„Wir befinden uns am Sternencluster PJ-381, und zwei Lichtminuten vor uns liegt Bolivars Flotte."

Hunt lächelte. Manchmal hörte Andromeda sich an wie ein Reiseführer. „Ruf ihn", sagte er.

Ein Gesicht erschien auf dem Schirm. „Was wollen Sie?" Das war eindeutig nicht Charlemagne.

„Ich bin Captain Dylan Hunt vom Commonwealth-Raumschiff Andromeda Ascendant. Ich möchte mit Feldmarschall Bolivar sprechen."

„Was bringt Sie zu der Annahme, dass er mit Ihnen sprechen möchte?"

Dylan sah im Geiste schon vor sich, wie der Jaguar eine weitere Exekution anordnete. „Richten Sie es ihm aus. Es wäre besser für Sie", sagte er knapp.

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen, und keine drei Minuten später meldete Andromeda den Eingang einer Transmission.

„Stell ihn durch." Hunt straffte sich.

Ein nervöser Charlemagne, dessen Frisur nicht hundertprozentig perfekt saß, blinzelte mehrfach, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Haben Sie sie?"

„Lebendig und wohlauf", bestätigte Dylan.

„Ich werde sofort ein Shuttle schicken."

„Einen Moment." Hunt machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Wir haben auf Aconcagua ungewöhnliche Aktivitäten festgestellt, und ich frage mich, ob Sie mehr darüber wissen."

„Aktivitäten welcher Art?"

„Das wäre wiederum eine Angelegenheit, die ich gerne unter vier Augen mit Ihnen besprechen würde. Warum holen Sie Ihre Gattin nicht einfach persönlich ab, und wir setzen uns für ein paar Minuten zusammen?"

„Also gut. Ich werde in einer Stunde da sein."

Dylan stieß milde genervt die Luft aus, als Andromeda die Verbindung getrennt hatte. „Ich bin in meinem Quartier", verkündete er. „Unseren Gast wird es freuen zu hören, dass sie bald wieder angemessen untergebracht sein wird."

„Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie froh wir sind", fügte Rommie an, als er verschwunden war.

Trance lächelte ihr zu. Auch in ihrem Gesicht stand die Erleichterung geschrieben, aber insgeheim hatte sie immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl. Noch war dies hier nicht vorbei.

Elssbett lag quer auf Dylans Bett drapiert und bedachte ihn mit einem Augenaufschlag, der verführerisch gewesen wäre, hätte nicht gleichzeitig eine verborgene tiefe Geringschätzung aus ihm gesprochen.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragte sie.

„Allerdings. Ich habe Ihren Gatten kontaktiert, und er wird in weniger als einer Stunde hier eintreffen und Sie abholen."

„Gut. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit bekomme, die ich verdiene." Dylan stand einen knappen Meter vom Bett entfernt, und sie glitt geschmeidig bis an die Kante, ohne auch nur das Laken zu verziehen. „Bis dahin wäre ich gewillt, auch Ihre – Aufmerksamkeit zu akzeptieren."

Hunt schluckte. Er hätte es eigentlich wissen müssen – seit ihrem kleinen Abenteuer war die Nietzscheanerin hinter ihm her wie der Teufel hinter der armen Seele. Und auch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihre wiederholten Angebote nichts von ihrem Reiz verloren. Momentan plagten ihn aber einige Sorgen, die es ihm schwer machten, auch nur ernsthaft über diese verlockende Offerte nachzudenken.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht meine volle – Aufmerksamkeit schenken", sagte er schweren Herzens. „Es gibt einige Probleme, um die ich mich zu kümmern habe. Unter anderem gibt es Aktivitäten auf Aconcagua, die ich mir nicht erklären kann. Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, welche Art Geschäfte Ihr Mann dort abgewickelt hat?"

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Elssbetts Gesicht. „Warum setzen Sie sich nicht zu mir, und wir reden darüber?"

„Danke, ich stehe lieber."

Das Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. „Darauf möchte ich wetten."

Unbehaglich verlagerte Dylan sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Wissen Sie nun etwas über Charlemagnes Geschäfte?"

Elssbett verdrehte die Augen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie Hunt momentan nicht näher als auf Armlänge an sich heran bringen würde. „Ich habe mich in der letzten Zeit eher um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten gekümmert", sagte sie gelangweilt.

„Na gut", sagte Dylan zweifelnd. Er wusste nur zu gut um die Wahrheitsliebe der Nietzscheanerin. „Dann will ich Sie auch gar nicht länger belästigen." Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Er hatte die Tür schon fast erreicht, als Elssbett es sich anders überlegte. „Warten Sie einen Moment", rief sie.

Hunt drehte sich um, sein Blick wenig begeistert.

„Wenn Sie Charlemagne befragen, werden Sie die Wahrheit nicht aus ihm herausbekommen. Und dafür, dass er einen Androiden schickt, anstatt sich selbst nach Quechua zu trauen, verdient er einen Schlag auf seine manikürten Finger."

„Also doch." Dylan näherte sich dem Bett wieder, hielt jedoch einen großzügig bemessenen Sicherheitsabstand. „Also, in welche Geschäfte ist er verwickelt? Und warum traut er sich mit seiner Flotte nicht einmal in die Nähe von Aconcagua?"

„Weil er ein Feigling ist. Er glaubte, die Aconcaguaner mit dem richtigen Angebot in eine Allianz außerhalb des Commonwealth locken zu können, und hat diese Kludges dabei mächtig unterschätzt."

„Was haben sie zu bieten, das dieses Risiko und das Verhandeln mit Menschen rechtfertigt? Es brauchte das neue Commonwealth in meinem Rücken, damit er überhaupt mit mir redete."

„Beziehungen. Die aconcaguanische Regierung ist heimlich mit diversen zwielichtigen Vereinigungen im Bunde. Nach außen hin wollen sie mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben, aber solange es ihnen nutzt, spielen sie alle ihre Verhandlungspartner gegeneinander aus."

Das erinnerte Dylan nun wieder stark an die Nietzscheaner. „Und ich nehme an, Charlemagne glaubte, er könne seinerseits die Aconcaguaner übers Ohr hauen. Worum ging es? Schiffe? Waffen?"

„Worum sonst?" Elssbett betrachtete interessiert ihre Fingernägel und stand dann auf. Mit zwei eleganten Schritten war sie neben Dylan und trat dann langsam dicht hinter ihn. „Nur leider hat er sich wie üblich hoffnungslos überschätzt", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Meine Gefangennahme war nur der erste Schritt. Dass Sie mich befreit haben, hat ihm nur fürs Erste geholfen. Sie werden sich etwas Neues ausdenken, und glauben Sie mir, ich möchte nicht dabei sein, wenn es soweit ist." Ihr Zeigefinger strich sanft über die Haut hinter Dylans linkem Ohr. „Sie täten gut daran, sich zurückzuziehen und abzuwarten, bis sich der Staub gelegt hat. Ich bin sicher, in den Trümmern seines Reiches findet sich einiges, das Sie gut gebrauchen können."

Dylan wich zurück. „Moment. Sie schlagen nicht ernsthaft vor, dass ich Sie hier an Bord lasse, den Schwanz einziehe und mir aus der Ferne ansehe, wie die Aconcaguaner Charlemagnes Flotte zerschlagen? Sollten Sie nicht um Ihren eigenen Stamm besorgt sein?"

„Um meinen Stamm habe ich mich bereits gekümmert. Die Sabra sind sich über die derzeitige Lage im Klaren und wissen, wann es Zeit ist zu gehen."

Hunt blieb der Mund offen stehen. „Sie sind noch viel verschlagener, als ich dachte. Was ist mit Ihrer Allianz mit den Jaguar? Es wird Ihren Stamm schwächen, wenn sie ausgelöscht werden."

„Geringfügig. Die unmittelbare Bedrohung durch die Drago-Kazov ist gebannt, und wir sind mittlerweile Mitglied des Commonwealth. Um unsere Sicherheit mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Außerdem wird sich schnell ein Anwärter auf Charlemagnes Erbe finden."

„Und dass Sie Ihren Mann in den Tod schicken, kümmert Sie gar nicht?"

Elssbett überlegte kurz. „Nein."

Wortlos drehte Dylan sich zur Tür. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Elssbett um. Und wieder zurück zur Tür. Nein, im Moment konnte er mit ihr nicht reden. Sollte doch erst Charlemagne an Bord kommen und selbst ein wenig über seine Geschäfte plaudern. Und dann mussten beide die volle Wahrheit voneinander erfahren. So wie es jetzt aussah, bestand keine Chance, die Novabomben unschädlich zu machen. Dazu mussten sie zusammenarbeiten.

Bolivar wirkte gehetzt, als er durch die Luftschleuse trat. „Nun, wo ist sie?" fragte er, ohne sich um das Protokoll zu kümmern.

Hunt bremste ihn, indem er ihn an der Schulter festhielt. Der Nietzscheaner quittierte dies mit einem pikierten Blick. „Wir müssen dringend reden", sagte Dylan.

„Worüber? Ist sie verletzt?"

Neben den beiden erschien mit einem Summen die holographische Projektion der Schiffs-KI. „Dylan", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Was ist denn?"

In diesem Moment bog eine sehr aufgebrachte Elssbett um die Ecke und blitzte Charlemagne wütend an, während sie auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Liebstes", begann er, doch eine schallende Ohrfeige erstickte jedes weitere Wort.

„Nenne mich nicht Liebstes", zischte seine Gattin.

Dylan und Andromeda warfen sich einen resignierten Blick zu.

„Sollen wir sie allein lassen?" flüsterte das Hologramm ihrem Captain zu.

„Hast du sie nach Waffen gescannt?"

„Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, solltest du dazwischengehen."

„Gute Idee." Dylan trat einen Schritt vor. Elssbett war inzwischen dazu übergegangen, Charlemagne ihren Zeigefinger tief in die Brust zu bohren und dem vollkommen verwirrten Nietzscheaner wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen. Als er auch durch mehrfaches Räuspern nicht annähernd ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken konnte, griff Hunt kurzerhand ihre Oberarme und zog sie ein Stück zurück. „Ich glaube, wir müssen dringend ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen führen", sagte er.

„Ich habe diesem Schwächling gar nichts zu sagen", schnappte Elssbett.

„Oh doch, ich glaube, das haben Sie", entgegnete Dylan. „Ich erinnere mich vage an Aussagen über Anwärter auf sein Erbe."

„Was?" Jetzt fuhr auch Bolivar auf. „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ich dachte, wir hätten uns endlich geeinigt."

Elssbett lachte nur kurz auf.

Andromedas Hologramm beugte sich zu Dylan. „Reicht dir deine Kampflanze, oder soll ich dir mehr Waffen bringen?"

„Sehr witzig. Solltest du zufällig Rev in der Nähe orten, bring ihn doch bitte in mein Quartier. Ansonsten melde ich mich, wenn es Ärger gibt."

„Ich nehme an, bis dahin möchtest du nicht gestört werden?"

„Ganz recht."

Das Hologramm nickte kurz und dematerialisierte sich dann. Dylan schob die beiden Nietzscheaner vor sich her und bemühte sich, die giftigen Bemerkungen, die die zwei sich gegenseitig zuschossen, zu ignorieren. Weltfrieden und ein bisschen Liebe, das war alles, was er wollte. War denn das tatsächlich zu viel verlangt?

Als sie in seinem Quartier angekommen waren, beachtete Elssbett Charlemagne gar nicht mehr. Doch auch er hatte die Andeutung auf sein frühes Ableben noch nicht verdaut und brütete dumpf vor sich hin.

Dylan stand zwischen den beiden, und sein Blick ging hin und her. Links von ihm Elssbett mit verschränkten Armen, rechts Bolivar, die Handflächen aneinandergelegt und die Fingerspitzen zwischen Mund und Kinn hin- und herwandernd. So hatte er die beiden noch nie erlebt. Gut, er hatte es bislang auch vorgezogen, jeden privaten Kontakt auf das Nötigste einzuschränken, aber ihr kindisches Verhalten ließ eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu.

„Kann es sein, dass Sie beide sich verletzt fühlen?"

So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man zwischen den zwei Sphinxen mit dem tödlichen Blick stand, von denen Dylan früher einmal gelesen hatte. Plötzlich blitzte in den Augen beider Nietzscheaner etwas auf, und sie wandten sich ihm zu. Nach einer Schrecksekunde, in der er sich vergewisserte, dass er nicht zu Stein erstarrt war, fuhr Hunt möglichst beiläufig fort.

„Nun, Sie, Elssbett, haben sich ein wenig zu sehr darüber echauffiert, dass Sie nicht von Ihrem Gatten persönlich gerettet wurden. Und Feldmarschall, seit wann kümmert es Sie, wenn Anschläge auf Ihr Leben geplant sind?"

„Seit sie von meiner eigenen Frau eingefädelt werden", platzte der Nietzscheaner heraus.

Dylan warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. „Das werden sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile, wie Ihnen sicher nicht entgangen ist."

„Und er hat auch seit geraumer Zeit seine Ruhe", wandte Elssbett ein.

Dylan verbarg ein leises Schmunzeln. Also doch. Sogar aus dieser Zweckehe war letztlich so etwas wie Anziehung entstanden. Dummerweise konnten in einer Beziehung wie dieser kleine Missverständnisse allzu schnell zu Blutvergießen führen. „Für den Moment müssen wir Ihre Streitigkeiten zurückstellen. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, wenn möglich ungetrübt durch unerwartete Todesfälle, um die beiden Novabomben unschädlich zu machen, die auf Aconcagua lagern."

Es war schwer zu entscheiden, wer von den beiden erstaunter wirkte. „Novabomben?" fragten die Nietzscheaner wie aus einem Mund.

Jetzt war auch Hunt überrascht. Nach allem, was Elssbett erzählt hatte, war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie von den Bomben wusste und ihren Einsatz billigte.

„Ja", bestätigte er. „Wir haben bei einem Scan der Oberfläche Strahlung festgestellt, die nur diesen einen Schluss zulässt. Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie nichts davon wussten."

Elssbett schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Die Aconcaguaner sind unberechenbar, und so gerne ich auch manchmal Charlemagnes Flotte in einem Feuerball aufgehen sehen würde: in den Händen dieser Leute sind die Bomben schlecht aufgehoben." Sie überlegte kurz. „Es ist vermutlich nicht möglich, die Bomben einfach nur zu beschlagnahmen?"

„Der Plan lautet unschädlich machen, daran hat sich nichts geändert", sagte Dylan bestimmt.

Elssbett seufzte leise. „Wir müssen noch einmal darüber reden, was für mich dabei herausspringt", sagte sie, „aber Aconcagua im Besitz von Novabomben ist kein schöner Gedanke. Was sagst Du?"

Die letzten Worte waren an Bolivar gerichtet. Der knurrte leise etwas vor sich hin und funkelte seine Frau wütend an. „Also gut", sagte er dann widerwillig. „Geschäfte werde ich in der nächsten Zeit auf diesem Planeten ohnehin nicht machen. Dann wird ein chirurgischer Schlag auf ihre Waffensysteme es auch nicht mehr schlimmer machen können. Oder was hatten Sie vor?"

Dylan rieb sich abwesend über die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, das wüsste ich schon." Er riss sich zusammen und machte auffordernd ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür. „Sie haben Ihre militärischen Berater, ich eine KI und die Intuition in Person. Uns wird etwas einfallen. Vielleicht möchten Sie beide sich in der Zwischenzeit ja auch aussprechen?"

Zwei Augenpaare schossen ihm Blicke zu, die ihn annehmen ließen, dass es zumindest nicht bei Worten bleiben würde. Dann rauschten die Nietzscheaner aus dem Raum, und Dylan lehnte sich erschöpft an den Tisch.

„Andromeda?"

„Ja?" Das Hologramm erschien mit einem Summen vor ihm und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Gehörte Eheberatung zu den Pflichten eines Captains im alten Commonwealth?"

„Nein."

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich sofort Einspruch einlege, sollte diese Idee jemals aufkommen, ja?"

„Gerne." Das Hologramm lächelte und verschwand.

Dylan starrte an die Decke. Zwei Novabomben im Besitz von machtgierigen Opportunisten, und wenn das Commonwealth wie üblich Besseres zu tun hatte, würden seine einzigen Verbündeten bei der Sicherstellung zwei lebende Bomben sein, deren Zeitzünder verrückt spielten.

Aber wann war es jemals einfach gewesen?

Beka starrte auf den Boden des Frachtraums, dann auf die Wände. Sie wusste nicht, wovon ihr zuerst schlecht werden sollte: vom Gestank, dem Anblick des dunkelgrünen Schleims und des Blutes, das praktisch jede Oberfläche bedeckte, oder von der Tatsache, dass der verschrumpelte, abgetrennte Kopf genau vor ihren Füßen ihre gerade zugezwinkert hatte.

Sie sah Tyr an. Der wirkte ebenso fassungslos wie sie.

„Tyr?"

Der Blick des Nietzscheaners war auf den Kopf am Boden geheftet, der nun begann, unverständliche Laute auszustoßen und nach Bekas Stiefel zu schnappen. „Raus hier?"

„Aber nichts wie." Beka machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ Tyr gerade eben durch das Schott schlüpfen, bevor sie die Luftschleuse versiegelte und sich dreimal versicherte, dass sie auch wirklich absolut dicht verschlossen war. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür, überlegte es sich aber gleich anders und trat ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. „Was zur Hölle war da drinnen los?"

„Ich erkenne ein Gemetzel, wenn ich eines sehe. Aber das war eindeutig – merkwürdig."

„Das liebe ich an dir. Du bist so unglaublich sprachgewandt."

Tyr verzog das Gesicht. „Fällt dir vielleicht ein besseres Wort ein? Ich hätte schwören können, dass dieser Kopf uns beschimpft hat!"

„Ach, du hast ihn verstanden?"

„Nein, aber sein Tonfall war sehr unhöflich."

„Ach ja." Beka versuchte, die Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge irgendeiner vernünftigen Erklärung zuzuführen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. „Lassen wir den Frachtraum einfach vorerst versiegelt, bis wir wissen, was hier vorgeht. Wir sollten zurück ins Cockpit – nicht dass unsere Freundin jetzt auch als grüner Schleim an den Wänden klebt."

„Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich um sie sorgst."

„Tue ich nicht. Aber es wird mich weniger nerven, sie nonstop reden zu hören, als sie von den Konsolen zu kratzen."

„Das ist ein Argument."

Sie fanden die Perseidin im Cockpit, wo sie schnell und routiniert Zahlenreihen in den Computer eingab und zwischendurch ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Konsole trommelte.

„Bislang konnte ich noch nicht feststellen, wo genau wir uns befinden", sagte sie ein wenig schuldbewusst. „Konnten Sie die Quelle dieser merkwürdigen Geräusche entdecken?"

Beka und Tyr sahen sich an. „So ungefähr", sagte die Pilotin dann. „Vergessen Sie vorerst die Astrometrie. Wir müssen die Maru wieder flugtüchtig bekommen. Können Sie mir sagen, was die Düsen verstopft hat?"

„Nein, ich habe mich um diese Berechnungen hier gekümmert. Aber geben Sie mir ein paar Sekunden." Farkha kam noch nicht einmal aus dem Rhythmus, als sie dazu überging, die entsprechenden Daten aus den Umweltkontrollen abzurufen. „Es befindet sich eine große Menge an Eisen und verschiedenen Schwermetallen als Staub in der Atmosphäre. Es wäre möglich, dass dieser Mond oder Planet zu einem großen Teil aus Erzen besteht. Der Magnetismus stört die Navigationssysteme, und der Staub hat die Triebwerke blockiert."

„Dann wissen wir zumindest, woran wir sind."

Tyr schluckte hart und streichelte in einer unbewussten Bewegung über den Lauf seiner Waffe. „Das bedeutet aber auch, dass wir nach draußen gehen müssen, um die Triebwerke zu reinigen."

„Die Atmosphäre ist für Humanoide atembar", sagte Farkha. „Darum müssen Sie sich nicht sorgen."

„Darum sorge ich mich auch nicht."

„Tyr?" Beka warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Überleg doch mal. Es gab eine Reihe Aufprallgeräusche auf der Hülle, dann wieder welche im Innern des Schiffes. Das könnte bedeuten, dass die – Besucher, deren Überreste wir gefunden haben, nicht die einzigen sind. Außerdem haben wir im Frachtraum nur die Verlierer des Kampfes gesehen. Der Sieger könnte sich überall herumtreiben."

„Ein Kampf?" Die Perseidin horchte auf.

„Darum kümmern wir uns schon. Bleiben Sie einfach hier, bestimmen Sie unseren Standort, und vor allem kriegen Sie raus, wie nah wir an Harpers Aufenthaltsort sind. Wir kommen zurück, wenn die Triebwerke klar sind."

„Wie Sie wünschen." Seufzend beugte sie sich wieder über ihre Konsolen.

Harper wanderte durch die Höhle, die ihm nun schon eine ganze Weile Zuflucht gewesen war. Jetzt aber war irgendetwas anders. Die Luft war drückend und doch klamm, es roch nach Verwesung, Metall und Angst.

Verwirrt wanderte er durch die Gänge, die sich vor ihm auftaten. Alle paar Meter öffneten sich links und rechts vergitterte Fenster, und in den Räumen dahinter konnte er vage Figuren erkennen. Lebensgroße Schachfiguren. Keine Gesichter. Alle lagen da wie tot.

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, und schwarze Ränder engten sein Blickfeld ein. Er wusste, dass er sich auf eine große Gefahr zubewegte, doch er konnte nicht stehen bleiben, sich nicht umdrehen und weglaufen. Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich kalter Schweiß und rann ihm über das Gesicht. Etwas wartete auf ihn, dort am Ende des Tunnels. Etwas – oder jemand.

Es wurde kälter, und Harpers Zähne schlugen aufeinander. Sein Körper war nass von Schweiß, und kleine weiße Wolken erschienen vor seinem Mund, wenn er mühsam ausatmete. Die Dunkelheit zog sich um ihn herum zusammen und schnürte ihm die Luft ab, und er glaubte, eine leise, tonlose Stimme zu hören.

Er hielt sich die Ohren zu, aber die Stimme war überall, hallte in seinem Kopf wider, obwohl sie immer noch zu leise war, um ihre Worte zu verstehen.

Wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand plötzlich eine Gestalt vor ihm, und Harper stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Als hätte seine Stimme den Bann gebrochen, konnte er stehen bleiben. Ängstlich musterte er die Person, die vor ihm stand und versuchte, im Halbdunkel das Gesicht zu erkennen.

Es war ein Junge, mit zerzausten dunkelblonden Haaren. Harper hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen. „Du hast mir mein Lager gezeigt", sagte er heiser.

Der Junge nickte stumm und lächelte breit.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Walter."

„Walter?" Eine kalte Hand schien sich auf Harpers Nacken zu legen, als das Lächeln die Mundwinkel des Jungen auf unmögliche Weise auseinanderzuziehen begann. Sein Gesicht verformte sich, wurde breiter und runder, und die ehemals frische Farbe wurde fahl, dann grün.

Wie festgewachsen stand Harper da und starrte auf die Metamorphose, die sich vor seinen Augen vollzog. Der Kopf des Jungen schien anzuschwellen, und nach wenigen Sekunden ruhte auf seinen Schultern eine große Kalimelone mit einem grinsenden Gesicht und rot leuchtenden Augen. Dort, wo bei einem menschlichen Kopf die Stirn gewesen wäre, prangte in großen schwarzen Buchstaben das Wort „Walter".

Im nächsten Moment explodierte er.

Harper konnte sich nicht wegdrehen, als ihm rote und grüne Fetzen ins Gesicht spritzten, die nach Wochen alten Küchenabfällen stanken. Warmer Melonensaft rann ihm die Wangen hinunter, und jenseits jeden Begreifens sah er nur den Hals an, auf dem noch immer Reste der dunklen Schale lagen.

Dann war die Stimme wieder da, genau in seinem Kopf und unerträglich laut.

_Du bist es._

Schwarzes Entsetzen packte ihn. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, also tat er das einzige, dessen er noch fähig war.

Er schrie.

„Shay! Seamus! Wach auf!"

Eine schlanke Hand hatte fest seine Schulter gepackt und schüttelte ihn kräftig. Harper schreckte hoch und riss die Augen auf. Direkt vor ihm schwebte unscharf Karees Gesicht in der Luft, und auch ohne sie genau erkennen zu können, spürte er ihre Besorgnis.

„Was?" Er war immer noch halb in seinem Traum gefangen und glaubte, die warmen Überreste Walters auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Abwesend wischte er sich über den Mund und stellte fest, dass tatsächlich eine rote Flüssigkeit an seiner Hand zurückblieb. Blut.

„Sieh mich an." Karees Stimme war eindringlich, und Harper bemerkte, dass er die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte. Langsam hob er die Lider.

„Was ist los?" fragte er müde.

„Du hast das halbe Lager zusammengeschrieen." Karee versicherte sich, dass er sie diesmal wirklich ansah, und ließ ihn dann vorsichtig los. „Was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

Allmählich kehrte Harper in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Böse Träume", sagte er leise.

„Steh auf", befahl die Nietzscheanerin. „Elinor soll einen Blick auf dich werfen. Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."

Er gehorchte und war froh, dass Karee neben ihm stand, um ihn zu stützen. Mit weichen Knien trottete er neben ihr her. Wenn er so schlecht aussah, wie er sich fühlte, wollte er auf keinen Fall in die Nähe einer reflektierenden Oberfläche gelangen.

Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie ohne anzuklopfen die Hütte der Heilerin betraten. Harper stolperte durch die Tür und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Im nächsten Moment wurde er auch schon auf das Deckenlager in der Ecke geschoben, und wie hingezaubert kniete Elinor vor ihm. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen und wandte sich dann an Karee. „Dort hinten ist warmes Wasser. Hol mir etwas, und auch von dem Zirrhus-Kraut."

„Keine Aufregung", sagte Harper krächzend. „Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt."

„Schlechte Träume hinterlassen keine Blutspuren. Hast du uns etwas verschwiegen? Ist in der Festung irgendetwas geschehen?"

Karee brachte das Kraut und das Wasser, und Elinor entfernte zuerst vorsichtig das zum Teil schon verkrustete Blut aus seinem Gesicht. Dann tunkte sie die intensiv duftenden Pflanzenteile in die halbvolle Schüssel und legte einen Teil auf seine Stirn, ein paar kleinere Blätter gleich unter seine Nasenlöcher.

„Muss das doof aussehen", sprach Harper seine Gedanken aus.

„Es hilft, das ist die Hauptsache." Elinors Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Und tatsächlich zog ein sanfter Duft in seine Nase, der auf unbestimmbare Art heilsam anmutete und seinen Kopf klar werden ließ. Die Wärme auf seiner Stirn löste den dumpfen Schmerz, der ihn seit der vergangenen Nacht geplagt hatte.

„Und nun sage uns, was geschehen ist. Hast du die Herzkönigin gesehen?"

„Nein. Glaube ich. Ich bin in den Computer des Schiffes eingedrungen und habe die Daten gesammelt, die ihr gesehen habt, aber als ich auf Informationen über die Herzkönigin zugreifen wollte, hat mich irgendwas erwischt."

„Was erwischt?" Karee schien nicht zu begreifen, und Harper wurde klar, dass die Leute hier keine Vorstellung von den Möglichkeiten eines Dataports haben konnten.

Er deutete auf das Interface an seiner Schädelbasis. „Damit kann ich mein Gehirn direkt mit einem Computer verbinden. Das ist normalerweise ziemlich nützlich, weil ich damit schneller an Informationen komme als mit jedem manuellen Interface. Problematisch wird's nur, wenn ein Schutzprogramm anspringt. Das ist, als hätte man einen Gnarl im Hirn. Und genau das ist mir gestern passiert."

„Warum hast du davon nichts gesagt?" Karees Ausdruck schwankte zwischen Besorgnis und Wut. „Heißt das, dass man dich entdeckt hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Man hat mich nicht aufgehalten, als ich die Festung verlassen habe, aber auch wenn es ein automatisches Programm war, hat es vielleicht inzwischen jemand bemerkt."

„Das hättest du uns sagen müssen."

„Vielleicht. Ich hab es nicht für so wichtig gehalten." Harper rieb sich die Stirn. Die Haut dort brannte leicht, und er nahm das feuchte Kraut weg. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn er schlussendlich doch noch gegen irgendetwas auf diesem Planeten allergisch gewesen wäre.

„Es könnte wichtig gewesen sein", sagte Elinor langsam. Ihr Blick haftete fest auf seiner Stirn, und sie nahm ihn am Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht in Richtung der einzigen Lampe im Raum.

Karee hielt den Atem an. Zwischen Harpers Augenbrauen hatte sich etwas gebildet, das wie ein Brandmal aussah. Es war nicht groß, hatte aber klare Konturen. Ein Dreieck mit abgerundeten Ecken, dessen Spitze nach unten zeigte.

Harper selber konnte das Mal nicht sehen. „Was ist los?" fragte er, als die Frauen ihn entsetzt anstarrten.

Elinor schüttelte angstvoll den Kopf. „Das Zeichen der Herzkönigin", sagte sie.

„Andromeda, wie weit bist du mit der Analyse?"

„Fertig." Das Abbild der KI strahlte Dylan vom Hauptschirm an. „Welche Variante möchtest du zuerst hören?"

„Keine Commonwealth-Unterstützung. Nur wir und die Sabra-Jaguar-Flotte gegen die maximale Verteidigung von Aconcagua, zuzüglich alle eventuellen Verbündeten unserer Gegner, die innerhalb der Einsatzdauer am Planeten eintreffen können."

„Davon ausgehend, dass die Novabomben nicht einsatzbereit sind, liegen unsere Erfolgsaussichten bei 82,1 Prozent."

„Gut. Und mit dem Commonwealth im Rücken?"

„In Anbetracht der derzeitigen Lage wird diese Mission mit einer B-Priorität eingestuft werden. Man wird uns mindestens zwei weitere Kreuzer der Ehrengarde mit Begleitschiffen zur Verfügung stellen, und wir befinden uns in der Nähe des Than-Territoriums, was uns mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Unterstützung durch etwa 30 ihrer Drohnenschiffe zusichert. Unter Berücksichtigung all dieser Variablen steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines erfolgreichen Einsatzes auf 98,9 Prozent."

„Womit begründest du die Restunsicherheit?"

„Mit der Unberechenbarkeit der Aconcaguaner", erwiderte Rommie. „Es besteht eine winzige, aber dennoch vorhandene Chance, dass sie die Bomben ungeachtet der Konsequenzen gegen uns einsetzen werden. Damit wären zwar die Bomben vernichtet, aber ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, diesen Ausgang trotzdem als Niederlage einzustufen."

„Das liebe ich an dir, Andromeda. Du weißt immer genau, was ich denke."

Ein vergnügtes Lächeln war die Antwort.

„Trance, was denken Sie?" Dylan drehte sich zu ihr um, doch Trance hatte die Brücke lautlos verlassen. „Trance?"

„Sie ist auf dem Weg zum Hangardeck", informierte Andromeda.

„Wieso denn das nun wieder? Ruf sie."

Trance begann zu sprechen, bevor Hunt sich melden konnte. „Kümmern Sie sich nicht um mich", sagte sie. „Ich muss nachdenken, aber wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Sie sollten den Einsatz so bald wie möglich beginnen."

Dylan stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Und noch etwas, das ich an dir liebe, Andromeda. Du sprichst nicht in Rätseln." Er straffte sich. „Also gut. Irgendeine Antwort von Tri-Lorn?"

„Noch nicht."

„An dem Tag, an dem er tatsächlich in seinem Büro anzutreffen ist, gibt es vermutlich eine Parade. Ruf Bolivar, er soll sich bereit machen. Das Beste wird es sein, den Angriff so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Während die Aconcaguaner abgelenkt sind, schicken wir jemanden, um die Bomben aufzulesen."

„An wen hattest du gedacht?"

„Sicher nicht an unsere freundlichen Nietzscheaner. Trance scheint vorerst beschäftigt, und bei allem Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten wäre es eine Katastrophe, wenn du aus irgendeinem Grund gezwungen wärst, in den Slipstream zu flüchten."

„Ich flüchte nie. Wenn schon, dann trete ich einen geordneten Rückzug an", schmollte Rommie.

„Natürlich. Es würde aber auf dasselbe hinauslaufen, weshalb ich wohl derjenige sein werde, der den Fighter fliegt. Schick ein paar Wartungsdroiden in den Hangar – die Bomben werden kaum in den Slipfighter passen, und ich brauche eine Haltevorrichtung. Modifizierte Bucky-Kabel wären vielleicht eine gute Idee."

„Du bekommst die Novabomben und ich die Nietzscheaner. Wo ist bloß die Gerechtigkeit geblieben?"

„Niemand sagte, dass die Welt gerecht ist. Aber als Captain kann man es sich manchmal sehr angenehm machen."

Dylan war fast erleichtert, in die schwarze Lederkombi schlüpfen zu können, bot sie ihm doch so etwas wie eine vertraute Umgebung. Nicht dass er sich vorher unwohl gefühlt hatte, aber das feste Leder zu spüren und zu riechen, war fast wie nach Hause zu kommen. Es erinnerte ihn an vergangene Einsätze, ließ ihn unwillkürlich tiefer durchatmen und brachte ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Tri-Lorn ruft uns", meldete Andromeda, als er gerade die letzten Schnallen festzog.

„Stell ihn hierher durch."

„Captain Hunt, wo liegt das Problem?" Das Gesicht des Commonwealth-Repräsentanten verriet Anspannung und leichte Ungeduld.

„Ich möchte Sie um Unterstützung bei einer Mission bitten. Wir haben festgestellt, dass auf Aconcagua zwei Novabomben gelagert werden, und da die Regierung sich in der Vergangenheit alles andere als friedlich gezeigt hat, halte ich es für das beste, die beiden Bomben sicherzustellen."

„Derzeit dürfte es sich ein wenig schwierig gestalten, größere Kontingente abzustellen. Die meisten unserer Kräfte sind in Überwachung und kleineren Gefechten rund um die neuen Kolonien gebunden. Wenn Sie noch zwei Tage warten können, müsste es möglich sein, Ihnen die Breath of Zephyrus zu schicken."

„Was ist mit unseren Verbündeten in diesem Gebiet?"

„Wie ich sagte: wir haben viel zu tun. Haben Sie Grund zu der Annahme, dass die Bomben innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage eingesetzt werden sollen? Haben Sie Nachrichten abgefangen, die auf ein Attentat oder einen geplanten Angriff schließen lassen?"

„Nein", musste Hunt zähneknirschend zugeben.

„Dann muss ich Ihrer Mission leider eine niedrigere Priorität zuordnen. Bleiben Sie auf ihrem Posten, beobachten Sie die Vorgänge auf dem Planeten und warten Sie auf Verstärkung. In zwei Tagen werden wir bei Ihnen sein."

„Wir", schnaufte Dylan verächtlich, als er sicher war, dass Tri-Lorn ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. „Wenn's doch nur so wäre."

„Dylan?" klang es ängstlich über das bordinterne Kommunikationssystem.

„Was gibt es, Trance?"

„Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Hunt bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn Trance so darauf drängte, dass gehandelt werden musste, bezweifelte er keinen Moment, dass sie recht hatte. Leider standen Aussagen von mysteriösen goldenen Lebensformen nicht auf der Liste der Beweise, die die Commonwealth-Regierung akzeptieren würde.

„82,1 Prozent", murmelte er. „Unsere Chancen haben schon schlechter gestanden." Lauter sagte er: „Ich bin auf dem Weg. Sobald Bolivars Flotte sich uns angeschlossen hat, gehen wir in den Slipstream und statten den Aconcaguanern einen kleinen Besuch ab."

„Was? Ihr Zeichen?" Harper rieb sich erneut über die Stirn.

Karee fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger die Konturen des Dreiecks nach. „Sie hat dich gezeichnet", sagte sie tonlos. Angst stand in ihrem Gesicht, und anscheinend fürchtete sie sich nicht nur vor der Herzkönigin. Sie zuckte zurück, als Harper ihre Hand fassen wollte.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte er. Die Art, wie sie seinem Blick auswich, versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. Plötzliche Angst, sie zu verlieren, überkam ihn. „Karee, sieh mich an. Bitte."

Sie hob ihren Blick, und ihre dunkelgrünen Augen trafen seine blauen.

„Ist das schon mal passiert?" fragte er leise.

„Nein."

Er glaubte ihr. Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob ihn das beruhigen sollte. Aber zumindest gab es keine Schauergeschichten über Personen, die von der Herzkönigin für irgendetwas auserwählt worden waren. Noch nicht.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten haben könnte?"

Elinor hielt den Kopf schief, während sie ihn ansah. „Es muss eine Botschaft sein. Wenn sie für dich ist, wirst du am besten wissen, was es heißt."

Warum sollte die Herzkönigin ihm ihr Zeichen verpassen? Eine Warnung, sie nicht mehr zu behelligen? Die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der das hier passiert sein konnte, war sein Kontakt mit der VR-Matrix der Mephistopheles gewesen. An irgendeine übernatürliche Berührung glaubte er nicht. Vielleicht war es einfach nur eine automatische Reaktion des Wachprogramms gewesen. Er hatte im Laufe seines Lebens schon merkwürdigere Schutzmechanismen zu spüren bekommen.

Harper legte seine klammen Finger an die Stirn. Die Haut dort brannte immer noch.

Brannte.

Brandzeichen.

_Mein._

„Übermorgen also." Harper bog einen Zweig zur Seite und ließ Karee den Vortritt. Sie hatten sich bald von Elinor verabschiedet und sich in stiller Übereinkunft aus der Höhle geschlichen. Jetzt streiften sie, ziellos, wie sie meinten, durch den Wald. Ohne es zu bemerken, bewegten sie sich dabei auf ihre einzige wirkliche Zuflucht zu, die noch durch nichts verdorben war.

„Ja. Fast niemand will mehr länger warten, und mit den Plänen, die du mitgebracht hast, konnten wir einiges anfangen. Wir werden es einige Male durchspielen müssen, aber es könnte funktionieren."

„Wie genau stellt ihr euch die Aktion vor?"

„Wir überwältigen alle Wachen, die draußen sind, und ersetzen sie durch eigene Leute. Niemand wird uns erkennen, bis wir in der Festung sind. Der Rest von uns wartet in der Deckung des Waldes, bis der erste Trupp dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Hauptkräfte unbehelligt eindringen können."

„Das klingt fast, als könntet ihr jemanden brauchen, der sich mit der Technik da drinnen auskennt."

Karee warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück. „Ja", sagte sie kurz.

„Ihr habt ihn. Aber mal ehrlich, wie groß sind unsere Chancen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie werden nie wieder größer sein."

Da hatte sie nicht unrecht. Warten würde ihre Erfolgsaussichten nicht verbessern. Manchmal musste man eben nehmen, was man bekam.

Harper erkannte einige Wegmarken, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie ganz in der Nähe des Baumes waren, auf dem sie schon ein paar unvergessliche Stunden verbracht hatten. Karee lächelte ihm zu. Auch sie hatte es bemerkt. Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand, und den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück, als könnten sie alle nötigen Gedanken durch den bloßen Körperkontakt austauschen.

Auch nachdem sie sich nebeneinander an den mächtigen Stamm gelehnt hatten, die Zweige unter sich und eine atemberaubende Aussicht voraus, blieben sie lange stumm.

„Wie soll das eigentlich weitergehen?" fragte Harper dann unvermittelt. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Worte scharf durch die angenehme Stille schnitten, und hätte sich fast selbst auf die Zunge gebissen, aber die Frage hatte ihn schon eine Weile gequält.

„Was weitergehen?" fragte Karee. Ihr Tonfall verriet ihm, dass sie genau wusste, wovon er sprach.

„Mit uns. Nur mal angenommen, wir überleben diese wahnsinnige Aktion." Er räusperte sich, doch der kleine, aber hartnäckige Frosch im Hals wollte nicht verschwinden. „Und auch mal angenommen, in der Festung findet sich nichts, das mich oder euch nach Hause bringen kann."

„Dann wirst du wohl hier bleiben müssen", erwiderte Karee. Dabei strich sie leicht über seine Hand.

Harper atmete erleichtert aus. Dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es auch noch eine andere Variante gab. „Und was, wenn ich uns nach Hause bringen kann?"

„Dann werden die meisten vermutlich mit dir gehen." Karee wirkte milde erstaunt über die Frage.

„Nein. Nein." Harper runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Das ist ein bisschen komplizierter. Also – von eurer Warte aus komme ich aus der Vergangenheit. Eure Vorfahren sind vor über 100 Jahren aus unserer Geschichte verschwunden. Von meinem Standpunkt aus vor etwas über zwanzig Jahren. Die Frage ist – wenn wir es steuern können, wohin wollt ihr?"

„Würde es einen Unterschied machen, in welche Zeit wir gehen, solange wir nach Hause kommen?"

Ein wenig merkwürdig war es, Karee von einem Zuhause reden zu hören, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war auch dieses Heimatgefühl in den Genen der Nietzscheaner verankert.

„Wenn ich euch in eure Zeit schicke, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie die Zukunft aussieht. Von einem kleinen Planeten am Ende der Welt mal abgesehen." Er lächelte schief. „Meine Zeit ist vielleicht nicht schön, aber ich kenne mich aus."

„Was ist mit der Zeit unserer Vorfahren?"

Harper schauderte. Die Drago-Kazov fielen ihm ein. Ganz zu schweigen von einem riesigen temporalen Paradoxon, das sie auslösen konnten, wären eine Handvoll Kodiak ein leichtes Opfer unter vielen, wenn die Draganer ihr kleines Massaker starteten. „Keine gute Idee", sagte er.

„Und wie sieht das Universum in deiner Zeit aus?" wollte Karee wissen. „Was ist so schlimm dort?"

Vor diesem Augenblick hatte er sich schon lange gefürchtet. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Dass ihr Stamm vollständig ausgelöscht war und nur noch ein Kodiak um sein Überleben in einem feindlichen Universum kämpfte? Dass die Drago-Kazov, mit denen sie sich hier friedlich vermischt hatten, sie daheim hintergangen und dahingemetzelt hatten? Aber verschweigen konnte er es ihr auch nicht – wenn sie, wie er hoffte, mit ihm kam, würde sie es früher oder später herausfinden.

„So einiges", antwortete er schließlich. „Das Universum ist ziemlich den Bach runtergegangen, und wir haben versucht, alles soweit hinzubiegen, dass man halbwegs anständig dort leben konnte." Er holte tief Luft. „Dein Stamm – die Kodiak – haben einige schwere Verluste hinnehmen müssen." Jetzt war es raus.

„Wie schwer? Wie viele sind übrig?"

„Einer."

Karee starrte für einen Moment in die Ferne. „Es ist seltsam", sagte sie dann. „Ich sollte wohl trauern, oder wütend sein. Aber mein Stamm ist hier. Die anderen waren immer so etwas wie ein Mythos für mich. Ich hatte gehofft, eines Tages mehr Kodiak zu sehen." Sie drückte seine Hand fester. „Sei ehrlich. Gibt es einen Grund für uns, dir zu folgen? Werden wir dort glücklich leben können? Ohne die Herzkönigin könnte das Leben hier auch wundervoll sein, weißt du?"

Wieder zog sich etwas in Harpers Magen zusammen. Welchen Grund konnten diese Leute haben, in eine Zeit zu gehen, in der sie niemand willkommen heißen würde, in der sie keinen Planeten für sich beanspruchen konnten, und in der ihre Kampfkraft genau wie ihre technische Erfahrung gleich Null waren? Er hatte gedacht, dass Tyr sich freuen würde, mehr von seinem Stamm zu sehen, aber vielleicht fand er ja auch einen gewissen Stolz darin, der Letzte seiner Art zu sein.

Tyr. Unwillkürlich lachte Harper auf.

„Was ist los?" fragte Karee.

„Der Kodiak. Ich hab gerade versucht, mir vorzustellen, was er sagen würde, wenn er uns zusammen sieht." Vermutlich nichts. Das wäre vielleicht die erste und einzige Gelegenheit, bei der man Tyr sprachlos erleben würde.

„Und? Kannst du mir einen Grund sagen?"

„Nur einen. Ich möchte nach Hause. Und ich möchte nicht allein gehen."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das zu irgendjemandem sagen würde. Ganz sicher nicht zu einem Menschen jedenfalls. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich dich allein irgendwo hin gehen lassen werde."

Ein zittriger Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle. Er war selbst erstaunt über seine Reaktion, aber so erleichtert war er noch nie gewesen.

Einige dicke Wolken schoben sich vor die Mittagssonne, und Harper zog Karee schützend an sich. „Ich lasse dich auch nirgendwo hingehen."

Obwohl sie an ihn geschmiegt da saß, wollte er sie noch dichter bei sich haben. Eine Gänsehaut stellte seine Nackenhärchen auf, als er sie fester an sich drückte.

Karee schien ähnlich zu fühlen. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und legte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals. Seine Gänsehaut wurde stärker, als ihr Atem über seine Haut strich. Fast hatte er Angst, ihr wehzutun, als er seine Umklammerung verstärkte, doch ihre Arme hielten ihn mindestens genauso fest. So saßen sie eine Weile da, hielten sich gegenseitig umschlungen, als wollten sie einander nie wieder loslassen.

Schließlich machte Karee sich los, aber nur, um mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen ihre Lederjacke und das knappe Top darunter abzustreifen.

Im stummem Einverständnis kämpfte auch Harper sich aus seinen Klamotten, und Karee ließ sich zurücksinken und zog ihn zu sich.

Noch dichter konnten sie wirklich nicht mehr zusammen sein. Während er versuchte, dieses Gefühl festzuhalten, betrachtete Harper Karees Gesicht. Was auch immer sie in der Festung erwartete, das hier konnte ihnen keine Herzkönigin der Welt wieder nehmen.

Lange konnten sie der kalten Wirklichkeit nicht entfliehen. Nach einigen Stunden wurde Karee unruhig, und auch Harper spürte eine innere Anspannung wie ein statisches Kribbeln. Das Mal auf seiner Stirn begann warm zu werden, als wolle es ihm etwas sagen.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen", sagte er.

Karee nickte nur.

Es begann dunkel zu werden, als sie die Höhle erreichten. Sie wären fast in Daimon gerannt, der mit einem Speer in der Hand auf den Ausgang zusteuerte.

„Was tust du?" fragte Karee.

„Ich bereite mich auf die Jagd vor", erwiderte ihr Cousin kühl und mit einem Seitenblick auf Harper.

„Bist du des Wahnsinns? Wir haben einen Plan vorzubereiten."

„Und wir brauchen Nahrung."

„Wir haben Vorräte."

Daimon stieß den Schaft seines Speers in den Boden. „Denk nach. Wenn Patrouillen unterwegs sind, wird es ihnen auffallen, wenn der Schwarzgrund zu still ist."

„Wie viele außer dir werden jagen?"

„Acht weitere."

„Ich komme auch mit."

Daimon schnaufte verächtlich. „Hast du nicht etwas Besseres zu tun?" Diesmal musste er Harper nicht ansehen, damit dieser wusste, dass die Bemerkung auf ihn abzielte.

„Es steht mir immer noch frei, selbst darüber zu entscheiden, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe."

Harper hätte schwören können, dass aus den beiden Augenpaaren Funken sprühten. Er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Stattdessen spürte er, wie sich sein Mund fast ohne sein Zutun öffnete. „Ich bin auch dabei", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. Nein! Nicht schon wieder seine große Klappe.

„Ach ja?" Daimon sah ihn abschätzig an. „Ich sage dir etwas. Nur du kommst mit. Karee bleibt hier."

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht!" fuhr Karee ihn an.

Daimon fasste sie an der Schulter und trat einen Schritt näher. „Er kommt mit. Du bleibst hier. Und morgen früh ist diese Angelegenheit ein für alle mal aus der Welt. Auf die eine Art, oder die andere."

Karee senkte kurz den Blick und schluckte hart. „Wenn es denn sein muss", sagte sie schließlich. Dann fasste sie Harper an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Daimon starrte ihnen düster nach.

„Hast du mich gerade zu einem Duell verabredet?" fragte Harper entsetzt.

„Kein Duell. Aber du bist zu uns gestoßen, ein vollkommen Fremder, und auch wenn du ein guter Jäger bist, die Festung der Herzkönigin überlebt hast und auch inzwischen eine recht ansehnliche Statur entwickelt hast", Harper grinste bei den letzten Worten, „hast du doch noch keinen festen Platz in der Gruppe. Umso mehr, weil du ein Mensch bist."

„Ich muss mich also mal wieder beweisen", sagte Harper trübe.

„Sei froh, dass du die Chance bekommst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Daimon einmal einem Menschen diese Ehre erweisen würde."

„Ehre. Und wie stehen die Chancen, diese Nummer zu überleben?"

„Stell dich nur nicht zu dumm an. Du musst ihn nicht besiegen. Du sollst lediglich seine Anerkennung gewinnen. Ihm zeigen, dass du würdig bist, mit uns zu kämpfen."

„Und würdig für dich?"

Karee lächelte. „Ja, das auch."

„Super. Ich kann's kaum erwarten."

„Spinner." Sie stieß ihn in die Seite.

„Wo hast du das Wort denn her?" wollte Harper erstaunt wissen.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Von dir."

„Aha. Also hab nicht nur ich was gelernt."

„Geh jetzt, es muss schon dunkel sein."

„Jaja, besser, sich beim Bewerbungsgespräch nicht zu verspäten."

„Was?"

„Nichts." Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Warte auf mich." Er zögerte. „Und bereite Elinor schon mal vor. Sie wird nachher einiges zu tun haben", sagte er mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns.

Harper musste sich zwingen, forsch auf Daimon zuzugehen, der mit den Jägern am Ausgang wartete. Schon merkwürdig – vor ein paar Wochen hätten ihn keine zehn Pferde auch nur in die Nähe dieses Nietzscheaners gebracht, und heute hatte er zwar eine Heidenangst, aber er hatte tatsächlich vor, sich dem Kerl zu stellen.

Als der Gedanke Gestalt annahm und Harper klar wurde, was ihm die anstehende Auseinandersetzung einbringen konnte, hätte er sich fast auf dem Absatz herumgedreht, brachte es dann aber doch fertig, auf Kurs zu bleiben. Den Speer fest mit einer Hand umklammert, baute er sich vor Daimon auf und starrte ihm herausfordernd in die Augen.

„Können wir?"

Daimons Blick wanderte an ihm herunter. „Wir haben nur auf dich gewartet."

Jetzt gewann doch der besorgte Teil in Harper die Oberhand. „Erst kämpfen, oder erst jagen?"

Der Nietzscheaner grinste breit. „Erst jagen. Wenn ich erst das letzte bisschen Kraft aus dir herausgeprügelt habe, wirst du uns als Jäger nicht mehr viel nutzen."

„Haha. Pass bloß auf, du eingebildeter Schrank. Du bist zwar immer noch einen halben Kopf größer als ich, aber wir sehen schon, wer hier wen vermöbelt." Zischend sog Harper die Luft durch die Zähne ein, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Die anderen Jäger warfen den Streithähnen amüsierte Blicke zu, und Daimon schien beschlossen zu haben, dass Harper schon noch rechtzeitig sein Fett weg bekommen würde, denn er würdigte ihn keines Kommentars mehr.

Das zusätzliche Adrenalin behinderte Harper mehr als dass es ihm nutzte, und der junge Ingenieur konnte auf dieser Jagd nicht ein einziges Falmon erlegen, obwohl diese Tiere für ihn bislang immer leichte Beute gewesen waren.

Er wurde immer nervöser, als er spürte, dass die Nietzscheaner sich bald mit der Anzahl der erlegten Tiere zufrieden geben würden. Das Rudel zog sich ein weiteres Mal weit auseinander, als sie einen Falmon-Bau sprengten und die Tiere in alle Richtungen davonstoben, und Harper verlor alle Jäger bis auf seinen linken Nebenmann aus den Augen. Er machte nicht weit entfernt eins der kaninchenähnlichen Wesen aus, ein schneeweißes Tier, was ungewöhnlich für seine Art war, und setzte ihm nach.

Er erwischte das Falmon genau zwischen den Schulterblättern, doch als er es an den Ohren packte, es sich über die Schulter warf und dann nach dem jungen Nietzscheaner Ausschau hielt, der bis eben noch neben ihm gewesen war, konnte er niemanden mehr entdecken.

Stattdessen sah er Licht aufblitzen. Unterwachen.

Harper schob sich schnell hinter einen Baumstamm. Er wusste, sie würden ihn nicht sehen, solange sie ihre Lampen nicht direkt auf ihn richteten. Das Licht wies ihnen zwar den Weg, machte sie aber blind für alles, was sich in den Schatten versteckte.

Sie waren näher, als er zuerst geglaubt hatte, denn er konnte sie hören. Zwei Stimmen, dann eine dritte – ein Schrei. Harper stieß ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus, als er die Stimme erkannte.

„Daimon. Nein."

Er ließ das Falmon fallen, stieß sich von dem Baumstamm ab und tauchte in die Dunkelheit ein. Dicht am Boden näherte er sich den Wachen und sah sie bald inmitten von niedrigem Gestrüpp stehen. Einer von ihnen hielt Daimon noch am rechten Arm gepackt, der ein gutes Stück unterhalb des Ellbogens einfach endete.

„Scheiße." Harper konnte nicht behaupten, dass er den Nietzscheaner mochte, aber das hatte er nicht verdient. Schnell versuchte er, die Lage zu überblicken. Zwei Wachen, ein Gefangener, er selbst in ihrem Rücken.

Moment, diese Situation kannte er doch. Da fehlte noch jemand. Eine Wache.

Genau hinter ihm.

Harper spürte noch vage, dass ihn etwas am Hinterkopf traf, dann fiel er. Ein intensiver Duft nach Tannenharz stieg ihm in die Nase, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	6. Dreh dich nicht um

Kapitel VI – Dreh dich nicht um

Und ein Weilchen lag er ruhig mit schwachem Atem, als erwarte er vielleicht von der völligen Stille die Wiederkehr der wirklichen und selbstverständlichen Verhältnisse.

Franz Kafka – Die Verwandlung

_CY 6840_

Sie hielten nur kurz im Maschinenraum an, um einige Werkzeuge zu holen, und Tyr nahm im Vorbeigehen unauffällig noch ein Gauss-Gewehr aus dem Waffenschrank. Als sie vor der Luftschleuse standen, schob er Beka ein Stück zurück.

„Hey", beschwerte sie sich. „Du willst ja nur die großen Stücke."

„Keine Sorge", brummte der Nietzscheaner. „Ich lasse dir einen sprechenden Kopf übrig."

„Danke." Sie öffnete die Schleuse, und wieder ging Tyr vor.

Die Luft draußen war wider Erwarten klirrend kalt. Beka fröstelte. Der rote Staub, mit dem der Planet bedeckt war, hatte sie unbewusst annehmen lassen, dass hier ein wüstenähnliches Klima herrschte. Hätte die Perseidin nicht zumindest erwähnen können, dass draußen eine Jacke angebracht wäre?

Ringsum bot sich ein trostloser Anblick. Unter einem roten Himmel erstreckte sich eine rostfarbene Landschaft, die lediglich durch ihre endlose Weite beeindruckte. Felsbrocken, einige nur faustgroß, andere von den Ausmaßen eines Commonwealth-Kreuzers, lagen überall herum, als seien sie vom Himmel gefallen. Die Sonne über ihnen, die durch den Staub in der Atmosphäre ebenfalls blutig rot leuchtete, stach in den Augen, brachte aber keine nennenswerte Wärme auf die Oberfläche.

Sie gingen um das Schiff herum und registrierten kleinere Schäden, aber nichts, das die Maru am Abheben gehindert hätte. Desweiteren fanden sie Fußspuren. Tiefe Abdrücke gleich neben dem Frachter, dann leichtere, die von ihm wegführten.

„Also hatten wir wirklich blinde Passagiere auf der Hülle", kombinierte Beka.

„Um die brauchen wir uns vorerst keine Sorgen zu machen." Tyr nickte in Richtung der Spuren. „Die sind irgendwo da draußen zwischen den Felsen."

Sie gingen weiter und standen bald vor den Hauptdüsen des Schiffes. Sie waren nicht ganz so übel zugerichtet, wie Beka fast befürchtet hatte. Die Hitze der Thruster hatte den feinen Staub eingeschmolzen, und er war zu bröckeligen Plaques zusammengebacken. Nichts, was man mit einem Nanobrenner nicht entfernen konnte.

„Beka." Tyr war ein paar Schritte weiter gegangen und nicht in ihrem Sichtfeld.

„Was ist los?"

„Allem Anschein nach gab es tatsächlich einen Sieger. Und mir gefällt nicht, wohin er gegangen ist."

Der Nietzscheaner stand vor der weit geöffneten Frachtraumluke und starrte auf den Boden. Im Staub zeichneten sich klar, fast wie hineingemalt, Fußspuren ab. Sie führten zur Luftschleuse.

„Verdammt." Wie auf ein gemeinsames Signal hin sprinteten die beiden los und erreichten gleichzeitig die noch immer offene Luftschleuse. Beka nahm sich noch die Zeit, das Schott zu schließen – immerhin trieben sich draußen noch mehr Gestalten herum, die sie nicht unbedingt an Bord haben wollte -, doch Tyr war bereits auf dem Weg zum Cockpit.

Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher hörte er die flehende Stimme Farkhas und dazwischen die eines Mannes, der halb hysterisch Worte in einer unverständlichen Sprache schrie.

Tyr hatte die Waffe schon im Anschlag, als er das Cockpit stürmte. Ihm bot sich ein Anblick, den zu verarbeiten er eine Sekunde brauchte. Farkha klammerte sich an die Konsolen im oberen Teil, wo sie sie zurückgelassen hatten, und direkt neben dem Pilotensitz stand ein Mann Anfang Dreißig, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, scharfen Gesichtszügen und einer Kettensäge, wo seine rechte Hand hätte sein sollen. In der unversehrten Linken hielt er ein altmodisches Gewehr, das jedoch durch seine Antiquiertheit nicht weniger bedrohlich wirkte. Der Lauf war auf die Perseidin gerichtet.

Tyr legte nun seinerseits auf den Mann an. „Runter mit dem Gewehr!" befahl er knapp.

Ein erschrockener Blick und ein darauf folgender unverständlicher Redeschwall waren die Antwort.

„Sprich Common!" herrschte Tyr ihn an.

Diesmal erntete er nur einen düsteren Blick.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er Sie versteht", brachte Farkha dünn hervor.

„Danke, darauf wäre ich in den nächsten zehn Sekunden selber gekommen."

In diesem Moment kam auch Beka an. Sie erfasste mit einem Blick die Lage und richtete ebenfalls ihre Pistole auf den Fremden. „Was tun Sie hier?" fragte sie erbost.

„Zwecklos. Er versteht uns nicht." Tyr zuckte die Achseln.

Beka drehte ihren Körper halb zu Farkha, während ihr Blick weiter fest auf den Angreifer geheftet blieb. „Sie sind das Genie. Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Was er sagte, erinnerte mich an eine Sprache, wie sie früher auf Ihrer Erde gesprochen wurde. Leider bin ich keine Sprachexpertin."

„Bekommen Sie soviel von dieser Sprache zusammen, dass Sie ihn fragen können, was zur Hölle er hier macht?"

„Ich werde es versuchen. Ich möchte allerdings betonen, dass ich leichter nachdenken könnte, wenn mein Leben nicht unmittelbar bedroht wäre."

„Sollte er sich rühren, lege ich ihn um." Beka untermalte ihre Drohung mit einer Geste und grinste dann. „Ich glaube, das hat er verstanden."

Und wirklich senkte der Mann sein Gewehr um einige Zentimeter, wirkte aber immer noch bereit, es jederzeit einzusetzen.

Farkha sagte stockend ein paar Worte, die ebenso fremdartig klangen wie die Tiraden des Dunkelhaarigen. Dieser legte den Kopf schief und erwiderte etwas. Sein Tonfall war fragend.

„Perfekt scheine ich es nicht zu können", gab die Perseidin zu. Sie holte tief Luft und setzte erneut an. Diesmal erhellte sich das Gesicht des Fremden kurz. Er schien Farkha zu verstehen, aber nichts in seiner Körperhaltung ließ erkennen, dass er vorhatte, Frieden zu schließen. Er gab etwas zurück, das fast wie ein Bellen klang und funkelte sie düster an.

Sie warf Beka einen hilflosen Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihn richtig verstehe. Er sagte etwas von ‚tot', ‚böse', ‚Buch' und ‚verstecken'. Und ich glaube, er hält mich für ‚böse'."

„Okay, das reicht. Ich habe weder Zeit noch Lust, hier Scharade zu spielen." Beka ging langsam auf den Mann zu. Sie deutete auf sich, dann auf Tyr, dann auf Farkha. „Wir sind die Guten, kapiert? Und ich hoffe für dich, dass du auch einer von den guten Jungs bist, denn dein Hintern ist einfach zu knackig, um ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern." Sie stockte, als der Fremde grinste. „Farkha, irgendeine Chance, dass er versteht, was ich sage?"

„Nein, aber er könnte Ihre Körpersprache interpretiert haben."

„Was nicht allzu schwierig war", knurrte Tyr.

„Wie dem auch sei." Beka hob als Friedensangebot den Lauf ihrer Waffe Richtung Decke. „Wir tun dir nichts, wenn du unsere Wissenschaftlerin nicht umbringst, okay?"

„Okay." Es klang weniger wie eine Bestätigung, vielmehr so, als habe der Mann ein Wort erkannt, das es auch in seiner Sprache gab.

„Okay", wiederholte Beka. Sie senkte ihre Pistole betont langsam und war erleichtert, als der Dunkelhaarige es ihr gleichtat. Kurz darauf verschwand das Gewehr in einer wirbelnden Bewegung in einem Halfter auf seinem Rücken.

Tyr blickte weiter misstrauisch drein, aber auf eine eindeutige Geste Bekas hin nahm er sein Gewehr herunter.

„Na wunderbar", seufzte die Pilotin, „jetzt haben wir einen Gast, den wir nicht verstehen und der anscheinend irgendwen oder irgendetwas in meinem Frachtraum gemeuchelt hat, dessen Kopf auch ohne Körper gerne mal ein Schwätzchen hält. Farkha, wäre es zuviel verlangt, wenn ich Sie bitten würde, mehr Informationen aus diesem Kerl herauszukriegen?"

„Es würde eine Weile dauern. Vielleicht gibt es momentan Wichtigeres. Wir wissen nicht genau, wo wir sind, und ebenso wenig, wo Mr. Harper sich aufhält."

„Und wir müssen die Maru wieder flugtüchtig bekommen", ergänzte Tyr.

„Ihr habt recht. Dann müssen wir uns vorerst mit den Grundlagen begnügen." Beka sah den Fremden an und legte die flache Hand an die Brust. „Ich heiße Beka. Beka. Capisce?"

Der Mann nickte. „Beka." Dann tippte er sich selbst an die Brust. „Ash."

„Ash also. Okay. Das hier ist Tyr", sie zeigte auf den Nietzscheaner, „und das hier Farkha. Tyr, Farkha", wiederholte sie. „So, damit hätten wir das geklärt. Jetzt lasst uns endlich mit der Arbeit anfangen."

„Ich gehe mit unserem Freund nach draußen und kümmere mich um den Antrieb", sagte Tyr. „Pass du auf die Perseidin auf."

„Was ist denn das für eine Arbeitsteilung?"

„Ganz einfach: draußen könnten noch mehr von den Wesen sein, die momentan über den gesamten Frachtraum verteilt sind. Es wäre unvernünftig, wenn irgendjemand von uns allein bliebe. Farkha können wir nicht mit Mr. Kettensäge allein lassen. Also muss er mit mir gehen, und du passt auf sie auf."

„Hey, Moment. Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht mit Ash gehen kann?"

„Ich." Tyr griff den Mann am Arm, doch der machte sich los und stieß ein paar sehr drohend wirkende Wörter aus. Das riesige Gewehr, das Tyr auf sein Gesicht richtete, brachte ihn allerdings sofort wieder zum Schweigen. Mit düsterem Gesichtausdruck stapfte er vor dem Nietzscheaner her aus dem Cockpit.

Beka zog einen Schmollmund. „Nicht das geringste bisschen Vergnügen gönnt er mir." Resigniert sah sie Farkha an. „Kann ich das hier irgendwie beschleunigen?"

„Vielleicht, wenn Sie unsere Standortbestimmung vornehmen. Währenddessen werde ich versuchen, die Daten unseres Tesseraktes mit dem von Mr. Harper abzugleichen. Ich glaube aber, dass wir zumindest im gleichen Sonnensystem sind."

„Hoffen wir, dass wir nicht auf dem gleichen Planeten sind. Ich würde ihn ungern da draußen wissen, wenn hier Zombies oder was auch immer rumschleichen."

Tyr trieb den Fremden vor sich her und ignorierte die düsteren Blicke und gelegentlichen bissigen Kommentare, die er ohnehin nicht verstand. Beka schien diesen Ash attraktiv zu finden, aber das war nichts Neues. Er passte auch ziemlich gut in ihr Beuteschema, doch da er die beiden vorerst erfolgreich getrennt hatte, waren Bekas Hormone im Moment kein wesentliches Problem. Die Besucher im Frachtraum und was dieser Kerl mit ihnen angestellt hatte, bereiteten ihm weitaus mehr Kopfzerbrechen.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte er Gliedmaßen von wenigstens fünf oder sechs Körpern gezählt. Für einen zweiten Blick hatte die Zeit nicht gereicht, und der sprechende Kopf hatte ihm darüber hinaus auch die Lust genommen, sich gründlicher umzusehen. Von welchem Ort auch immer diese Wesen gekommen waren, es schien der gleiche zu sein, von dem auch Ash stammte. Denn auszukennen schien er sich mit ihrer Bekämpfung, und nach den Bruchstücken, die Farkha von seiner Rede übersetzt hatte, wusste er auch, was sie waren.

Wer von einer derartig verdorbenen Welt stammte, hatte in dieser nichts verloren. Etwas von seiner Heimat nahm man immer mit, und dieser Kerl hatte etwas Dunkles an sich, das Tyr nicht gefiel.

Sie erreichten die Backborddüse. Tyr nahm den Nanoschweißer auf und begann mit einer Hand zu arbeiten, legte seine Waffe aber nicht ab.

Ash lehnte sich an das Schiff und betrachtete die Bemühungen des Nietzscheaners mit Interesse und einem hämischen Grinsen. Anscheinend hatte er sich schnell mit seiner neuen Situation abgefunden und amüsierte sich nun köstlich über Tyrs Bemühungen, gleichzeitig die Düsen zu reinigen und ihn in Schach zu halten.

Irgendwann wurde es Tyr zu dumm. Er marschierte auf den anderen zu und drückte ihm das Schweißgerät in die Hand. „Hier drücken. Ganz einfach. Und jetzt mach dich an die Arbeit. Die Klumpen da, siehst du?" Er deutete auf die Metallbrocken auf der Innenseite der Thruster.

Ash kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ dann in einer provokativen Bewegung den Nanoschweißer einfach fallen. Mit einer weiteren, sehr eindeutigen Geste untermalte er dann seinen Kommentar auf die Aufforderung.

Tyr legte den Kopf kurz zur Seite, dass seine Halswirbel knackten, und drückte seinem Gegenüber die Mündung seines Gewehrs genau auf die Nasenwurzel. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich von dir zum Narren halten lasse, hast du dich geirrt. Man würde deine Leiche niemals finden, klar?"

Für einen Moment schien Ash beeindruckt, doch dann blickte er an Tyr vorbei auf den Boden. Seine Augen weiteten sich, und er hob vorsichtig die linke Hand, um dann wild in die Richtung zu deuten, in die er sah.

Das Entsetzen in seiner Miene schien echt, also drehte Tyr sich um. Nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm lag der Kopf, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch im Frachtraum den Boden geziert hatte. Mit Zunge und Zähnen zog er sich vorwärts, auf die beiden Männer zu, und stieß zwischendurch immer wieder mit Staubwolken garnierte Redeschwalle aus.

Jetzt ging mit Ash eine Veränderung vor. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, er straffte sich und legte seine linke Hand an die Kettensäge. Mit einer kurzen, ruckartigen Bewegung hatte er den Motor gestartet und ließ die Säge aufheulen. Tyr erkannte das Geräusch wieder – er hatte es kurz nach der Bruchlandung der Maru schon einmal gehört. Wortlos trat er zur Seite, als Ash mit grimmiger Miene auf den Kopf zuging.

Es dauerte nicht besonders lange. Blut und grüner Schleim spritzten nach allen Seiten, als die Kettensäge sich wieder und wieder durch Knochen und verwestes Gehirn fraß. Die Bewegungen des jungen Mannes wirkten irgendwie routiniert, wenn man von den wilden Schreien absah, die er dabei ausstieß.

Als er fertig war, verunzierte nur noch eine undefinierbare Masse, durchsetzt mit kleinen Bröckchen, den Wüstenboden. Ash wischte sich ein paar rote Spritzer aus dem Gesicht und schaltete die Säge ab. Mit einem Grinsen und als sei nichts gewesen, ging er dann wieder zur Maru und lehnte sich an die Backborddüse.

Tyr beschloss, dass sie dringend reden mussten. Egal, wie lange es dauerte. „Komm." Er winkte dem anderen, ihm zu folgen, nahm seine Sachen und ging los in Richtung der Luftschleuse.

Die beiden Unterwachen drehten den Kopf, als sie das Knacken der Zweige und ein leises Aufstöhnen hörten. Einer von ihnen richtete seine Lampe dorthin, wo die Geräusche herkamen, und registrierte mit Erleichterung, dass es sein Kamerad war.

„Was hast du da?" fragte er.

„Der hier ist ein Mensch."

Achtlos wanderte der Lichtstrahl über schwarzes Leder und einen ungekämmten Haarschopf. „Verräter."

Die dritte Wache ließ Daimons Arm los, und der Nietzscheaner sackte zu Boden. Auch von seiner Stirn tropfte Blut. „Wir sollen Ihr nur Übers bringen. Nehmen wir ihn auseinander", sagte der Soldat kalt.

Der Mann, der über Harper stand, nickte. „Ich wecke ihn auf. Er soll es mitbekommen. Keiner stellt sich gegen Sie." Er packte den jungen Menschen bei einer Schulter und drehte ihn unsanft auf den Rücken. Dann leuchtete er ihm ins Gesicht, und seine Miene gefror.

„Was ist los?" Die beiden anderen Wachen kamen näher.

Der Soldat hielt den Lichtstrahl weiter auf Harpers Gesicht gerichtet. „Ihr Zeichen."

„Dieses Würstchen? Was will Sie mit ihm?"

„Willst du etwa Ihre Befehle in Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich nicht." Unwillkürlich nahm der Soldat Haltung an.

„Dann bringen wir ihn zu Ihr."

Wortlos nahm einer der drei den schlaffen Körper des Ingenieurs auf, die anderen beiden schleiften Daimon mit sich.

„Was glaubst du, was Sie mit ihm vorhat?" wollte der jüngste der Soldaten wissen.

„Willst du Sie fragen?"

Der Junge gab keine Antwort.

Beka brummte der Schädel. Die Daten, die der Bordcomputer der Maru auswarf, waren mit keiner gespeicherten Sternenkarte abzugleichen. Wie Farkha angekündigt hatte, befanden sie sich weit jenseits des erkundeten Weltraums. Sie gab es auf. Ihre genaue Position zu bestimmen, würde ohnehin nutzlos sein, weil sie auf jeden Fall einen Tesserakt für die Rückreise brauchten. Was sie aber interessiert hätte, wäre gewesen, _wann_ sie gelandet waren. Leider ließ sich auch diese Information ohne bekannte Sternenkonstellationen nicht herausbekommen.

Zumindest aber brachten Strahlenwerte, optische und gravimetrische Scans erste Ergebnisse: sie waren auf einem Mond gelandet, einem von zweien, die zum zweiten Planeten eines Sonnensystems mit insgesamt vier Planeten gehörten. Soweit man sich auf die Scans verlassen konnte, war nur auf diesem Mond und einem Planeten eine sauerstoffhaltige Atmosphäre und somit eine für Menschen geeignete Umgebung vorhanden. Der Kern des Mondes musste aus solidem Schwermetall bestehen, damit er eine so hohe Dichte hatte, dass die Anziehungskraft für eine atembare Atmosphäre reichte.

„Farkha, bei Ihnen irgendwelche Ergebnisse?"

Die Perseidin wiegte den Kopf. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann keine genaueren Berechnungen anstellen. Ich hoffe darauf, dass wir auch hier einige Tesseraktereignisse sehen, die ich als Grundlage verwenden kann. Ansonsten bleibt uns nur die herkömmliche Suche."

„Wir scannen also diesen kompletten Mond und einen Planeten nach Lebenszeichen?"

„Es bleibt uns vorerst keine Wahl."

„Na großartig."

Schwere Schritte näherten sich, und Beka zog ihre Waffe, steckte sie aber erleichtert wieder weg, als sie Tyr erkannte. Im Schlepptau hatte er Ash.

„Wir müssen diesen Kerl zum Reden bringen", sagte der Nietzscheaner knapp.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein", erwiderte Beka trocken. „Mit dem Verstehen wird es allerdings schwierig."

„Das ist mir egal", sagte Tyr knapp. „Erinnerst du dich an unseren Freund aus dem Frachtraum?"

„Mr. Kopf?"

Tyr deutete auf die Kettensäge, die am rechten Unterarm des ungewöhnlichen Neuankömmlings befestigt war. Von Kette und Zähnen tropfte eine zähe, dunkle Flüssigkeit auf den Boden.

„Nun, wir haben ihn wieder getroffen. Und ich glaube, diesmal war es das letzte Mal. Aber er war vermutlich nicht der letzte seiner Art."

„Ein Argument, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Aber wir brauchen Farkha als Dolmetscherin."

„Es wäre um einiges einfacher, wenn Sie ein Programm zur Simultanübersetzung hätten, in das ich die entsprechende Syntax und Vokabeln integrieren kann", schlug die Perseidin vor.

„Natürlich!" Beka schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Dass ich die Dinger vergessen konnte!" Auf die fragenden Blicke hin wandte sie sich an Tyr. „Erinnerst du dich an die kleinen Zauberknöpfe, die Harper gebaut hat, als wir auf der Suche nach Deep Midnight's Voice waren? Er hatte einen ganzen Vorrat davon, und er hat ein paar auf der Maru deponiert. Für den Notfall, sagte er. Ich schätze, er meinte die Art Notfall, die außerirdische Schönheiten mit mangelnden Common-Sprachkenntnissen einschließt."

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?"

„Bin gleich wieder da." Beka verschwand aus dem Cockpit, und man hörte metallisches Scheppern und Rumoren. Wenig später stand sie vor Farkha und drückte ihr vier kleine Gegenstände in die Hand, die fast wie Münzen aussahen. „Simultanübersetzer. Können Sie die mit dieser antiken Sprache füttern?"

„Ich habe schon ein wenig in Ihrem Bordcomputer gestöbert und meine eigenen Daten hinzugefügt. Vielleicht kann man damit arbeiten. Sind diese Geräte lernfähig?"

Beka zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Probieren wir es aus."

Farkha machte sich noch ein paar Minuten an den Konsolen zu schaffen und übertrug die gesammelten Daten dann nacheinander auf alle vier Übersetzer. „So. Das dürfte reichen."

„Prima." Beka nahm ihr zwei der Geräte ab und brachte eines davon auf der Haut hinter ihrem Ohr an. Dann hielt sie das andere Ash vor die Nase. „Wenn die Dinger funktionieren, müsstest du mich schon verstehen."

„Allerdings. Und Baby, jetzt kann ich dir endlich sagen, wie heiß du bist."

„Klappe." Sie schwenkte demonstrativ den Übersetzer. „Das hier kommt hinters Ohr, zur Sicherheit."

„Für dich alles, Baby."

Beka zog ihre Pistole. „Okay. Wenn ich dieses Wort noch einmal höre, bist du deine linke Hand auch noch los, verstanden? Ich bin nicht dein Baby, und der letzte, der mich ‚Süße' genannt hat, ist immer noch auf der Suche nach der Hälfte seiner Zähne."

„Ich liebe starke Frauen." Das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ließ darauf schließen, dass Bekas wütende Worte ihn wenig beeindruckten.

„Können wir jetzt zur Sache kommen?" fragte Tyr genervt. Auch er und Farkha hatten inzwischen die Geräte angelegt. „Wir haben hier ein paar Probleme, mit denen wir uns auseinandersetzen müssen."

„Ach, ihr habt Probleme? Ich glaube, meine sind größer."

Tyr sah Ash von oben bis unten an, und kurz schlich sich ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Nein, ich glaube, unsere sind größer." Dann wurde sein Ton wieder unfreundlich. „Und du hast anscheinend deine Probleme zu unseren gemacht. Was zur Hölle sind diese – Dinger, die du mitgebracht hast?"

„Die lange oder die kurze Version?"

„Die, die uns am ehesten hilft, eine passende Lösung für dieses spezielle Problem zu finden", sagte Beka.

„Da reicht wohl die kurze." Ash holte tief Luft. „Von Anfang an – Wissenschaftler findet Buch der Toten, liest daraus vor, erweckt das ultimative Böse. Ich stolpere mitten rein, verliere meine Freundin und meine Hand, werde zu irgendwelchen unfreundlichen Knilchen ins Mittelalter gerissen, irgendwie taucht plötzlich eine ganze Zombie-Armee auf, die das Buch will. Ich hab das Teil schon wieder in der Hand, als ich plötzlich in dieser Schrottmühle sitze. Ohne Buch."

Beka war zu verwirrt, um sich an der ‚Schrottmühle' zu stören. „Ein Buch der Toten?"

„Necronomicon."

„Und das ultimative Böse."

„Böser geht nicht."

„Ich will meine Kalderaner zurück."

„Wen?"

„Nicht so wichtig." Beka sammelte sich kurz. Also doch Zombies. „Du kennst dich mit diesen Dingern aus. Wie werden wir sie los, wenn hier noch mehr von denen rumlaufen?"

Ash hob die Kettensäge. „Möglichst kleine Stücke", sagte er zynisch. „Angeblich verschwinden sie auch, wenn man den richtigen Spruch aus dem Buch vorliest. Oder den richtigen Spruch aufsagt, wenn man das Buch in der Hand hat. Irgendwas in der Art."

„Das Buch, das du verloren hast."

„Genau das. Außerdem würde ich langsam gerne mal wieder nach Hause. So ein alter Typ sagte, auch dafür wäre das Buch zu gebrauchen."

„Wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte", wandte Farkha leise ein. „Wir müssen uns Prioritäten setzen. Immerhin war unsere eigentliche Mission, Mr. Harper zurückzuholen."

„Und wer ist das?" wollte Ash wissen.

„Kleiner Kerl, blond, ein bisschen hyperaktiv. Den hast du nicht zufällig gesehen?"

„Bedaure, nein."

„Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet." Beka seufzte. „Also, noch mal von vorn. Im Moment ist die Maru frei von Zombies, und wenn wir die Triebwerke frei kriegen, kommen wir auch hier weg. Dann gehen wir in einen tiefen Orbit und scannen erst den Mond nach menschlichen Lebenszeichen, anschließend nehmen wir uns den Planeten vor."

„Klingt wie ein guter Plan, aber wir sollten hier alles dicht machen, bevor die Sonne untergeht."

„Warum?"

Ashs Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei der Erinnerung. „Wenn es dunkel wird, kommt das Böse frei. Glaub mir, du willst nicht, dass es hier reinkommt."

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir anfangen", sagte Tyr. Ihm ging die Unterhaltung sichtlich auf die Nerven.

„Und zwar alle Mann", ergänzte Beka. „Farkha, Sie kommen hier jetzt selber klar. Sehen Sie nach, ob die Sensoren einwandfrei funktionieren, und wenn Sie damit fertig sind, tun Sie sonst was Nützliches. Am besten wäre es, wenn Sie Harpers Position etwas mehr eingrenzen könnten."

„Ich werde es versuchen." Die Perseidin schien ein wenig geknickt, dass sie so herumgeschoben wurde, fügte sich aber.

„Und wir drei Hübschen geben uns an die Triebwerke", sagte Beka forsch. „Auf geht's!"

Harper erwachte mit mörderischen Kopfschmerzen, und als er tief Luft holte, hätte er sich beinahe übergeben. Dieser faulige, süßliche Geruch kam ihm allzu vertraut vor. Als Oben und Unten langsam wieder ihre gewohnten Plätze einnahmen und er sicher war, dass er auf dem Bauch lag, rollte er sich vorsichtig auf den Rücken und öffnete die Augen. Wie er fast erwartet hatte, starrte er an eine bröckelige Decke, an der sich Getier tummelte, das er selbst in den schlimmsten Zeiten auf der Erde noch nie gesehen hatte, und als er den Blick zur Seite wandte, blieb er an schweren Gitterstäben haften. Also war er wieder in der Festung, und diesmal auf der falschen Seite der Zellengitter. Großartig.

Er rappelte sich auf und versuchte, in dem flackernden Halbdunkel die anderen Gefangenen zu erkennen. Daimon musste irgendwo in der Nähe sein.

Er konnte den Nietzscheaner nirgendwo ausmachen, aber als er sich an die Metallstäbe drückte, um in die benachbarten Zellen zu spähen, sah er einen jungen Mann, den er aus dem Lager wiedererkannte. Er war erst vor ein paar Tagen bei der Jagd verschwunden. Jetzt kauerte er in einer Ecke seines Käfigs und hielt den Stumpf seines rechten Arms umklammert.

„Hey!" zischte Harper. Er hatte den Namen des Nietzscheaners vergessen, wie so viele andere auch. „Hey, du!"

Der Andere hob müde den Kopf und sah Harper dumpf an, sagte aber nichts.

Der Ingenieur schlug mit der flachen Hand an das Gitter. „Komm schon, red mit mir", drängte er.

„Wir sollen nicht reden", sagte eine leise Stimme, von der er zuerst nicht sagen konnte, aus welcher Richtung sie kam.

„Wer bist du?" fragte er schnell. Nach einer Pause, in der er mühsam in den düsteren Raum blinzelte, fügte er noch an: „Und wo bist du?"

„Bleib so stehen. Jetzt genau zu deiner Linken."

Harper drehte sich in die angegebene Richtung und erkannte schemenhaft eine Gestalt in einer Zelle gleich gegenüber, die noch schwächer ausgeleuchtet schien als der Rest des Verlieses. „Wer bist du?" wiederholte er.

„Keine Ahnung." Die Stimme klang erschöpft. „Aber ich kenne dich. Du warst schon einmal hier."

„Ja." Erstaunt trat Harper von den Gitterstäben weg, an denen er gelehnt hatte, und ging an die Seite seiner Zelle, die dem Käfig des anderen am nächsten lag. „Wie kannst du das erkennen? Ich kann noch nicht mal sehen, ob du mir das Gesicht oder den Rücken zudrehst."

„Wenn du erst lange genug hier unten bist, wirst du auch um einiges besser sehen. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich sehe dich gerade an."

„Lange genug hier unten? Ich bleibe keinen Moment länger, als es sich vermeiden lässt."

Ein heiseres Lachen erklang aus den Schatten. „Natürlich. Genauso wie jeder andere hier auch."

Die Gestalt kam ein bisschen näher, und Harper konnte zumindest erahnen, wie der Mann aussah. Nicht sehr groß für einen Nietzscheaner, schmal gebaut, langes Haar. Mehr konnte er nicht erkennen.

„Was hast du angestellt, um hier unten zu landen?" fragte der Gefangene.

„Mich im Wald erwischen lassen. Das reicht doch wohl."

„Nicht für einen Menschen. Sie lässt meistens nur Übers kämpfen."

Er betonte das ‚Sie' auf eine so merkwürdige Weise, dass Harper einen Moment brauchte, um über das Schimpfwort zu stolpern.

„Übers?"

„Nietzscheaner. Wo um alles in der Welt kommst du her?"

Harper schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Dass du Nietzscheaner meinst, ist mir auch klar. Aber du redest, als wärst du keiner."

Jetzt trat die Gestalt ganz an die Stäbe der Zelle und streckte die Arme hindurch, und über den Mittelgang hinweg konnte Harper sehen, dass der Mann keine Knochensporne besaß. Und er hatte noch beide Hände.

„Warum bist du hier unten?" fragte Harper. Ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich ihn.

Für einen Moment war es ruhig. „Ich habe Sie gesehen", war dann die Antwort.

„Die Herzkönigin?"

„So nennen die Übers Sie wohl immer noch, ja."

„Was – ich meine, was ist sie? Ist sie wirklich so furchtbar?"

„Nein, Sie – ich, ich weiß es nicht. Es ist alles so weit weg. Es war keine Absicht, aber Sie hat... Sie hat mich bestraft."

„Indem sie dich hier unten eingesperrt hat?"

„Nein." Erstaunen schwang in der Stimme des anderen mit. „Sie hat mich angesehen."

Harpers Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Redete er hier mit einem Verrückten? Oder waren die Legenden wahr, konnte der Anblick der Herzkönigin einen Mann wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben? Na gut, in dem Fall unterhielt er sich wohl tatsächlich gerade mit einem Verrückten.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn so schlimm daran?"

Der andere Gefangene trat wieder von den Gitterstäben weg und wurde von den Schatten dahinter aufgenommen. Eine Weile war es ruhig. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern", sagte er dann. „Ich glaube, Sie war schön. Auf eine merkwürdige Weise, und nur für einen Moment, aber der hat gereicht, um mich nicht mehr wegsehen zu lassen. Und dann – hat Sie etwas weggenommen."

Die Zelle schien sich um Harper zu drehen. Das hier hätte die Fortsetzung seines Alptraums der vergangenen Nacht sein können. Er weigerte sich immer noch, dieser Hexe übernatürliche Fähigkeiten zuzugestehen, aber all seine Theorien fanden einfach keinen Halt mehr. Sein letzter Strohhalm war die Möglichkeit, dass es sich um jemanden handelte, der über fortschrittliche Technologie verfügte und den menschlichen – oder nietzscheanischen – Geist manipulieren konnte. Alles andere wollte er sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Warst du eine Wache?" fragte er unvermittelt.

„Ja", kam es leise zurück.

„Seit wann bist du hier unten?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Seit vielen Spielen."

Harper hob den Kopf, auch wenn er seinen Gesprächspartner nicht ansehen konnte. „Du rechnest in Spielen?"

„Nur meine. Die anderen kommen und gehen."

„Bist du ein Spieler?"

„Ja. Warum sonst sollte ich noch hier sein?" Die Stimme klang erstaunt.

„Aber – die anderen Spieler. Ich habe ein paar gesehen, sie waren – wie gelöscht. Keine Persönlichkeit."

„Das sind die Niets. Sie sterben oder werden fortgenommen."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ihr Geist. Ihre Seele. Nenn es wie du willst. Danach sind sie wahnsinnig oder vollkommen leer."

Harper unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und rieb sich so fest über die Stirn, dass die Haut dort wieder zu brennen begann. „Warum du nicht? Die anderen Spieler schaffen höchstens drei Spiele, danach sind sie verbraucht." Zu deutlich stand noch die Lagerliste vor seinem geistigen Auge.

„Meine Strafe. Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig. Glaube ich. Trotzdem ist da diese Leere in mir. Alles dunkel und kalt. Und immer wieder Spiele."

Was für ein Schicksal. Harper schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es wohl wäre, seine Zeit hier unten zu verbringen und nur zum Vergnügen der Herzkönigin das Tageslicht zu sehen. Als lebende Schachfigur. Er erinnerte sich, dass Elinor etwas von anderen Spielen gesagt hatte, aber er war nicht in der Stimmung zu fragen.

„Hast du einen Namen?" hakte er stattdessen nach.

„Nicht mehr." Wieder schwang Erschöpfung in der Stimme mit.

Plötzlich schoss Harper etwas durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er darauf kam, aber es schien der nächste logische Schritt zu sein. „Trägst du ihr Zeichen?"

„Was?" Wieder trat die Gestalt an die Gitterstäbe.

„Ihr Zeichen. Eine Art umgedrehtes Dreieck, genau auf der Stirn. Ich dachte, vielleicht markiert sie so diejenigen, die am Leben bleiben sollen."

„Heißt das, Sie hat dich gezeichnet?" Zum ersten Mal erkannte Harper so etwas wie Aufregung oder Interesse.

„Ja. Irgendeine Ahnung, was sie damit sagen will?"

„Das ist noch nie passiert. Willst du damit sagen, du bist ihr begegnet?"

„Nein, es –„ er überlegte, wie er dem anderen die ganze Geschichte mit dem Sicherungssystem und dem neuralen Interface beibringen sollte. „Es war einfach da", gab er ihm dann die Kurzfassung.

„Das ist merkwürdig. Weißt du, man erzählte sich etwas. Früher."

„Was? Hatte es mit dem Zeichen zu tun? Sag schon!"

„Es ist schon so lange her."

„Bitte, versuch dich zu erinnern." Harpers Lippen waren trocken, genau wie sein Hals. Es gab Geschichten, die mit dem Zeichen zu tun hatten. Aber was? Dieser Kerl hatte gesagt, die Herzkönigin hätte noch nie jemanden markiert. Gab es da doch jemanden? Oder ging es nur um das Zeichen, und was es bedeutete?

„Nein. Nein, es ist fort. Alles fort. Dunkel." Wieder verschwand der Schemen, und diesmal konnte Harper erkennen, wie er sich in der hinteren Ecke seines Käfigs niederließ. Er wusste, aus dem Mann würde er vorerst nichts mehr herausbekommen.

Obwohl seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war er weit davon entfernt, so viel erkennen zu können wie der andere Gefangene. Die Nietzscheaner, die sich zweifellos in den Zellen ringsum befanden, hatten die ganze Zeit über keinen Ton von sich gegeben, was Harper merkwürdig vorkam. Hatte hier nicht beim letzten Mal ein ziemlicher Lärm geherrscht, oder bildete er sich das nachträglich ein? Vielleicht war er auch in einem anderen Zellenblock. Vielleicht in einem, wo sich die Spieler befanden, die schon zum Einsatz gekommen waren. Nein, unmöglich.

Harpers Kopf schmerzte, und die flackernden Schatten zeichneten absurde Figuren an die Wand. Sie schienen zu leben und sich in der losen Erde festzukrallen, bevor sie von einer kleinen Welle Licht weggespült wurden.

Bei dem Versuch, sich in dem wabernden Halbdunkel einen Fixpunkt zu suchen, begann er bald, grausame Szenen in den Schattenspielen wahrzunehmen, und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er rötlich glühende Augen, die sich schlossen, sobald er seinen Blick auf sie richtete.

Bald konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen. Er hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht, rutschte an den rostigen Gitterstäben nach unten und rollte sich zusammen.

„Du gewöhnst dich daran", sagte eine leise Stimme. Also hatte der andere doch nicht ganz abgeschaltet.

„Niemals", sagte Harper trotzig. Er nahm die Hände weg und bettete seinen Kopf darauf, ließ die Augen aber fest geschlossen. „So lange bleibe ich nicht hier."


	7. Sonnenuntergang

Kapitel VII – Sonnenuntergang

I don't believe in predetermined fate.

_Hitomi Kanzaki – The Vision of Escaflowne_

_CY 6924_

Gemeinsam schufteten Beka, Tyr und Ash, um die Düsen der Maru von den Erzklumpen zu befreien. Ash war dabei keine große Hilfe, weil er nur seine linke Hand gebrauchen konnte, und trotzdem genoss Beka es, ihm beim Arbeiten zuzusehen. Sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild war schon jenseits von Verwegenheit – ein wenig von dem Irrsinn, der anscheinend seine Welt beherrschte, hatte er tatsächlich mitgebracht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verkniffen, als er mit Felsbrocken die gröberen Metallstücke bearbeitete, und in seinen Augen wechselten Besorgnis, Zorn, Furcht und abwesende Belustigung einander so schnell ab, dass Beka keinen Schimmer hatte, was eigentlich gerade in diesem Mann vorging. Sie konnte die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, förmlich riechen, aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er die Gefahr darstellte oder nur anzog.

Sie stellte fest, dass sie ihn ausgesprochen attraktiv fand. ‚Nicht jetzt, Valentine', sagte sie sich. ‚Fang endlich mal an, dir die passenden Gelegenheiten und vor allem die richtigen Männer auszusuchen.'

Während sie sich abmühten, begann Beka darüber nachzudenken, wie sie die Triebwerke beim nächsten Flug frei halten konnten. Da würden wohl ein paar mächtig große Filter nötig werden. Aber bei all dem Schrott, den Harper im Laufe der Jahre auf das Schiff geschleppt und dort gelassen hatte, konnte das nicht das Problem sein.

Nachdenklich wischte sie sich über die Stirn und verteilte damit den allgegenwärtigen Staub auf ihrer Haut wie eine Kriegsbemalung. Sie vermisste seine große Klappe und seine endlosen Redeschwalle, deren Tempo noch von keinem ihr bekannten Lebewesen übertroffen worden war.

Das war es auch gewesen, was in den Tagen quälender Warterei so an ihren Nerven gezerrt hatte: die unheimliche Ruhe auf der Maru, wo die Luft von Harpers Aktivität hätte summen müssen. Natürlich war Farkha da gewesen, doch selbst eine Perseidin war kein Ausgleich für den zappeligen Ingenieur.

Sie fragte sich, ob es ihm gut ging und was er jetzt wohl gerade machte.

Er hatte geschlafen. Er wusste nicht, wie das hatte passieren können, aber Harper spürte, wie er langsam aus einem dunklen Traum in die nicht viel hellere Wirklichkeit hinüberglitt. Sein durch den Aufenthalt im Lager der Nietzscheaner trainierter Zeitsinn verriet ihm, dass er nicht allzu viel verpasst haben konnte. Vier Stunden, höchstens.

Moment – verdammt, die Zeit. Wann war der Angriff auf die Festung geplant? Wenn alles auch ohne ihn und Daimon nach Zeitplan lief, würden sie in der kommenden Nacht beginnen, die Wachen auszutauschen. Würde Karee ohne sie starten? Würden die anderen ihr folgen? Wenn sie hier ankamen und er nicht helfen konnte, die Computer auszuschalten, war das Unternehmen eigentlich schon zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Harper kam schnell auf die Füße und hämmerte kurz an die Metallstangen, die seine Zelle begrenzten. „Hey, du", sagte er leise, aber eindringlich. „Bist du noch da?"

„Ich bin immer hier. Ich gehe nicht oft spazieren."

Da hatte er wohl recht. Harper hatte trotzdem halb erwartet, seine neue Bekanntschaft sei nur Teil eines weiteren absurden Traums gewesen. „Wie oft kommen die Wachen hier runter? Wann sind die nächsten Spiele? Irgendeine Chance, dass sie mich bald hier rausholen?" feuerte er eine Frage nach der anderen ab.

„Wenn du mir sagst, warum du das wissen willst, kann ich dir vielleicht eher helfen."

„Ich muss hier raus. Sonst –„ Harper brach ab. Er konnte nicht wissen, ob dieser Kerl vielleicht hier unten hingesetzt worden war, um auf eine perfide Art und Weise Informationen aus ihm herauszukitzeln. Immerhin passte er nicht so recht in die Berichte, die er bislang über die Abläufe in der Festung gehört hatte. „Ich muss hier raus", wiederholte er.

„Wenn du einen Weg findest, sag mir Bescheid", kam es gelangweilt zurück.

Sehr hilfreich. „Hör mal, das hier ist wichtig."

„Warte einfach ab. Es wird sich alles ergeben."

Harper wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht, auf welcher Seite sein neuer Bekannter stand. Immerhin war er eine Unterwache gewesen, und auch seine Karriere als Spieler musste nicht zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass er jetzt gegen die Herzkönigin war. Insbesondere, wenn man seinen Geisteszustand in Betracht zog.

Okay, was würde Dylan in dieser Situation tun? Dylan. Er schien so weit weg, genau wie die Andromeda und alle anderen, die sich an Bord befanden.

Harper schob einen Anflug von Heimweh beiseite und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs Pläneschmieden. Dylan hätte sich vermutlich gar nicht erst in diese Situation gebracht. Er hätte sich Karee gegriffen, Daimon im Duell geplättet und mit einer im Schnellverfahren aufgebauten Armee die Festung kurzerhand überrannt.

Aber was, wenn er jetzt in dieser Festung sitzen würde? Er würde auf die erste Wache warten, die dumm genug wäre, seine Zellentür aufzuschließen, sie überwältigen und sich den Weg nach draußen freikämpfen.

Und dieses eine Mal hatte der Chefingenieur dem Captain gegenüber tatsächlich etwas voraus: seinen Dataport. Er konnte die besagte Wache überwältigen, mit etwas Glück jedenfalls, und dann systematisch von innen die Festung demontieren, in der Hoffnung, dass Karee und die anderen an ihrem Plan festhalten würden. Mit sehr viel Glück konnte er vielleicht auch Daimon aufspüren, bevor ihm Schlimmeres zustieß. Dazu musste er nur wieder an die Listen mit den Neuzugängen kommen. Womöglich gab es auch Verweise darauf, wo die jeweiligen Gefangenen untergebracht waren.

Aber das war alles nur Träumerei. Zwar kannte er die Festung, insbesondere den Weg zu den Verliesen, noch von seinem letzten Besuch, aber da gab es immer noch das Problem der kräftig gebauten Wachen.

Wobei – es waren nur Menschen. Ein wenig überheblich dachte er an sein Training mit Karee und die Jagd mit den Nietzscheanern, und ein jungenhaftes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass er eine realistische Chance hatte, die Wache zu überwältigen, wenn es nur ein Mann war.

Natürlich kamen sie zu zweit. Harper wusste, dass sie wegen ihm da waren, schon bevor sie seine Zelle ansteuerten. Obwohl er versuchte, sich taktisch geschickt so hinzustellen, dass er wenigstens einen von ihnen packen und als Schild benutzen konnte, bekam er einfach kein Bein auf den Boden. Die beiden waren einfach zu gut, und er hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance, es zu versuchen. Immer waren zwei Gauss-Gewehre auf ihn gerichtet, und er wäre von Geschossen durchsiebt gewesen, noch bevor er auch nur nach einer der Waffen hätte greifen können.

„Wohin gehen wir?" versuchte er wenigstens ein paar Informationen zu sammeln.

„Das siehst du schon noch. Jetzt beweg dich", sagte eine der Wachen und stieß ihm schmerzhaft den Lauf seines Gewehrs in die Nieren. „Und keine Dummheiten, wir sind genau hinter dir."

„Keine Sorge, wir sind genau hinter Ihnen", versicherte Bolivar via Komm.

„Und genau das macht mir Sorgen", murmelte Dylan. „Rommie, mach dich bereit, die Steuerung zu übernehmen, sobald wir den Slipstream verlassen haben. Ruf Trance."

„Ja?" klang die dünne Stimme des goldenen Wesens.

„Trance, wenn Sie soweit sind, kann ich Sie jederzeit auf der Brücke gebrauchen."

„Ich komme sofort."

„So lob ich mir das. Andromeda, es geht los. Fertig für Slipstream." Die Kontrollen fuhren heran, und Dylan schüttelte kurz die Anspannung ab. Nervosität war im Slipstream nicht sonderlich hilfreich.

Routiniert dirigierte er das Schiff durch die Quantenverbindungen, und obwohl er sich auf die Navigation konzentrierte, verirrte sich immer wieder der eine oder andere Gedanke an die bevorstehende Mission in sein Bewusstsein, eine erneute Abschätzung der Situation und ein weiteres Durchspielen der möglichen Komplikationen.

Der Ruck, als die Andromeda in den Normalraum eintrat, riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Jetzt hieß es schnell handeln, denn die Aconcaguaner würden sich nicht ein zweites Mal täuschen lassen und konnten jederzeit angreifen. „Rommie, du hast das Kommando", rief er auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

Rommie nickte wortlos und nahm ihre Position an der Waffenkonsole ein. Mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck richtete sie ihren Blick auf den Hauptschirm. „Sollen sie kommen", knurrte sie.

Dylan kletterte in den bereitstehenden Slipfighter, und als sich die Kabine schloss, rief er sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis, dass das kleine Schiff mit den zusätzlichen Greifern schon allein durch die Schwerpunktverschiebung und später auch in der Atmosphäre des Planeten wegen des veränderten Luftwiderstands anders reagieren würde. Was hätte er jetzt für einen Testflug vor der eigentlichen Mission gegeben.

„Ich starte", gab er über Funk durch.

„Viel Glück", kam Andromedas Antwort. „Funkstille ab sofort."

Dann schoss der Slipfighter in den leeren Raum hinaus. Sofort lenkte Dylan ihn hinunter in Richtung der Koordinaten, die Andromeda als Lagerungsort für die Novabomben errechnet hatte, wobei er die Maschinen des Fighters rücksichtslos bis an ihre Grenzen peitschte. Er wusste, dass er die Waffen der Andromeda und hoffentlich auch die der Nietzscheaner im Rücken hatte, und konzentrierte sich jetzt nur darauf, so schnell wie möglich nach unten zu kommen.

Die äußeren Minen des planetaren Verteidigungssystems kamen in Sicht, als die ersten Torpedos von hinten an ihm vorbeizischten. Dylan lächelte. „Immer schön, von dir zu hören, Andromeda", sagte er leise.

Auch Charlemagne hielt sich offensichtlich an sein Versprechen, denn nun wurde die gesamte Sonnenseite des Planeten von einem Bombenhagel fast verdunkelt. Natürlich erreichten die Geschosse nicht die Oberfläche, sondern widmeten sich ausgiebig dem orbitalen Verteidigungsnetz, so dass Hunt sich eine ganze Weile fast unbehelligt der Oberfläche nähern konnte. Doch noch bevor er auch nur auf 20 Kilometer heran war, mussten ihn die Sensoren der Aconcaguaner erfasst haben. Plötzlich wehrte das Defensivsystem nicht mehr die Geschosse ab, die die Angreifer abfeuerten, sondern richtete sich gegen den Slipfighter.

Dylan war es, als sei er auf einer Hochzeit versehentlich mit dem Löffel an sein Glas gestoßen, und nun würden ihn alle anstarren und auf eine Rede warten. Wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, hätte er jederzeit die Hochzeit vorgezogen. Er riss den Fighter herum, als eine Salve intelligenter Geschosse auf ihn abgefeuert wurde, und wich eben noch einem Schwarm aktivierter Suchminen aus.

„Verdammt noch mal", stieß er hervor, während er den Slipfighter in einen klassischen Immelmann riss, der zwar wie aus dem Lehrbuch geriet, ihn leider aber vollkommen von seinem Kurs abbrachte. Er orientierte sich an den Instrumenten und stieß wieder nach unten.

„Dylan."

„Andromeda, du solltest doch Funkstille halten."

„Dylan, ich fange Kommunikation auf zwischen einem der Schiffe und der Oberfläche des Planeten."

„Kommunikation? Welches –„ Dylan brach ab, als er vor sich unerwartet ein Minenfeld entdeckte, das die Sensoren nicht angezeigt hatten. Er sah kurz auf die Anzeigen. Verdammt! Die Kurzstreckenscanner waren ausgefallen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Mit rasendem Puls richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Minen voraus. 15 Kilometer lagen noch zwischen ihm und der Oberfläche, und er musste komplett auf Sicht fliegen.

„Dylan?"

„Andromeda, nicht jetzt. Ich bin beschäftigt."

„Der Funkruf. Er –„

So viel kam bei Dylan an, bevor eine Salve Torpedos aus einem der orbitalen Arsenale in das Heck des Slipfighters einschlug, beim Aufprall explodierte und den Fighter und seinen Piloten in Stücke riss.

Trances Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Nein. Dylan." Sie wich zurück und bedeckte das Gesicht mit den Händen. In der Rechten hielt sie eine kleine Pflanzenschere.

Dann hob sie den Blick und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nicht so." Sie ging langsam um das kleine Bonsai-Bäumchen herum, das sie von der Maru aufs Hangardeck gebracht hatte, bevor Beka und Tyr die Andromeda verlassen hatten, und betrachtete es abschätzend, versuchte eine andere Möglichkeit zu finden, diese Situation zu einem glücklichen Ende zu bringen.

Diese Novabomben mussten dringend unschädlich gemacht werden, soviel war ihr klar. Sie konnte noch nicht sehen, wozu sie eingesetzt werden sollten, aber sie war ganz sicher, dass dies die letzte Möglichkeit war, etwas sehr, sehr Schlimmes zu verhindern. Sie konnten nicht warten.

Dylan würde es nicht schaffen. Früher oder später würde man den Slipfighter entdecken, und auch wenn die Flucht von Aconcagua noch ein Leichtes gewesen war, stand jetzt das Glück nicht auf Dylans Seite. Für ihn gab es keine Möglichkeit, auf die Oberfläche des Planeten zu gelangen. Das Commonwealth war keine Hilfe. Und auch ohne weitere Versionen der Zukunft durchzuspielen, wusste sie, dass man den Nietzscheanern nicht trauen durfte.

Blieb nur noch eine Person, die eine Chance hatte, rechtzeitig bei den Novabomben zu sein.

Mit einem bestätigenden Nicken hob Trance die Schere und schnitt einen kleinen Seitenast des Bäumchens ab. Ein gewisses Risiko war da, aber sie war bereit.

„Trance, Captain Hunt für dich", ertönte Andromedas Stimme.

„Ja?"

„Trance, wenn Sie soweit sind, kann ich Sie jederzeit auf der Brücke gebrauchen."

„Ich komme sofort. Gehen Sie nicht weg."

„Trance?"

„Ich erkläre es Ihnen gleich. Tun Sie nichts, bevor ich da bin."

Ganz frei waren die Triebwerke noch nicht, als Ash sich aufrichtete und einen besorgten Blick auf die tiefrot glühende Sonnenscheibe warf, die sich hinter einer durchscheinenden Wand aus flirrendem Staub rasch dem Horizont näherte. „Lasst uns Schluss machen", sagte er gehetzt.

Tyr setzte zu einer bissigen Bemerkung an, doch er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den abgetrennten Kopf, und die Warnung des Fremden schien begründet zu sein, ebenso wie seine Angst echt war. So nickte er nur und nahm die Werkzeuge auf, die er neben sich abgelegt hatte.

Auch Beka sammelte kommentarlos ihre Sachen auf, und mit einigen unbehaglichen Blicken über die Schulter ging sie zwischen den beiden Männern zurück an Bord.

Farkha arbeitete immer noch an den Konsolen und wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig müde.

„Fortschritte?" fragte Beka.

„Ich konnte die Sensoren rekalibrieren. Ihre Reichweite ist stark eingeschränkt, aber innerhalb von etwa zwanzig Kilometern erhalte ich verlässliche Werte."

„Sehr gut. Irgendwelche Lebenszeichen da draußen?"

„Lebenszeichen nicht, aber seit einigen Minuten habe ich mehrere bewegliche Objekte auf dem Schirm. Sie nähern sich der Eureka Maru mit unterschiedlichen Geschwindigkeiten."

„Das sind sie." Ash starrte aus dem Cockpitfenster. Draußen kroch die Nacht zwischen den Felsen hervor, und mit etwas Einbildungskraft konnte man Schatten erkennen, die sich rasch näherbewegten.

„Wie bekämpfen wir sie?" wollte Tyr wissen.

„Wenn alles dicht ist, kommen sie gar nicht erst hier rein." Ash sah Beka fragend an.

„Das hier ist ein Raumschiff. Etwas Dichteres gibt es nicht."

„Dann sollten wir hier sicher sein. Wenn nicht, gilt immer noch: möglichst kleine Stücke."

Beka betrachtete ihre rot verschmierten Hände. „Ich gehe jedenfalls erst mal diesen Dreck abwaschen."

Ash räusperte sich kurz. Beka sah ihn an und registrierte, dass er nicht nur von Staub und Schweiß, sondern auch von Blut, Schleim und matschigen Gewebefetzen bedeckt war. Seine Kleidung sah aus, als hätte er sie tagelang nicht mehr gewechselt.

„Danach gehört die Dusche dir", sagte sie.

Tyr warf ihnen nur einen düsteren Blick nach, als sie das Cockpit verließen.

Beka drehte kurz den Kopf zur Seite und sah Ash fast scheu an, während sie den kurzen Weg hinter sich brachten. „Du siehst wirklich übel aus", sagte sie. „Wie lange schlägst du dich mit diesen Kreaturen schon rum?"

Ash lachte bitter auf. „Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, vor knapp einer Woche war meine Welt noch in Ordnung."

„Und was bezeichnest du als ‚In Ordnung'?" Beka hatte den Eindruck, als müsse dieser Mann auch ohne Zombies schon ein hartes Leben gehabt haben.

„Vollkommen normal eben. Ich hatte einen ruhigen Job, ein Auto, eine Freundin – ich schätze, das wird nie wieder so wie früher."

Beka ignorierte den Teil mit der Freundin. „Was hast du gearbeitet?"

„Ich war Verkäufer", sagte Ash stolz. „Haushaltswaren. Sei smart, kauf im S-Markt." Die letzten Worte hatten einen fast zynischen Unterton.

„Verkäufer?" Jetzt blieb Beka ungläubig stehen und sah den kräftigen, hochgewachsenen Mann an, in dessen Augen Leid und Wahnsinn dicht nebeneinander standen.

„Kaum zu glauben, was?" Ash zuckte die Achseln.

Beka war, gelinde gesagt, verwirrt. Eine einzige Woche, so höllisch sie auch gewesen sein mochte, hatte aus einem einfachen Verkäufer diese Kampfmaschine gemacht? Sie fragte sich, auf welchen verkommenen Raumstationen er sich bei seiner Arbeit herumgetrieben hatte.

„Du kannst hier warten", sagte sie etwas abgelenkt. „Ich werde nicht lange brauchen." Sie grübelte für einen Moment, ob er die Kettensäge zum Duschen wohl abnehmen würde, und ertappte sich bei der Überlegung, wie sein restlicher Körper unter den zerrissenen Sachen aussehen mochte. Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab, nicht zuletzt, weil sie zu einem ziemlich verlockenden Ergebnis kam.

Fast hätte sie das Schott einladend offen stehen gelassen, aber dann überlegte sie es sich anders und zog es hinter sich zu.

Kaum trennten sie zehn Zentimeter Stahl von ihrer neuen Bekanntschaft, hatte Beka nur noch Augen für die Dusche. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als habe sich der rote Staub wirklich überall festgesetzt, und trotz der Kälte draußen klebte sie vor Schweiß. Erleichtert zog sie ihre Jacke aus und das ärmellose schwarze Oberteil über ihren Kopf. Gerade wollte sie dazu ansetzen, sich auch von ihrer Hose zu trennen, als das Schiff leicht erzitterte. Schnell griff sie sich ein Handtuch und schlang es sich um den Oberkörper. Dann öffnete sie das Schott wieder.

„Irgendeine Ahnung, was los ist?" fragte sie Ash, der sich gegenüber an die Wand gelehnt hatte.

Er hob bedauernd die Hände. „Aber eine große Auswahl an Gründen gibt es doch nicht, oder?"

Beka aktivierte das Komm-System. „Tyr?"

„Fünf Objekte an Steuerbord, keine Lebenszeichen. Sieht aus, als hätten wir Besuch."

„Großartig. Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

„Nein. Es würde mich wundern, wenn diese Kreaturen auch nur einen Kratzer in die Hülle machen könnten."

„Na gut. Melde dich, wenn es Ärger gibt."

Beka wollte sich wieder zur Tür umdrehen, als sie Ashs Blick bemerkte, der wohlwollend auf den vom Handtuch nicht bedeckten Hautpartien ruhte.

„Kann ich was für dich tun?", fragte sie schnippisch, verschluckte aber eine weitere Bemerkung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag. Kurz darauf stahl sich eine warme Röte auf ihre Wangen, die zum Glück durch den Staub verborgen wurde. Und diese hatte nichts mit Scham zu tun. Wenn dieser Kerl nicht bald die Initiative ergriff oder sich umdrehte und wegging, würde sie sich auf ihn stürzen.

Sie trafen sich in der Mitte.

Dylan blickte verwundert auf, als Trance in der schwarzen Pilotenkombi auf der Brücke erschien.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich werde fliegen", sagte sie bestimmt. Nervosität schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Und verraten Sie mir auch, warum?"

„Sie erinnern sich an unseren gepanzerten Besucher und unsere Unterhaltung?"

„Ja." Verstehen glomm in Hunts Augen auf.

„Glauben Sie mir, es ist das Beste. Sie sollten hier die Augen offen halten."

„Wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist."

„Es ist jedenfalls die Bessere."

Dylan nickte. „Wir gehen gleich in den Slipstream. Machen Sie sich bereit. Sie sollten starten, sobald wir Aconcagua erreichen."

Trance rang sich ein Lächeln ab und eilte von der Brücke, die Korridore hinunter in Richtung des Hangars. Hoffentlich war dies die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Viel Zeit hatte sie nicht mehr.

Beka fröstelte, als ihr bloßer Rücken gegen die Außenseite der Duschkabine gepresst wurde. Das durchsichtige Aluminium war nicht nur robust, sondern blieb auch bei hohen Raumtemperaturen immer kühl.

Etwas fiel mit einem lautem Krachen zu Boden. Es war die Kettensäge. Aha, also legte er sie zum Duschen ab.

Beka packte Ash bei den Haaren und hielt seinen Kopf auf Abstand. Mit einer Hand pflückte sie den Simultanübersetzer von seinem Hals und warf ihn in Richtung des Handtuchs, das nur den halben Weg durch die Nasszelle geschafft hatte. „Besser, wenn die Dinger nicht nass werden."

Ash schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um sich von ihrem Griff zu befreien, und beugte sich zu ihr. „Ganz richtig", grollte er leise. Dann nahm er auch ihren Übersetzer, und das Gerät gesellte sich zu seinem Gegenstück.

„Du hast eine Dusche wirklich mehr als nötig", sagte Beka mit einem nur halb abschätzigen Blick auf den inzwischen ebenfalls entblößten Oberkörper ihres Gegenübers.

Ash erwiderte etwas, das sie nicht verstand, aber Worte waren gar nicht mehr nötig. Beka wunderte sich etwas, wie geschickt er auch mit einer Hand noch war. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden standen sie unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl, und ihre Kleidung lag in einem schmutzigen Haufen auf dem Boden.

Verrückt oder nicht, dachte Beka, dieser Kerl war der Wahnsinn.

„Fertig." Trance hatte beide Hände an der Steuerung und schloss kurz die Augen. Das ungute Gefühl, das sie seit Bolivars erstem Hilferuf gehabt hatte, wollte sie einfach nicht verlassen. Etwas war im Begriff, ganz furchtbar schiefzugehen.

Sie hörte Andromedas Stimme. „Verlasse Slipstream in zwei, eins – Normalraum erreicht. Viel Glück, Trance."

„Ich werde mehr brauchen als nur Glück." Diese Worte waren nur für ihre eigenen Ohren bestimmt. Sie hatte die Kommunikationseinheit bereits stumm geschaltet.

Keine Zeit mehr. Sie startete die Maschinen des Slipfighters und gab vollen Schub.

Als die Beschleunigung sie in ihren Sitz drückte, schloss sie die Augen, ignorierte die Instrumente und lenkte den Fighter nach Gespür. Ihre Intuition sagte ihr schneller und zuverlässiger als alle Sensoren, wohin sie fliegen musste – und wichtiger noch, wohin sie nicht fliegen durfte.

Erst als sie sich der Oberfläche näherte, orientierte sie sich wieder an den Koordinaten, die Andromeda für die Bomben errechnet hatte. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigte ihr, dass sie sich in bergigem Gelände befand, das stellenweise von schmutzig wirkenden Gebäuden durchsetzt war. Die Bauten wirkten wie ein Militär- oder Industriekomplex, wie sie so schwarz und bedrohlich in den Tälern kauerten.

„Trance. Es gibt ein Problem."

Trance zuckte zusammen, als der Ruf sie erreichte. „Dylan?"

„Wir haben Funkkontakt zwischen den Nietzscheanern und der Oberfläche aufgefangen. Die Nachricht war verschlüsselt, aber Andromedas Sensoren registrieren eine Bewegung der Novabomben."

„Wie sind die neuen Koordinaten?"

„Das ist nicht so einfach. Sie bewegen sich auseinander."

Trance schauderte. Es hatte begonnen.

„Sie sind an Bord von Raumschiffen", meldete sich nun Andromeda zu Wort. „Eines von ihnen beschleunigt und wird gleich die Atmosphäre verlassen."

„Wohin?"

„Ich verfolge den Kurs."

„Andromeda, wohin? Bitte, schnell." Trances Stimme zitterte vor Verzweiflung. Sie musste sich entscheiden. Konnte dies hier noch zum Guten gewendet werden?

Nein, alleine würde sie es nicht schaffen.

„Andromeda?"

„Das Schiff öffnet ein Slipstream-Portal. Es verlässt dieses System."

Diese Zukunft war verloren. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben.

Ein weiterer Ast des Bonsaibäumchens fiel der Schere zum Opfer. Es gab einen Weg. Und es war die letzte Möglichkeit. Diesmal musste es klappen, sonst war alles umsonst gewesen. Trance konnte nicht fassen, dass plötzlich so viel auf dem Spiel stehen sollte.

„Trance, Captain Hunt für dich", ertönte Andromedas Stimme.

„Ja?"

„Trance, wenn Sie soweit sind, kann ich Sie jederzeit auf der Brücke gebrauchen."

„Warten Sie auf mich. Ich werde mitkommen."

„Trance?"

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Wir müssen einen zweiten Slipfighter mit Bucky-Kabeln ausrüsten."

Andromeda zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du hast sie gehört", sagte Dylan trocken. „Wir brauchen einen zweiten Slipfighter."

„Ist in Arbeit."

„Jetzt freu dich doch mal. Du darfst", er sah Andromedas Projektion auf dem Schirm an, dann das Hologramm, dann Rommie. „Ihr", verbesserte er sich, „dürft hier oben nach dem Rechten sehen. Und ihr dürft alle Mittel einsetzen, die notwendig sind."

„Na toll", schmollte Rommie. „Also bekommst du immer noch die Novabomben, und ich die Nietzscheaner."

„Und die Welt ist immer noch ungerecht", grinste Dylan. Er tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus."

Widerwillig stolperte Harper vor den Wachen her. Es blieb ihm immer noch keine Chance zur Flucht, und die arrogante Art der Menschen trieb ihn zur Weißglut. Er hätte wild um sich schlagen mögen, aber momentan musste er sich fügen. Es schien fast, als wollten sie ihn zur Herzkönigin bringen, was ihm in seiner derzeitigen Stimmung gerade recht kam. Der Frau würde er gehörig die Meinung geigen.

Klar, und dann würde er alle Wachen in der Festung alleine überwältigen, seinen Anzug aufreißen, sodass das Superman-Kostüm zum Vorschein kam, und zurück ins Lager der Nietzscheaner fliegen. Netter Gedanke. Wenn er ehrlich war, rutschte sein Herz mit jedem Schritt tiefer in die Hose. Und er hoffte nur, dass es dort keine Gesellschaft bekommen würde.

Nachdem sie aus den Kerkern emporgestiegen waren, wandten sie sich in Richtung des Schiffshecks. Harper erinnerte sich noch gut an die Lagepläne. Die Frachträume lagen ganz hinten, und das einzige, was sich noch anschloss, hatte vorher nicht zum Schiff gehört. Es handelte sich um den merkwürdigen, kreisrunden Anbau mit hohen Mauern, den er gesehen hatte, als er sich zum ersten Mal der Festung genähert hatte. Für einen Moment siegte die Neugier über die Angst, und er schritt ein wenig entschlossener aus.

Sie näherten sich einem von zwei weiteren Männern bewachten großen Schott. Es musste früher als Ladeluke gedient haben, erinnerte jetzt allerdings mehr an ein mittelalterliches Schlosstor. Wenn jemand ein Signal gegeben hatte, war es Harper entgangen, doch trotzdem wurde die riesige Metallplatte mit dumpfem Rumpeln und Knarren hochgezogen, als sie sich ihr näherten. Hauchdünne Blätter rostigen Eisens lösten sich und segelten zu Boden wie Laub im Herbst.

Harper hatte halb erwartet, dass sich ihm hinter dem Torbogen irgendeine schreckliche und doch überwältigende Szenerie bieten würde, aber in dem Dämmerlicht zeigte sich einige Meter weiter nur ein weiteres Tor – nicht aus Metall, sondern anscheinend aus dem gleichen schwarzen Felsgestein, das laut Karee für die Anbauten an der Mephistopheles verwendet worden war. Das zweite Tor war geschlossen, und nach rechts und links zwischen den Wänden, durch die die beiden Durchlässe führten, zog sich ein düsterer Gang, der einen großen Bogen zu beschreiben schien und zu beiden Seiten hin nach oben führte.

Die Wachen trieben ihn nach rechts, und während er so dahintrottete, rechts von ihm zunächst noch die rostige Außenhülle des Frachters, die bald in dasselbe Gestein überging, das die Mauer zur Linken bildete, bestätigte sich sein erster Eindruck. Anscheinend bestand die kreisrunde Konstruktion aus zwei hohen Wänden, zwischen denen man sich bewegen konnte, und er bekam langsam eine unangenehme Ahnung, was sich in der Arena, die sie eingrenzten, abspielte.

Die beklemmende Enge drückte ihm auf die ohnehin nicht besonders gute Stimmung, und je weiter sie das ursprüngliche Schiff hinter sich ließen, desto hilfloser fühlte sich der Ingenieur. Das hier war zu antik, um ihm zu behagen.

Bald erweiterte sich der Gang, und nach links, dem Inneren des Anbaus zugewandt, führten Treppenstufen nach oben. Die Wachen ignorierten die ersten paar Aufgänge und trieben Harper weiter den Gang entlang. Schließlich hielten sie an und verliehen ihrer Aufforderung, er möge dasselbe tun, mit kräftigen Tritten in seine Kniekehlen und dann zwischen seine Schulterblätter Nachdruck.

Harper kniete auf dem Boden, der ebenfalls mit dem mattschwarzen Stein gepflastert war, und schluckte mühsam ein paar wütende Flüche hinunter. Mit geballten Fäusten wartete er, was passieren würde.

Ohne ein Wort wurde er an den Haaren gepackt und wieder auf die Füße gestellt, und im nächsten Moment ging es glatte Steinstufen hinauf. Er verdrehte die Augen. Ihn erst auf die Knie zu zwingen, hätten sie sich wirklich sparen können. Schon nach einigen Schritten konnte Harper einen Lichtschimmer erkennen, und nur wenig später öffnete sich der Treppenaufgang in eine Art Balustrade unter offenem Himmel.

„Jetzt reicht's aber langsam", knurrte Harper, als ein erneuter Stoß in den Rücken ihn die letzten paar Stufen nach oben auf einmal nehmen ließ und ihn fast zu Fall brachte. Er drehte sich zu den Wachen um, doch die beiden hatten sich zu beiden Seiten der Treppe postiert und starrten jetzt an ihm vorbei in die Luft. Der Gedanke, an ihnen vorbei nach unten zu stürmen und zurück in den vom Computer beherrschten Teil der Festung zu kommen, war verlockend, aber als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ, blieb er wie angewachsen stehen.

Der Balkon, in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes, auf dem er sich befand, war aus schwarzem Stein gemeißelt – oder gewachsen, denn Spuren von Bearbeitung durch Menschenhand konnte Harper nicht erkennen. Die Oberfläche war vollkommen glatt, ohne jegliche Verzierungen oder Unregelmäßigkeiten, und ruhte matt im Sonnenlicht, ohne irgendetwas davon zu reflektieren. Im Halbdunkel des Ganges war es nicht so offensichtlich gewesen, aber der Fels schien Licht zu schlucken wie Schaumstoff Schall. Und auch ein leises Räuspern, mit dem Harper versuchte, den Hals freizubekommen, fiel dumpf zu Boden und versickerte ohne Nachhall.

Vollkommen fasziniert starrte er den Grund an und versuchte vergeblich, einen Fixpunkt zu finden. Seine Gedanken verloren sich irgendwo auf dem Weg vom Hinterkopf zu seinem Bewusstsein, und um ihn herum begann sich alles zu drehen. In dem Versuch, einen Halt zu finden, griff er nach der Brüstung, die den Balkon nach vorne abgrenzte, und dachte im ersten Moment, er habe ihn verfehlt, doch er fiel nicht. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihm, dass seine Hände fest auf dem Stein lagen, auch wenn sein Tastsinn ihm eine völlig andere Rückmeldung gab.

Harper kniff kurz die Augenlider zu, holte tief Luft und hob dann erst den Kopf, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete. So vermied er es, wieder dieses unsagbare Material anzustarren, und blickte stattdessen in einen etwas blassen, aber trotzdem wunderbar blauen Himmel hinauf. Langsam hörten seine Gedanken auf zu schwirren, und das Gefühl der Desorientierung verlor sich. Vorsichtig löste er seinen Blick von einer einsamen Schäfchenwolke und sah hinunter in das Rund, das die hohen Mauern begrenzten. Die kreisförmige Fläche hatte einen Durchmesser von vielleicht fünfzig Metern. Der Boden bestand aus festgestampfter Erde, trocken und staubig. Genau gegenüber zeichnete sich das Tor ab, das in den Frachtraum führte, und in den Wänden rundherum waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Gitter eingelassen. Es sah aus wie eine antike Gladiatorenarena.

Trotz seiner Verwirrung und Wut, und auch ungeachtet der merkwürdigen Wirkung, die der schwarze Stein immer noch auf ihn ausübte, begann Harper sich zu fragen, was zur Hölle er eigentlich hier sollte. Wenn man nicht vorhatte, ihn über die Brüstung zu schmeißen, war er wohl kaum als Spieler hier, und abgesehen von den Wachen war sonst niemand da.

Denkfehler. Er hatte sich ja noch gar nicht umgesehen. Das holte er jetzt nach, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht von der Anziehungskraft des dunklen Felsens gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Er stellte fest, dass er sich nicht auf einem einfachen Balkon befand, sondern vielmehr auf einer Art Galerie, die sich noch ein gutes Stück nach links und rechts zog und insgesamt gut fünfzehn Meter breit war. Drei Treppenaufgänge führten hier hinauf, er selbst hatte den Aussichtspunkt über den linken betreten.

Bislang hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, bis auf die Personen unten in der Arena sei niemand in der Nähe, aber jetzt wurden ringsum Stimmen laut. Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es dem jungen Ingenieur, weitere Öffnungen in der zuerst glatt erscheinenden Begrenzung des Spielfeldes auszumachen. Dunkle Gestalten bewegten sich dort, aber sie genau zu erkennen, wurde durch das Fehlen von Licht in der Nähe der Wände unmöglich gemacht. Es mussten weitere Menschen sein, die bei den Spielen zusehen wollten.

Das blasse Raunen der Stimmen schwoll an, und plötzlich schien es Harper, als presse sich langsam, aber unnachgiebig eine eiskalte Faust in seine Magengrube. Diese Menschen begrüßten jemanden, und auch er spürte, dass sich etwas näherte.

Er drehte genau in dem Moment den Kopf in Richtung des mittleren Treppenaufgangs, als sie hindurchtrat, und wünschte sich sofort, er hätte es nicht getan.

Ihre Gestalt war nicht sehr groß, eher schlank gebaut, soweit man die Konturen unter der hellen Kutte erkennen konnte. ‚Hell' war auch das einzige Attribut, das er dem Umhang zugestand – auf eine Farbe hätte Harper sich nicht festlegen wollen. Aber ob er nun grau oder braun war, zartlila oder von einer vollkommenen Unfarbe: was der Stoff verbarg, war die Andeutung von etwas Furchtbarem, Zerstörerischem. Die Herzkönigin.

Unter der in die Stirn gezogenen Kapuze konnte man ein Gesicht bestenfalls erahnen, und dem Ingenieur lag nichts ferner, als Genaueres erkennen zu wollen. Von dieser zarten Figur ging eine dunkle Anziehung aus, die der des Felsens, aus dem dieser Teil der Festung bestand, nicht unähnlich war – nur stärker, verführerischer. Und viel kälter. Harper bemerkte, dass er zitterte.

Die Herzkönigin wandte sich ihm zu, und eine Bewegung des Umhangs verriet, dass sie ihm kurz zunickte. Dann drehte sie sich vollends in Richtung der Arena und hob die Arme. Der Stoff der Kutte rutschte ein wenig zurück und entblößte Fingerspitzen, die anzusehen Harper kaum ertragen konnte. Trotzdem saugte sich sein Blick an den anmutigen Gliedern fest, die auf eine das Hirn verkrampfende Art gleichzeitig da waren und doch wieder nicht. Durchscheinend hatten sie in der Projektion gewirkt, die Elinor ihm gezeigt hatte, aber das war weit von der Realität entfernt. Es war fast, als müsse man der Wirklichkeit noch etwas hinzufügen, damit das, was man sah, auch tatsächlich vorhanden wäre. Ein Rechenbeispiel, mit dem er einmal versucht hatte, Beka zu nerven (mit geringem Erfolg), fiel ihm wieder ein. „In einem Raum befinden sich drei Leute. Fünf gehen raus. Wie viele müssen wieder reingehen, damit der Raum leer ist?"

In diesem Moment hatte eine Person einen leeren Raum verlassen, und der Raum war keine zehn Meter von Harper entfernt, und die Person die Herzkönigin.

In seinen Überlegungen versunken, hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass das Stimmengewirr ringsum inzwischen zu einem wahren Tumult angewachsen war. Erst eine tonlose Stimme, die genauso klang, als wenn man nachts angestrengt in eine absolute Stille lauschte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„_Beginnt."_

„Beka!"

Die Pilotin zuckte zusammen und verdrehte dann ausgesprochen genervt die Augen, als sie Tyrs Stimme über den Bordfunk hörte.

„Vergiss es", murmelte sie und widmete sich wieder Ash, dessen schwarzes Haar inzwischen klatschnass war und im kühlen Schein der Neonleuchten verführerisch glänzte. Sie vergrub die Finger beider Hände darin und bog seinen Kopf zurück, um an seinem Hals zu knabbern.

„Beka!"

Sie stieß frustriert die Luft aus. „Was – willst – du?" reagierte sie endlich auf den Ruf. „Dein Timing ist bescheiden, hat man dir das schon gesagt?"

„Das hatte ich gehofft. Eigentlich brauche ich dich aber im Frachtraum."

„Wieso?"

Ein lautes Krachen ließ die Stahlwände erzittern.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

„Sag nicht, unser Besuch ist wieder da." Beka schob Ash ein Stück von sich weg, und auch der junge Mann hatte das Geräusch registriert und hob alarmiert den Kopf.

„Eigentlich war er nie weg", erwiderte Tyr. „Einer muss sich an Bord versteckt haben."

„Und was hast du im Frachtraum verloren?" Beka drehte schon das Wasser ab und angelte nach ihren Klamotten. Ash brachte zuerst die Kettensäge wieder an seinem Arm an, bevor er nach seinem Hemd griff.

„Unser Gast wollte die große Tour machen. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ihn in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken. Leider hatte er schon die äußere Luke geöffnet, und seine Freunde besichtigen das Schiff jetzt ohne ihn."

„Oh, verdammt." Die Pilotin drehte sich zu Ash um, der gerade den Übersetzer an seinem Hals angebracht hatte. „Hast du das mitbekommen?"

„Ja. Nicht gut."

„Gar nicht gut." Beka zog ihr Oberteil zurecht und befestigte dann das Holster mit ihrer Handwaffe an ihrem Oberschenkel. „Lass uns gehen."

Als sie das Schott zum Frachtraum erreichten, stand Tyr im Rahmen und wandte ihnen den breiten Rücken zu. Er wirbelte herum, als er ihre Schritte hörte, und riss im letzten Moment den Lauf seines Gauss-Gewehrs in Richtung Decke.

„Wir sind's", rief Beka ein bisschen zu spät.

„Das sehe ich jetzt auch", sagte Tyr unfreundlich. „Da drinnen." Er wies mit der Mündung des Gewehrs in den Frachtraum.

Beka spähte hinein und erkannte, was der Nietzscheaner gemeint hatte, als er erklärt hatte, er habe den Besucher in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt. Auf dem rotbraun verschmierten Boden lag der Zombie und zog sich mit den Händen vorwärts in Richtung der äußeren Luke. Einige Meter hinter ihm lagen seine Beine.

„Widerlich", kommentierte die Pilotin und trat einen Schritt beiseite, weil Ash an ihr vorbeidrängte. Ihre Frage, was er vorhabe, erledigte sich in dem Moment, in dem die Kettensäge aufheulte. „Wir müssen die Luke wieder schließen", sagte Beka und setzte sich auch gleich in Bewegung, um diesen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Noch bevor sie sich nach vollbrachter Arbeit umdrehte, verstummte auch das Heulen, Knirschen und Schmatzen, und auf dem Rückweg musste sie über keinen Untoten mehr steigen, sondern nur noch durch eine nunmehr etwas dickere Schicht Schleim und Bröckchen. Die dazugehörigen Beine zuckten nur hilflos auf der Stelle und würden keine Bedrohung darstellen.

„Eine Ahnung, wo sie sind?" fragte sie Tyr.

„Sie haben sich aufgeteilt."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Farkha bitten -" Beka stockte. „Oh nein."

Auch Tyr fiel in diesem Moment die Perseidin wieder ein. Kommentarlos stürmte er auf den Korridor, das Gewehr im Anschlag.

Beka und Ash folgten ihm dichtauf. „Wie viele sind es?" wollte der junge Mann wissen.

„Fünf, wenn ich keinen übersehen habe", gab Tyr über die Schulter zurück.

„Einen hast du erwischt, und fünf sind an dir vorbeigekommen. Du musst an deiner Quote arbeiten." Ash schüttelte mit einem überheblichen Grinsen den Kopf. „Hatten sie ein Buch dabei?" wollte er dann wissen.

„Nein, aber ein Strandtuch und etwas Sonnenöl. Was soll die Frage?"

„Das Necronomicon, Superhirn. Mein Weg nach Hause."

„Denkst du auch mal an etwas anderes als an dich?"

„Soll schon vorgekommen sein."

Sie erreichten das Cockpit, und Tyr bremste scharf ab. Er sicherte nach links und rechts und schlug dann frustriert mit der flachen Hand auf eine Konsole. „Verdammt", stieß er hervor.

Beka trat an ihm vorbei und ließ langsam ihren Blick von links nach rechts schweifen. Die Perseidin war fort.

Mühsam riss Harper sich von dem Anblick der Herzkönigin los, als Bewegung in die Szene in der Arena kam. Einige Wachen standen in dem Rund, und auf den Befehl ihrer Herrscherin hin traten zwei von ihnen links und rechts an das schwarze Tor. Sie berührten die Wand daneben, und die Felsplatte bewegte sich ohne ein Geräusch nach oben. Die Öffnung dahinter war dunkel, aber es waren normale Schatten und nicht die absurde Abwesenheit von Licht, die die Augen zusammenschrumpeln zu lassen schien.

Durch das offene Tor schritten Nietzscheaner – nicht gefesselt, aber weit davon entfernt, kämpfen oder fliehen zu wollen. Die Balustrade befand sich etwa sechs Meter über dem Boden, und Harper konnte deutlich erkennen, dass ihre Haltung durch Erschöpfung und Angst gebeugt war, auch wenn sie sich – typisch nietzscheanisch – immer noch stolz zu geben versuchten.

Lange Schatten lagen auf dem staubigen Boden wie tote Körper. Harper blickte erneut zum Himmel auf. Merkwürdig – ihm war sein inzwischen eigentlich gut trainiertes Zeitgefühl vollkommen abhanden gekommen. Inzwischen warf die Sonne nur noch orangerotes Licht als einen letzten Gruß auf die Erde, und bald würde sie vollends untergegangen sein. Noch nie hatte er solche Angst vor der Nacht gehabt.

Doch auch die Dunkelheit hatte ihr Gutes. Inzwischen war er davon überzeugt, dass Daimons und sein Verschwinden Karee nicht davon abhalten würde, die Außenposten auszuschalten und die Festung zu stürmen. Wenn dieser Augenblick kam, musste er bereit sein. Bis dahin hatte er eine relativ simple Aufgabe: am Leben zu bleiben. Da sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Herzkönigin im Moment vollkommen auf die Arena richtete, lag das sogar durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum sie sich überhaupt erst die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn zu zeichnen, wenn er dann nur sinnlos in der Gegend herumstand.

Daimon fiel ihm wieder ein, und er bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Als Nietzscheaner war er vermutlich noch um einiges übler dran als Harper, und der junge Ingenieur vergewisserte sich mit halb zugekniffenen Augen, dass sich Karees Cousin nicht unter den Gefangenen befand, die gerade das Spielfeld betreten hatten.

Spielfeld. Er hatte es sich bislang noch nicht eingestanden, aber es war nicht zu leugnen: er war nur ein paar Minuten davon entfernt, Zeuge der Spiele zu werden, die bei Generationen von Kodiak und Drago-Kazov für Schrecken gesorgt hatten.

Gedankenverloren rieb er sich über die Stirn. Ärger stieg in ihm hoch. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Dumm in der Landschaft stehen und zusehen, wie Nietzscheaner abgeschlachtet wurden, das hätte damals auf der Erde vielleicht sogar Spaß gemacht, aber hier und jetzt war es das Letzte, das er tun sollte. Die Herzkönigin stand zehn Meter von ihm entfernt, und hinter ihm zwei Wachen mit Gauss-Gewehren. Ein paar schnelle Schritte, ein gut gezielter Schuss, und die Gute wäre Geschichte. Was auch immer das für Folgen für ihn selbst haben mochte.

Unauffällig, wie er glaubte, machte er zwei langsame Schritte rückwärts. Dann drehte er vorsichtig den Kopf. Die Wachen starrten immer noch an ihm vorbei. Wenn er einem die Waffe abnahm und den anderen sofort erschoss, konnte er diese Aktion tatsächlich überleben.

Wie zufällig ging er noch ein Stück auf die Wachen zu und warf einen Seitenblick auf die Herzkönigin. Sie lächelte ihn an.

Er sah ihr Gesicht nicht. Er wusste es. Die Leere, die in dem Schatten unter der Kapuze lauerte, war mit einem kühlen, wissenden Lächeln erfüllt, das er nicht mit den Augen, sondern mit dem Herzen wahrnahm. Er fühlte sich nackt unter diesem Blick und vollkommen machtlos. Die Erkenntnis, dass er sie mit nichts würde überraschen können, zog ihm für einen Moment den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

In diesen Moment des totalen Ausgeliefertseins stach ein schemenhafter Zeigefinger, der auf das Spielfeld deutete. Fast gegen seinen Willen blickte Harper in die angegebene Richtung.

Das Tor hatte sich wieder geschlossen, und die Wachen gaben martialisch aussehende Waffen an die Nietzscheaner aus. Schwerter mit Widerhaken, lange Spieße, Knüppel mit armlangen, gebogenen Klingen, stachelbewehrte Kugeln, die als Wurfgeschosse eingesetzt werden konnten. Was war nur aus dem guten alten Psychoterror geworden, dem subtilen Horror, der die Opfer unblutig in den Wahnsinn trieb?

Aber offensichtlich wollten die grölenden Massen erst einmal bedient werden. Die Menschen auf den Rängen jubelten wie auf einem Rockkonzert, aber mit einem Unterton, den Harper lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, und der selten Gutes bedeutete.

Auch die Wachen in der Arena schienen Freude an ihrer Arbeit zu finden. Sie schoben die Nietzscheaner in Zweiergruppen zusammen, sieben insgesamt. Was sie taten, wirkte routiniert, aber nicht, als erhielten sie Anweisung von oben. Harper wagte einen Seitenblick auf die Herzkönigin. Auch wenn er ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte, verriet etwas an ihr doch, dass sie dem Treiben weitaus weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als jeder andere der Anwesenden. Was war das wieder für ein Spiel? Sie war doch diejenige, die blutrünstig ihre Opfer zerfetzte und ihre Herzen aß. Oder nicht?

Er dachte an das Schachspiel zurück. Die Herzkönigin hatte nur gelenkt und sich augenscheinlich an der Verzweiflung von Daimons Vater geweidet. Der im Übrigen niemals zurückgekehrt war. Und das, was von den Spielern übrig blieb, konnte man nur noch als leere Hülle bezeichnen.

Die Spiele waren nicht für sie. Sie waren für die Menschen – ein Zeitvertreib, ein Aufhetzen gegen die Nietzscheaner, ein Beweis von Macht über die ehemaligen Sklaventreiber. Sie tötete nicht selbst. Die Herzkönigin wollte etwas anderes. Aber was? Hatte es mit dieser Anziehung zu tun, die sie ausstrahlte? Nein, es war nicht wirklich Anziehung – Attraktivität oder Charisma hatten nichts damit zu tun. Wenn man sie ansah, war es vielmehr, als stünde man auf einer abschüssigen Eisfläche ohne jeden Halt und rutsche auf ein eiskaltes, dunkles Wasser zu. Jeder Versuch, sich bergauf zu kämpfen, war von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, und trotzdem wartete er wie gebannt darauf, dass sich ihre unsichtbaren Augen wieder auf ihn richteten.

Ein Aufschrei brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück, und er trat an die Brüstung der Galerie, um auf das Spielfeld hinunterzusehen. Vier Männer standen genau in der Mitte, bewaffnet mit Instrumenten, von denen Harper gedacht hätte, es gebe sie seit ein paar tausend Jahren nicht mehr. Alle waren verstümmelt – die Wunden waren verheilt, doch es waren hässliche Narben. Alle vier Nietzscheaner kämpften mit der Linken. Merkwürdige Art der Chancengleichheit, dachte Harper.

Die ganze Szene war so absurd, dass er fast vergessen hätte, dass diese Männer um ihr Leben rangen. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als er daran dachte. Wenn sie glaubten, dass sie diese Arena lebend verlassen würden, gaben sie sich falschen Hoffnungen hin. Und wenn es auch nur einer der vierzehn schaffte, würde er sich vermutlich mit dem Rest seines Verstandes wünschen, er wäre mit den anderen im Kampf gestorben.

Anscheinend kämpften jeweils zwei Zweierteams gegeneinander. Als die ersten beiden Verlierer vom Platz getragen wurden, spürte Harper kurz den Impuls, aufzuschreien und diese Groteske zu beenden, aber er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

Was auch immer die Herzkönigin mit ihm vorhatte – ihn ihren Spielen beiwohnen zu lassen, war in diesem Sinne ein gelungener Auftakt. Es hatte noch gar nicht richtig begonnen, und er war schon so zermürbt, als hätte man ihn wochenlang im Kerker schmoren lassen.

Es ging weiter. Kampf folgte auf Kampf, und immer wurden am Schluss zwei Männer fortgetragen. Harper wollte nicht hinsehen, aber er hatte nur die Wahl zwischen dem Anblick der Herzkönigin, dem nur wenig erträglicheren dunklen Stein und dem inzwischen nachtschwarzen Himmel.

Man hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Spielfeld gut ausgeleuchtet war. Der Boden war übersät mit großen dunklen Flecken, und niemand machte sich die Mühe, kleinere Körperteile zu entfernen.

Schließlich blieben nur noch zwei Männer übrig. Erschöpft und zitternd standen sie da, und einem fiel sein Schwert aus der Hand. Beide ließen die Köpfe hängen und mussten sich gegenseitig stützen. Sie bluteten aus tiefen Wunden, und einer schien zu weinen, als ihre letzten beiden Gegner aus der Arena geschafft wurden. Andererseits war sein Gesicht so von Dreck und Blut verschmiert, dass es auch eine Täuschung sein konnte.

Wachen packten die zwei und schoben sie wieder zurück in die Mitte des Platzes. Sie redeten für ein paar Sekunden wild auf sie ein und ließen sie dann stehen. Die Menge tobte.

Harper knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das war wieder so typisch menschlich – jetzt mussten die beiden, die Seite an Seite diesen Wahnsinn überstanden und ihre Stammesgenossen getötet hatten, gegeneinander antreten.

Doch jetzt wurden die Zuschauer Zeugen eines letzten Aufflammens von Stolz und Ehre. Demonstrativ ließen die Kämpfer ihre Waffen fallen, stellten sich nebeneinander und blickten herausfordernd in die Runde.

Die Wachen lachten nur. Einer öffnete das große Tor, und sie verließen die Arena. Kaum hatte sich das Tor geschlossen, als einige der Gitter an den Seiten hochfuhren.

Harper musste die Tiere nicht sehen, um zu wissen, was man nun auf die Gladiatoren losließ. Es waren Gnarls. Er wandte sich ab und schloss die Augen.

Auch im Wald vor der Festung wurde gekämpft. Aber es war ein leiser Kampf, ohne Zuschauer und ohne Jubel. Eine Taschenlampe nach der anderen fiel ins Gras, wenn ihr Besitzer als letztes eine scharfe Klinge an seiner Brust oder starke Hände an seinem Nacken spürte.

Eine Gestalt, zarter als die anderen, zeichnete sich gegen das schwache Mondlicht ab. Das Kinn entschlossen nach vorne gereckt, stand sie am Waldrand und blickte zur Festung hinüber. Aus dem runden Anbau drangen Licht und laute Stimmen, und sie erkannte die Gelegenheit.

„Wir warten nicht bis zum Morgengrauen", sagte sie zu zwei jungen Männern, die sich dicht hinter ihr hielten. „Sagt es den anderen. Heute Nacht rächen wir unsere Familien."


	8. Fort

Kapitel VIII – Fort

Wir haben geträumt,

Es war ne lange Nacht.

Ich wünschte, wir wär'n niemals aufgewacht.

_Fragment eines antiken Musikstückes_

_Erde, um CY6920_

_Archiviert in der All Systems Library_

"Wir müssen uns aufteilen." Tyr öffnete schon den Mund, um weitere Kommandos zu geben, als Ash ihm ins Wort fiel.

"Das ist vielleicht keine so gute Idee." Tyrs Blick hätte aus jedem anderen ein saftiges Stück Grillfleisch gemacht, aber Ash hielt ihm stand. „Ich werde mit denen ganz gut fertig, aber wer weiß, was wir jetzt noch an Bord haben. Wir sollten zusammenbleiben."

„Bitteschön. Wie du willst. Ihr könnt ja gerne zusammenbleiben. Wo willst du zuerst suchen?"

Ash sah Beka hilfesuchend an.

„Im Maschinenraum", sagte sie schnell. „Da sind wir auf dem Weg nicht langgekommen."

„Gut", sagte Tyr. „Seht ihr im Maschinenraum nach. Ich bin beim Frachtraum. Vielleicht sind sie in der Zwischenzeit wieder zurückgegangen." Er stieß Ash grob beiseite und stapfte hinaus.

„Was war das denn?" fragte der junge Mann einigermaßen pikiert.

„Mach dir nichts draus. So ist er eben." Beka seufzte und lächelte ihn an. „Je schneller wir die Biester los sind, umso eher können wir... weitermachen, oder?"

„Das hoffe ich doch", grinste Ash.

„Bist du sicher, dass du deine Flinte behalten willst? Ich könnte dir etwas Effektiveres geben."

„Schon gut. Das Ding ist effektiv genug, glaub mir."

„Okay. Eins noch – erschieß Farkha nicht aus Versehen. Die Gute hat uns schon mehr geholfen, als wir hätten verlangen können."

Ash nahm Beka bei den Schultern. „Wenn sie sie haben, kann es sein, dass wir sie erschießen müssen. Wenn sie gebissen wird, können wir nichts für sie tun. Versprich mir, dass du sie dann nicht aus Mitleid entkommen lässt. Sie wird sich bestimmt nicht dafür revanchieren."

Ein Schatten legte sich auf Bekas Gesicht. „Hoffen wir, dass es nicht dazu kommt."

„Oh ja."

Wenig später waren die Umbauten an den Slipfightern erledigt. Trance und Dylan trafen sich auf dem Hangardeck und verloren keine weitere Zeit mit Unterhaltungen. Sie gingen an Bord und waren innerhalb weniger Sekunden startbereit.

„Verraten Sie mir jetzt, warum Sie unbedingt mitkommen müssen?" fragte Dylan freundlich.

„Weil es nötig ist", sagte Trance, als würde das alles erklären.

„Ach ja", erwiderte Hunt. „Natürlich."

Trance seufzte. „Bleiben Sie einfach dicht hinter mir. Wenn wir nah über der Oberfläche sind, müssen wir uns aufteilen. Die Novabomben werden fortgebracht, und ich weiß nicht, wohin."

„Und woher wissen Sie – schon gut, ich frage ja gar nicht."

„Es wird Funkkontakt zwischen einem der nietzscheanischen Schiffe und der Oberfläche geben, kurz bevor die Bomben weggeschafft werden."

„Andromeda, hast du das gehört?"

„Ja", bestätigte die Stimme der Schiffs-KI. „Ich überwache den Funkverkehr und lokalisiere alle Rufe."

„Dann los", sagte Trance. Sie gab vollen Schub auf die Triebwerke, und der Slipfighter schoss aus dem Hangar. Dylans Fighter folgte keine halbe Sekunde später.

Hunt musste seine volle Aufmerksamkeit aufbringen, um Trance nicht zu verlieren. Sie flog waghalsiger als die meisten Ehrengardepiloten, denen er jemals begegnet war, und schien die wild blinkenden Warnlichter, die auch auf ihrer Navigationsanzeige aufleuchten mussten, vollkommen zu ignorieren.

Die beiden Slipfighter schlängelten sich durch Minenfelder und schossen an orbitalen Raketenarsenalen vorbei, bevor diese überhaupt aktiviert werden konnten. Dylan gab es auf, jedes Mal zusammenzuzucken, wenn wieder ein intelligentes Projektil nur knapp an seinem Heck vorbeizischte. Anscheinend wusste Trance sehr genau, welchen Weg sie einschlagen musste.

„Dylan?"

Als er Andromedas Stimme hörte, hätte er vor Schreck doch fast noch das Steuer verrissen. „Was gibt es?" fragte er.

„Trance hatte recht. Ich empfange Kommunikation zwischen der nietzscheanischen Flotte und der Oberfläche."

„Welches Schiff?"

„Sie benutzen ein Streuungssignal. Ich werde ein paar Sekunden brauchen. Und übrigens: die Novabomben bewegen sich."

„Koordinaten!"

„Übermittle."

Sie hatten gerade das orbitale Verteidigungssystem hinter sich gelassen, als die Daten auf den Bordcomputern der Slipfighter ankamen.

„Trance, welche möchten Sie?" fragte Dylan.

„Norden."

„Den Süden mochte ich sowieso schon immer lieber. Viel Glück."

„Ihnen auch."

Damit trennten sich die Slipfighter.

Trance hatte die Bombe gewählt, die beim letzten Mal in den Slipstream verschwunden war. Etwas sagte ihr, dass diese eine größere Bedrohung darstellte als die andere, und dass es schwierig werden würde, ihr zu folgen.

Sie hatte sich dem Transport bis auf Sichtweite genähert und spähte hinaus. Ein kleines Frachtschiff war es, zwar slipstreamtauglich, aber nicht so schnell und wendig wie der Slipfighter. Trotzdem wusste sie nicht recht, wie sie die Bombe an sich bringen sollte. Zum Andocken waren die Fighter nicht gebaut, und auch wenn Novabomben angeblich nur durch Aktivierung des Zünders zur Explosion gebracht werden konnten, mochte sie den Frachter nicht abschießen.

Sie entschloss sich zu einem Kompromiss und feuerte auf die Ladeluke. Hätte sie eine Hand frei gehabt, hätte sie jetzt die Daumen gedrückt.

Wie durch ein Wunder flog die Klappe in hohem Bogen davon, und Trance konnte in den Frachtraum sehen. Da war sie, genau in der Mitte des Raumes und fest verankert. Etwas Dunkles, Böses ging von ihr aus.

Trance zielte und löste dann die Bucky-Kabel aus. Mit viel Glück würden die Krampen der Halterung nachgeben, und sie würde die Bombe einfach herausziehen können.

Die Krampen lösten sich nicht. Stattdessen brach ein gutes Stück der Bodenplatten einfach heraus, und als Trance den Slipfighter nach oben zog, kam die Bombe inklusive ihrer Halterung mit.

Noch war es zu früh, um sich zu freuen. Auf den Instrumenten sah Trance sich rasch nähernde Objekte. Sie musste schnell hier weg. Ob Dylan auch erfolgreich gewesen war?

Hunt hatte sein Ziel ebenfalls schnell erreicht: mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte er auf den harmlos aussehenden Gleiter, der doch so gefährliche Fracht transportierte. Er fragte sich, warum keine Begleitung zu sehen war, denn immerhin wusste man doch anscheinend, dass die feindlichen Schiffe sich nicht auf einen Weltraumkampf beschränkten.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich mit der Suche nach vielleicht gar nicht vorhandenen Gegnern zu belasten. Jetzt hieß es, die Novabombe an sich zu bringen. Er taxierte den Gleiter und suchte die Schwachstelle, an der er ansetzen konnte, und noch während er die Bucky-Kabel in Abschussposition brachte, begann das andere Schiff plötzlich zu beschleunigen. Dylan knurrte kurz und gab ebenfalls mehr Schub auf die Triebwerke des Slipfighters. Schnell hatte er wieder aufgeschlossen, doch der Gleiterpilot hatte es sich offensichtlich in den Kopf gesetzt, den Planeten zu verlassen, und zog sein Gefährt steil nach oben.

Hunt wusste, dass er etwas tun musste, bevor die Bombe im Slipstream verschwand und er womöglich abgehängt wurde oder sie sogar zum Einsatz kam. Er hatte einige Erfahrung mit Novabomben, und sie konnten nur durch den integrierten Zünder oder Temperaturen, wie sie in einer Sonne herrschten, aktiviert werden. Oder zumindest stand das so in jeder Commonwealth-Richtlinie.

Er musste es darauf ankommen lassen. Das Gesicht halb weggedreht und mit einem zugekniffenen Auge, feuerte Dylan auf den Antrieb des Gleiters, der sofort in einen steilen Sinkflug ging. Ein kleines Objekt schoss aus dem vorderen Teil des Schiffes, angetrieben von einer Feuer spuckenden Düse, die einen kohlschwarzen Rauchstreifen hinter sich herzog. Hunt atmete erleichtert auf, als sich wenig später ein Fallschirm öffnete und das Objekt sich als Mensch entpuppte. „Soviel also zum Piloten", murmelte er. „Und jetzt die Bombe."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Gleiter auf dem Boden aufschlug und in einer beeindruckenden Stichflamme explodierte. Dylan starrte wie gebannt auf seine Sensoren, die glücklicherweise noch immer die Bombe meldeten, jetzt im Innern eines jämmerlichen Wracks. Ziemlich dicht an der Oberfläche noch dazu. Wie viel Glück konnte ein einzelner Mensch an einem Tag nur haben?

Hunt lenkte den Slipfighter so langsam wie möglich über die Trümmer hinweg und schoss die Bucky-Kabel blind ab. Beim ersten Versuch erwischte er nur einen großen Metallträger und etwas, das wie ein Injektionssystem für den Antrieb aussah, und sofort flog er eine Kehre und versuchte erneut sein Glück. Ja, da war sie – sicher in den Greifarmen des Slipfighters.

Jetzt musste er Trance finden, und dann nichts wie weg von diesem unseligen Planeten.

„Trance?"

„Dylan!" Das goldene Wesen lächelte. „Schön, Ihre Stimme zu hören."

„Geht mir genau so, aber jetzt sollten wir zusehen, dass wir zur Andromeda zurückkommen."

„Hoffentlich schaffen wir es." Trance runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Fast, als würden Wolken aufziehen."

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Sie könnten recht haben", klang Dylans Stimme dann wieder über das Kommunikationssystem. „Keine Wolken, aber das Netz des Verteidigungssystems hat sich zugezogen. Wir werden Schwierigkeiten haben, die Flotte zu erreichen, aber der Weg in die andere Richtung ist noch einigermaßen frei. Wie wär's? Wollen wir's versuchen?"

Obwohl seine Stimme fröhlich klang, hörte Trance doch den Unterton von großer Sorge heraus. „Haben wir eine Wahl?" fragte sie sanft.

„Kaum", sagte Hunt. „Diesmal bin ich dran. Folgen Sie mir."

Trance sah, wie der andere Slipfighter Geschwindigkeit aufnahm, und bemühte sich, dicht an ihm zu bleiben, während sie in Richtung der schwarzen Leere des Alls beschleunigten. Sie war unkonzentriert und abgelenkt, und irgendetwas schien ihr falsch zu sein. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass der Weg auf die Planetenoberfläche nicht einfach gewesen war, und beinahe wäre die Mission an diesem Punkt schon gescheitert. Oder sie war es sogar. Manchmal war es nicht einfach, die verhinderten schlimmen Versionen der Zukunft einfach wieder zu vergessen, und Trance fühlte sich plötzlich sehr alt.

Doch das war es nicht, was sie so bedrückte. Plötzlich taten sich neue Möglichkeiten auf, neue Arten, wie alles nur noch böser enden konnte. Und es gab keinen Weg mehr, das zu verhindern.

„Trance?"

„Ja?"

„Wir werden es so nicht bis zur Andromeda schaffen. Gehen wir in den Slipstream und sehen zu, dass wir in Commonwealth-Gebiet kommen. Ich habe Rommie kontaktiert – sie werden den Angriff abbrechen und uns so bald wie möglich wieder an Bord nehmen."

„Ist gut." Trance bemühte sich, zuversichtlich zu klingen. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie, ein klareres Bild von dem, was sie möglicherweise erwartete, zu bekommen. Es war sehr vage, etwas von Verrat und bösen Plänen, aber das war nach dem Funkkontakt zwischen den Nietzscheanern und Aconcagua zu erwarten gewesen.

„Öffne Slipstreamportal." Dylans Stimme ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„Bereit", antwortete sie, und als Dylan in das Portal hineinsteuerte, folgte sie ohne weiteres Zögern.

Dann wurde es ihr klar.

„Oh nein."

Wütend stürmte Tyr in Richtung Frachtraum. Wenn sie diesen Kerl nicht bald wieder loswurden, würde hier noch ein Unfall geschehen. Einem Würstchen wie diesem hätte er früher schlicht und einfach das Genick gebrochen, und jetzt warf Beka sich ihm an den Hals. Lächerlich.

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schmalen Lächeln, als er ein Rumoren aus dem Frachtraum hörte. Immerhin bekam er jetzt etwas Ablenkung. In einem Anfall von Sportlichkeit – gut, im Grunde wollte er nur länger etwas davon haben – deponierte er alle Waffen bis auf ein Gauss-Gewehr auf einer Ablage im Korridor und trat dann genüsslich langsam ein.

Wie bestellt stand da ein ausgesprochen hässliches Wesen, mit grauer Haut, verzerrten Gesichtszügen und nur noch wenigen strähnigen Haaren auf dem schrumpeligen Kopf. Plötzlich konnte Tyr nachvollziehen, warum Ash Farkha für „böse" gehalten hatte. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war tatsächlich da.

Als der Zombie ihn sah, stieß er ein heiseres Knurren aus und stolperte unbeholfen, aber erstaunlich schnell auf den Nietzscheaner zu. Tyr feuerte einen Schuss auf seinen Brustkorb ab, um seinen Schwung ein wenig zu bremsen. Der Untote gab einen schrillen Schrei von sich und landete rücklings in einer dicken Schicht Blut und Schleim. Tyr lächelte. Ohne Hast ging er auf das Wesen zu und beobachtete mit Interesse, wie es versuchte, sich wieder auf die Füße zu kämpfen, und ein paar Mal auf dem rutschigen Untergrund ausglitt.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er und rammte dem Zombie das Gewehr ins Gesicht. Damit, dass das Gesicht einfach nachgeben würde, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Andererseits schien sich der Untote auch nicht weiter daran zu stören, dass seine Nase plötzlich nach innen zeigte. Wieder böse knurrend, kam er jetzt doch auf die Beine. Tyr warf die Waffe weg und ließ die Finger knacken. Vor seinem geistigen Auge projizierte sich ein Bild von Ash, wie er Beka anzüglich angrinste.

„Das wollen wir mal sehen", sagte Tyr. Er winkte den Zombie heran.

„Hier drüben." Ash deutete geradeaus in den Maschinenraum, aber Beka hatte sie schon gesehen. Vier von ihnen, und sie hatten einen Halbkreis um Farkha gebildet, die sich ängstlich an die Wand drückte. Als sie Schritte näherkommen hörte, hob sie den Kopf. „Hilfe", piepste sie ängstlich.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Beka beruhigend. „Wir sind da. Bewegen Sie sich nur nicht, die scheinen gerade keinen Hunger zu haben."

„Die haben immer Hunger", sagte Ash düster.

Beka warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Danke." Sie ging vorsichtig näher an die Zombies heran und erkannte jetzt erst, dass Farkha beschützend etwas an ihre Brust drückte. „Was haben Sie da?" fragte sie.

„Ein Buch. Ich glaube, es ist das Necronomicon. Die Untoten scheinen Respekt davor zu haben."

Ashs Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ja. Ja, das ist das Ding. Lassen Sie das bloß nicht los."

„Was jetzt?" fragte Beka etwas hilflos.

„Einfach zielen und abdrücken", erwiderte Ash und ging mit gutem Beispiel voran. Der erste Untote wurde von der vollen Ladung der abgesägten Remington erwischt und prallte gegen die Wand, bevor er zu Boden rutschte.

Beka zuckte resigniert die Achseln und feuerte auf einen Zombie, der in diesem Moment die Arme hob und nach Farkhas Hals griff. Die Wucht schleuderte ihn auf die Perseidin, die ihn mit einem Schreckensschrei wieder von sich fortschob.

„Kommen Sie da weg", rief Beka.

„Ich versuche es." Während sich weitere Hände nach ihr ausstreckten, nutzte Farkha ihre geringe Körpergröße und drückte sich zwischen den Zombies hindurch. Ein paar kleine Schreie entfuhren ihr, wenn wieder eine verwesende Hand nach ihrer Kleidung griff, doch sie schaffte es.

„Na dann", sagte Ash zufrieden, als die Bahn frei war, „können wir ja endlich loslegen." Ein weiterer Schuss verteilte die Eingeweide eines der Untoten auf dem Bodengitter und ließ in Beka grauenhafte Visionen der anschließenden Putzaktion entstehen, dann musste Ash nachladen.

Als hätte er nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, richtete sich einer der Zombies auf, und Beka konnte es nicht fassen, als er plötzlich gute zehn Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.

„Ich bin der Herrscher über die Toten, und meine Armee wird dich zermalmen", kreischte er, die Augen weiß und das Gesicht nur noch eine groteske Fratze. „Ich werde deine Seele fressen!"

Beka sah, dass Ash noch nicht fertig war mit Nachladen, und warf ihm ihr Gauss-Gewehr zu, als die Kreatur auf ihn zustürzte. Der junge Mann fing die Waffe geschickt auf und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Herrscher über einen Haufen Dreck bist du", sagte er dann kühl zu dem Zombie, der ihn schon fast erreicht hatte, und hob das Gewehr. „Und ich habe einen verdammt großen Besen." Damit drückte er ab, und der Kopf des Untoten explodierte und hinterließ nur einen weiteren Fleck an der Wand. Der Körper fiel schlaff zu Boden.

Beka hätte Ash auf der Stelle das Hemd vom Leib reißen können. Es gab nicht viele Männer, die sich eines Haufens widernatürlicher Kreaturen mit einem derartigen Stil entledigten.

Tyr hatte tatsächlich Mühe, die Zähne des Zombies mit bloßen Händen von seinem Hals fernzuhalten, und wünschte sich in diesem Moment sein Gewehr zurück. Angewidert wich er dem fauligen Gestank aus, der ihm aus der Ruine dessen, was einmal ein Gesicht gewesen war, entgegenströmte.

Er seufzte tief und stellte seine Knochensporne auf. Er verdrängte den Gedanken daran, dass er sie später einer gründlichen Reinigung würde unterziehen müssen, rammte die Stacheln tief in den Unterleib des Untoten und riss den Arm ruckartig nach hinten. Ein Schwall übelriechender, gelblicher Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über seine Hose. Tyr verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt reicht es", knurrte er.

Er sah sich suchend um. Eben waren da doch noch – richtig, da lagen sie. Tyr stieß den Zombie von sich weg und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte in Richtung der Beine seines ersten Gegners, mit dessen Bewegungsfreiheit es nun wirklich nicht mehr weit her war. Er hob eins der Glieder auf und wog es abschätzend in der Hand. Ja, damit konnte er arbeiten.

Platschende Geräusche verrieten dem Nietzscheaner, dass sich hinter ihm der Untote näherte. Diese Kreaturen waren wirklich hartnäckig, aber Tyr verlor langsam die Geduld. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen.

Als sich eine kalte Hand auf seine Schulter legte, erhob Tyr sich aus seiner hockenden Position, wandte sich um und schwang in der gleichen Bewegung das Bein wie einen Knüppel. Der dazugehörige Fuß traf den Zombie seitlich am Kopf und drückte sich tief in den Schädel.

Die Kreatur wankte, fiel aber nicht. Dem konnte man nachhelfen. Tyr holte noch einmal aus und hieb dem Untoten mit dem abgetrennten Bein in die Kniekehlen. Ein berstendes Geräusch ertönte, und eines seiner Kniegelenke gab nach. Der rechte Unterschenkel stand noch eine Sekunde alleine da und fiel dann zu Boden.

Der Zombie balancierte auf einem Bein und schien für einen Moment sehr verwirrt. Schließlich hatte er wohl begriffen, wer für seine zusätzliche Behinderung verantwortlich war, und schrie Tyr ins Gesicht.

Der schrie kurz zurück und verpasste dem Untoten dann einen Schlag mit dem bewährten Bein, der ihm das Gesicht nach hinten drehte und ihn mit dem Kinn seinen eigenen Rücken berühren ließ.

Während der Zombie so auf einem Bein dastand und fasziniert sein eigenes Hinterteil anstarrte, ging Tyr in aller Seelenruhe zu der Stelle, an der er sein Gewehr abgelegt hatte, und nahm es auf.

„Und ich dachte, Harper ginge mir auf die Nerven", brummelte er und drückte ab. Der Kopf des Zombies verschwand in einer blutigen Fontäne aus verflüssigter Hirnmasse und Knochensplittern. Tyr atmete zufrieden auf. Es gab doch nichts Besseres als einen Kampf Mann gegen Mann, um sich abzureagieren. Mann gegen Zombie bot sogar noch einige interessante Aspekte mehr.

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging auf das Schott zu, das zum Hauptteil der Maru führte. Es konnte nicht schaden, nachzusehen, wie Beka und dieser Angeber sich hielten.

Beka war einiges gewohnt, aber trotzdem drehte sie den Kopf weg und schielte nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln auf das Geschehen, als Ash die Kettensäge anwarf und begann, die Überreste der Zombies in handliche Würfel zu schneiden.

Neben der blonden Pilotin stand Farkha, die vollkommen fassungslos immer noch das Buch der Toten an ihre Brust drückte. Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf das Gemetzel und holte mehrfach kurz Luft, als wolle sie etwas sagen. Beka unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie einen Perseiden sprachlos erlebte.

Als Ash schließlich den Motor der Säge stoppte und sich mit der blutverschmierten Linken über die Stirn strich, erklang hinter ihnen ein Klatschen.

„Etwas übertrieben, aber sehr eindrucksvoll", sagte Tyr spöttisch. Auch seine Haut und Kleidung waren mit Schleim in allen Farbschattierungen bedeckt.

Ash ignorierte den Nietzscheaner und sah Farkha argwöhnisch an. „Irgendwelche Verletzungen?"

„Nein", hauchte sie. Offensichtlich ging dies über ihre Vorstellung von ‚faszinierend' hinaus.

„Prima, dann können Sie mich ja jetzt nach Hause bringen. Sie können das doch lesen, oder?"

„Nun", zögerte die Perseidin, „das Necronomicon ist legendär. Seine Sprache ist universal, und ich denke, dass ich es lesen kann. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie man die Worte ausspricht. Seit das Buch vor Tausenden von Jahren verschwunden ist, wurde die verbotene Sprache nur noch schriftlich überliefert. Es war zu gefährlich, die Worte zu sprechen."

Ashs Schultern sackten nach unten. „Super. Wir haben das Buch und können nichts damit anfangen."

Farkhas große graue Augen füllten sich mit Mitleid. „Ich könnte es zumindest versuchen", bot sie an. „Haben Sie selbst schon einmal aus dem Buch gelesen, oder haben Sie gehört, wie es jemand getan hat?"

„Ja, dieser Wissenschaftler hatte ein ganzes Tonband voll mit diesen Sprüchen, aber die aufzusagen, wäre wohl ein bisschen viel verlangt. Vollkommen unverständliches Gebrabbel." Er hielt inne. „Wobei – als ich mir das Ding geholt habe, musste ich diesen Satz sagen."

„Wie lautete er?" fragte Farkha aufgeregt.

„Ähm – glauben Sie, es wäre gut, das jetzt noch mal laut zu sagen? Am Ende fließen diese Typen hier wieder zusammen, dann haben wir ein echtes Problem." Ash sah sie skeptisch an.

„Wenn es sich um den Spruch der Befreiung handelt, haben wir nichts zu befürchten. Wenn die Überlieferungen richtig sind, war das Buch an einen Platz gebunden, bis die richtigen Worte es freigaben."

„Ah ja. Und wenn man zufällig die falschen Worte benutzt hätte?"

„Dann hätte der Unglückliche, der das Buch genommen hätte, die Armee der Finsternis entfesselt. Aber so dumm wäre niemand gewesen."

„Ja. Richtig." Ash räusperte sich. „Also, wenn ich den Spruch jetzt noch mal sage, passiert nichts?"

„Mit einiger Sicherheit."

„Okay. Wie war das noch gleich? Klaatu verata n... ni... necti. Glaub ich."

„Sie müssen sicher sein", drängte Farkha. „Ich werde mich an diesen Worten orientieren, wenn ich aus dem Buch vorlese, sie müssen also genau stimmen."

„Doch, doch. Klaatu verata necti. Ganz sicher." Ash nickte bekräftigend.

„Also gut", sagte Farkha zögerlich. „Ich werde eine Weile benötigen, um mich mit den Texten auseinanderzusetzen. Geben Sie mir ein paar Stunden."

„Sollen Sie haben", sagte Ash fröhlich.

Tyr, der die ganze Zeit still gewesen war, gab nun ein dumpfes Knurren von sich. „Glauben Sie nicht, wir sollten uns darum kümmern, Harper zu suchen? Diese Kreaturen haben wir erledigt, und die Maru ist wieder sicher. Warum also Zeit damit verschwenden, diesem aufgeblasenen –„, er verschluckte das nächste Wort, „einen Gefallen zu tun?"

Auch Beka schien unsicher. „Harper ist schon seit über zwei Wochen verschwunden", sagte sie dann. „Hier ist er nicht, und ein paar Stunden mehr werden ihn auch nicht umbringen. Außerdem – wärst du nicht auch froh, wenn Ash wieder nach Hause käme?"

Tyr würdigte diese Anspielung auf seine Eifersucht keines Kommentars. „Meldet euch, wenn wir mit unserer eigentlichen Mission weitermachen können", sagte er nur und verschwand dann zu den Mannschaftsquartieren, die glücklicherweise noch bewohnbar waren.

„Kommen Sie alleine klar?" fragte Beka die Perseidin.

Diese nickte. „Am besten arbeite ich ungestört. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich die entsprechenden Muster erkenne, aber ich melde mich, wenn ich Fortschritte mache."

„Tun Sie das." Beka stutzte. „Wo haben Sie das Ding eigentlich gefunden?"

„Es klemmte zwischen diesen Stromkabeln." Farkha deutete an die Wand. „Es muss mit in den Tesserakt gerissen worden sein. Ein merkwürdiger Zufall, kann ich nur sagen. Aber das Beste wird es sein, wenn ich mich jetzt an die Arbeit gebe."

„In der Zwischenzeit", Beka wandte sich an Ash, „siehst du aus, als könntest du dringend eine Dusche vertragen."

„Sehr dringend."

Farkha zog die Stirn kraus und fuhr vorsichtig mit dem Finger eine Zeile alter Symbole nach, während sie ihren Sinn entschlüsselte. Was sie las, gefiel ihr nicht. Zu viele Katastrophen waren geschehen, weil Unvorsichtige wahllos oder gar mit Bedacht Passagen aus dem Necronomicon zitiert hatten, doch das war es nicht, was sie beunruhigte. Es war dieser junge Mensch, der so urplötzlich auf Captain Valentines Schiff erschienen war. Selbst in seiner Unberechenbarkeit steckte ein Muster, und ihr war vollkommen klar, dass er alles tun würde, um wieder nach Hause zu gelangen. Dieser Wille mochte ihn davor bewahren, vollends in den Wahnsinn abzugleiten, aber er brachte ihn auch dazu, unüberlegt zu handeln.

Er hatte vorgegeben, sich bei der Aussprache des Befreiungsspruches vollkommen sicher zu sein, hatte sich aber für Farkhas Geschmack zu schnell festgelegt. Und die Untoten, die er mitgebracht hatte, mochten von einem unvorsichtigen Wissenschaftler erweckt worden sein, aber sicher war es nicht. Einer von ihnen hatte von einer Armee der Toten gesprochen, und die Perseidin hatte eine Ahnung, dass damit die Armee der Finsternis gemeint war. Wenn dies tatsächlich stimmte, musste Ash derjenige gewesen sein, der sie erweckt hatte – mit dem falschen Befreiungsspruch.

Andererseits hatte sie keine Wahl. Es gab keinerlei Aufzeichnungen darüber, wie die verbotenen Worte auszusprechen waren, und das unzuverlässige Gedächtnis des jungen Mannes war die einzige Grundlage, die ihr zur Verfügung stand.

Seufzend beugte sie sich tiefer über die gelblichen Seiten. Viel schlimmer konnte es immerhin nicht werden.

„So, wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" Beka ließ ihren Blick lüstern an ihrem Gegenüber hinunterschweifen.

Ash deutete ein Kopfnicken in Richtung Dusche an. „Da drinnen."

„Richtig." Beka hatte den Dreh inzwischen heraus und löste die Kettensäge mit einem Handgriff von seinem Unterarm.

„Du lernst schnell."

Ohne Umschweife fuhr die Pilotin damit fort, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen. „Ich bin gut in technischen Dingen."

„Das hatte ich gehofft." Mit Ashs Grinsen hätte man einen mittelgroßen Ballsaal ausleuchten können. Er trat näher an sie heran und brachte es fertig, mit einer Hand ihre gesamte Kleidung nach unten abzustreifen. Dann hob er sie kurzerhand aus dem Kleiderhaufen, warf sie über seine Schulter und trug sie zur Dusche hinüber. Beka war für einen Moment zu erstaunt, um sich gegen diese steinzeitliche Behandlung zu wehren, und ließ es sich dann gefallen. Für gewöhnlich hatte sie etwas gegen Männer, die sich für die Krönung der Schöpfung hielten und in allem die Führung übernehmen wollten, aber Ash war seit langem der erste Mann an Bord der Eureka Maru, der überhaupt so etwas wie Initiative zeigte. Ein gewisser Nietzscheaner war da deutlich zurückhaltender.

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu beeindrucken", bremste sie ihn schließlich trotzdem. „Der Tag war hart genug, wie wäre es jetzt mit etwas Sanfterem?"

Schon prasselte wieder das heiße Wasser auf sie hinunter, und der Raum füllte sich mit Dampf.

„Sanft? Sollst du haben." Immer noch kraftvoll und ein wenig ruppig, aber deutlich zärtlicher als zuvor, zog er mit den Fingern die Kontur ihre Körpers nach, der sich halb im Wasserdampf verbarg.

Bekas Blicke wurden immer wieder vom Stumpf seines rechten Armes angezogen, aber auch wenn der Anblick absurd war, sie hatte schon Schlimmeres gesehen.

Plötzlich kicherte sie leise. Ash, aus der Stimmung des Augenblicks gerissen, sah sie fast empört an. „Was ist denn?"

Sie strich über den Übersetzer, der noch an seinem Hals befestigt war. „Anscheinend sind die Dinger wasserdicht", stellte sie fest.

„Umso besser." Sofort war er wieder bei der Sache. „Dann verstehe ich wenigstens, was du in Ekstase schreist", sagte er mit breitem Grinsen.

„Du bist ja sehr von dir überzeugt", erwiderte Beka halb spöttisch, halb erwartungsvoll.

Ash kam noch näher an sie heran. Seine Nasenspitze berührte ihre, und in seinen dunkelbraunen Augen stand ein Funkeln. „Lass dich überraschen."

Die Gnarls hatten nicht viel übrig gelassen, das man vom Schauplatz der Kämpfe hätte entfernen müssen. Harper suchte sich ein unbeflecktes Stück Boden und starrte so lange darauf, bis er glaubte, das Bild habe sich in seine Netzhäute eingebrannt.

Schließlich wurden die Tiere mit Schüssen zurück hinter die Gitter getrieben. Sie schienen die Routine schon zu kennen.

Die Meute war mehr als gut gelaunt. Rufe nach mehr wurden laut, und – ja, einige sangen tatsächlich. Die Stimmen gehörten ausschließlich zu Männern. Harper wurde übel. Er wand sich innerlich, als das schwarze Tor erneut aufglitt und eine weitere Gruppe Nietzscheaner hereingetrieben wurde. Sein Blick glitt über die Gesichter, und ein schmerzhafter Laut entkam ihm. Er kannte einige von ihnen. Zwei waren Jäger gewesen, drei weitere hatte er hin und wieder im Lager gesehen. Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt wandte ihm den Rücken zu, aber Harper hatte diese breiten Schultern schon oft genug gesehen.

„Nein." Er hätte es kommen sehen müssen, denn kein Nietzscheaner erhielt hier eine Sonderbehandlung. Auch nicht, wenn Harper so etwas wie widerstrebende Freundschaft für ihn empfand.

Jetzt drehte Daimon sich um, und als habe er gewusst, wo er suchen musste, richtete er seinen Blick direkt auf Harper. Dieser war wie gelähmt. Hier stand er, auf dem besten Platz im ganzen Theater, und sah sich die Spiele an, während der Mann, den er schon fast als Teil einer neuen Familie in Kauf genommen hatte, den sicheren Tod vor Augen hatte. Und keiner von ihnen beiden konnte etwas daran ändern.

Daimon schien das auch zu verstehen. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Harper das erste Erstaunen in seinem Gesicht erkennen, aber es wich nicht dem Hass, den der Ingenieur befürchtet hatte zu sehen, sondern einer bedauernden Resignation. Er deutete ein fast mitleidiges Nicken an.

Harper fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ging ein paar Schritte auf und ab, trommelte mit den Fäusten auf die Brüstung vor ihm. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit sich selbst. Am liebsten hätte er geschrieen.

Die Waffen wurden ausgegeben. Daimon erhielt einen stachelbewehrten Knüppel, der sehr massiv aussah. Der Nietzscheaner wog ihn kurz in der linken Hand – am rechten Arm erinnerte ein blutdurchtränkter Verband daran, dass seine Gefangennahme noch nicht lange zurücklag – und schwang ihn dann locker vor und zurück. Er wirkte so unbesorgt, als würde er sich auf die allabendliche Jagd vorbereiten.

Daimon strahlte eine solche Selbstsicherheit aus, dass Harper für einen Moment überzeugt war, er würde diese Arena lebend verlassen.

Dann allerdings ging ihm auf, dass er das keineswegs vorhatte.

Der Nietzscheaner richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah Harper genau in die Augen. Dann neigte er kurz den Kopf, und als eine der Wachen ihn am Oberarm packte, um ihn zu den anderen zu schieben, fuhr er in einer kraftvollen Bewegung herum und riss den Knüppel nach oben. Die Waffe hinterließ klaffende Wunden auf Bauch und Brust des schwarz Uniformierten, aus denen das Blut hell hevorpulste, und grub sich dann tief in sein Kinn. Der Mann stieß einen gurgelnden Laut aus und fiel rücklings zu Boden. Ziellos zuckte seine rechte Hand in der Luft, während man an seinem Hals die Sehnen spielen sehen konnte. Silbrig weiß glänzten sie im Licht, das die Arena erhellte.

Mit einem Ruck zog Daimon den Knüppel aus rohem Fleisch und hob ihn gleich zum nächsten Angriff. Auch seine Mitgefangenen schienen nur auf ein Signal gewartet zu haben, denn sie stießen wie ein Mann einen Kampfschrei aus und stürzten sich auf die Wachen. Fünf der Uniformierten standen noch auf dem Spielfeld, und sie hatten wohl nicht mehr mit einem Angriff gerechnet. Keiner von ihnen konnte einen Schuss abfeuern. Der einzige, der es fast geschafft hätte, blickte in dem Moment, in dem er abdrücken wollte, fassungslos auf seinen Arm, der sich eben vom Rest des Körpers getrennt hatte und zusammen mit dem Gauss-Gewehr in den Staub fiel.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden lagen die Wachen am Boden. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass einer von ihnen jemals wieder aufstehen würde.

Die Nietzscheaner stimmten ein triumphierendes Brüllen an, das allerdings vom wütenden Toben der Zuschauer übertönt wurde. Bewegung kam in die Massen, und für einen Moment schien es, als würden einige der Männer in die Arena hinabspringen wollen. Falls einer von ihnen ernsthaft daran gedacht haben sollte, verwarf er diese Idee wahrscheinlich in dem Moment, als die Gitter in den Wänden hochgezogen wurden und ein Rudel Gnarls hervorschoss, das ohne auch nur Witterung aufzunehmen, direkt auf die Nietzscheaner zuhielt. Sofort schlug der Tumult wieder in Jubel um.

Die Männer auf dem Spielfeld hatten jahrelange Jagderfahrung und formierten sich sofort, als sie die schuppigen Kreaturen auf sich zurasen sahen. Mit mächtigen Schlägen wehrten sie die Gnarls ab, und die Tiere, einige von der Größe von Wildschweinen, andere gar hüfthoch, wurden fortgeschleudert und kamen mit Mühe wieder auf die Beine.

Waffen zerbarsten an den steinharten Schuppen und wurden zu Boden geworfen. Einige der Nietzscheaner kämpften nun mit bloßen Händen und ihren Knochenspornen, und mehr als einmal wich ein Gnarl respektvoll zurück, wenn einer der Männer zum Angriff überging.

Die Zuschauer johlten und begannen, mit den Füßen auf den Boden zu stampfen. Das Geräusch wurde durch den Fels abgedämpft, hatte aber durch die schiere Masse der Menschen dennoch eine hypnotische Wucht. Bald kristallisierte sich ein Rhythmus heraus, und aus vereinzelt einfallenden Stimmen wurde ein Chor, der wie ein Beschwörungsgesang klang.

Dann fiel der erste Nietzscheaner. Ein Gnarl sprang ihn an und riss ihm mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen die Kehle auf. Die anderen Gefangenen rückten nur dichter zusammen und kämpften umso entschlossener, wenn dies noch möglich war.

Harper lehnte an der Brüstung und atmete schwer, während die Muskeln an seinen Oberamen ohne sein Zutun zu arbeiten begannen. In Gedanken war er längst unten in der Arena und stand Seite an Seite mit Daimon und seinen Leuten. Er konnte nicht weiter zusehen – hier musste etwas passieren.

Auch die Wachen hatten sich von dem Geschehen auf dem Spielfeld fesseln lassen und waren abgelenkt. Einige schnelle Schritte brachten Harper neben den Mann, der ihm auf dem Weg von den Verliesen einen Tritt in die Nieren verpasst hatte. Ohne große Mühe brachte er das Gauss-Gewehr an sich und rammte seinem vollkommen überraschten Opfer den Kolben ins Genick. Dann feuerte er auf die andere Wache, die inzwischen auf ihn angelegt hatte. Der Mann fiel zu Boden, ein rauchendes Loch in seiner Brust, aber aus seiner Waffe löste sich ein Schuss, der Harper an der Hüfte streifte.

Der Ingenieur zuckte zusammen und presste die Hand auf die Wunde. Dem stechenden Schmerz nach musste das Geschoss am Beckenknochen entlanggeschrammt sein, und aus der kleinen Verletzung rann mehr Blut, als ihm geheuer war.

Doch darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Er hatte wilde Tiere zu erlegen. Schnell war er wieder an der Brüstung, hob das Gewehr und zielte.

Warum er plötzlich auf dem Boden lag und wie er dorthin gekommen war, konnte er sich für einen benommenen Moment nicht erklären. Dann verschluckte er sich an seinem eigenen Blut, hustete es würgend aus und war sofort wieder klar. Über ihm standen zwei Wachen, einer hielt das Gewehr, mit dem er Harper zwei Zähne ausgeschlagen hatte, noch drohend erhoben. Harper tastete den Boden um sich herum ab, aber die Waffe, die er erobert hatte, war nun wieder in schwarz uniformiertem Besitz.

„Aufstehen!"

Die beiden mussten hinter ihm den Balkon betreten haben. Harper kam schwankend auf die Füße und ballte die Fäuste. Keine Chance, hier noch etwas auszurichten. Er wurde in Richtung der Treppe geschoben und schaffte es nicht mehr, einen Blick auf das Spielfeld zu werfen. Was er allerdings überdeutlich sah, war, dass die Herzkönigin die Galerie verlassen hatte. Waren die Spiele schon vorbei? Man hatte ihn doch nicht so lange außer Gefecht gesetzt!

Harper tastete mit der Zunge seine Zahnreihen entlang, während er die dunkle Treppe hinunterstolperte. Verdammt! Zwei Eckzähne hatten Fahnenflucht begangen, als man ihn niedergeschlagen hatte. Wenn er sie nicht verschluckt hatte, konnte er sie vermutlich abschreiben. Und das hier am Ende der Welt, wo ihm die Lücken wohl zeitlebens erhalten bleiben würden.

Um was machte er sich eigentlich Sorgen? Zwei verdammte Zähne? Er war vielleicht auf dem Weg zu seiner Hinrichtung oder Schlimmerem, und er wusste, dass er dringend so etwas wie einen Plan aus dem Ärmel zaubern musste.

Schmerzen und Adrenalin kämpften in ihm um die Oberhand, als es zurück in Richtung der Verliese ging. Mehr Wachen kamen ihnen entgegengerannt, und das Chaos wurde umso größer, je näher sie dem ursprünglichen Schiff kamen. Was war hier los?

Sie traten durch die Frachtluke, und Harper versuchte immer noch, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Erst als seine zwei Begleiter wie vom Blitz getroffen umfielen und sich ein Trupp bewaffneter Nietzscheaner vor ihm aufbaute, fiel der Groschen. Dann allerdings in einem Stück.

Karee hatte mit dem Angriff begonnen. Früher als geplant, aber keine Sekunde früher als nötig. Und allem Anschein nach kamen ihre Männer gut voran, wenn sie es schon bis zu den Frachträumen geschafft hatten.

Er kannte keines der schwarz verschmierten Gesichter, aus denen ihn helle Augen anstarrten, aber aus der Tatsache, dass er noch lebte, schloss er, dass man sie informiert hatte, wen sie zu töten hatten und wen nicht. Wie auch immer, jetzt konnte immer noch alles schief gehen. Er musste sich an den ursprünglichen Plan halten und versuchen, den Computer der Festung auszutricksen.

„Karee?" fragte er.

„Auf dem Weg zur Brücke."

Harper nickte und rannte los. Er hatte kein Datenkabel, um sich direkt in den Computer einzuloggen, und es blieb ihm nur, es über ein Kontrollinterface zu versuchen. Wenn man es so sah, konnte er auch gleich das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden und Karee einen Besuch abstatten. Wenn er irgendwo auf diesem Schiff einen Zugangsweg finden würde, war das sicherlich auf der Brücke. Er rief sich erneut den Lageplan ins Gedächtnis und schickte ein Stoßgebet los, dass der Weg schon geräumt sein würde.

Seine inzwischen sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogene hellbraune Hose – das einzige, was ihn noch regelmäßig an sein altes Leben erinnerte – färbte sich am linken Bein langsam dunkelrot. Eher entnervt als besorgt, drückte er im Laufen die Hand auf die Wunde. Nachdem er um einige Ecken gebogen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er sich besser eine Waffe mitgenommen hätte, aber umkehren wollte er jetzt auch nicht mehr. Der nächsten toten Wache würde er ein Gewehr abnehmen.

Kampfgeräusche wurden lauter, je tiefer er in den belebteren Teil des Schiffes vordrang, und er blieb oft stehen, um vorsichtig um eine Ecke zu spähen, bevor er weiterging. Er war froh, dass er die Sachen trug, die er auf der Jagd angehabt hatte. Dadurch wurden ihm seine fehlenden Knochensporne nicht zum Verhängnis, wenn er wieder unverhofft auf Nietzscheaner traf, die ihm entgegenkamen. Oft genug blickte er in die Mündung eines Gewehres, aber spätestens, wenn die Männer das Mal auf seiner Stirn sahen, wurde aus der Mordlust in ihren Augen Respekt, und sie liefen weiter.

Zur Brücke. Wo zum Henker ging es zur Brücke? Allmählich bemerkte Harper, dass er den Lageplan doch nicht mehr so sicher im Kopf hatte, wie er gedacht hatte, und dass er irgendwo falsch abgebogen sein musste.

Aber er war nicht wegen seiner Einfallslosigkeit einer der besten lebenden Ingenieure, was Raumschiffe und ihre Elektronik anging. Er musste sich schnellstmöglich einloggen, um an die Pläne zu kommen und den Nietzscheanern unter die Arme zu greifen, und dass er kein Datenkabel mitgebracht hatte, hieß noch lange nicht, dass er sich keins basteln konnte. Die Steckverbindungen waren genormt, und ob man nun zwei Rechneruntereinheiten miteinander verband oder ein brillantes menschliches Gehirn mit einem veralteten Bordcomputer, das Prinzip war das gleiche. Also musste er lediglich zwei Stecker und ein Kabel finden. Es würde ein rauer Ritt werden, aber wenn Andromeda einen schlechten Tag hatte, konnte sie auch ungemütlich werden.

Das einzige, wovor er Angst hatte, war das Sicherungsprogramm, das ihn beim letzten Mal erwischt hatte, als er Daten über die Herzkönigin hatte abrufen wollen. Er hoffte, dass es eine automatische Sicherung gewesen war, die auf Schlüsselbegriffe reagierte – und nicht etwa die Herzkönigin selbst.

Mit geübtem Blick machte er einen abgedeckten Wartungsschacht aus, entfernte das Metallpaneel davor und zwängte sich hinein. Er musste nicht lange in den Eingeweiden des Schiffes wühlen, bis er ein optisches Kabel und zwei passende Stecker gefunden hatte. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was er dabei beschädigte, riss er die Teile heraus und schob sich dann vorsichtig wieder aus dem Schacht. Im Gehen fügte er seine Beute zu etwas zusammen, das sich vermutlich nicht mal Bobby Jensen in den Kopf gesteckt hätte. Aber Harper hatte heute schon so viel gesehen, dass ihm diese Kleinigkeit ziemlich egal war.

„Infopanel, Infopanel", murmelte er, während er seinen Schritt wieder beschleunigte. Sonst war doch alle paar Meter eins zu finden. Warum schienen die Dinger jetzt wie vom Erdboden verschluckt?

Na endlich. Da leuchtete ein kleiner Bildschirm bläulich vor sich hin, als warte er nur auf ihn. Harper trat vor die Station und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, das Datenkabel einzustecken.

„Besten Dank auch", sagte er leise, als er den entsprechenden Steckplatz neben einigen anderen an der Seite der Konsole fand. Er stöpselte das Kabel ein und verband dann das andere Ende mit seinem Dataport.

Ein kurzer Impuls, den er schon automatisch aussandte, sobald er den Stecker in seinem Kopf spürte, und er stand wieder in der Matrix des Schiffscomputers. Ohne sich lange aufzuhalten, rief er die Lagepläne ab und orientierte sich schnell. Allzu weit war er von der Brücke nicht entfernt – wenn er noch eine Weile ziellos in der Gegend herumgeirrt wäre, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich bald auch so dort wiedergefunden. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, wie er am schnellsten dorthin kam.

Als er die Pläne wieder in ihren virtuellen Ordner schob, spürte er eine Präsenz wie eine kühle Hand im Nacken. Schaudernd drehte er sich um. Weit entfernt, flackernd wie ein instabiles Hologramm, winkte ihm eine blasse Gestalt. Also steckte sie doch irgendwie in diesem System. Nachdem er sie inzwischen in Fleisch und Blut, oder in dem, was Fleisch und Blut am nächsten kam, gesehen hatte, weigerte Harper sich zu glauben, dass sie nur eine Art künstliche Intelligenz war, aber sie konnte sich ohne Zweifel auch im System des Computers bewegen, oder zumindest ein verdammt realistisches Abbild von sich dort projizieren.

Sie schien ihn gesehen zu haben, vielleicht sogar erwartet. Mit einem Mal raste die Gestalt in einem derart irrwitzigen Tempo auf ihn zu, dass er noch nicht einmal auf den Gedanken kam, die Matrix einfach zu verlassen. Stattdessen wich er zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände.

Den Aufprall spürte er körperlich – nicht wie das Sicherungsprogramm, das ihn wie eine Faust getroffen hatte, sondern als eiskalte Klinge, die ihm in die Stirn gestoßen wurde und in seinem Kopf zersprang. Er registrierte, wie sich die einzelnen Splitter in sein Hirn bohrten, aber er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Es war nicht eigentlich ein Angriff, sondern eine eindringliche Botschaft, die sich so intensiv einprägte, dass er sie nicht vergessen würde. Eine Markierung auf den Blaupausen, und eine Nachricht.

_Komm zu mir._

Was auch immer die Herzkönigin vom ihm wollte, anscheinend war es endlich soweit. Aber er würde ihr nicht wie ein Hündchen folgen, nicht Seamus Zelazny Harper. Er wusste, wo er jetzt hin wollte, und das genügte ihm für den Moment. Ob er ihrem Ruf folgen würde, konnte er später immer noch entscheiden.

Nachdem sie ihm ihre Nachricht ins Hirn gebrannt hatte, verschwand die Gestalt, und Harper blieb leicht zitternd stehen, wo er war. Die Versuchung, sich jetzt schnell auszuloggen, war groß, aber er musste zuerst versuchen, Karees Männern zu helfen.

Trotzdem sah er immer wieder über die Schulter, als er sich auf die Suche nach etwaigen Überwachungseinrichtungen und automatischen Verteidigungsanlangen machte. Jede unerwartete Bewegung in der Matrix ließ ihn zusammenzucken, als habe er einen Stromschlag bekommen.

Hastig schob er virtuellen Datenmüll beiseite und arbeitete sich durch die Kommandostruktur. Endlich fand der Ingenieur ein Verzeichnis, in dem der Aufbau des Hauptcomputers systematisch dargestellt war. Zumindest hier hatte jemand gute Arbeit geleistet.

Das Verteidigungssystem innerhalb des Schiffes war Frachtschiffstandard. Man hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Angreifer es überhaupt hinein schaffen würden, und sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es aufzurüsten. Die Sicherheitscodes waren alt, aber gut und mehrfach miteinander gekoppelt. Abschalten konnte er das System also nicht ohne Weiteres, aber es gab auch noch andere Wege, es außer Gefecht zu setzen. Zwei kurze Handbewegungen, ein kleiner Overload in den Feedbackschleifen, und den internen Sensoren war der Saft abgedreht. Wenn die Herzkönigin damit nicht blind war, ihre Gefolgsleute waren es auf jeden Fall.

Mehr konnte er für den Moment nicht tun. Jetzt musste er Karee finden, und dieses Muss ergab sich nicht aus der Situation. Er wollte sie einfach sehen.

Diesmal hatte Harper sich die Lage der Brücke wirklich eingeprägt, und nach einem erneuten kurzen Blick ringsum loggte er sich aus.

Mit einem Blinzeln fand er sich in der realen Welt wieder zurecht, entfernte das provisorische Datenkabel, steckte es vorsichtshalber in die Tasche und rannte weiter.

Hinter der nächsten Biegung prallte er in vollem Lauf gegen eine Wache, die mindestens genauso überrascht war wie er. Harper hatte das Glück, die schnelleren Reflexe zu besitzen, griff sich die Waffe des anderen Mannes und setzte ihn mit einem kräftigen Schlag außer Gefecht.

Das lief ja wie am Schnürchen – jetzt hatte er ein Gauss-Gewehr, die Nietzscheaner hatten eine echte Chance, und die Brücke war vielleicht noch zwanzig Meter entfernt. Vielleicht hatte das Schicksal doch noch ein Einsehen mit ihm. Gebeutelt hatte es ihn in den letzten Wochen schließlich genug.

Die große Schiebetür zur Brücke wurde durch zwei Nietzscheaner gesichert, die Harper wiedererkannte. Auch die beiden erinnerten sich an ihn. Sie wirkten ein wenig erstaunt, ließen ihn aber mit anerkennendem Nicken durch.

Er trat auf die Brücke und wäre fast über einen schwarz gekleideten Körper gestolpert. „Ihr könntet ja auch mal aufräumen", sagte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll in Richtung der jungen Frau, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

Karee fuhr herum. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an, und ein vorsichtiges Lächeln erhellte ihre Züge.

„Ach, kommst du auch noch", sagte sie mit mühsam unterdrückter Freude. „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste hier alles allein machen."

„Komm schon her", sagte Harper. Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung, und er schloss sie in die Arme. Für einen Moment standen sie nur so da, bis sie sicher waren, dass sie tatsächlich wieder zusammen waren, dass sie sich nicht im nächsten Augenblick in einer viel dunkleren Realität wiederfinden würden.

Dann lösten sie sich voneinander. Karee sah Harper von oben bis unten an und registrierte seinen Zustand. Ihr Lächeln verflog. „Daimon?" fragte sie leise.

Harper zögerte, doch auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich schon eine Gewissheit ab, die ihre Schultern nach unten sinken ließ. Er schüttelte den Kopf, was ihr als Bestätigung genügte.

„Wie ist es passiert?" fragte sie.

„Er hat nicht gespielt." Harper wusste, dass ihr das ein Trost sein würde. „Er und die, die bei ihm waren, haben gründlich aufgeräumt. Sie haben einen Haufen Wachen mitgenommen und auch ein paar Gnarls."

Eine unausgesprochene Frage stand jetzt zwischen ihnen. Karee sagte nichts, sah ihn aber durchdringend an. Harper senkte den Blick.

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit mir vorhatte", sagte er. „Ich musste es mir ansehen. Ich wollte etwas tun. Wirklich. Aber sie..."

„Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Ja. Mehr oder weniger." Er sah sie wieder an. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Schon gut." Ihre Augen waren feucht, aber ihre Stimme blieb fest. „Ich kenne dich inzwischen gut genug. Du würdest nicht einfach nur zusehen." Sie straffte sich und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Sie wird dafür bezahlen. Wir stehen in ihrer Festung, und wir haben schon viele ihrer Männer überwältigt. Es sieht gut für uns aus."

Karees Stimme war so kalt geworden, dass Harper fröstelte. Sie hatte allen Grund, der Herzkönigin ans Leder zu wollen, und ein Jahrhundert ihrer blutigen Herrschaft war wirklich mehr als genug. Allein Daimons Tod war für ihn selbst ein Grund, sie eigenhändig umzubringen. Aber etwas ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Ihre Botschaft.

Auch wenn er inzwischen mehr als müde war, hatte er immer noch einen ausreichend klaren Kopf, um zu wissen, dass er unmöglich zu irgendetwas „auserwählt" sein konnte. Dem Brandzeichen, der abendlichen Vorstellung und der anschließenden Einladung zum Trotz ließ er den Gedanken an eine Vorbestimmung gar nicht erst zu.

Trotzdem – er musste sie sehen. Wenn er zuließ, dass man die Herzkönigin tötete, würde er nie erfahren, was es mit der ganzen Geschichte auf sich hatte.

Jetzt fiel Karee zum ersten Mal die Wunde an seiner Hüfte auf. Seine Hose war inzwischen bis unterhalb des Knies blutdurchtränkt. „Das muss dringend behandelt werden", sagte sie besorgt. „Du verlierst viel Blut."

„Wo das herkommt, gibt's noch mehr." Dieser Spruch brachte ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick ein. „Später, okay? Ihr kommt hier gut klar, glaube ich. Ich muss noch mal weg."

„Wohin denn?" Verwirrt sah Karee ihn an.

Harper wusste, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen würde, wenn er ihr sagte, was er vorhatte. „Ich muss noch an den Alarmsystemen arbeiten, sonst fliegt uns hier in ein paar Minuten alles mögliche um die Ohren. Das wäre ziemlich ungemütlich."

„Also gut", entgegnete sie zweifelnd. „Ich komme mit."

„Nein", sagte er hastig. „Das schaff ich schon. Bleib du hier und halte deine Leute zusammen. Ich brauche nicht lange."

„Du gehörst auch zu meinen Leuten, das ist dir schon klar, oder?"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er zärtlich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten wieder da."

„Wenn das wirklich nötig ist." Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, und sie sah, dass er es wusste.

„Vertrau mir", sagte er und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um.

Verunsichert sah Karee ihm nach. Natürlich verheimlichte Shay ihr etwas, aber was? Er wirkte abgelenkt, als spuke ihm irgendetwas im Kopf herum. Daimons Tod? Er hatte ihn sicher nicht so hart getroffen wie sie, aber den Schmerz in seinen Augen hatte sie gesehen.

Trotzdem war da noch etwas anderes. Er hatte fast schuldbewusst ausgesehen, als er ihr die offensichtliche Lüge mit den Alarmsystemen erzählt hatte. Wohin war er so eilig verschwunden?

Es musste mit der Herzkönigin zu tun haben. Er hatte sie gesehen, das hatte er noch zugegeben. Karee dachte mit Schaudern an die Zurückgekehrten im Lager. Doch Shay hatte nicht diesen leeren Ausdruck gehabt, nein – auch wenn sein Zustand erschreckend war, steckte immer noch die wilde Energie in ihm, die sie so bewunderte. Allzu nahe war er der Herzkönigin also nicht gekommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er genau das aber vorzuhaben. Sobald der Gedanke sich in ihrem Kopf formte, blieb er als einzig mögliche Lösung übrig.

Sofort machte sie ein paar schnelle Schritte auf die Tür zu, um ihm zu folgen, musste aber stehen bleiben, als sich im Laufschritt ein Melder näherte.

„Es gibt Probleme bei den Frachträumen", berichtete er keuchend. „Wir haben die Gefangenen gefunden, aber plötzlich kamen die Wachen von allen Seiten. Noch halten wir die Stellung, aber wir brauchen Verstärkung."

„Mitsuko und ihre Männer sind in der Nähe. Wird euch das reichen?"

Der junge Mann nickte entschlossen.

„Rechts den Gang hinunter. Sie sichern B3, aber der Sektor scheint leer zu sein."

Sie hatte das Schiff grob in Sektoren aufgeteilt und die Bezeichnungen ihren Gefährten eingebläut, damit zumindest etwas ähnliches wie Koordination aufrecht erhalten werden konnte. Sie hätte einiges gegeben, wenn die Kommunikation bei diesem Angriff besser hätte sein können. Ihr Revier war der Wald, nicht ein Metallklotz, in dem alle paar Schritte eine Wand die Sicht versperrte und das Metall trügerische Echos produzierte.

Überhaupt wusste sie nicht, wie sie so plötzlich zum Anführer bei all diesem geworden war. Man erkannte ihre Leistungen an, aber der Angriff hätte von einem Erfahreneren geleitet werden sollen. Leider waren die Ältesten bis zum letzten Moment unentschlossen gewesen. Im Grunde hatte man ihr nur die Erlaubnis, nicht aber Unterstützung gegeben. Sie hoffte, dass sich das nicht rächen würde.

Ein zweiter Melder erschien, auch er vollkommen außer Atem. „Frauen und Kinder", presste er hervor. „In den vorderen Anbauten. Ein paar Hundert sind es."

Karee brauchte einen Moment, um die neue Information richtig einzuordnen. „Gefangene?"

„Nein. Anscheinend ist es eine Art Versammlungsraum. Sie haben sich verbarrikadiert und das Feuer eröffnet. Was sollen wir mit ihnen tun?"

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie nicht darüber nachgedacht, ob es hier Frauen und Kinder geben würde. Vielleicht hatte sie unbewusst angenommen, die Herzkönigin züchte ihre Wachen in einem düsteren Ritual aus Erde und Blut.

„Lasst sie in Frieden", sagte sie. „Könnt ihr sie einschließen, oder so in Schach halten, dass niemand von euch verletzt wird?"

„Das sollte möglich sein."

„Dann tut genau das. Wir überlegen später, was wir mit ihnen machen."

Eine von Karees Anordnungen war es gewesen, dass ein Aufgeben der Wachen akzeptiert wurde. Soviel war ihr klar, dass diese Menschen die Versklavung durch die Kodiak und Drago-Kazov nicht selbst miterlebt hatten und von überlieferten Geschichten und einer anerzogenen Ideologie angetrieben wurden. Nachdem sie unter Elinors starker Hand aufgewachsen war, wusste sie, dass man überkommene Vorurteile hinter sich lassen konnte, wenn nur eindrucksvoll das Gegenteil bewiesen wurde. Vielleicht würde man noch einige der Menschen töten müssen, aber heute wollte sie kein Blutbad. Sie wollte nur die Herzkönigin.

Immer noch stand sie in der Tür, auch als der Melder schon längst wieder verschwunden war. Sie war für die zentrale Koordination verantwortlich und konnte nicht einfach gehen. Trotzdem drängte ein überwältigend starker Instinkt sie, Shay zu folgen. Er war außer Sichtweite, aber seinen Geruch hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen so gut eingeprägt, dass sie ihn nie wieder vergessen würde. Bei einer so frischen Fährte wäre es kein Problem, ihn schnell einzuholen.

Das stetige Eintreffen von Meldern zeigte ihr jedoch, dass sie ihren Posten nicht wegen eines Einzelnen verlassen konnte. Es zerriss sie innerlich, aber sie musste hier bleiben. Vorerst.

Beka lag auf ihrer Koje, die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Für heute war sie fertig mit der Welt. Dieser Tag war unglaublich anstrengend gewesen. Die Arbeit an den Triebwerken, die Ankunft ihrer unangenehmen Besucher – und Ash. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so lange geduscht zu haben. Um es einmal so zu nennen.

Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich bei der noch sehr frischen Erinnerung nach oben, und sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um Ash anzusehen, der in der Koje auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Korridors lag. Sein gesunder linker Arm hing halb aus dem Bett, und ein leises Schnarchen verriet, was Beka sowieso schon wusste: er war in dem Moment eingeschlafen, in dem sein Körper sich in die Horizontale bewegt hatte. Bewundernswert, wie er seine Ressourcen schonte. Sie kannte nur eine andere Person, die buchstäblich immer und überall schlafen konnte, dafür aber auch unmenschlich lange auf den Beinen bleiben, wenn die Situation es erforderte.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her, als sie Harpers Gesicht vor sich sah. Die Müdigkeit war noch da, aber das schlechte Gewissen plagte sie jetzt so sehr, dass sie unmöglich schlafen konnte.

Schließlich setzte sie sich auf und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Nur ein paar einzelne Lichtpunkte erhellten die Mannschaftsquartiere, aber sie war auf diesem Schiff groß geworden und brauchte kein Licht, um sich zurechtzufinden. Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihre Stiefel. Sie wusste nicht, wo Tyr sich gerade herumtrieb und hatte auch keine große Lust, ihm jetzt über den Weg zu laufen. Also beschloss sie, nach Farkha zu sehen und zu fragen, wie es voranging.

Sie fand die Perseidin im Cockpit. Draußen war es stockfinster, aber der grünblaue Planet, den der Mond umkreiste, leuchtete am Himmel. Die Perseidin schreckte zusammen, als sie Beka bemerkte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" erkundigte sich die Pilotin.

„Ja, ja." Ein nervöses Lachen entwich Farkha. „Es ist nur – diese Lektüre ist vielleicht nicht dazu geeignet, nachts gelesen zu werden."

„Kommen Sie voran?"

„Ja. Die Muster entfalten sich fast schneller vor meinen Augen, als ich mir die Aussprache merken kann."

„Sie sehen trotzdem nicht glücklich aus."

„Wenn Sie am Steuer eines gewaltigen Kriegsschiffes säßen, dessen Kontrollen Sie nur mit einer unzuverlässigen Anleitung zu bedienen gelernt hätten, wären Sie auch nervös. Sie könnten nicht wissen, ob Sie nicht versehentlich ganze Welten auslöschen, wenn Sie nur den Antrieb starten wollen."

„Ich verstehe das Bild, aber warum unzuverlässige Anleitung?"

Farkha legte das Buch so sorgfältig hin, als bestünden seine Seiten aus Glas, und warf Beka einen bedrückten Blick zu. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass Sie sich von dem jungen Mr. Ash angezogen fühlen. Leider sagt mir eine innere Stimme, dass er gewisse Dinge... nicht ernst nimmt."

Beka lachte amüsiert auf. „Damit erzählen Sie mir nichts Neues." Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht mit so großen Augen an. Wenn ich keine Menschenkenntnis hätte, hätte ich nicht lange genug überlebt, um in diesen Schlamassel zu geraten. Aber glauben Sie wirklich, er hatte diesen Satz falsch in Erinnerung?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Und ich befürchte, er weiß es selber nicht. Er wird es aber leider nicht zugeben."

„Ha!" Farkha zuckte erneut zusammen, und Beka tat ihr triumphierender Aufschrei fast ein bisschen leid.

„Was haben Sie?" fragte die Perseidin verschreckt.

„Erlebt, wie Sie sich irren", erwiderte Beka vergnügt. „Wenn er keine Ahnung hat, was er da von sich gegeben hat, wird er es zugeben. Und er wird sich freuen, es zugeben zu dürfen."

„Es wird uns aber nicht helfen. Was auch immer Sie mit ihm vorhaben, es wird nicht den korrekten Befreiungsspruch aus ihm herausbringen, wenn er ihn doch überhaupt nicht weiß."

„Zumindest wissen wir aber dann, woran wir sind. Und dann können wir es entweder einfach sein lassen, oder trotzdem versuchen, ihn nach Hause zu befördern, und auf die möglichen Folgen vorbereitet sein." Sie klopfte Farkha auf die Schulter. „Machen Sie einfach weiter. Ich melde mich wieder."

Auch jetzt machte Beka sich nicht die Mühe, die Beleuchtung einzuschalten. Sie packte Ashs Arm, riss den jungen Mann daran herum, so dass er auf dem Bauch lag, und kniete sich auf seinen Rücken.

Mit einem Schrei wachte er auf und versuchte sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden, aber Beka hielt ihn eisenhart fest.

„Hast du mir irgendetwas zu sagen?" fragte sie ganz entspannt, als säßen sie bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen.

„Was? Bist du jetzt übergeschnappt? Was willst du?" Ashs wütende Stimme verlor einiges an Volumen, als Beka ihre Stiefel in der Koje einhakte und die Knie fester in Richtung Matratze drückte – mit seinem Brustkorb dazwischen.

„Klaatu was? Hm? Der Befreiungsspruch, Süßer. Bist du sicher, dass du dich richtig erinnert hast?"

„Ist schon wieder was schiefgegangen?" ächzte Ash, dessen Rippen protestierend knirschten.

„Was heißt schon wieder?"

„Hab ich ‚schon wieder' gesagt? Ich meinte..."

„Allerdings. Schon wieder." Beka stand auf und riss ihn erneut herum. Jetzt lag er auf dem Rücken und schnappte nach Luft. „Hör zu, Freundchen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, hier noch mehr von deinen Freunden einzuladen. Und wenn ich die ganze Geschichte richtig verstanden habe, wird genau das passieren, wenn wir aus diesem Buch nicht genau das Richtige vorlesen. Also, zum letzten Mal: stimmte der Spruch – sicher? Ja oder nein?"

„Hmmmjaain", brummelte Ash leise.

Beka stöhnte frustriert auf. „Du denkst nicht so oft nach, oder? Und was ist mit deiner Geschichte? Der Wissenschaftler? War das vielleicht doch ein Verkäufer?"

„Nein", wehrte Ash schnell ab. „Die Geschichte stimmte. Nur musste ich mir das Buch wiederholen, und dabei ist ein bisschen was... schiefgegangen."

„Dein Arm?"

„Den habe ich vorher schon verloren."

„Wie genau?" Beka würde sich jetzt auf keine vagen Erzählungen mehr einlassen.

„Was auch immer dieses Etwas ist, das Menschen zu Zombies macht – es steckte in meiner Hand. Ich hab sie abgesägt", sagte er fast lakonisch. Beka, die immer noch seinen Arm festhielt, spürte seine Gänsehaut.

„Wie –„ sie stellte die Frage nicht zuende. Seine Kettensäge. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wäre ihr für einen Moment fast schlecht geworden. „Was ist passiert, als du das Buch genommen hast?"

„Plötzlich tauchte eine ganze Zombiearmee auf. Kurz danach bin ich hier gelandet."

„Okay, dann ist das jetzt zumindest klar. Aber wir können nicht versuchen, dich zurückzuschicken, wenn wir vielleicht wer weiß was damit auslösen."

„Die Chancen sind aber nicht so schlecht. Die ersten zwei Wörter stimmen auf jeden Fall."

Ash schien es wirklich wichtig zu sein, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Aber wenn Farkhas Arbeit auf zwei Dritteln Sicherheit basierte, konnte an Bord der Maru die Hölle losbrechen, sobald sie die entsprechende Textstelle vorlas.

Beka ließ Ash los, hockte sich auf die Bettkante und barg mit einem frustrierten Seufzen das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Weißt du..." begann der junge Mann. Im nächsten Moment schwebte Bekas Zeigefinger drohend dicht vor seiner Nase.

„Kein Wort", sagte sie scharf. „Ich muss nachdenken."

„Okay."

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, bis Beka schließlich müde den Kopf hob. „Ich mache das nur, weil du ein netter Kerl bist. Und weil Tyr mir sonst spätestens in ein paar Tagen die Maru auseinander nimmt. Er weiß nicht, dass die Worte vielleicht nicht stimmen. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass du es ihm nicht sagst."

„Nein, den anderen Arm wollte ich eigentlich behalten."

„Gut. Aber wir müssen ein paar Dinge vorbereiten. Die Sache geht nicht auf meinem Schiff über die Bühne, sondern draußen. Und die Maru muss startklar sein, bevor wir hier anfangen. Sobald Farkha den Text vorgelesen hat, verschwinden wir. Und du bist dann hoffentlich schon auf dem Weg nach Hause."

„Klingt gut." Er sagte es beiläufig, aber in seiner Stimme schwang Erleichterung mit.

„Na dann." Beka erhob sich vom Bett. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich noch nicht ganz verausgabt. Wir müssen die Triebwerke fertig reinigen und ein paar ziemlich große Filter bauen."

„Ich habe noch reichlich Reserven, Baby."

Ash stöhnte auf, beschwerte sich aber nicht, als ein Ellbogen seine rechte Niere traf.

„Das war für das Baby. Unter anderem. Und jetzt komm in die Gänge, wir haben viel zu tun."

Mit einem wehleidigen, sehr leisen Brummeln kämpfte Ash sich aus der Koje und folgte Beka.

„Aber es ist dunkel draußen!"

„Deshalb haben wir Lampen. Und eine Extraladung Waffen", sagte Beka mitleidslos. „Korrigier mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber du wolltest doch zurück, oder?"

„Schon gut. Ich hab eben ein paar schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht." Ash zuckte die Achseln. „Andererseits – wir haben gründlich aufgeräumt. Was soll jetzt noch schief gehen?" Er wartete, bis Beka die Frachtluke geöffnet hatte, und spazierte hinaus, als sei er am helllichten Tag in einem Park unterwegs. Die Pilotin folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd.

Sie hatten gute Vorarbeit geleistet – nur noch wenige hartnäckige Klumpen des festgebackenen Eisenstaubs klebten in den Triebwerken. Sie wechselten sich ab: während einer mit dem Nanobrenner hantierte, sicherte der andere die Umgebung. Beka nutzte ihre Wache, um unauffällig ihre Hände in den Taschen zu wärmen. Wenn es tagsüber auf diesem Felsbrocken kalt gewesen war, konnte man die Temperaturen jetzt nur noch als unmenschlich bezeichnen.

„Warum hilft dein Neandertaler eigentlich nicht mit?" fragte Ash beiläufig.

„Willst du ihn vielleicht fragen?" entgegnete sie spöttisch.

„Lass mal." Er fuhr noch ein paar Mal mit dem Nanobrenner über die matte Oberfläche des Triebwerksinneren, leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe hinterher und drehte sich dann zu Beka um. „Kann man das so lassen?" wollte er wissen.

Die Pilotin kam heran und ließ ebenfalls den Lichtstrahl ihrer Lampe über die Düse schweifen. „Sollte gehen", sagte sie. „Das andere ist auch soweit frei. Mit etwas Dreck kommt das Schiff gut klar. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass nicht noch mehr dazu kommt." Sie seufzte. „Bei den Filtern brauchen wir Hilfe. Hoffen wir, dass Tyr inzwischen etwas bessere Laune hat."

Der Nietzscheaner bedachte sie mit ausgesprochen unfreundlichen Blicken, ließ sich aber dazu herab, mitzukommen.

Der Staub in der Atmosphäre war größtenteils so fein, dass es sinnlos gewesen wäre, die Triebwerke durch einen Filter im herkömmlichen Sinne zu schützen, zumal das rote Material es schaffte, durch alle Ritzen zu gelangen, und die Düsen einen Rundumschutz benötigt hätten. So blieb nur die Möglichkeit, die magnetische Ladung zu nutzen, die auch in den feinsten Staubkörnern steckte. Im Grunde genommen war es eine ganz einfache Vorrichtung, die einen guten Teil des Eisens an sich zog und damit den Triebwerken zumindest einen gewissen Schutz bot. Perfekt war die Idee nicht, aber es war das Beste, das Beka einfiel. Auch Farkha hatte nach kurzer Rücksprache keine Alternativen zu bieten. Allerdings war die Perseidin auch zu abgelenkt, um sich ernsthaft mit diesem Projekt auseinanderzusetzen. Ihr Nervenkostüm schien arg angegriffen zu sein.

„Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg, nachdem die Maschinen angelaufen sind", sagte Beka, während sie neben den beiden Männern herging, die sich mit zwei großen, in Rekordzeit zusammengeschusterten Metallkästen abschleppten und alle paar Schritte über einen kleinen Felsbrocken hinwegsteigen mussten. „Diese Dinger helfen uns maximal zehn Minuten lang weiter, danach müssen wir aus der Atmosphäre raus sein."

„Ich nehme an, du redest nur mit mir", kommentierte Tyr säuerlich. „Haben wir inzwischen genauere Angaben, was Harpers Position angeht?"

„Nein, und solange du das Magnetfeld dieses Planeten nicht abschaltest, werden wir auch keine bekommen. Farkha sagt, Harper ist da oben", sie zeigte auf die kleine grünblaue Kugel am nächtlichen Himmel, „und ich denke, sie weiß, wovon sie redet. In ein paar Stunden haben wir ihn an Bord."

„Wenn der kleine Mann noch lebt."

„Der ‚kleine Mann' konnte bisher noch die meiste Zeit ganz gut auf sich aufpassen. Er wird wohl kaum mit einer einheimischen Schönheit im Arm auf uns warten, aber er wird da sein."

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam von Tyr kein Widerspruch.

Die Geräte waren schnell an den Triebwerken angebracht, und die drei Abenteurer machten, dass sie in die sichere Wärme des Schiffes zurückkamen.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob unser graues Genie soweit ist", meinte Beka.

Die Perseidin schlug das Buch zu, als Beka als erste das Cockpit betrat, und sah sie aus dunkelgrauen Augen an. Sie schluckte hart. „Ich bin fertig", sagte sie. Sie lächelte, doch ihre Angst war fast körperlich zu spüren. „Ich hätte vielleicht die letzten paar Kapitel nicht mehr durchgehen sollen."

„Sie haben das ganze Buch gelesen?" fragte Beka. „War das nötig?"

„Nein." Farkha rieb sich die Augen. „Und ich wünschte, ich hätte es nicht getan. Aber was soll ich machen? Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin."

„Können Sie es vorlesen? Den Teil, der Ash zurückbringt?"

„Ja. Wenn die Formel der Befreiung korrekt war, ist es relativ sicher." Sie sah den jungen Mann durchdringend an, und Ash wand sich unter ihrem Blick.

Beka stöhnte innerlich auf. Relativ sicher – wenn der Spruch stimmte? Das konnte ja heiter werden. „Gut", sagte sie laut. „Lassen Sie es uns durchziehen."

Sie versammelten sich vor der offenen Luftschleuse. Ash hatte die Kettensäge am rechten Arm angebracht und hielt die Remington in der Linken. Genauso hatte Beka ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen. Wie die meisten Männer würde er ebenso schnell aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, wie er aufgetaucht war. Insofern war er nichts Besonderes. Ein wenig würde sie ihn aber trotzdem vermissen. Er war ein oberflächlicher Angeber, dem die Katastrophen auf dem Fuße folgten, aber sie mochte ihn.

Sie war ein bisschen enttäuscht, als er keine Anstalten machte, sich vernünftig von ihr zu verabschieden, doch die Art, wie er immer wieder zu Tyr hinüberschielte, erklärte einiges. Fast hätte sie gelacht. Es war schon fast schizophren, wie dieser Mann vom zombiemetzelnden Draufgänger zum Hosenscheißer und zurück mutierte.

Farkha schlug das Buch auf, und Beka sorgte mit ihrer Taschenlampe für Licht. In der anderen Hand hielt sie ihre Pistole. Auch Tyr stand mit dem Gauss-Gewehr bereit, plötzlich erscheinende Untote dorthin zurückzubefördern, wo sie herkamen.

„Legen Sie los", forderte Beka Farkha auf. Diese holte tief Luft und begann dann, vorzulesen.

Die Sprache selber klang bei weitem nicht so düster oder böse, wie Beka es sich ausgemalt hatte. Trotzdem schienen die Worte, sobald sie dem Mund der Perseidin entkommen waren, in der Luft zu schweben, einen Moment zu warten, und sich dann zu neuen Zusammenhängen umzuformen. Wind kam auf, und die Pilotin meinte, einen dunklen Wirbel zu sehen, der sich um die kleine Gruppe herum formte. Ein Schleier aus Worten, niedergeschrieben erst vor ein paar tausend Jahren, aber so alt wie die Zeit.

Farkhas Stimme begann zu zittern, und Beka legte ihr die Hand, in der sie die Waffe hielt, auf die Schulter. Sie hätte sie gerne beruhigt, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall etwas sagen, das womöglich diese Beschwörung in etwas noch Unheiligeres verwandelte. Außerdem hätte sie ohnehin nichts gewusst, was in dieser Situation auch nur annähernd tröstlich hätte sein können.

Der Wind wurde stärker und blies ihnen den feinen Staub in die Augen. Beka hatte eine ordentliche Portion eingeatmet und konnte nur mit Mühe einen Hustenanfall unterdrücken. Der schon etwas undeutliche Anblick von Tyrs verkniffenem Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass es ihm ähnlich gehen musste.

Farkha hatte ihre Stimme erhoben. Sie musste inzwischen schon fast gegen den Sturm anschreien, schien aber keine Anstalten zu machen, abzubrechen. Offenbar gehörte die imposante Untermalung durch die Naturgewalten zum Programm.

Das gewaltige Donnerkrachen, das plötzlich ertönte, ließ sie kollektiv zusammenzucken, und Beka hätte fast sowohl Taschenlampe als auch Waffe fallen gelassen. Sie leuchtete weiter auf die ledrigen Seiten mit der rostbraunen Schrift, richtete ihre Pistole jetzt aber blind in die Dunkelheit.

Auch Tyr schwenkte sein Gewehr langsam hin und her, während er mit seinen ausgezeichneten Augen ein klein wenig weiter in die wirbelnde Finsternis spähte als die anderen.

Er war es auch, der zuerst feuerte.

Beka folgte dem leuchtenden Geschoss mit den Augen und setzte auf gut Glück ein paar Schüsse hinterher. Tyr wusste schon, was er tat.

Im nächsten Moment stolperte eine halb verweste Gestalt in ihr Blickfeld, und sie wünschte sich fast, es würde noch ein bisschen dunkler werden. Der Zombie sah noch weitaus schlimmer aus als die Gestalten, derer sie sich etwas früher entledigt hatten. Fetzen verfaulter Haut hingen ihm von den Knochen, und auch der Wind konnte den Gestank nicht vertreiben, der ihn umgab.

In einer einzigen, automatisch wirkenden Bewegung startete Ash die Kettensäge. Dann rannte er auf den Untoten zu, und Kette und Zähne gruben sich sandig knirschend in zähes, trockenes Fleisch.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Beka brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Farkha aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Da anscheinend sowieso etwas schief lief (warum sonst wurde gerade vor ihren Augen ein Zombie zerteilt?), konnte sie genauso gut eingreifen. „Lesen Sie weiter!" schrie sie über das Getöse des Sturms.

Die Perseidin schien vor Angst wie gelähmt. „Es funktioniert nicht", rief sie schließlich zurück.

„Es tut vielleicht nicht das, was es soll, aber glauben Sie nicht, wir sollten das hier zumindest zuende bringen?"

„Nein! Es würde nur schlimmer werden!"

„Denken Sie nach!" Beka packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, und der Strahl ihrer Taschenlampe tastete sich über ihren Köpfen an schwarzen Staubwolken entlang, konnte aber keinen Weg hindurch finden. „Sie haben das ganze Buch gelesen. Gibt es einen ähnlichen Spruch, der das hier auslösen würde?"

„Ich weiß nicht – ich... Doch!" Farkha riss die Augen auf. „Natürlich!" Sie hob das Necronomicon dicht an ihre Augen und überflog den Text noch einmal. Beka richtete hilfreich ihre Lampe wieder auf die Seiten. Sie konnte sehen, wie es im Gesicht der Perseidin arbeitete. „Die Vokale! Es waren nur die Vokale!"

Beka konnte sich nicht einmal im Entferntesten vorstellen, was in Farkhas Kopf vorging, aber anscheinend hatte es wirklich einen Fehler in der Formel gegeben, die Ash ihr gegeben hatte, und sie hatte ihn gerade erkannt. Das Verstehen, das die Augen der Perseidin leuchten ließ, machte Beka glauben, sie könnte sehen, wie sich ihr die neuen Muster erschlossen, und sie begann im Ansatz zu begreifen, wie die Welt für sie aussehen musste.

Die kleine graue Gestalt richtete sich gerade auf, und Farkha begann erneut zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme war kräftig und gebieterisch. Der Sturm erhob sich mit einem Brüllen zu neuer Wucht, als lehne er sich gegen die Befehle auf, die durch die Dunkelheit schallten. Die Perseidin ließ sich aber durch Donnergrollen und Wetterleuchten nicht mehr einschüchtern und fuhr unbeirrt mit der Beschwörung fort.

Ein kleiner blauer Lichtpunkt glomm in der Schwärze auf, so winzig, dass Beka nicht wusste, ob er tatsächlich da war. Er dehnte sich langsam aus, pulsierte, als versuche er in dieser Welt Fuß zu fassen, würde aber von der Dunkelheit ringsum immer wieder zurückgedrängt.

Plötzlich explodierte der Punkt in einen gleißenden Strudel aus blauem Licht, Wolkenfetzen und Steinen, die vom Boden gerissen und weit fort in eine andere Welt geschleudert wurden. Der Wirbel war mehr als mannshoch und schien sich unendlich weit in die Tiefe zu erstrecken. Es machte Beka schwindlig, wenn sie nur hinsah.

Das Geräusch der Kettensäge, das durch das restliche Getöse deutlich hörbar gewesen war, erstarb. Ash starrte auf den Strudel und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Als hätte der Wirbel ihn gewittert, setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und näherte sich dem jungen Mann. Ash stemmte die Füße in den Boden, hinterließ aber nur tiefe Spuren in der trockenen Erde, als er unwiderstehlich in das blaue Licht gezogen wurde.

Dann schien er zu bemerken, dass hier genau das geschah, was er gewollt hatte. Er drehte sich mühsam zu Beka um und hob den Lauf seiner Flinte grüßend an die Stirn. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, aber wild mit den Armen rudernd, fiel er schließlich in den Wirbel und wurde immer wieder herumgeschleudert, während er in der Ferne verschwand.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen dehnte sich das blaue Licht noch einmal aus und fiel dann im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder zu einem kleinen blauen Punkt zusammen. Dieser glomm kurz auf und verschwand. Zurück blieben nur drei kleine Gestalten in der Dunkelheit. Auch die Wolken hatten sich verzogen – es war, als sei nichts passiert, als habe sich nicht gerade eine unheimliche Verbindung in eine andere Welt geöffnet.

Beka holte tief Luft, was sie in den letzten paar Sekunden vollkommen vergessen hatte. Abwesend registrierte sie, dass ihre rechte Hand noch immer auf Farkhas Schulter lag, und nahm sie weg.

„Schön", sagte sie, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen.

Tyrs Gelächter riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. „Schön?" fragte er erheitert. „Du hast ein merkwürdiges Empfinden für Ästhetik." Seine Stimme klang nicht zynisch, sondern ehrlich amüsiert.

Beka war immer noch sprachlos. „Gehen wir?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Meine Rede", sagte Tyr vergnügt. Er tätschelte kurz ihren Oberarm, als er an ihr vorbei in Richtung der Luftschleuse ging.

Beka sah ihm verwirrt nach. Ash war hier nicht der einzige mit rasanten Stimmungsschwankungen, stellte sie fest. Männer. Sie zuckte die Achseln und sah Farkha auffordernd an. „Kommen Sie?"

Die Perseidin nickte traurig. Mit hängendem Kopf setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Beka vorsichtig.

„Natürlich", sagte Farkha. „Es... nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Die blonde Pilotin musterte ihr Gegenüber. Endlich erkannte sie, was die Perseidin so betrübte: das Buch war fort. „Seien Sie deswegen nicht allzu traurig", sagte sie. „Dieses Ding hätte ich keine Sekunde länger an Bord haben wollen."

„Ich bin mir auch im Klaren darüber, wie gefährlich das Necronomicon ist. Aber die wissenschaftlichen Möglichkeiten..." Sie fuhr fort, vor sich hinzumurmeln, und Beka beschloss, das leise Jammern der Perseidin zu ignorieren. Sie würde schnell etwas Neues finden, das ihre wissenschaftliche Begeisterung wecken würde.

Selbst Farkha konnte nicht sagen, ob mit Ash wirklich alles verschwunden war, das er möglicherweise noch mitgebracht hatte, deswegen beeilten sie sich, an Bord zu kommen und die Luftschleuse zu versiegeln.

Nur wenig später saß Beka an ihrem angestammten Platz und fuhr die Maschinen hoch. Farkha machte sich an den Sensorkontrollen bereit, und Tyr hielt abwechselnd die Navigation und den leeren Gang hinter sich im Auge.

„Dann sehen wir mal zu, dass wir von diesem Dreckklumpen wegkommen", sagte die Pilotin mit erwartungsfroher Anspannung in der Stimme. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, zog sie die Maru vom Boden hoch und in steilem Winkel nach oben. Die zehn Minuten, die sie den Triebwerken vorhin gegeben hatte, waren eine optimistische Schätzung gewesen, und sie legte keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, aus mehreren Kilometern Höhe wieder auf die Oberfläche zu prallen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten begann die Backborddüse zu husten, schien aber noch keine Anstalten zu machen, den Dienst zu quittieren. Kurz darauf stimmte das Steuerbordtriebwerk in den kläglichen Chor ein, aber schon wurde die Sicht besser, und die Sensoren registrierten eine starke Verminderung des Eisenanteils der dünner werdenden Luft. „Komm schon, Baby", wisperte Beka. „Noch ein kleines Stück."

Dann trat die Maru aus der Atmosphäre aus, und die Pilotin lehnte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer zurück. Sie ließ kurz den Steuerknüppel los und schüttelte die verkrampften Hände aus. „Na also", sagte sie grinsend. „Ein Kinderspiel." Sie sah die Perseidin fragend über die Schulter an. „Bekommen Sie inzwischen vernünftige Werte?"

„Ich glaube schon." Die grauen Augen zuckten über verschiedene Anzeigen. „Bringen Sie uns näher an den Planeten heran. Ich habe hier immer noch einige merkwürdige Signale, aber es scheint, als hätten wir es mit mehreren Tausend Lebenszeichen zu tun, alle in einem eng begrenzten Gebiet auf der Nordhalbkugel konzentriert. Es müsste mir möglich sein, Mr. Harper zu identifizieren, wenn die Auflösung größer ist."

„Größere Auflösung sollen Sie haben." Beka lenkte die Maru in einem weiten Bogen auf den Planeten zu und machte sich bereit, das Schiff in die Atmosphäre zu bringen. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Harper hatte ihr sehr gefehlt, und sie freute sich darauf, ihm den einen oder anderen Kommentar an den Kopf zu werfen, bevor sie ihn an Bord ließ.

Es war eine Falle gewesen. Vielleicht nicht von Anfang an, aber der Funkruf der Nietzscheaner musste die Aconcaguaner gewarnt haben. Trance hatte mit dem Konzept der Hinterlist noch immer Probleme, doch langsam wurde ihr klar, warum die Bergung der Bomben so einfach gewesen war. Man hatte gewollt, dass sie sie mitnahmen. Wenn sie schon nicht zu ihrem ursprünglichen Zweck eingesetzt werden konnten, sollten sie doch wenigstens einige Feinde vernichten. Wichtige Feinde.

Doch irgendjemand hatte sich verrechnet. Die Sensoren des Slipfighters zeigten es nicht an, aber Trance konnte die Zeitzünder an den Bomben spüren. Natürlich – im eigenen System würde niemand eine Nova verursachen wollen, und durch den Slipstream folgen konnte man ihnen auch nicht. Also hatte man dafür sorgen müssen, dass die Bomben explodierten, wenn sie weit genug forttransportiert worden waren.

Sie hatten nicht weit genug gedacht. Trance wusste nicht viel über Novabomben, aber sie wusste alles über Sonnen. Und auch wenn sie oft das Gegenteil behauptet hatte, war ihr der Slipstream ebenso vertraut, ein für die Menschen unsichtbares Netz, das die größten Massen aller Systeme miteinander verband: die Sonnen. Ob sie es nun Quantenverbindungen nannten oder eine mit der sichtbaren Welt verwobene Dimension – heute konnte der Slipstream den Untergang der Welt bedeuten.

Wenn man im Slipstream reiste, musste man an jedem Entscheidungspunkt wissen, wohin die Route führen sollte, und sich für einen Weg entscheiden. Sobald man dies tat, formte sich der Slipstream nach den Wünschen des Piloten. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber waren Verbindungen in alle Richtungen möglich und auch vorhanden, ähnlich wie bei dem Gedankenexperiment, das ein Herr Schrödinger in der Erdenantike erdacht hatte – nur viel größer.

Eine Novabombe war eine Maschine, und eine sehr dumme noch dazu. Sie würde keine Entscheidung fällen. Sie würde explodieren und jede Sonne, deren Masse sie berührte, in eine Supernova und schließlich in ein Schwarzes Loch verwandeln. Und wenn sie sich im Slipstream befand, würden alle Wege weit offen stehen, und sie würde jede Sonne berühren.

Jede einzelne.

Das gesamte durch den Slipstream vernetzte Universum würde in sich zusammenfallen, in einer unvorstellbaren Explosion würden zuerst alle Planeten verglühen und alle Lebewesen in dem Feuer vergehen, und alles, was bliebe, wäre ein leeres All, durchsetzt mit Schwarzen Löchern, die sich schließlich gegenseitig verschlingen und in einem kalten, unveränderlichen Nichts der Ewigkeit entgegensehen würden.

Um sich über all dies klarzuwerden, benötigte Trance keine halbe Sekunde. Noch etwas weniger Zeit brauchte sie für einen Entschluss, der als einziger das Universum retten konnte. Es blieb keine Zeit, den Slipstream zu verlassen. Nicht einmal mehr genug, um Dylan zu sagen, dass es ihr leid tat. Ihn konnte sie nicht mehr retten, und sich selbst auch nicht.

Eine kalte, lähmende Angst ergriff von Trance Besitz. So hatte es nicht kommen sollen. Dies war nie Teil des großen Plans gewesen. Aber wenn die Welt sich weiter drehen sollte, wenn es für die anderen noch eine Chance geben sollte, alles zu retten, gab es nur diese Möglichkeit. Dieses größte Opfer.

Sie befanden sich noch keine zehn Sekunden im Slipstream, und die Zeitzünder der Bomben zählten synchron die letzten beiden Zehntel herunter, als mit Trance eine Veränderung vorging. Das leichte goldene Schimmern, das sie immer umgab, verstärkte sich und breitete sich aus wie eine warme Welle. Es war ein sanftes Leuchten, warm und freundlich, und im gleichen Moment grausam, verzehrend und unbezähmbar. Das Feuer einer Sonne.

Dann explodierten die Novabomben.

Die freiwerdende Antimaterie raste in alle Richtungen fort, suchte nach ihrem Gegenpart, um in einem vernichtenden Zusammenprall zu kollabieren und alles mit in die Schwärze zu reißen.

Trance fühlte die Gier der Bomben. Sie spürte ihr wildes Bedürfnis zu zerstören, Stillstand zu schaffen und Kälte. Doch sie war hier, sie war Wärme, Liebe, Veränderung, Leben. Sie hatte längst ihren körperlichen Zustand verlassen, war nur noch Energie und Licht. Sie sandte ihren goldenen Glanz aus, breitete sich aus, umfing die kreischende Welle der Zerstörung und ließ sie gegen sich branden, nahm sie in sich auf und ließ die Vereinigung zu.

Schmerz, einen solchen Schmerz hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Ihr tiefstes Inneres wurde auseinandergerissen, loderte gleißend hell auf, als sie alterte, schnell, viel zu schnell. Die Sonne, die sie war, wurde zur Supernova, verbrauchte in einem Wimpernschlag die Energie von Äonen und verging in einem Aufschrei, der das Universum erzittern ließ.


	9. Sie

Kapitel IX – Sie

By the pricking of my thumbs,  
>Something wicked this way comes.<p>

_William Shakespeare – MacBeth_

Harper lief die Korridore hinab, ein klares Ziel vor Augen. Er musste das Schiff verlassen, ganz nach oben in ein Stockwerk, das aus schwarzem Felsen bestand und das nachträglich dem Frachter aufgepfropft worden war wie ein Klumpen Teer.

Sein Atem ging schwer, als er sich die Gänge entlang und schließlich eine gewundene Treppe hinaufkämpfte. Ein paar Mal stolperte er und hätte sich fast noch ein paar Zähne ausgeschlagen. Sein Kopf schwamm, aber das hatte diesmal nichts, oder wenig, mit der Umgebung zu tun. Das Geschoss, das die Wache auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, musste irgendein Gefäß verletzt haben, und jetzt machte sich der Blutverlust bemerkbar. Er hatte nicht viel Ahnung von Medizin, aber ganz grob stufte er seinen derzeitigen Zustand als ‚nicht besonders gut' ein. Was immer noch weit von ‚wirklich schlecht' entfernt war.

Er vermutete stark, dass er das Datenkabel in der nächsten Zeit nicht brauchen würde, und blieb kurz stehen, um es sich fest um die Hüfte zu schlingen. Mit einem Stück des ohnehin ruinierten Hosenbeins gab es einen ganz passablen Druckverband ab.

„Das hättest du auch früher haben können", murmelte er zu sich selbst und setzte seinen Weg fort. Mit einem leichten Humpeln brachte er die letzten Stufen hinter sich.

Dieses Stockwerk war zwar auf den Lageplänen eingezeichnet gewesen, aber mehr oder weniger als weißer Fleck. Irgendwo hier oben war sie. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, dass er sie nicht finden könnte. Immerhin wartete sie auf ihn.

Sein Herz pochte wie wild, und es fühlte sich an, als wolle es aus seinem Brustkorb entkommen, damit es den einzig richtigen Weg, die Treppe wieder hinunter, nehmen konnte, während er geradewegs in sein Verderben rannte. Er konnte sein Herz verstehen, aber etwas in seinem Kopf drängte ihn, weiterzulaufen.

All diese Legenden über die Herzkönigin, die sie zu einer düster aufragenden Schattengestalt machten und ihr einen Ruf vorausschickten, der selbst Nietzscheaner in die Knie zwang – teils waren sie einfach nur nicht ganz richtig, insbesondere, wenn es um die Spiele ging, aber was ihre Person anging, wurden selbst die gruseligsten Geschichten ihr nicht gerecht.

Die Erklärung, die er sich selbst zurechtgelegt hatte – dass er sie sehen wollte, bevor man sie tötete – verlor immer mehr an Substanz, je weiter er in das düstere Labyrinth vordrang. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob man die Herzkönigin töten konnte, aber in einem würde er sich nicht ablenken lassen: er musste Sie sehen. Er musste herausfinden, was die anderen Männer zu leeren Hüllen gemacht hatte. Nicht etwa, weil er glaubte, diesen Leuten noch helfen zu können. Nein, er musste es einfach sehen.

Er wusste es nicht, aber das Eis unter seinen Füßen hatte bereits angefangen, sich zu neigen.

Auch in diesem Teil des Schiffes gab es Fackeln an den Wänden, doch sie waren kleine, scharf abgegrenzte Lichtpunkte, die es nicht wagten, ihre hellen Finger zu weit in die sie umgebende Dunkelheit zu strecken. Zusammengekauert warteten sie auf ihr eigenes Verlöschen.

Mehr als diese kärgliche Beleuchtung brauchte Harper auch gar nicht. Es gab hier nicht viel, worüber man fallen konnte, und er kannte seinen Weg. Die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet, lief er weiter.

Nach einer Weile, die Sekunden oder auch Stunden gedauert haben mochte, öffnete sich der Gang in einen Raum. Vollkommen schmucklos, mit glatten schwarzen Wänden, an denen einige Fackeln müde vor sich hin glommen und hin und wieder kurz aufflackerten.

Der Raum war auch, was seine Ausmaße anging, nicht sonderlich imposant. Die quadratische Grundfläche erstreckte sich vielleicht zehn Meter weit in jede Richtung. Um die Decke auszumachen, war es zu dunkel – sie hätte drohend direkt über seinem Kopf hängen oder auch sich zig Meter über ihm wölben können, es war unmöglich zu sagen.

Ein fast rebellisches Flackern einer der Flammen enthüllte kurz die Konturen einer Gestalt, die in der entferntesten Ecke des Raumes stand. Auch wenn sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, wusste Harper doch, dass es niemand anderes als Sie sein konnte. Ihre Präsenz war überwältigend.

Wie ferngesteuert trat er ein paar Schritte näher, und die Herzkönigin drehte sich zu ihm um und kam auf ihn zu.

In der Mitte des Raumes blieben beide stehen, nur einen Schritt voneinander entfernt. Harpers Atem ging schnell und flach, als er in die Leere unter der Kapuze blickte. Er konnte keine Gesichtszüge erkennen, noch nicht.

Seine Knie wurden weich, und er fühlte sich plötzlich schwach und vollkommen hilflos. So wie durch die Wunde an seiner Hüfte die Wärme mit dem Blut seinen Körper verließ, so glaubte er zu spüren, wie eine viel wichtigere Wärme durch eine gerade entstehende Wunde aus seiner Seele gesogen wurde.

Schlagartig wurde ihm kalt, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Sein Körper vergaß einfach, zu zittern.

Nach einigen Sekunden völliger Stille hoben sich langsam Ihre Arme. Die zarten Hände, im flackernden Habdunkel fast nicht zu erkennen, bewegten sich zur Kapuze und zogen sie in einer anmutigen Bewegung zurück.

Für einen Moment setzte Harpers Verstand einfach aus. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf das schmale Gesicht, das seinen Blick unwiderstehlich anzog und doch gleichzeitig der Realität auszuweichen schien. Ja, Sie war einmal schön gewesen, genau wie es in den Legenden hieß. Er konnte den Schatten dieser Schönheit in der kalten, unerbittlichen Leere erahnen, und er glaubte, in die großen, durchscheinenden Augen hineingesogen zu werden. Doch die Schönheit war im Schwinden begriffen und hinterließ nur ein Echo im Nichts. Ein Nachhall, der sich in der Unendlichkeit verlor.

Wenn sein Herz eben noch protestierend gepocht hatte, zog es sich jetzt zu einem kleinen, harten Klumpen in seiner Brust zusammen. Tiefes Grauen ergriff ihn und schien seine Rippen zusammenzupressen, als sei er ertrunken und liege jetzt im eisigen Wasser am Meeresgrund.

Doch es war nicht Ihre entsetzliche Schönheit, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb und es ihm unmöglich machte, sie wegzublinzeln. Es war nicht die Kälte, die seinen gelähmten Lungen ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen abrang. Es war diese Ahnung eines vergangenen Lebens. Eines Lebens, dessen Spuren noch nicht ganz vergangen waren, und an dem er teilgehabt hatte.

Er kannte sie.

_Sie war verbraucht. Keine Energie mehr, nur noch Kälte. Das Universum war noch da, das spürte Sie, doch Sie selbst war vergangen. Schwarz und schwer war Ihr Innerstes. Keine Veränderung, nur Kälte. Das Universum war gerettet, aber Trance gab es nicht mehr._

_Sie trieb in dieser Schwärze, doch für wie lange? Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr. Nichts hatte mehr eine Bedeutung._

_Wo einst eine Sonne gelodert hatte, ruhte jetzt still und kühl eine wartende Dunkelheit. Eine Finsternis, die gierig war und alles verschlingen würde, was Ihr zu nahe kam, doch Sie wartete in stiller Selbstzufriedenheit. Sie hatte keine Hast. Alles würde zu Ihr kommen. Früher oder später._

_Die Schwärze war in Ihr, unveränderlich und unverrückbar. Sie war nun ein Teil von Ihr, doch irgendwo war ein kleiner Funken des alten Lebens geblieben, der sich nach dem Licht sehnte und nach der Wärme. Vage Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten durchströmten Sie und strudelten hinab in die kalte Tiefe, bevor Sie sie fassen konnte. Helle, glückliche Bilder von Freundschaft, Liebe – und einer Aufgabe._

_Je mehr die Schwärze in Ihr zunahm, desto größer wurde Ihr Verlangen nach dem Licht, das so weit fort schien. Doch war es die Sehnsucht Ihres alten Ich, das zurück in die Helligkeit strebte, oder war es die Gier dieses neuen Wesens, das alles Schöne und Gute zu verschlingen suchte?_

_Sie war weit fort, und das war gut so. Niemand hier, den Sie verletzen konnte. Sie würde einfach hier bleiben und warten, bis es alles vorbei war. Sie wusste nicht, wie Sie hierher gelangt war, aber das war unwichtig. Genau wie Ihre Aufgabe. Ja, Sie wusste, dass Sie versagt hatte, doch genau wie alles andere hatte es keine Bedeutung mehr. Es machte keinen Unterschied. Früher oder später würde alles zu Ihr kommen, so war es gewesen und so würde es sein. Veränderung konnte nicht gewinnen._

_Irgendwann bemerkte Sie, dass Sie nicht allein war. Sie kannte diese Wesen, ziemlich gut sogar. Nietzscheaner, seit langem ein Ärgernis. Und Menschen._

_Sie beobachtete sie eine Weile, diese kleinen Gestalten. Amüsant, wie sie durch ihr kurzes Leben wuselten, immer in der Annahme, sie seien Herr über ihr Schicksal. Besonders die Nietzscheaner. Sie dachten sogar, sie seien Herr über das Schicksal der Menschen. Das würde sich noch zeigen._

_Sie erinnerte sich, dass Sie einst für kurze Zeit eine Gestalt gehabt hatte. Diese Gestalt hatte Ihr gefallen, und auch wenn die Erinnerung daran zu verblassen begann, nahm Sie sie an, so gut Sie es vermochte._

_Auch den Menschen gefiel Ihre Gestalt. Sie zögerten keinen Moment, nun ihrerseits Herrscher über das Schicksal der Nietzscheaner zu werden, und hatten doch nicht die leiseste Idee, wer über ihr Los verfügte. Kümmerliche Menschen._

_Die Schwärze in Ihr wuchs, und der Funke, der sie aufzuhalten versuchte, war bald nur mehr ein schwaches Glimmen. Die Erinnerungen an das frühere Leben vergingen langsam, und so begann auch Ihre Gestalt zu schwinden. Hin und wieder sah Sie ein Leuchten in den Augen eines Menschen oder Nietzscheaners, und es schien Ihr, als könne dieses Leuchten das Feuer in Ihr wieder anfachen. Doch wenn Sie es in sich aufnahm, wurde es doch nur Teil der Dunkelheit, deren Anziehung so stark war, dass kein Licht entkommen konnte._

_Früher hatte es Menschen gegeben, deren Leuchten nicht nur in ihren Augen gestanden hatte. Es hatte sie eingehüllt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten. Diese Menschen waren lange fort, so weit weg._

_Einer hatte Sie früher verlassen. Klein, aber doch größer, als die anderen gesehen hatten. Er war nicht da gewesen, als sie zu wenige gewesen waren. Doch er war nicht ganz fort, und eines Tages würde er wiederkommen. Das wusste Sie._

_Und dann würde Sie ihn ansehen und herausfinden, wo er gewesen war. Und er würde Sie ansehen und herausfinden, wo Sie gewesen war. Er würde alles sehen._

_Und sein Licht würde in Sie hineinströmen und von der Schwärze aufgesogen werden. Und vielleicht war es dann genug. Vielleicht würde die Schwärze dann auch die letzte Glut in Ihr verschlingen und Ihre Qual beenden._

_Sie wartete, und während Sie wartete, spielte Sie ein wenig. Das helle Leben außerhalb Ihrer selbst war manchmal zu grell, aber es hielt Sie davon ab, in der Schwärze zu versinken._

_Und jetzt war er hier._

„Trance." Harpers Verstand weigerte sich, zu fassen, was er vor sich sah – oder nicht sah. Wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, hätte er die Augen geschlossen, um den unerträglichen Anblick auszusperren.

Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Zu stark war der Bann, in dem ihn die tiefen Augen hielten, zu absurd die bloße Tatsache, seiner Freundin – oder ihrem Schatten – hier zu begegnen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er Sie schon angestarrt hatte, bis sein Gehirn die bloße Überlegung akzeptierte, dass Trance die Herzkönigin war. Die Herzkönigin war Trance, Sie war es die ganze Zeit gewesen. Wie war das möglich? Wie war das passiert?

„Trance." Er konnte nicht anders, als Ihren Namen zu wiederholen. Zum Teil, weil die Herzkönigin all das nicht war, was Trance immer gewesen war, und auch, weil ihm die Verbindung immer wieder entglitt. Trance und dieses – Wesen, sie konnten nicht ein und dieselbe Person sein.

„_Ich kenne dich."_

Harper riss die Hände nach oben und presste sie schützend auf die Ohren, als die Stimme erklang, die eigentlich nicht kalt war, aber jede Spur von Wärme vermissen ließ. Er stöhnte leise auf, konnte aber weder den Blick senken noch die Augen schließen. Ohne zu blinzeln, starrte er die Herzkönigin weiter an.

„_Du warst lange fort."_

Harpers Gänsehaut verstärkte sich, als Sie sich dichter zu ihm beugte.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte er heiser, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht hören.

„_Dich sehen."_ Diesmal schwang in dem tonlosen Raunen so etwas wie mildes Erstaunen mit.

Harpers Verwirrung war mehr als milde. „Das ist alles? Du willst mich sehen?" Er erlaubte sich keine Erleichterung. Auch wenn kurz die vage Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimte, Trance würde ihn um der alten Zeiten willen gehen lassen, war ihm doch klar, dass er nicht mit Trance sprach. Von seiner Freundin war wenig mehr als ein Schemen geblieben. Was auch immer aus ihr geworden war, kannte keine Freundschaft.

„_Lass mich dich sehen."_

Ihr Gesicht war jetzt so dicht an seinem, dass er Ihren Atem hätte spüren können. Nur dass er nicht glaubte, dass Sie atmete. Er war jetzt vollkommen starr. Als Ihr Blick in ihn eindrang und seinen Verstand erforschte, ließ er es widerstandslos geschehen. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu finden, was Sie suchte.

Harper bemerkte, dass er wieder sprechen konnte. „Wie ist das bloß aus dir geworden?" fragte er in fassungslosem Entsetzen. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

Sie wich ein Stück zurück, als Ihr Blick sich in eine Ferne richtete, die Harper nicht einmal erahnen konnte.

„_Ich habe das Licht verlassen"_, sagte Sie. Und nach einer langen Pause: _„Ich kann die Sonne nicht mehr sehen."_

Harper begriff noch immer nicht, aber er erinnerte sich, wie sehr Trance Sonnen geliebt hatte. Es musste etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein, nachdem er verschwunden war.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" bot er verzweifelt an. Aber er brauchte Sie nur anzusehen, um zu erkennen, dass Sie jenseits jeder Hilfe war.

„_Helfen."_ Ein unerträgliches Lächeln in der Leere. _„Ja, das wirst du."_ Sie trat wieder an ihn heran, und diesmal berührte Ihre Stirn die seine. Seine Haut schien zu schmelzen, und die Kälte drang in seinen Schädel und erfüllte bald seinen ganzen Körper.

„_Jetzt wirst du mich sehen."_

Sie öffnete die Augen, öffnete sie _wirklich_, ließ ihn bis in Ihr tiefstes Inneres sehen, wo es kalt war und dunkel, wo es keine Veränderung gab und niemals mehr geben würde. Die Schwärze betäubte seinen Verstand und zog ihn zu sich, ohne einen Gedanken an Widerstand. Er fühlte keine Angst und keine Neugier, nur eine endgültige Gewissheit, die bald in die Ferne rückte, wie alles andere, als das Unveränderliche ihn in sich aufzunehmen begann.

So hatte es nicht kommen sollen, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Nichts würde es jemals ändern.

Und Harper fiel.

Und fiel.

Und fiel.


	10. Der Kreis schließt sich

Kapitel X – Der Kreis schließt sich

Wait, you don't understand.

If you don't play there's no music.

If there's no music they don't dance.

If they don't dance they don't kiss and fall in love and I'm history!

_Quelle unbekannt_

„Und? Können Sie mit den Werten inzwischen mehr anfangen?" Beka warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Die Maru befand sich jetzt seit einer knappen Viertelstunde in der Atmosphäre, und sie näherten sich der Anhäufung von Lebenszeichen, die die Sensoren angezeigt hatte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Farkha runzelte die Stirn. „Etwas scheint auch hier die Sensoren zu stören. Ich kann aber inzwischen zwei Ballungsgebiete ausmachen, das eine erheblich dichter besiedelt als das andere."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht genau da nach ihm suchen. Rein statistisch sind unsere Chancen da größer, wo sich mehr – Lebewesen aufhalten. Es sind doch Humanoide, oder?"

„Ich denke schon." Die Perseidin rieb nachdenklich ihr Kinn. „Die Störungen scheinen jedoch von dort zu kommen. Wirklich merkwürdig."

„Störungen?" Tyrs Lippen wurden kurz in einem schmalen Lächeln auseinandergezogen. „Das klingt nach Harper."

„Was genau ist es? Interferenzen? Ein Notsignal vielleicht?" fragte Beka.

„Nein. Es wirkt nicht wie eine technische Störung." Farkhas Stimme begann, nervös zu klingen. „Ich denke, wir sollten mit der kleineren Siedlung beginnen."

„Irgendein Muster, das ich nicht sehe?"

„Nein, eher eine Ahnung."

„Also gut. So eilig haben wir es ja nicht. Sehen wir uns also zuerst die Vorstadt an." Beka zog die Maru noch ein Stück weiter hinunter und brachte sie auf Kurs. Tief unter dem Schiff erstreckte sich ein endlos scheinender Wald, an dessen Rand ein Fluss, aus dieser Höhe nur ein schmaler glitzernder Streifen, das Mondlicht silbern reflektierte.

Harper fiel weiter. Um ihn herum war es vollkommen dunkel, und er hatte keinerlei visuelle Anhaltspunkte, wie weit es noch bis zum Boden war, wenn ihn denn einer erwartete, doch er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass er nicht so schnell fiel, wie die Gesetze der Physik es verlangt hätten. Er verspürte keinerlei Angst, nur eine morbide Neugier, ob dies vielleicht sein persönlicher Tunnel war, und wann er beginnen würde, Licht zu sehen.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch, als sein Körper auf weichem Grund aufschlug, riss ihn aus diesen Gedankengängen. Für einen Moment blieb ihm die Luft weg, aber er stellte schnell fest, dass er sich nicht verletzt hatte. Langsam rappelte er sich auf, und seine Hände griffen in feuchtes Moos.

Moos? Wo zur Hölle war er hier gelandet? Und wichtiger noch: wie war er hierher gekommen?

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Finsternis. Mit gelindem Erstaunen registrierte er, dass um ihn herum Bäume hoch in den Nachthimmel ragten. Er stand in einem Wald.

Verwirrt sah er sich um. So viel war ihm klar: aus dem Bett zu fallen, brachte einen in den wenigsten Fällen von einem Raumschiff direkt in die freie Natur.

Das dumpfe Rauschen der Blätter schien lauter zu werden, und er zog in Erwartung eines kalten Windstoßes die Schultern hoch. Stattdessen jedoch wehte es warm durchs Geäst, und in das Rauschen mischte sich ein dumpfer Unterton, der ihm so vertraut war, dass er umso weniger an diesen Ort passte.

Ein breiter Lichtkegel tastete sich über den Waldboden, und die dichten Bäume warfen lange Schatten. Harper sah ihn näher kommen und riss sich trotz der Kälte sein bunt gemustertes Hemd vom Leib. Wild schwenkte er den vom allgegenwärtigen Schlamm schon etwas verdreckten Baumwollstoff und sprang auf und ab, wobei die mit eisigem Wasser vollgesogenen Socken laut platschten und schmatzten. Vor Aufregung vergaß er für einen Moment sogar seine Grippe. Er wusste, auch ohne den Frachter zu sehen, dass es die Maru war, die sich seinem Standort näherte. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was hier vorging, aber den Antrieb des Schiffes, das ihm zur zweiten Heimat geworden war, würde er überall und unter Tausenden erkennen. Auch wenn die Triebwerke sich nicht sonderlich gesund anhörten. Was hatte Beka nur mit dem Schiff angestellt?

Jetzt endlich richtete sich der Scheinwerfer auf ihn. Harper winkte noch ein paar Mal heftig mit seinem Hawaiihemd, bis er sicher war, dass sie ihn tatsächlich gesehen hatten. Dann warf er sich das Hemd wieder über und blieb stehen, wo er war. Zitternd trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Wir sind jetzt fast bei den Koordinaten", meldete Beka. „Ich kann keine Anzeichen einer Siedlung entdecken."

Farkha nickte. „Allem Anschein nach leben sie unterirdisch. Aber einige der Lebenszeichen kommen von der Oberfläche."

„Können Sie Harper herausfiltern?"

„Ich versuche es. Ich vermute, wir haben es hier mit einer recht primitiven Kultur zu tun. Die Sensoren zeigen nur wenig Eisen, praktisch keine elektromagnetischen Felder. In Mr. Harpers neuralem Interface wurden verschiedene Legierungen verwendet, die der Bevölkerung hier fremd sein müssen. Ich scanne."

Plötzlich zuckten einige blaue Blitze durch die Baumkronen, und fast zeitgleich meldete sich die Perseidin wieder zu Wort. „Ich habe ihn."

„Was war das für ein Licht?" fragte Beka.

„Möglicherweise Tesserakte."

„Oder Waffenfeuer", ergänzte Tyr.

„Jedenfalls sollten wir ihn so schnell wie möglich auflesen", sagte Beka knapp. „Koordinaten?"

„Auf Ihrer Navigationsanzeige."

Die Pilotin sah auf die Kontrollen. Dort leuchteten einige Zahlen, die die Perseidin eben von ihrer Konsole aus übermittelt hatte. „Dann mal los", sagte sie. „Ich gehe so tief wie möglich. Haltet eure Augen offen."

Sie schaltete den Suchscheinwerfer der Maru an und brachte das Schiff bis auf wenige Meter über die Baumwipfel. Der Wald war dicht, und nur selten konnte man den Boden erkennen. Beka hatte sich schon fast damit abgefunden, landen und zu Fuß weitersuchen zu müssen, als sie eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Eine kleine, helle Gestalt, aus der Höhe gerade eben als solche zu erkennen, hüpfte auf und ab und schwenkte etwas Buntes, das im Licht des Scheinwerfers grell fluoreszierte.

„Harper", sagten Beka und Tyr unisono. Niemand sonst besaß derart aufdringlich gefärbte Kleidung wie der zappelige Ingenieur.

Beka konzentrierte sich darauf, eine halbwegs freie Stelle in dem dichten Bewuchs zu finden, und brachte die Maru nach unten. Mit einem dumpfen Saugen setzte das Frachtschiff auf dem weichen Waldboden auf.

Harper tat einen kurzen, triumphierenden Schrei, als er sah, wie sich die Maru in Richtung Boden senkte, und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Er kam bei dem Schiff an, als sich die Luftschleuse schon geöffnet hatte, und sah Tyrs vertraute Gestalt den Rahmen fast ausfüllen. „Tyr!" rief er und wäre dem Nietzscheaner um den Hals gefallen, hätte dieser ihn nicht mit einer Hand, die er gegen Harpers Stirn drückte, auf Abstand gehalten.

„Bist du verletzt?" fragte Tyr knapp, und Harper antwortete mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln, gefolgt von einem kräftigen Niesen.

„Nur fast zum Eiszapfen geworden. Wie zum Teufel konntet ihr so schnell hier sein?"

„Seit wann bist du hier?"

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, ein paar Minuten. Wo ist ‚hier' eigentlich? Ich kann mich nur an ein blaues Licht erinnern, das für meinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu sehr nach Tesserakt aussah."

„Später. Beka und die Perseidin errechnen schon die Koordinaten für den Rückweg."

Harper stutzte. „Welche Perseidin?"

„Später."

„Ja klar", brummte Harper. „Wie üblich. Dem todkranken Ingenieur sagt mal wieder keiner was. Aber wenn es was zu reparieren gibt, heißt es wieder –„

„Harper!" Tyrs Stimme hatte einen ausgesprochen bedrohlichen Unterton, und er zeigte mit düsterem Blick auf die Luftschleuse.

„Meine Rede." Mürrisch und mit hochgezogenen Schultern drückte Harper sich an dem hochgewachsenen Nietzscheaner vorbei und schlurfte durch die Schleuse. Auf der anderen Seite entfuhr ihm ein angeekelter Laut. „Was ist das denn?" fragte er entsetzt, als er kleine rotbraune Brocken, in gelblichgrünem Schleim schwimmend, in großen Pfützen auf dem Boden entdeckte.

„Später."

Harper hob den Kopf und sah Tyr entnervt an, beschloss dann aber schnell, dass Erklärungen tatsächlich warten konnten. Der Blick des Nietzscheaners sagte ihm das sehr deutlich.

„Harper!" Beka begrüßte ihren Freund leichthin und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzustehen, aber ihre Erleichterung konnte sie nicht verbergen. Rasch musterte sie den jungen Ingenieur und nickte zufrieden, als sie keine offensichtlichen Verletzungen erkennen konnte. „Wie war dein Urlaub?" wollte sie wissen.

„Vor allem kurz", erwiderte Harper.

„Er sagt, er war nur ein paar Minuten hier", erklärte Tyr auf Bekas fragenden Blick hin.

„Das ist interessant", kommentierte sie. „Ach ja, das da drüben ist Farkha, Technische Assistentin der..."

„Forschungsabteilung des Hohen Rats", half die Perseidin aus.

„Genau. Bei ihr kannst du dich bedanken, das wir dich so schnell gefunden haben."

„Na dann – danke schön." Galant nahm Harper eine zierliche graue Hand und deutete einen Handkuss an. Die Ausführung geriet allerdings etwas unbeholfen, weil ihn plötzlich ein Hustenkrampf schüttelte.

„Du hörst dich nicht gut an", bemerkte Beka.

„Dafür sehe ich umso besser aus. Damit kann ich leben." Harper grinste breit.

„Soll ich ihn wieder auf dem Planeten aussetzen?" bot Tyr an.

Beka tat so, als müsse sie überlegen. „Ach nein", sagte sie dann, ebenfalls grinsend. „Zu irgendwas wird er schon gut sein, und die meiste Zeit isst er nicht viel." Dann schoben sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Farkha?" sagte sie. „Können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, wieso wir vor Harper hier angekommen sind?"

„Nun, ich sagte ja bereits, dass meine Berechnungen nicht vollständig präzise sein können. Diese Unsicherheit kann sich sowohl zeitlich als auch örtlich äußern."

„Na, dann hat ja zumindest Harper noch mal Glück gehabt. Wer weiß, was sich so alles an Lebensformen auf diesem Planeten herumtreibt."

„Darf ich auch mal?" meldete Harper sich zu Wort. „Was meint ihr mit Unsicherheiten? Und wieso vor mir angekommen?" In seinem Gesicht malte sich leichte Verzweiflung, gemischt mit einem Anflug von Panik, ab. „Sagt jetzt nicht, ihr seid auch durch einen Tesserakt hier gelandet."

„Das sind wir. Ich habe geeignete Ereignisse errechnet, auf der Grundlage der vorliegenden Daten und unter Zuhilfenahme des Hauptcomputers der Andromeda Ascendant und eines Schwarzen Loches", sagte Farkha nicht ohne Stolz.

„Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht", sagte Harper in komischer Verzweiflung. „Und das ist gutgegangen?"

„Mit ein paar... Unannehmlichkeiten auf dem Weg, ja", sagte Beka. „Und jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dich freust, dass wir das getan haben, dir ein paar trockene Sachen anziehst und für ein paar Stunden ins Bett verschwindest. Hier kannst du im Moment nichts tun. Und du siehst nicht halb so gut aus, wie du denkst."

„Kein Widerspruch von meiner Seite. Abgesehen von der Sache mit dem Gutaussehen. Da müssen wir noch mal drüber reden." Er nickte Farkha zu und baute sich dann vor Tyr auf. Merkwürdig – hatte er schon immer so weit zu dem Nietzscheaner aufsehen müssen? „Liest du mir was vor?" fragte er mit Hundeblick und Augenaufschlag.

„Das einzige Buch, aus dem ich dir vorlesen würde, ist vor einer knappen Stunde in eine andere Dimension verschwunden", sagte Tyr trocken, und Beka prustete los.

„Was ist?" Harper sah vollkommen verständnislos in die Runde.

„Darüber mach dir mal keine Sorgen", sagte Beka. „Umziehen, und ab ins Bett. Du hast fünf Minuten, dann schicke ich Tyr hinter dir her, um dir Beine zu machen."

Beka glaubte, ein leises „Plopp" zu hören, als die Luft in den Raum strömte, an dem Harper eben noch gestanden hatte. Mit einem Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf und kümmerte sich dann wieder darum, die Koordinaten zu betrachten, die Farkha ihr auf die Konsole spielte. „Sind diese Daten genauso... exakt wie die, die uns hierher gebracht haben?" fragte sie.

„Die Fehlerstreuung bewegt sich etwa im gleichen Rahmen, ja", bestätigte die Perseidin.

„Dann könnte das ein lustiger Ritt werden." Ungetrübt von ihrem Abenteuer mit den untoten Angreifern, stand ein erwartungsfrohes Funkeln in den Augen der Pilotin. „Dann wollen wir uns mal wieder nach Hause bringen."

Zwischen Büschen und Sträuchern, durch Schlamm und tiefe Wasserpfützen, hetzte eine junge Frau. Ihr langes, dunkelbraunes Haar hatte sich gelöst und wehte wild um ihren Kopf. Ihre Arme, geziert von Knochenspornen, bewegten sich rhythmisch an ihren Seiten, als sie mit sicherem Tritt durch die Dunkelheit rannte. Ihr Atem ging schwer, doch sie wurde nicht langsamer. Sie wusste, wenn sie stehenblieb, würde sie Schlimmeres erwarten als der Tod.

Hinter ihr stach das weiße Licht einer Stablampe Löcher in die schützende Dunkelheit, und die Gewehre, die die drei Wachen trugen, musste sie nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie schussbereit in den Händen ihrer Verfolger lagen.

Der Schwarzgrund war ihr Revier, nicht das der Wachen, und die Wut darüber, dass man sie bis hierher verfolgt hatte, gab ihr zusätzliche Kraft.

Leider aber waren die Unterwachen gut ausgebildet und in der Überzahl, und ohne es zu wissen, hatte sie sich in einem großen Kreis treiben lassen. Plötzlich waren sie vor ihr, neben ihr, hinter ihr. Es waren nur drei, aber sie tauchten so unvermittelt auf, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, es wäre eine ganze Armee.

Mit vor Angst und Hass verzerrtem Gesicht presste sie sich rückwärts an einen Baum. Sie atmete schwer, wusste aber, dass es sinnlos war, mit ihren Verfolgern reden zu wollen. Sie sagte keinen Ton.

Der Mann mit der Stablampe trat auf sie zu. „Es hat keinen Sinn, wegzulaufen", sagte er kühl. Er wirkte nicht sonderlich erschöpft. „Du weißt, was du getan hast, und du weißt auch, was dir dafür blüht. Wenn du still hältst, belassen wir es dabei und bringen dich zurück. Solltest du dich wehren, fällt uns sicher noch eine andere Bestrafung ein." Mit seiner freien, schwarz behandschuhten Hand zog er etwas aus dem Gürtel, das wie ein großes Messer aussah. Eine breite Klinge blitzte böse auf.

Die junge Frau schluckte hart, gab aber immer noch keinen Laut von sich. Karee Muindor vom Stamm der Kodiak würde den jämmerlichen Kludges nicht die Befriedigung geben, um ihr Leben oder ihre Unversehrtheit zu betteln.

Der Mann mit der Lampe hob Karees rechten Arm und legte ihn an den Baum, an dem sie lehnte. Sie bewegte sich nicht und sah ihm starr in die Augen. Der Soldat hob das Messer, das auf den zweiten Blick eher Ähnlichkeit mit einem Säbel hatte, holte aus und schlug zu.

Jetzt erhob die Nietzscheanerin zum ersten Mal ihre Stimme. Als ihre abgetrennte Hand zu Boden fiel, stieß sie einen Schrei aus, der das Wild ringsum aufschrecken ließ und einen eventuellen Beobachter das Fürchten gelehrt hätte.

Noch immer ließen die Wachen sie nicht los. Sie hatten Erfahrung mit Nietzscheanern und wussten, dass sie verwundet womöglich noch gefährlicher waren als gewöhnlich. Die Wachen hielten Karee fest, bis der Blutverlust aus der Wunde so groß war, dass sie wimmernd auf die Knie sank.

Die Nietzscheanerin hielt sich mühsam bei Bewusstsein, als die Wachen sie schließlich hinter sich herschleiften wie erlegtes Wild. Sie hatte bei ihrer Erkundung rund um die Festung der Herzkönigin einige der Menschen getötet, und sie war fast damit davongekommen. Wenn sie es fertig brachte, kampfbereit zu bleiben, konnte ihr vielleicht die Flucht gelingen, bevor sie als Spieler endete und es ihr wie denen erging, deren leere Gesichter Zeugen einer monströsen Grausamkeit waren, die sie verfolgte, seit sie denken konnte.

Doch die Schwäche überkam sie und zwang ihre Augenlider nach unten. Schwärze umfing sie, und als sie mit einem schmutzigen Verband über ihrem Armstumpf erwachte, blickte sie auf Gitterstäbe und einen lehmigen Boden.

Alle Hoffnung war verloren. Sie würde spielen.

Bekas Augen flogen zwischen den Kontrollen und der leeren Weite vor dem Schiff hin und her. „Wie lange noch, sagten Sie?"

„Zwanzig Sekunden." Farkhas Stimme klang gezwungen ruhig. „Achtzehn."

Die Pilotin warf einen letzten Blick auf den kleinen grünen Planeten, seinen Mond und dessen roten Trabanten, den sie in ihrem Leben möglichst niemals wiedersehen wollte. „Wo bleiben denn diesmal die Echos?" fragte sie nervös.

Wie auf Kommando zuckte ein blauer Blitz neben dem Schiff auf, und gleich darauf trieb ein bunt geblümtes Sofa vor dem Cockpit vorbei.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Tyr ironisch.

„Okay, ich sage keinen Ton mehr." Wie um ihr Versprechen Lügen zu strafen, begann Beka leise vor sich hinzumurmeln. „Keine Zombies, keine Zombies." Es klang wie ein Mantra.

„Sieben. Sechs. Fünf." Ausdruckslos zählte Farkha die letzten Sekunden herunter. „Zwei. Eins."

Eine gigantische, blau gleißende Wand, die wirkte wie ein riesiges leuchtendes Spinnennetz, entfaltete sich direkt vor dem Bug der Eureka Maru und schien sich ihr entgegenzustrecken. Beka brauchte nur Minimalschub zu geben, und der Frachter bewegte sich so übergangslos in den Tesserakt, als wäre dieser ihm ein Stück entgegengekommen.

Ein leichter Ruck, und sie traten aus der Verzerrung aus. Bekas Gesicht wurde lang, als sie aus dem Fenster sah. Sie fühlte sich an ihre erste Reise erinnert, als sie fast auf die Oberfläche des Mondes geprallt waren. Nur dass, worauf auch immer sie gerade zusteuerten, eine mattgraue Oberfläche hatte. Und es gab absolut keine Möglichkeit, auszuweichen.

„Dylan?" klang es ängstlich über das bordinterne Kommunikationssystem.

„Was gibt es, Trance?"

„Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Hunt bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn Trance so darauf drängte, dass gehandelt werden musste, bezweifelte er keinen Moment, dass sie recht hatte. Leider standen Aussagen von mysteriösen goldenen Lebensformen nicht auf der Liste der Beweise, die die Commonwealth-Regierung akzeptieren würde.

„82,1 Prozent", murmelte er. „Unsere Chancen haben schon schlechter gestanden." Lauter sagte er: „Ich bin auf dem Weg. Sobald Bolivars Flotte sich uns angeschlossen hat, gehen wir in den Slipstream und statten den Aconcaguanern einen kleinen Besuch ab."

„Kollisionsalarm."

Dylan hatte keine Zeit, diese Information, die Andromeda plötzlich lieferte, zu verarbeiten. Bevor er den Inhalt der Warnung realisieren konnte, machte das Schiff eine abrupte Ausweichbewegung, die selbst die hervorragenden Trägheitsdämpfer nur zu einem großen Teil abfangen konnten.

Hunt kam ins Stolpern, fing sich wieder und starrte das Hologramm an, das sich vor ihm aufbaute. „Was um alles in der Welt war das?" fragte er entgeistert.

„Die Eureka Maru. Und ich habe genauso wenig eine Erklärung dafür wie du." Trotz dieser wenig hilfreichen Aussage lächelte das Abbild der Schiffs-KI ihn freundlich an.

„Ah ja. Ruf sie."

„Captain Valentine zu Ihren Diensten, Captain. Darf ich fragen, welches Datum wir haben?" tönte Bekas Stimme leicht verzerrt.

„Sie haben uns vorgestern verlassen", erwiderte Hunt. „Dürfte ich jetzt im Gegenzug fragen, wo Sie so plötzlich herkommen?"

„Ich liebe Tesseraktreisen", kam die fröhliche Antwort. „Man spart so enorm viel Zeit."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie eigentlich reden. Haben Sie Harper?"

„Ich habe das Schiff voller abgetrennter Körperteile, eine Großreinigung vor mir, ein paar Triebwerke, die sich vermutlich bald verabschieden, und außerdem habe ich Harper."

„Großartig. Sobald Sie an Bord sind, möchte ich Sie alle auf der Brücke sehen. Die eine oder andere Erklärung können Sie sich auf dem Weg ja schon überlegen. Außerdem sollten Sie sich bereit machen, das Kommando auf der Andromeda zu übernehmen. Die Lage hier hat sich etwas verkompliziert."

„Wenn Sie kompliziert wollen, warten Sie auf meinen Bericht. Maru aus."

Dylan seufzte. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich über das plötzliche Eintreffen seines Ersten Offiziers freuen sollte. Auf noch mehr Verwirrungen hatte er wenig Lust – aber zumindest war die Besatzung jetzt wieder in voller Stärke präsent.

Trances Warnungen zum Trotz, würden sie die Mission jetzt noch ein paar Minuten verschieben müssen. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er jetzt viel besser taktieren, was den Zeitverlust hoffentlich ausgleichen würde.

Trance hob überrascht den Kopf. Etwas hatte sich gerade verändert. Mit einer Erschütterung des Schiffes waren neue Faktoren in diese Realität katapultiert worden, die die Ausgangssituation grundlegend änderten.

Vor ihren Augen veränderte sich der Bonsai, eine Reflektion der möglichen Entwicklungen. Einige Äste verschwanden, andere wuchsen rasant, und mit einem Mal bot sich ein völlig neues Bild der Zukunft. Eines, das nicht perfekt war, aber lange nicht so hoffnungslos wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden.

Das goldene Wesen lächelte. Noch war ihre Mission also nicht gescheitert. Solange es Veränderung gab, gab es Hoffnung.

„Was war das denn schon wieder?" Ein zerzauster Harper kam ins Cockpit geschlurft und hielt mühsam das rechte Auge offen.

„Wir sind wieder zu Hause", berichtete Beka. Knapp zwei Sekunden vorher hatte die Maru im Hangar der Andromeda aufgesetzt.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Ungefähr zwei Stunden."

„So fühle ich mich auch. Ich geh wieder ins Bett. Weckt mich, wenn die Welt untergeht."

„Dann bleib gleich hier. Wie's aussieht, geht es hier gleich rund. Dylan will uns auf der Brücke sehen."

„Was Captain Wunderbar will, geht mir im Moment ungefähr so weit an meinem Allerwertesten vorbei." Harper deutete eine großzügige Armlänge an und drehte sich um. Bevor er auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, traf ihn Bekas Stimme im Nacken.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, sage ich Tyr, er soll dir die Beine ausreißen. Er kann das. Ich hab's gesehen."

Wie zur Bestätigung ließ der Nietzscheaner die Fingerknöchel knacken.

„Alles leere Versprechungen. Ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet."

„Mr. Harper?" Farkha trat einen Schritt vor und streckte Harper erneut die Hand entgegen. „Verzeihen Sie meine forsche Art, aber es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen, Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen. Ich wollte Sie eben nicht belästigen, aber jetzt möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich Ihre Arbeit als sehr inspirierend empfinde."

Während Harper argwöhnisch die ihm angebotene Hand nahm, zog Beka belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. Meinte die Perseidin das wirklich ernst, oder wollte sie Harper nur bei Laune halten?

Als die beiden wenige Sekunden später über Quantenphysik und Elementartheorien diskutierten, entschied sie, dass die Bewunderung nicht geheuchelt gewesen sein konnte. Nicht ausschließlich zumindest.

„Dürfte ich kurz unterbrechen?" sagte sie. „Bei allem Respekt für Heisenberg und Tre'Deen, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Dylan klang, als wäre es dringend."

„So klingt er immer", kommentierte Harper. Nichtsdestoweniger folgten er und die Perseidin ohne Widerspruch.

„Harper?" tönte es aus dem Bordfunk, als sie kurz vor der Luftschleuse waren.

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme des Captains hörte. „Was gibt's, Boss?"

„Trance lässt ausrichten, Sie sollen Ihren Notfallkoffer mitbringen. Was immer das heißt."

Typisch. Da sollte Dylan noch einmal behaupten, er würde seinen Ingenieur gut kennen. Kannte seinen Notfallkoffer nicht. Andererseits war er auf der Andromeda auch noch nicht sehr oft zum Einsatz gekommen, weil Werkzeug entweder griffbereit war oder schnell von einem Droiden angereicht werden konnte. Auf der Maru allerdings war oft mehr nötig, als er im Gürtel mit sich tragen konnte, und so bewahrte Harper einen Satz der wichtigsten Werkzeuge und kleinen Geräte in einem handlichen Koffer auf. Wo hatte er das Ding nur beim letzten Mal stehen gelassen? Richtig, im Frachtraum.

„So gut wie erledigt, Boss!" Mit Blick auf die anderen fuhr er fort: „Ich brauche fünf Minuten. Dann ist die Rede vielleicht schon vorbei, wenn ich dazukomme."

„Das habe ich gehört."

Harper verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und trabte los zum Frachtraum. Das bisschen Schlaf, das er bekommen hatte, half nicht im Geringsten, die Symptome der Grippe zu mildern. Sein Kopf dröhnte und pochte, seine Sicht verschwamm jedes Mal, wenn er blinzelte, seine Hände kribbelten, und seit er bis zu den Knöcheln in eiskaltem Schlamm gestanden hatte, wollten auch seine Füße nicht mehr warm werden. Natürlich standen seine Stiefel noch auf der Andromeda, und so stapfte er auch jetzt noch auf Socken über die kühlen Metallplatten.

Er öffnete die schwere Tür zum Frachtraum, warf einen Blick hinein und schloss sie wieder. Mit einem ungläubigen Blinzeln drehte er sich um und lehnte sich an die Wand. Dann aktivierte er die Kommunikation.

„Beka?"

„Was ist denn, Harper?"

„Als du das letzte Mal im Frachtraum warst, lagen da auch schon Unmengen an Schleim, ein paar Beine und ein Typ ohne Kopf?"

„An den Kerl ohne Kopf kann ich mich nicht erinnern, aber der Rest stimmt soweit. Tyr, ein kopfloser Kerl? Geht der auf dein Konto?"

„Ja", erklang die Stimme des Nietzscheaners.

„Okay, wollte ich nur wissen." Harper schluckte kurz, um einen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, wandte sich wieder um und öffnete erneut die Tür. Kurz fragte er sich, wie übel der Gestank wohl gewesen wäre, wenn seine Nase nicht den Dienst eingestellt hätte.

Für ein paar Sekunden stand er unentschlossen auf der sauberen Seite der Tür. Wenn er Stiefel angehabt hätte, wäre die Entscheidung leichter gewesen, aber auf Strümpfen durch diesen stinkenden Schnodder?

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. Die Bitte, den Koffer mitzubringen, war immerhin von Trance gekommen. Ihr konnte er selten etwas abschlagen, und sie wusste meistens, was sie tat. Ergo musste der Koffer wichtig sein.

„Und wehe, wenn nicht." Mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck stakste er durch die Schleimschicht und gab ein leidendes Stöhnen von sich, wenn er in größere, saftige Brocken trat. Das würde Beka ihm erklären müssen, und eins war sicher: er würde diese Sauerei nicht aufräumen.

Suchend ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und vermied es geflissentlich, die einzelnen Beine oder den kopflosen Körper anzusehen. Schließlich machte er den Koffer in einer Ecke aus, in die er ihn nicht gestellt hatte. Die Party musste ziemlich wild gewesen sein, wenn sogar die Einrichtung ihren Platz gewechselt hatte.

Schnell arbeitete er sich bis zum Koffer vor und hob ihn aus dem Schleim, der ihm wenigstens den Gefallen tat, keine Fäden zu ziehen.

Als er sich umdrehte, starrte er dorthin, wo bei einem normalen Menschen das Gesicht gewesen wäre. Leider hatte derjenige, der da vor ihm stand, nicht einmal einen Kopf, also sah Harper für einen Moment auf die Wand einige Meter hinter der Gestalt, bevor er seinen Blick senkte und eine eindrucksvolle Lektion in menschlicher Anatomie bekam. Ihm war nie wirklich klar gewesen, wie dünn doch das Rückenmark war.

Sein Gehirn nahm den Anblick des bizarren Körpers widerspruchslos auf und verarbeitete ihn brav. Leider spuckte es kein verwertbares Resultat aus, das einer Erklärung oder auch Handlungsvorschlägen ansatzweise nahegekommen wäre. Also sprang der uralte „Kampf oder Flucht"-Mechanismus an, und von klein auf war Harper eigentlich eher auf letzteres programmiert gewesen. Automatisch machte er einen Schritt zurück, warf noch einen verwirrten Blick auf faulige Arme, die sich nach ihm ausstreckten, und startete einen Sprint in Richtung der Tür, bei dem er mehrmals fast auf dem Boden landete. Socke auf Schleim bot einfach keine allzu gute Bodenhaftung.

„Was – für – ein – Scheiß – Tag", keuchte er im Rhythmus seiner Schritte.

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?" wollte Beka wissen, als sie sich vor Hunt aufbaute.

„Das sollte vielleicht besser Trance erklären", erwiderte Dylan. „Momentan bin ich mir selber nicht ganz sicher, was hier vorgeht."

„Wo ist sie?"

„Schon hier." Lächelnd trat das goldene Geschöpf auf das Kommandodeck. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie schön es ist, euch zu sehen." Sie blickte sich suchend um.

„Harper kommt gleich", erklärte Beka.

„Das ist gut. Wir brauchen zwei Slipfighter. Harper fliegt mit Dylan, Farkha wird mich begleiten." Sie bemerkte, dass alle sie verständnislos ansahen. „Keine Sorge", sagte sie. „Es wird schon gut gehen."

Hunt hatte sich als erster gefangen. „Ich hatte vorgehabt, meinen Slipfighter mit Bucky-Kabeln auszurüsten. Ich nehme an, für den zweiten wäre das auch keine schlechte Idee?"

„Ganz und gar nicht", lächelte Trance.

Mit einem Poltern fiel etwas auf den Boden der Brücke, und ein kleiner Metallkoffer rutschte ihr genau vor die Füße. „Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, du willst das Ding nicht mehr", fauchte Harper, der auf schleimdurchtränkten Socken hinter der Kiste herschlitterte.

„Harper!" Trances Augen strahlten, und sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Harper stutzte, ließ sich die Behandlung aber gerne gefallen.

„Womit hab ich das verdient?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Es kommt mir vor, als hätten wir uns Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen."

„Ach, wirklich? Für mich ist es gerade ein paar Stunden her."

„Können wir die Wiedersehensfreude vielleicht auf später vertagen?" drängte Dylan. „Wir stehen hier unter einem gewissen Zeitdruck."

„Natürlich. Gehen wir." Abrupt ließ Trance Harper los.

Farkha deutete in Richtung des Koffers. „Es wäre gut, wenn beide Slipfighter ähnliche Ausrüstung an Bord hätten."

Trance nickte zustimmend. „Sie lesen meine Gedanken", lächelte sie.

Während der Ingenieur nur achselzuckend den Werkzeugkoffer aufnahm und akzeptierte, dass er auf Erklärungen jedweder Art wohl noch eine Weile würde warten müssen, begann Dylan zu begreifen, was Trance vorhatte. Zwei Ingenieure, Ausrüstung – es sah aus, als wolle sie die Novabomben an Ort und Stelle entschärfen. Warum das nicht bis nach der Bergung warten konnte, war ihm noch nicht klar, aber er war bereit, diese Unklarheit in Kauf zu nehmen, wenn es nur endlich losgehen konnte. Auch er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn er an die Bomben dachte.

„Beka, Sie haben die Brücke", sagte er. „Bringen Sie uns nach Aconcagua."

Harper nestelte unbehaglich am Kragen der schwarzen Slipfighterkombi. Nicht nur, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, worum es ging, den Sitz des Kampfgleiters gerne gegen sein Bett eingetauscht hätte, nicht dazu gekommen war, zu fragen, was es mit diesem Ding im Frachtraum auf sich gehabt hatte und sich alles in allem eher bescheiden fühlte. Auch die Uniform drückte ihm aufs Gemüt. Sie war nicht zu eng – Andromeda hatte für jedes ihrer Besatzungsmitglieder ein perfekt passendes Exemplar angefertigt -, doch vielleicht beunruhigte ihn gerade das. Das einzig Tröstliche in dieser Situation waren Trances Stimme, die eben über Funk zu hören war, und Dylans breite Schultern vor ihm.

Harper schloss gequält die Augen, als der Slipfighter als zweites den Hangar verließ und die Beschleunigung einen schmerzhaften Druck auf seine verstopften Stirnhöhlen erzeugte. Mit zwei Fingern rieb er sich über die Nasenwurzel. Die Tage, die schlechter gewesen waren als dieser, konnte er wirklich an einer Hand abzählen.

Dylan hatte alle Mühe, Trances unvorhersehbaren Manövern zu folgen. Ihr Slipfighter wand sich durch das orbitale Verteidigungssystem, als wüsste sie, wohin die Geschosse gerichtet sein würden, bevor sie überhaupt abgefeuert waren.

„Dylan, ich fange einen Funkspruch auf. Er scheint von der Nietzscheanischen Flotte zu stammen und an die Oberfläche gerichtet zu sein", meldete sich Beka.

„Inhalt?"

„Er ist verschlüsselt, aber die Bomben bewegen sich jetzt."

„Dann dürfte das wohl klar sein", knirschte Hunt. „Koordinaten!"

„Übermittle."

„Trance, welche möchten Sie?"

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

„Trance?"

„Norden", kam es dann zögerlich zurück. „Dylan, wir müssen sie sicherstellen und sofort entschärfen."

„Warum?"

Überraschend war jetzt Farkhas Stimme zu hören. „Der Funkruf kam von den Nietzscheanern und diente dazu, die Aconcaguaner zu warnen. Sie möchten nicht, dass uns die Bomben in die Hände fallen, und die Nietzscheaner würden es als Vorteil betrachten, Sie als Leitfigur des Commonwealth aus dem Weg zu haben, mit der wenn auch geringen Möglichkeit, Ihr Schiff an sich bringen zu können und die Aconcaguaner mit einer unbestimmten Anzahl an Schiffen und Verbündeten auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Soll ich fortfahren?"

Nicht nur, dass Dylan jetzt endlich verstand, die Rede der Perseidin dauerte auch bereits entschieden zu lange.

„Mr. Harper, ich hoffe, Sie haben an Ihr Surfbrett gedacht", sagte er grimmig. „Es geht in den Süden."

Wenn das, was Farkha und Trance sich überlegt hatten, richtig war, hatten sie nichts zu verlieren. Dylan gab vollen Schub, bis er fast in den kleinen Frachter prallte, der laut Sensoren eine der Bomben an Bord hatte. Für einen Moment überlegte er, wie er die Novabombe an sich bringen konnte, ohne das andere Schiff zu zerstören, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass die einzig praktikable Lösung war, die Kokosnuss auf einen Felsen zu schlagen, um an die Milch zu kommen. Immerhin war er relativ sicher, dass nur der eingebaute Zünder oder die Hitze einer Sonne die Bombe zur Explosion bringen konnten.

Als Hunt auf den Frachter zu feuern begann, ließ Harper hinter ihm ein entsetztes Japsen hören, das in ein erleichtertes Aufatmen überging, als das inzwischen menschenleere Schiff nur in einem Feuerball verschwand, ohne die Sonne des Systems mit ins Verderben zu reißen.

„Machen Sie sich bereit", sagte Dylan, als er zu einer harten Landung ansetzte. „Sie haben eine Bombe zu entschärfen."

„Haben Sie irgendetwas Tröstliches über die Zukunft zu sagen?" fragte Farkha nervös, als Trance Kurs aufnahm, um dem Schiff mit der tödlichen Ladung zu folgen.

„Ich fürchte nicht", erwiderte Trance. „Ich glaube sogar, im Moment wissen Sie mehr über die Zukunft als ich."

„Liegt es an den Tesserakten?"

„Möglich. Sonderbar – sie sind Chaos, und doch unvorhersehbar."

Jeder andere hätte an dieser Stelle protestiert oder aber verwirrt geschwiegen, doch die Perseidin nickte zustimmend. „Für manche, ja. So sehen wir alle die Welt mit anderen Augen."

„Und genauso soll es wahrscheinlich auch sein."

Sie holten rasch auf und hatten das Schiff bald erreicht.

Zum Andocken waren die Fighter nicht gebaut, und auch wenn Novabomben angeblich nur durch Aktivierung des Zünders zur Explosion gebracht werden konnten, mochte Trance den Frachter nicht abschießen.

Sie entschloss sich zu einem Kompromiss und feuerte auf die Ladeluke. Hätte sie eine Hand frei gehabt, hätte sie jetzt die Daumen gedrückt.

Wie durch ein Wunder flog die Klappe in hohem Bogen davon, und sie konnte in den Frachtraum sehen. Da war sie, genau in der Mitte des Raumes und fest verankert. Etwas Dunkles, Böses ging von ihr aus.

Trance zielte und löste dann die Bucky-Kabel aus. Mit viel Glück würden die Krampen der Halterung nachgeben, und sie würde die Bombe einfach herausziehen können.

Die Krampen lösten sich nicht. Stattdessen brach ein gutes Stück der Bodenplatten einfach heraus, und als Trance den Slipfighter nach oben zog, kam die Bombe inklusive ihrer Halterung mit.

Schön und gut – die Bombe hatten sie jetzt, aber ihre Instrumente zeigten Objekte an, die sich rasch ihrer Position näherten. Wenn sie angegriffen wurden, konnte Farkha unmöglich gleichzeitig die Bombe entschärfen.

Trance war kurz davor, die Perseidin um Rat zu fragen, als die kleinen Objekte plötzlich abdrehten und dafür ein wesentlich größeres in Sensorenreichweite kam.

„Ihr hattet da ein kleines Ungezieferproblem", tönte Bekas fröhliche Stimme über Funk. „Ich hab euch mal den Pelz gekämmt. Jetzt ist Dylan dran – keine Sorge, ihr seid hier nicht allein."

Trance war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit verwirrt. Dennoch grübelte sie nicht weiter darüber nach, wie die Andromeda so schnell zur Stelle hatte sein können, sondern beeilte sich, den Slipfighter zum Boden zu bringen. Farkha machte sich schon sprungbereit, bevor der Gleiter aufgesetzt hatte.

Um ihre Verfolger brauchten sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, denn aus dem durchsichtigen Dach des Cockpits heraus konnte Trance mehrere große Schiffe erkennen – allem Anschein nach Nietzscheaner. Langsam glaubte sie zu begreifen. Schadenfreude gehörte gewöhnlich nicht zu ihren Gefühlsregungen, trotzdem schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Sie setzte die Bombe sanft ab und platzierte den Gleiter direkt daneben, sodass Farkha nur aus dem Cockpit klettern musste, was sie mit erstaunlicher Behändigkeit tat. Sofort beugte sie sich über das dunkle Gehäuse, das aufrecht fast so groß gewesen wäre wie sie, und bestätigte die schlimmsten Befürchtungen, die die beiden gehabt hatten.

„Ein Zeitzünder", rief sie Trance zu, die im Slipfighter geblieben war, um den Funkkontakt mit Dylan und Harper aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Wie lange noch?" wollte Trance wissen.

„Vier Minuten."

Dylan schloss kurz die Augen. „Dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie sich beeilen."

„Danke. Sie sind wie immer sehr hilfreich, Boss." Harper schüttelte den Kopf – teils aus Ärger, teils um ihn freizubekommen – und nahm den Zünder näher in Augenschein. Im Grunde war es ein relativ einfacher Mechanismus, anscheinend hatte man nicht damit gerechnet, dass er entdeckt werden würde. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht sicher sein, ob nicht eine Falle eingebaut worden war, irgendein Rückkopplungsmechanismus, durch den ihnen die ganze Geschichte um die Ohren fliegen würde, sobald er sie anrührte. Er sah zu Dylan auf. „Fragen Sie die Perseidin, ob sie das gleiche sieht wie ich: einen einfach geschalteten Dalziel-Zeitzünder, Codierung Rot-Braun-Schwarz-Braun-Violett."

„Exakt die gleiche Schaltung", bestätigte Farkha, und Trance gab es an Dylan durch.

Für einen Moment herrschte Funkstille, als die beiden Ingenieure sich das, was sie über diese Art Zeitzünder wussten, ins Gedächtnis riefen und mit dem abglichen, was sie vor sich sahen.

Schließlich blickte Farkha auf. Sie war nervös. Sie sah die Möglichkeiten, wie der Mechanismus durch Schutzschalter abgesichert worden sein konnte, doch ohne jede Kenntnis über den Konstrukteur war es ihr unmöglich, ein genaues Muster zu erkennen. Einiges konnte sie aus der Art ablesen, wie das Gerät verschaltet war, doch nicht genug, um wirklich eine sichere Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Ich wüsste gerne, was Mr. Harper vorhat", meldete sie an Trance. „Wir sollten nach dem gleichen Schema vorgehen."

„Das denke ich auch", bestätigte Harper. Er sah kurz zum Himmel auf, wo die Andromeda ruhig schwebte und durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit eventuelle Angreifer auf Distanz hielt. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Zünder zu, der unerbittlich die Sekunden von ihrer verbleibenden Lebenszeit abzog. „Drei Minuten Zwanzig", las er laut vor.

Es würde nichts bringen, jetzt nur auf die Digitalanzeige zu starren und sich knapp drei Minuten lang mit Wenns und Abers verrückt zu machen. Wenn sie eine Entscheidung trafen, dann sofort. Mehr Informationen als in diesem Moment würden sie nicht bekommen, also konnten sie genauso gut jetzt handeln.

„Konventionelle Vorgehensweise?" fragte Farkha.

„Es sei denn, Sie sehen Hinweise auf eine Backupschaltung", gab Trance Harpers Antwort wieder.

„Ich sehe keine, und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es eine versteckte Sicherung gibt", entgegnete Farkha.

„Sehe ich auch so", bestätigte Harper. „Na dann..." Er schüttelte die Hände aus, um das Kribbeln in den Fingern wenigstens für einen Moment zu unterdrücken, und griff nach einem Nanomanipulator. „Konventionelle Vorgehensweise. Viel Glück."

„Ihnen auch." Farkha konzentrierte sich jetzt voll und ganz auf das Entschärfen der Bombe und warf nur noch einen Blick auf die Anzeige des Zeitzünders, bevor sie zu arbeiten begann. Sie zeigte zwei Minuten und dreißig Sekunden.

Die konventionelle Entschärfung des Dalziel-Zünders war tatsächlich eine simple Angelegenheit. Wenn ein Techniker, der etwas auf sich hielt, diesen Mechanismus nicht außer Kraft setzen konnte, verdiente er es eigentlich, dabei in die Luft zu fliegen. Trotzdem zitterten Harpers Finger leicht, als er mit dem Nanomanipulator die entsprechenden Handgriffe ausführte. Die Grippe hatte er in diesem Moment fast vergessen. Der Teil seines Gehirns, der nicht mit der Arbeit an dem Zünder beschäftigt war, konstruierte Schreckensbilder davon, wie beide Novabomben hochgingen und das halbe Sonnensystem auslöschten. Mit ihm mittendrin.

Farkha konnte nicht anders – in einem Anflug von wissenschaftlichem Ehrgeiz prägte sie sich den letzten Stand des Zeitzünders ein, bevor sie ihn deaktivierte. Erleichtert, dass keine Sicherungsschaltung den Timer wieder in Betrieb setzte, saß sie für einige Sekunden einfach nur da und atmete tief durch. Dann sah sie Trance lächelnd an. „Mehr können wir hier nicht tun."

Sie warteten die restlichen Minuten ab, bevor sie den anderen Slipfighter riefen. Wenn Harper Probleme bekommen hatte, wollten sie ihn um keinen Preis in seiner Konzentration stören.

„Unsere Bombe ist gesichert", beantwortete Dylan die Frage, die nach quälend langen Minuten des Wartens über die Bordlautsprecher ausgegeben wurde. Harper saß schon wieder im Copilotensitz und sah aus, als würde er jede Sekunde einschlafen.

„Darf ich fragen, wann Sie sie entschärft haben?" erklang Farkhas Stimme.

Jetzt kam wieder Leben in Harper. „Eins-Achtundfünfzig", sagte er stolz und richtete sich in seinem Sitz auf.

Ein leises Kichern war die Antwort. „Niemand wird uns glauben, dass wir einen gemeinsamen neuen Rekord für diese Art Zünder aufgestellt haben", ließ die Perseidin vernehmen.

„Sie auch?"

„Eine Minute, achtundfünzig Sekunden auf dem Timer. 32 Sekunden für die Entschärfung."

Breit grinsend lehnte Harper sich zurück. „Ach, Rekorde", sagte er lässig. „Solange wir wissen, dass wir genial sind..."

„Ich freue mich für Sie beide", schaltete Dylan sich ein, „aber die Aconcaguaner haben mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit Verstärkung angefordert. Lange werden Beka und die Nietzscheaner uns den Rücken nicht mehr freihalten können. Bringen wir die Bomben an Bord." Er schloss das Cockpit und machte den Slipfighter startbereit.

Harper brummelte etwas Unverständliches. Als Hunt die Bombe mit den Bucky-Kabeln aufgenommen hatte und Schub auf die Triebwerke gab, hob er seine Stimme soweit, dass Dylan ihn verstehen konnte. „Bei aller Genialität hätte ich mich über ein ‚gut gemacht' trotzdem gefreut", maulte er.

Dylan drehte den Kopf soweit, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. „Gut gemacht", sagte er mit ernstem Blick. „Sie beide haben vielleicht Millionen Leben gerettet."

Etwas verlegen wich Harper dem Blick des Captains aus und sah nach draußen, wo die Andromeda rasch größer würde. „Nicht der Rede wert", erwiderte er leise.

Erleichterung bestimmte auch die Atmosphäre an Bord des anderen Slipfighters. Trance brachte den Gleiter so sanft in die Luft, als transportiere sie ein rohes Ei, und schenkte Farkha dann ein angedeutetes Lächeln. „Das wäre geschafft", sagte sie.

„Wenn man bedenkt, wie wenig Zeit wir hatten", sagte die Perseidin nachdenklich. „Vier Minuten hätten gerade gereicht, um an Bord der Andromeda zu gelangen, oder angesichts der Umstände vielleicht auch in den Slipstream..." Für einen Moment schwieg sie, als sie über die möglichen Konsequenzen sinnierte. In einem dieser Szenarien wäre die Bombe tatsächlich im Slipstream detoniert, und die Augen der Ingenieurin weiteten sich, als ihr klar wurde, was das bedeutet hätte.

Erschrocken sah sie nach vorne, wo Trance sich auf ihre Flugmanöver zu konzentrieren schien. Doch ihre leicht hochgezogenen Schultern zeigten der Perseidin, dass auch sie düsteren Gedanken nachhing.

Für den Rest des kurzen Fluges herrschte Schweigen an Bord des Slipfighters.

Sobald beide Slipfighter im Hangar gelandet waren, brachte Beka die Andromeda in sicheren Abstand von Aconcagua und in den Slipstream. Die nietzscheanischen Schiffe folgten dichtauf.

Gleich nachdem sie wieder in den Normalraum eingetreten waren, überließ sie Tyr das Steuer und lief den Vieren entgegen, die ihrerseits auf dem Weg zum Kommandodeck waren.

Als erstes wandte sie sich Harper zu, dem der Schweiß im blassen Gesicht stand. „Alles klar?" fragte sie.

„Wir haben mal wieder die Welt gerettet", grinste er zurück. „Hab mich noch nie besser gefühlt."

Sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Du siehst aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche." Dann musterte sie ihn noch einmal genau. „Nein, doch nicht."

„Da fällt mir was ein –„

„Ja, mir auch. Tyr?"

Andromeda hatte wie üblich ihre Absicht richtig verstanden und den Ruf auf die Brücke geleitet.

„Ja?" kam die prompte Antwort.

„Du hast im Frachtraum der Maru noch etwas Unordnung hinterlassen. Würdest du das bitte aufräumen?"

„Mit Vergnügen."

„Beka?" fragte Dylan nach.

„Ach, wir mussten heute noch jemanden nach Hause bringen. Seine Freunde wussten nicht, wie man sich als Gast benimmt."

„Und Sie haben ihnen Manieren beigebracht."

„Sozusagen." Insgeheim überlegte Beka schon, ob sie Andromeda dazu überreden könnte, ihre Wartungsdroiden zum Großreinemachen zur Verfügung zu stellen.

„Auf diesen Bericht bin ich gespannt", seufzte Dylan.

„Sie werden nicht enttäuscht sein. Aber zuerst bringe ich Harper ins Bett."

„Klingt gut", kommentierte der junge Ingenieur. „Auf welcher Seite willst du liegen?"

„Netter Versuch. Du hast Glück – ich werte das als Fiebertraum und lasse dich leben."

„Was bin ich doch für ein Glückspilz."

Beka schob Harper auf sein Bett, was er sich gerne gefallen ließ. Auch, dass sie den Reißverschluss seiner schwarzen Uniform öffnete und ihm half, den oberen Teil der Kombi abzustreifen, war ihm nicht unrecht.

„So, den Rest wirst du wohl selber schaffen", sagte sie.

„Danke, Boss."

„Kein Problem. Aber sieh diesmal zu, dass du im Bett bleibst und nicht wieder in einen Tesserakt fällst. Du glaubst gar nicht, was es für ein Aufwand war, dich zurückzuholen."

„Tut mir wirklich leid."

„Ach, was soll's. Irgendwie hatte die Geschichte auch etwas für sich." Kurz dachte sie an Ash. „Wenn man sich mal überlegt, dass Farkha nicht hier gewesen wäre, wenn du nicht verschwunden wärst... Vielleicht hätte auch einer von uns die Bombe entschärfen können, aber insgesamt bin ich ganz froh, dass es so gekommen ist."

„Das mit der zeitlichen Verschiebung musst du mir sowieso noch mal erklären."

„Später."

„Klar." In diesem Moment wäre jede Erklärung eines Sachverhaltes, der mehr als zwei Zeitebenen einschloss, ohnehin vollkommen an Harper vorbeigegangen.

„Schlaf gut." Beka klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter und ging dann in Richtung Tür.

„Ganz bestimmt." Harper zögerte einen Moment und zog dann die Stiefel aus. Noch mal würde der Wahnsinn sicher nicht an der gleichen Stelle zuschlagen.

Schließlich war die Besatzung der Andromeda auf dem Kommandodeck versammelt. Auch Tyr hatte sich inzwischen eingefunden und wischte abwesend einen kleinen Gewebefetzen von seiner Hose.

„So, und jetzt erklären Sie mir doch bitte, warum die Nietzscheaner heute schneller die Seiten gewechselt haben als eine Nightsider-Kaulquappe die Farbe", verlangte Hunt.

„Tja", sagte Beka genüsslich, „ein gewisser Nietzscheaner hat einen Funkruf an die Aconcaguaner abgesetzt, der offensichtlich den Sinn hatte, die Bomben anstatt ihrem ursprünglichen Zweck einem ganz anderen zuzuführen. Nämlich dem, einen hochrangigen Commonwealth-Offizier aus dem Weg zu räumen und gleichzeitig die Beziehungen zwischen besagtem Nietzscheaner und der aconcaguanischen Regierung zu stärken."

Dylan bekam eine handfeste Ahnung, um welchen Nietzscheaner es sich handelte. „Aber warum waren Sie plötzlich mit nietzscheanischer Verstärkung bei uns?"

„Als wir den Funkruf entschlüsselt und lokalisiert hatten, haben wir mal bei dem jungen Mann durchgeklingelt, um zu fragen, ob er einen Vorsprung will, bevor wir ihn zur Hölle schicken. Interessanterweise hatten wir seine Frau am Apparat."

„Die mit seinen Plänen ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war."

Dylan drehte sich um. Anscheinend hatte eines der nietzscheanischen Schiffe ohne sein Wissen angedockt, denn hinter ihm stand Elssbett Mossadim, hoheitsvoll gerade aufgerichtet und mit einem gewissen zufriedenen Zorn in den Augen.

„Dann ist wohl ein Dankeschön angebracht", sagte Hunt.

„Ach." Elssbett zuckte achtlos die Achseln. „Angemessen bedanken werden Sie sich bei mir ja ohnehin nicht", sagte sie mit einem theatralischen Seufzen, was Beka mit einem Augenrollen quittierte. „Außerdem haben Sie sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit um mein Wohlergehen gekümmert, als mein Gatte zu sehr mit seinem Ego beschäftigt war. Sagen wir, seine Pläne durchkreuzt zu haben, ist die einzige Befriedigung, die ich für lange Zeit haben werde."

„Das glaube ich ihr nicht", raunte Beka Tyr zu, der ein Grinsen andeutete.

Dylan hörte das Gemurmel seiner Offiziere, ignorierte es aber geflissentlich. „Trotzdem möchte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Gibt es irgendetwas – in einem gewissen Rahmen natürlich -, das ich für Sie tun kann?" Kaum hatte er die Frage ausgesprochen, bereute er es auch schon.

Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln kam Elssbett auf ihn zu. „Es gäbe genau zwei Dinge. Eines davon wäre eine der Novabomben. Das andere –„ sie fuhr mit einem Finger den Rand seines rechten Ohrläppchens nach. „Aber da ich genau weiß, dass ich keines dieser Dinge bekommen werde, werde ich Sie in dem Wissen verlassen, dass Sie mir jetzt etwas schulden. Was auch eine gewisse Befriedigung darstellt."

„Was geschieht mit Charlemagne?" wollte Dylan wissen.

"Wir werden sehen." Elssbett wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Er muss vor ein ordentliches Gericht gestellt werden", hielt Hunt sie auf.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, hat er sich gerade in hohem Bogen aus dem Commonwealth katapultiert und fällt damit nicht mehr unter Ihre Rechtsprechung." Dylan konnte dieser Argumentation nicht ganz folgen, ließ Elssbett aber aussprechen. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass er angemessen bestraft wird. Keine Sorge, Sie werden ihn wiedersehen."

„Ich kann Sie nicht so einfach Selbstjustiz üben lassen", widersprach Dylan matt.

„Betrachten Sie es als Teil des Gefallens, den Sie mir noch schulden." Damit verließ die Nietzscheanerin das Kommandodeck endgültig.

Hunt hätte sie aufhalten lassen können, doch als Beka hinter ihn trat und ihm ein „Was sie für ihn auf Lager hat, ist bestimmt um Längen amüsanter als alles, was dem Commonwealth einfallen würde" ins Ohr raunte, konnte er einfach nicht widersprechen.

„Zumindest sind jetzt soweit alle Probleme auf unserer Tagesordnung gelöst", schloss er. „Oder gibt es noch etwas, um das wir uns kümmern müssen? Was ist mit Mr. Harper?"

„Liegt friedlich im Bett", erwiderte Beka.

„Das müsste ich selber sehen, um es zu glauben, aber ich verlasse mich da auf Sie", lächelte Dylan. „Dann bleibt uns wohl nur noch, unseren perseidischen Gast zu verabschieden."

„Sie hat gepackt und wartet nur noch auf die Ankunft ihres Taxis", informierte Beka.

„Welches in etwa elf Minuten eintreffen wird", ergänzte Andromeda. „Das Schiff ist soeben in dieses Sonnensystem eingetreten. Wir werden gerufen."

„Archivar Joltar", grüßte Dylan, als er das graue Gesicht auf dem Hauptschirm wiedererkannte. „Ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen. Ihre Technische Assistentin war uns eine ausgesprochen große Hilfe, und ich bin sicher, dass sie einige Erkenntnisse gewonnen hat, die der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung des Hohen Rates zugute kommen werden. Ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie uns so großzügig unterstützt haben."

„Keine Ursache." Joltar schien verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht einmal damit gerechnet, seine Mitarbeiterin überhaupt jemals wiederzusehen. „Eine Fähre wird in einigen Minuten eintreffen. Auch ich freue mich über diese gelungene Kooperation und bin sicher, dass wir auch in Zukunft wieder erfolgreich zusammenarbeiten werden."

Das Gesicht verschwand vom Schirm, und Dylan amtete auf. „Na, das ist doch mal was", sagte er. „Damit scheint die Beziehung zwischen uns und Sinti wieder gefestigt zu sein."

„Ein Perseid hat die Andromeda betreten und es überlebt", meinte Beka. „Kaum zu fassen."

„Warten Sie mit der Freude lieber, bis sie tatsächlich von Bord ist", erwiderte Hunt zweifelnd.

Beka zog eine Grimasse. „Sie haben recht. Wir sollten es nicht beschreien."

Sie verabschiedeten Farkha zunächst förmlich, wie es sich gehörte, doch dann trat Trance vor und umarmte die zierliche Gestalt. „Es ist schön, sie getroffen zu haben", sagte sie.

Die Perseidin lächelte herzlich. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass Sie mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel geblieben sind. Eines der kompliziertesten und schönsten in diesem Universum. Ich schätze mich glücklich, Sie zu kennen."

Es folgte ein freundschaftliches Händeschütteln mit Beka und schließlich sogar mit Tyr.

Alle sahen der Perseidin nach, als sie in die Luftschleuse trat. „Richten Sie Mr. Harper meine Grüße aus", sagte sie, bevor die Schleuse sich schloss. „Ich hoffe, dass wir eines Tages gemeinsam an einem weniger lebensbedrohlichen Projekt arbeiten werden." Sie winkte und verschwand dann hinter der schweren Metalltür.

„Ein erfreuliches Erlebnis", sagte Dylan und baute sich dann vor Beka und Tyr auf. „Und nun zu Ihrem Bericht."


	11. Alles auf Anfang

Kapitel XI – Alles auf Anfang

Drowned in tears, my eyes still burn

With all the things I've seen

Knowing I cannot return

For I have never been.

_Ulatempa Poetess,_

_"Home", CY 9827_

Harper zog die Decke noch ein Stück weiter in Richtung in seines Kinns. Er konnte die Augen kaum offen halten, aber sein Kopf schwirrte so sehr, dass er schlicht und einfach nicht abschalten konnte. Er hatte dieses Bett und die Andromeda erst vor ein paar Stunden verlassen, doch es kam ihm vor, als sei er Wochen unterwegs gewesen.

Für ein paar Minuten lag er mit geschlossenen Augen da und wartete auf den Schlaf, aber seine Gedanken überschlugen sich so sehr, dass er genauso gut hätte versuchen können, mitten in einem Magog-Angriff einem Geigensolisten zuzuhören.

Schließlich hob er entnervt die Lider und starrte für einen Moment an die Decke, bis ihm die Holoromane einfielen, die immer noch unter dem Bett liegen mussten. Ein Griff beförderte die Flexis ans Tageslicht. Ganz zuoberst lag ein Titel, den er noch gut kannte: „Die blutigen Hände von Kronos".

Ein kurzer Schauer schüttelte ihn. Die Geschichte war ihm lebhaft in Erinnerung geblieben, und er konnte nicht mehr ganz nachvollziehen, warum sie ihm beim ersten Lesen so gefallen hatte. Abgetrennte Hände? Seelenfressende Monster? Dieses Szenario jagte ihm jetzt eine Heidenangst ein, und er legte das Flexi schnell zurück.

Jetzt begann auch die Haut in seinem Gesicht zu jucken, und Harper kratzte sich wild an der Stirn. Trance konnte praktisch alles, aber ein Heilmittel gegen eine einfache Grippe bekam selbst sie nicht hin. Zum wiederholten Male verfluchte er sein unzuverlässiges Immunsystem.

Bilder von blutigen Armstümpfen und Augen so tief wie Schwarze Löcher begannen ihn zu verfolgen, und schnell blätterte er weiter durch die Romane, um sich abzulenken.

„Ein langer Weg" klang nicht sonderlich spannend, aber etwas gepflegte Langeweile war genau, was er jetzt suchte. Harper lehnte sich in sein Kissen zurück.

_Niemand weiß, was meine Vorfahren vor über hundert Jahren in eine weit entfernte Welt brachte. Manche sagen, es sei die Hand des Schicksals gewesen, andere glauben an eine räumliche Anomalie und puren Zufall. Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich glauben soll._

_Sie waren Tausende gewesen, und sie hatten noch einmal so viele Sklaven transportiert. Die Baphomet bot Platz für sie alle und hatte immer noch Raum für andere Fracht. Ein großartiges Schiff, und das ist sie auch heute noch._

_Das Ereignis ist gut dokumentiert, und unsere Wissenschaftler beschäftigen sich immer dann damit, wenn die vielen Wunder, denen wir auf dem Weg begegnen, ihnen Zeit dafür lassen. Trotzdem konnte noch keine befriedigende Erklärung dafür gefunden werden: ein weißes Licht, das sanft erschien und plötzlich wieder verschwand, und die Baphomet stürzte auf einen unbewohnten Planeten. Nach langer Zeit konnte das Schiff repariert werden, und auch die Instrumente funktionierten zuverlässig. Doch was nutzten die besten Sensoren, wenn sie doch nur Daten von unbekannten Gestirnen liefern konnten? Jede Orientierung war unmöglich, und dennoch entschloss man sich, den Planeten zu verlassen._

_Ich gehöre zur fünften Generation nach dem Ereignis, das Mitglieder zweier nietzscheanischer Stämme aus ihrer Heimat riss, und zur vierten Generation, die die Baphomet als ihre Heimat ansieht und nur dann verlässt, wenn ein Planet erkundet wird, um Ressourcen aufzufüllen. Manchmal empfinde ich die metallenen Wände als bedrückend, aber dieses Gefühl schwindet jedes Mal so schnell, wie es mich überfällt._

_Wir haben gelernt, ökonomisch zu leben und Traditionen zugunsten des Überlebens zurückzustellen. Der letzte Schritt war die Eingliederung der Sklaven in unsere Gemeinschaft. Viele waren damit unzufrieden, doch letzten Endes wird sich diese Entscheidung als richtig herausstellen._

_Ich selbst bin für die Archivierung von Informationen und die Dokumentation unserer Reise verantwortlich. Heute habe ich diese Aufgabe übernommen und hoffe, dass ich bald mehr als nur die tägliche Routine der Entdeckung neuer Sternenformationen niederschreiben kann._

_Ich habe Bilder unserer Heimat gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit wir von ihr entfernt sind, aber ich glaube fest daran, dass ich sie eines Tages betreten werde._

_Wir wissen nicht genau, wohin wir fliegen, doch wir hoffen, dass es der Weg nach Hause ist._

Harper ließ das Flexi fallen. Etwas an dieser Geschichte traf ihn wie ein Stich ins Herz. Für einen Moment war er so überwältigt, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, was genau er empfand. Eine Mischung aus Trauer und Freude, und ein tiefes Gefühl des Verlustes. Schließlich wurde ihm klar, was der Anfang dieses Romans in ihm ausgelöst hatte: Sehnsucht. Er verstand nicht, warum oder wonach, aber sie saß sehr tief.

Unter der dicken Decke war es behaglich warm, und trotzdem begann Harper zu zittern. Er war so verwirrt, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, und sein Blick irrte durch den Raum wie auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung.

„Harper?" Andromedas Hologramm baute sich vor ihm auf. Wie angekündigt, überwachte sie ihn, seit er zurückgekommen war, und sein Verhalten ließ auf eine rapide Verschlechterung seiner Erkrankung schließen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harper sah kurz durch sie hindurch, bevor er sie fixierte und antwortete. „Ja", sagte er. „Klar. Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe, ja?"

Das Hologramm runzelte die Stirn und verschwand. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie würde jemanden schicken, der die Situation professioneller beurteilen konnte.

Harpers Herz hatte sich noch nicht wieder beruhigt, als die Tür zu seinem Quartier aufglitt. „Ich habe doch gesagt, lass mich in Ruhe", murrte er.

Jemand trat still an sein Bett und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Kante. Es war Trance.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie sanft und legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn. Im nächsten Augenblick zog sie sie zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Ein erschrockener Ausdruck zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die aufgekratzte Stelle über seiner Nasenwurzel sah, die die Form eines auf der Spitze stehenden Dreiecks bildete. Doch sie fing sich schnell wieder und kühlte Harpers Stirn weiter mit ihrer Hand.

„Andromeda sagte, es geht dir nicht gut, und sie scheint recht zu haben. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was dir fehlt?" Sie spürte, dass es kein körperliches Problem war, das ihren Freund quälte. Die Grippe würde bald ihren Höhepunkt erreichen, doch er würde sie überwinden. Nein, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen zeigte ihr, dass vielmehr seine Seele litt.

„Wenn ich das wüsste." Seine Stimme klang kläglich und dünn. „Ich fühle mich seltsam. Als würde mir wirklich etwas fehlen. Als hätte man mir etwas weggenommen." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, das klingt dämlich. Geh am besten einfach wieder und lass mich allein."

„Weißt du", lächelte Trance, „ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich allein sein willst. Und diese Holoromane sind auch nicht gut für dich." Kopfschüttelnd hob sie das Flexi auf, das er fallengelassen hatte.

„Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste, was mir so fehlt", sagte Harper mehr zu sich selbst. Und dann, an Trance gewandt, „kann das an der Grippe liegen? Irgendwelche Hormone, die verrückt spielen?"

Trance sah ihn prüfend an. Sie erinnerte sich an so viele Ereignisse, die hätten sein können und doch nicht waren, weil sie Teil einer weniger perfekten Zukunft gewesen waren. Nach allem, was geschehen war, wäre es denkbar, nein, wahrscheinlich, dass auch Harper von einer möglichen Zukunft berührt worden war. Vielleicht so tief, dass ihr Schatten ihn nie wieder verlassen würde. Dieses schmerzhafte Sehnen war ihr sehr vertraut – sie hatte viel aufgegeben, um für alle eine bessere Welt zu schaffen, und sie tat es noch.

„Ja", sagte sie leise. „Du hast Fieber, und dein Tag war lang." Vielleicht länger, als er jemals ahnen würde. „Ruh dich aus. Morgen wird es dir schon besser gehen."

„Bleibst du noch ein bisschen hier?"

„Natürlich." Trance rückte an das Kopfende des Bettes und ließ Harper seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legen. Langsam strich sie ihm über die Haare, die noch widerspenstiger als sonst schienen. „Schlaf jetzt."

Harper schloss die Augen. Der Schmerz, der die Sehnsucht begleitet hatte, schwand langsam, als er in den Schlaf hinüberdriftete. Er konnte die Schwelle fast spüren, als er sie überschritt, und für einen sehr kurzen Moment war er sich bewusst, dass er schlief, ohne zu träumen. Dann begann die Welt zu verschwimmen, und er sank tiefer und tiefer. Diesmal fiel er nicht. Diesmal wurde er gehalten.

Er würde sich am nächsten Morgen nicht daran erinnern, aber in seinen Träumen saß er auf einem dicht verwobenen Netz aus kräftigen Zweigen hoch oben im Geäst eines Baumes und blickte auf einen breiten Fluss hinaus, auf dem die Abendsonne sich in tausend Facetten brach. Die Wehmut war verschwunden, weil er endlich wieder hier war. Und weil sie hier war. Dies war das einzige, was niemand auf der Welt ihnen nehmen konnte.

Trance fand in dieser Nacht keinen Trost. Sie betrachtete Harpers friedliches Gesicht und fühlte sich unendlich einsam und alt. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, menschlich zu sein, weniger Einblick in die Geheimnisse des Universums zu haben, als ihr gegeben war. Dann wiederum gab es so viele Wunder zu entdecken, die anderen Wesen verborgen blieben. Die ewige Sehnsucht war wohl der Preis, den sie dafür zahlen musste. Es war traurig, dass die anderen ihrer Art Ziele verfolgten, die ihren eigenen entgegenstanden, doch vielleicht würde sie eines Tages wieder unter ihresgleichen sein und jemanden haben, der sie verstand.

Bis dahin blieb ihr nur, das zu tun, was sie zu ihrer Bestimmung gemacht hatte: eine bessere Zukunft zu schaffen und das Leben und die Veränderung im Universum zu erhalten.

Sie schloss die Augen und reiste in Gedanken in Galaxien, die nie sein würden, sah Lebewesen und Schicksale, denen der Zugang in die Realität verwehrt worden war und die nur als vergangene Möglichkeit in ihrem Geist existierten. Ihr Anker in der Wirklichkeit war ein kleiner Mensch, dessen ruhiger Atem warm über ihre Hand strich, als sie sein Gesicht berührte.

So saß sie da bis zum Morgen und bewachte Harpers Träume.


End file.
